Dandelion
by Viselle
Summary: EPILOG! Kau tak dapat memilih siapa yang akan menjadi keluargamu. Mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untukmu.
1. Love at first Sign

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), fic ini pernah saya publish chap 1-5 dengan akun saya yang lain, tetapi belum diselesaikan. Kali ini saya republish dengan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikannya. Wish I can do it!

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Ketika aku tak ingin mencintaimu, justru cinta itu datang kepadaku._

…

 **Bab I**

 **Love at first Sign**

…

"Kumohon, Izanami _-_ san _,_ " rayu Rukia. "Coba sekali lagi ya, demi aku?"

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah kehabisan napas," ujar lansia itu dengan napas tersengal. "Aku tidak sanggup menghembus ke alat itu."

Rukia memegang spirometri–alat untuk mengukur seberapa besar paru-paru bisa mengembang–seraya tersenyum. "Ambil napas dalam-dalam lalu tiuplah dengan keras ke alat ini, seperti ini…" ia mendemonstrasikan caranya dengan singkat dan mengganti lubang tiupnya. "Sekarang, tolong dicoba lagi."

"Tapi kenapa?" Saya Izanami mengambil alat itu dari tangan Rukia dan memandanginya dengan sorot bimbang. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus meniup alat ini?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Alat mungil ini membantu kita menilai seberapa baik kerja paru-paru anda." Ia menjelaskan dengan sabar, sikapnya sama sekali tak memperlihatkan bahwa ini sudah keempat kalinya ia menjelaskan hal yang sama kepada wanita lansia itu.

"Oh." Izanami tampak terkejut. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang sejak tadi?"

Rukia menyunggingkan senyum sembari melepas tutup bolpoinnya, bersiap mencatat hasilnya. "Tiuplah kuat-kuat, begitu anda siap, Izanami-san."

Pintu di belakang Izanami terbuka. Rukia menoleh dan melihat Isshin Kurosaki, seorang dokter senior, berdiri menjulang di ambang pintu. Berambut hitam yang ditata dengan model spike, sangat enerjik dan pribadi yang menyenangkan, meski terkadang bertingkah konyol. Pria itu mengamati Izanami dan diam-diam mengacungkan kedua jempolnya. Rukia tersenyum kepada pria itu, kemudian kembali memerhatikan Izanami dan mencatat skala yang tertera pada spirometri.

"Bagus sekali, Isanami-san," pujinya. "Sekarang, tiup dua kali lagi. Saya membutuhkan tiga skala tertinggi."

"Tiga?" Izanami menatap ngeri dan menoleh ke arah Isshin sembari tersenyum lemah. "Perawat barumu ini benar-benar kejam, Kurosaki."

Isshin menyeringai. "Dia memang kejam. Bahkan bukan hanya pada anda tapi pada kami semua. Dia menyiksa kami tanpa belas kasih. Jika aku jadi kau, Izanami-san. Aku akan menuruti semua yang Rukia-chan katakan."

Izanami pura-pura mendesah lalu meniup kuat-kuat ke alat itu dua kali.

"Terima kasih, Izanami-san. Hasilnya sangat bagus." Setelah menyelesaikan catatannya Rukia bangkit dan menyerahkan catatan itu kepada Isshin.

"Yang dia katakan benar. Hasil ini memang bagus. Kurasa untuk sementara kita akan melanjutkan pengobatan yang sudah ada, tidak perlu ada kenaikan dosis obat untuk anda. Tapi jangan lupa, anda harus tetap menggunakan inhaler*."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus memakai alat itu. Aku merasa sehat."

"Anda menderita asma, Izanami-san _._ anda merasa sehat karena anda selalu memakai inhaler anda," papar Rukia, dan wanita itu pun mendesah.

"Aku akan memakainya sekali sehari," ujar Izanami tegas seraya memungut tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahu. "Kemudian satu kali lagi jika aku merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres."

Rukia mengantar wanita lansia itu keluar lalu kembali ke dalam ruang periksa dan terkejut saat menemukan Isshin masih ada di ruangan itu.

"Izanami-san baik-baik saja kan, dokter Kurosaki?" tanyanya. Ia khawatir jika keberadaan Isshin di ruangan itu karena berhubungan dengan kondisi pasiennya.

"Sangat sehat. Kau perawat ajaib, Rukia-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membujuknya meniup ke alat yang disebutnya alat peledak itu, bahkan Masaki pun tak bisa."

Rukia tersenyum singkat, tersipu oleh pujian itu. "Itu hanya karena saya punya lebih banyak waktu dari anda untuk membujuknya, dokter Kurosaki."

Isshin membentuk kedua lengannya menjadi huruf 'X' di depan dada. "Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Semua ini karena kau. Kau punya sentuhan khusus. Kau bahkan bisa menaklukkan si penyembur api."

"Penyembur api?" Rukia mengangkat alis.

"Itu julukan yang diberikan perawat-perawat lain untuk Saya Izanami."

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ada-ada saja, Izanami-santak semengerikan itu kok," ujarnya sambil melepas lubang tiup di spirometri dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah, lalu dengan hati-hati meletakkan kembali alat itu ke dalam nampan peralatan asma.

"Kau membuatnya tak lagi mengerikan," ujar Isshin pelan.

Rukia hanya mengangkat bahu mendengar pujian itu.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan keadaanmu."

Rukia tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih ke arahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Baik?" sebelah alis Isshin terangkat. "Jawaban itu tidak cukup, Nak. Kau harus memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu, apa kau menjalani hari-harimu dengan baik?"

Rukia memandangi pria yang sudah ia anggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu, menimbang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan pada pria itu. Ia jelas-jelas tak bisa menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Isshin. Bahwa jauh di dalam dirinya ia terluka begitu parah sehingga hampir membuatnya tak mampu bernapas. Bahwa ia kesepian, sedih dan kadang-kadang rasa takut menghadapi masa depannya terasa begitu intens, serasa mencekiknya.

Ia merasa begitu sepanjang tahun, sejak–

Sembari mendesah Rukia melenyapkan kenangan itu. Sudah sejak lama ia membuat peraturan bagi dirinya untuk tidak memikirkan masalahnya selagi bekerja, tetapi jika seorang senior menanyakan keadaan dirinya berarti ia tidak terlalu berhasil menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 _Atau ada hal lain yang lebih penting…_

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres?" tanyanya panik. "Aku tahu, aku meminta terlalu banyak. Aku tidak bisa bekerja tiga shift seperti perawat lain, tapi–"

"Rukia," sela Isshin. "Aku mengerti keadaanmu dan meskipun kau hanya bekerja satu shift, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Kau sangat berdedikasi dengan tugasmu. Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan pekerjaan. Keingintahuanku seratus persen bersifat pribadi. Kami, aku dan Masaki juga Karin dan Yuzu, mengkhawatirkanmu."

Isshin mengamati Rukia lalu pria itu mendekat untuk bisa lebih jelas melihat lingkaran hitam yang menghias bagian bawah kedua mata wanita itu. "Kau kurang tidur, Rukia-chan _._ " Ia nampak tidak senang.

Rukia membuka mulut hendak membantah tapi urung karena ia sadar itu akan sia-sia sebab ia berhadapan dengan seorang dokter.

"Kadang-kadang." Akhirnya ia memberi jawaban diplomatis. "Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh, aku suka berada di sini."

Itu jawaban yang jujur, ia memang menyukai tempat itu. Pindah ke Karakura adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi padanya setelah sekian lama.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku jika kau punya kesulitan. Kau hanya perlu memintanya, Rukia-chan _._ Kau tahu kan, kau sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri?"

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia. "Tapi sekarang aku tidak memerlukan bantuan apa-apa."

 _Kau berbohong!_

Suara itu menggema di kepala Rukia. Ya, ia memang berbohong. Tapi adakah gunanya jika ia berterus terang? Ia hanya akan membuat keluarga Kurosaki yang baik itu khawatir.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu menurutmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu." Isshin menyerah. Rukia mendesah lega. "Tapi aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang apartemen yang kau tinggali?"

"Sempurna," jawab Rukia cepat. Ia memang sangat menyukai apartemen yang dipinjamkan padanya itu. Setelah tinggal di apartemen sempit dan lembab di pinggiran Soul Society, sebuah apartemen luas dan sejuk dengan pemandangan menghadap pegunungan bagaikan sebuah impian yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau begitu suka dengan tempat itu sampai-sampai kau tidak mau keluar setelah masuk ke dalamnya?"

"Aku keluar untuk bekerja," jawab Rukia.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

Rukia tahu apa yang dimaksud Isshin dari semula, ia hanya mencoba mengelak.

"Aku tahu apa yang anda maksud, dokter Kurosaki. Hanya saja untuk saat ini, saya tidak tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenis."

Ia tak bisa membayangkan memulai hubungan baru dengan pria baru. Lukanya masih menganga dan berdarah.

Isshin mengangguk pelan. "Cobalah, Rukia-chan _._ Tak ada salahnya pergi keluar dan bersosialisasi. Kau perlu berkenalan dengan orang baru dan memulai hubungan baru."

 _Benarkah?_

 _Caranya?_

Rukia tidak mempunyai pengalaman memulai sebuah hubungan asmara. Ia mengenal Renji sejak ia berusia enam tahun dan selalu beranggapan suatu hari mereka akan menikah. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa cinta mereka takkan berlangsung selamanya.

Seluruh konsep tentang pergi keluar, mengenal pria baru dan memulai hubungan, benar-benar asing baginya.

"Kau harus berkunjung ke rumah, Rukia-chan _._ Masaki selalu menanyakanmu."

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Kalian sangat baik padaku, memberiku pekerjaan, tempat tinggal gratis dan sangat memerhatikanku, aku tak tahu bagaimana membalas jasa kalian."

Isshin menepuk sayang puncak kepala Rukia. "Jangan pikirkan tentang membalas jasa, kau adalah putri kami, ingat saja tentang hal itu."

Rukia berkutat dengan seragamnya. "Kalian terlalu murah hati."

"Sekali-sekali datanglah ke rumah, bawa Nao juga. Yuzu kangen sekali padanya." Rukia mengangguk sementara Isshin melangkah menuju pintu. Namun, sebelum keluar pria itu berhenti lagi.

"Oh ya, putra sulungku akan datang hari ini," ujarnya.

"Dia tentu akan menjadi bantuan besar untuk klinik ini," kata Rukia.

Isshin melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan cepat. "Firasatku mengatakan dia akan menggeser posisiku di klinik ini," bisiknya.

Rukia tertawa. Ia tahu Isshin hanya berpura-pura, dari apa yang Rukia dengar Isshin sangat membanggakan putra sulungnya yang juga seorang dokter itu. "Bukankah dia memang akan menjadi pewarismu?"

"Aku belum terlalu tua untuk mundur dari posisiku sekarang, aku tidak akan menyerahkan posisiku pada pemuda bau kencur itu." Isshin berkata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kurasa aku harus mempersiapkan senjata tempurku sebelum dia datang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Isshin bergegas pergi.

Selepas kepergian Isshin, Rukia meraih mantelnya dan memasang pakaian berwarna cokelat itu di tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tas besar yang berisi alat-alat pemeriksaan standar. Ia akan pergi untuk mengunjungi salah satu pasien klinik, Rin Kusaragi, seorang lansia berusia 72 tahun yang sebulan lalu kehilangan suaminya yang meninggal karena serangan jantung.

 _Bagaimana aku menghibur wanita malang itu?_

Ia memikirkan hal itu sembari berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Perlu waktu lima menit untuk sampai di halte bus. Rukia beruntung karena sesampainya di halte sudah ada bus yang menanti jadi ia tak perlu menunggu. Segera ia masuk ke dalam bus dan menuju kursi bagian belakang. Ia selalu suka duduk di bagian itu. Penumpang bus pagi itu sepi, hanya seorang pemuda, seorang ibu dan anaknya. Bus mulai melaju di jalanan yang agak licin sebab salju sudah mulai turun. Namun setelah sepuluh menit melaju, tiba-tiba sang sopir menginjak rem secara mendadak. Membuat kepala Rukia hampir saja terantuk kursi di depannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ia segera bangkit dan menghampiri sopir bus.

"Ada kecelakaan," sang sopir menjawab.

Rukia berpegangan pada sandaran kursi yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya. Badannya mulai gemetaran saat melihat rongsokan sebuah mobil yang sudah penyok menempel di sebuah pohon. Lalu ia melihat sebuah sepeda motor.

Dengan debar jantung yang tak menentu ia membuka pintu bus dan turun. Segera berlari menuju mobil yang mengalami kecelakaan itu. Bagian depan mobil itu terkoyak parah, dan di sebelahnya tergeletak tumpukan logam ringsek yang tadinya berbentuk sepeda motor. Rukia gemetar melihat semua itu sembari mencari-cari sosok pengendaranya. Berdoa dalam hati agar pengemudi sepeda motor itu selamat.

Akhirnya ia menemukan tubuh yang terbujur diam beberapa meter dari rongsokan sepeda motor. Kepanikan yang ia rasakan membuat otaknya beku dan untuk beberapa detik yang berharga ia hanya berdiri mematung, tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Tapi kemudian hawa dingin menyusup ke dalam mantelnya, membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Apa yang–"

Rukia menoleh dan menemukan sopir bus dan penumpang bus lainnya berdiri di belakangnya. Mereka nampak sepucat dirinya menyaksikan kejadian itu.

Menyadari bahwa prioritas utama adalah memanggil bantuan. Rukia mendekati penumpang bus yang paling muda, seorang pemuda berusia akhir belasan.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan secepatnya. Ambil napas dalam-dalam," perintahnya tegas, berharap ia terdengar lebih menguasai keadaan daripada yang ia rasakan sebenarnya. "Aku perawat dan akan mengurus korban kecelakaan, tapi aku meminta kau menelpon ambulans. Kau bisa melakukan itu? beritahukan mereka lokasi kita dan katakan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan antara sebuah mobil dan sepeda motor."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan Rukia meremas bahunya.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, cepatlah…"

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya sang sopir panik.

"Bisakah kau melihat apakah ada orang di dalam mobil sementara aku memeriksa pengendara sepeda motor itu?" ujar Rukia. Sopir itu mengangguk dan mengikuti apa yang Rukia katakan.

Rukia segera menghampiri sosok kaku pengendara motor. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumput yang mulai membeku dan berjongkok di samping tubuh pengendara motor, berusaha meredam kepanikan yang meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melakukan pertolongan pertama dan itu pun ia lakukan di pelatihan. Tetapi aku tahu prinsip dasarnya, ujarnya dalam hati. Prinsip _ABC._ _**_ Jalan udara atau jalan napas _( Airway)_ , pernapasan _(Breathing)_ , dan denyut nadi _(Circulation)_.

Rasa dingin yang merambat dari tanah membuat lutunya kebas, tapi Rukia tak memiliki waktu untuk memedulikan hal itu.

"Ambulans sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Pemuda yang tadi ia suruh menghubungi ambulan kini berada di sebelahnya. "Sini, biar kubantu kau membuka helmnya."

"Jangan!" seru Rukia seraya mengulurkan tangan berusaha menghentikan pemuda itu agar tidak menyentuh si pengendara motor. Tanpa sengaja, nada suaranya terdengar sangat tajam. "Kau jangan sekali-sekali membuka helm kecuali jika ada masalah pernapasan. Helm itu menopang kepalanya jadi kalau kita melepasnya…"

 _Aku benar-benar tak memenuhi syarat menolong orang ini. Aku_ _c_ _uma perawat klinik bukan paramedis._

Rukia segera membuang jauh pemikiran itu dan fokus untuk memeriksa jalan napas orang itu.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat ke tubuh pengendara motor, dan tepat saat itu pengendara motor itu mengerang dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

Rukia menghembuskan napas panjang. Orang itu bisa bicara. Pasti itu merupakan pertanda baik, ya kan?

"Bisakah kau memberitahuku di mana yang sakit?"

Rukia ngeri mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri. Tolol sekali ia melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada seseorang yang baru saja terlempar dari sepeda motor.

"Kaki…"

Rukia menelusurkan pandangannya ke sepanjang kaki pria itu dan melihat luka sobek mengerikan di bawah bahan kulit dan banyak sekali darah yang mengumpul di situ. Ia melepaskan kaus tangan dan menghujamkannya ke saku, lalu jemarinya menyibakkan bahan kulit itu sehingga bisa memeriksa luka itu dengan lebih seksama.

Darah memuncrat keluar.

"Oh tidak!" Ia menekan kaki pria itu kuat-kuat dan menoleh ke pemuda di sebelahnya, menyadari bahwa wajah pemuda itu mulai sedikit memucat. Ia juga mersa mual. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat luka sobek separah ini. Meski dengan perlindungan celana kulit, paha pria itu robek parah, mungkin akibat ia terlempar melewati aspal. "Tolong ambilkan tasku di dalam bus." Ia mengawasi sementara pemuda itu kembali ke bus.

Sang pengendara motor mencoba bergerak lagi dan berusaha bergerak.

"Tolong jangan bergerak," ujar Rukia dengan nada mendesak, berharap ia bisa menggenggam tangan pria itu untuk menenangkannya. Sayang sekali kedua tangannya sibuk membendung darah yang mengalir keluar dari luka pengendara motor itu. "Kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku perawat dan ambulans dalam perjalanan kemari. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" Ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Ini tasmu." Pemuda itu sudah kembali ke sebelahnya dan menatapnya penuh harap. Mungkin pemuda itu pikir Rukia bisa menyelamatkan pengendara motor itu. Semoga saja harapan pemuda itu terkabul karena Rukia sendiri tak tahu apakah ia sanggup melakukannya.

Merasa tertekan karena semua orang tergantung padanya. Rukia menoleh ke arah jalan, berdoa sepenuh hati bahwa ambulans akan segera tiba, tetapi tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi bahkan tak ada pengendara mobil yang melewati jalan itu, hanya ada kebisuan musim dingin yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Yang berarti hidup si pengendara motor itu tergantung padanya dan isi tas perawatannya yang sangat terbatas. Andai ia punya semacam bubuk ajaib atau sebotol air kesembuhan yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang dalam hitungan detik, pasti akan sangat membantu. Tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng yang seriang ia bacakan untuk Nao. Ini kehidupan nyata. Kecelakaan dan darah yang mengalir di sela-sela jemarinya kini adalah nyata.

"Di dalam kantong samping tas itu ada beberapa pembalut steril," perintahnya bahwa di balik helmnya pengendara motor itu semakin pucat. Dia kehilangan banyak darah dan membutuhkan cairan dengan segera.

Ia sama sekali belum pernah berada dalam situasi semacam ini. Dan membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar pembalut steril.

 _Di mana sih ambulans itu?_

Dengan jantung yang masih berdebar cepat Rukia merenggut pembalut steril itu dari tangan si pemuda dan menekankannya di atas luka si pengendara motor.

"Di situ ada perban juga," gumamnya. Ia harus membendung perdarahan itu. Dari sudut matanya ia melihat sopir bus itu sudah dapat mengeluarkan si pengendara mobil dari mobil yang ringsek itu. Pengendara mobil itu sadar dan bisa berjalan, sepertinya keadaannya lebih baik dari si pengendara motor.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Sebuah suara dalam dari balik punggung Rukia membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, mengerjap saat melihat aura maskulin seorang pria yang berdiri di depannya. Setelan kulit hitam mencetak rangka bahu berotot dan kaki jenjang yang kokoh. Seorang pengendara motor lagi?

Pria itu menarik lepas helmnya, memperlihatkan rambut sewarna matahari di sore hari berpotongan pendek dan sepasang mata berwarna cokelat madu yang menganalisa situasi dalam sekejap. Pria itu lalu duduk dengan bertumpu pada satu lutut dan wajahnya berada cukup dekat dengan Rukia dan rasanya ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ada sesuatu dalam diri pria itu yang menyalakan peringatan tanda bahaya di benak Rukia.

"Apa kau melihat kejadiannya?" Nada tajam dalam suara pria itu membuat pikiran Rukia kembali ke situasi yang tengah ia hadapi dan ia menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tapi dari kerusakan bagian depan mobil bisa kutebak kalau mobil itu telah menabrak pengendara motor ini." Ia berusaha menghentikan gemeretuk giginya. "Jalannya memang sangat licin."

Mata coklat madu yang teduh itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke mobil, mimik pria itu tampak serius. "Ada berapa orang dalam mobil?"

"Satu dan sudah dikeluarkan oleh sopir bus."

"Kau sudah memeriksa keadaannya?"

"Belum," Rukia menjawab tanpa mempertanyakan perintah penuh wibawa pria itu. "Tapi kulihat ia sadar dan dapat berjalan meski dengan dipapah, kupikir orang ini lebih memerlukan bantuan." Semoga aku melakukan hal yang benar, doanya dalam hati.

"Orang ini menderita luka sobek parah di pahanya dan perdarahan berasal dari pembuluh arterinya. Lihat…" ia memandang tak berdaya ke arah perban di bawah jemarinya, yang sekarang sudah mulai basah kuyup penuh darah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kau terus menahan luka itu sementara aku mengangkat kakinya…" Pria itu lalu menjejalkan sesuatu ke bawah kaki yang terluka dan sekilas memeriksa pengendara motor itu dengan keterampilan dan rasa percaya diri yang membuat Rukia sangat yakin dengan profesi pria itu.

"Kau dokter," gumam Rukia dengan lega, dan pria itu tersenyum singkat.

"Benar sekali." Tatapan pria itu kembali tertuju pada orang yang terluka. "Dia memerlukan cairan secepatnya. Sudah berapa lama kau tadi menelepon ambulans?"

Rukia menggigit bibir. "Sekitar lima menit, tadi kami langsung menelepon ambulans."

"Terus tekan lukanya. Aku akan memeriksa korban lain," ujar pria itu dan Rukia mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tenanglah, kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik." Pria itu sempat berkata sebelum ia berlari menghampiri si pengendara mobil yang sudah di baringkan di atas rumput oleh si sopir bus.

Rukia bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya memiliki kepercayaan diri sebesar itu. Pria itu nampak tidak senewen berada di tengah kondisi darurat yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Nyaring sirine ambulans membuat Rukia menoleh ke arah jalan. Mobil berwarna kuning dengan garis merah itu berhenti di bahu jalan, dua paramedis berlari keluar. Salah satunya menyeringai pada sang dokter.

"Ichigo? Kukira kau sudah berhenti dari unit gawat darurat."

"Kupikir juga begitu. Tapi sepertinya yang di atas punya rencana lain," sahut sang dokter. "Pengendara motor itu harus segera diinfus, Kira. Dia juga perlu masker oksigen." Paramedis bernama Kira itu mengangguk. "Dia prioritas utama kita. Untuk korban lainnya, kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dia mengalami luka di bagian kepala."

Rukia menarik tangannya dan membiarkan Kira dan dokter bernama Ichigo itu mengambil alih tugasnya. Karena korban sudah tertangani dengan baik Rukia memutuskan menjauh guna mencari air untuk membasuh tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Sopir bus memberinya sebotol air untuk membasuh tangannya. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih sembari membasuh tangannya. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati si pengendara mobil yang tengah ditangani oleh paramedis lain.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" ia bertanya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk. Hanya luka benturan di kepala dan luka di bagian kaki," paramedis itu menjawab. "Bisa kau bantu aku menaikkannya ke ambulans?" Rukia mengangguk dan membantuk paramedis itu memapah sang pengemudi mobil itu menuju ambulans.

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dia bisa begitu tenang. Aku tadi benar-benar panik sebelum dia muncul."

"Begitulah jika kau adalah dokter gawat darurat," paramedis itu menjawab.

Dokter gawat darurat? Itu menjelaskan kepercayaan diri yang dimiliki pria itu.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya dia tidak senewen."

Paramedis itu tertawa pendek sambil mendudukkan korban di dalam ambulans. "Jujur saja, aku belum pernah melihat dia senewen gara-gara apapun. Kami biasa memanggilnya _Mr. Cool_. Satu hal yang pasti, seandainya aku mengalami kecelakaan dan melihatnya berdiri di dekatku, aku tahu aku akan baik-baik saja. Kalau menurutku dia dokter yang sangat brilian, sayangnya dia sudah berhenti."

"Berhenti? Kenapa?"

"Dia ingin berganti suasana. Kurasa, karena para wartawan itu terlalu mengganggunya. Omong-omong, terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu."

Rukia memandang lekat-lekat paramedis yang menyeringai ramah padanya dan berjalan kembali ke bus.

Di belakangnya terdengar deru ambulans menjauh dengan bunyi sirine yang mengaung-ngaung. Ia terbelalak saat menyadari betapa cepat kerja mereka.

"Kurasa kita sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang."

Suara sopir bus menyadarkan Rukia, membuat wanita itu bergegas bergerak mendekati bus.

"Kau melupakan ini."

Ia menarik kembali sebelah kakinya yang sudah menapak di bus. Memutar tubuhnya, membuat dirinya berhadapan dengan dokter berambut jingga itu. "Terima kasih," ucapnya sambil mengambil tas yang disodorkan pria itu padanya.

"Aku benar-benar senang kau turut membantu," aku Rukia. "Aku tidak terbiasa menangani kecelakaan di jalan. Aku tadi benar-benar merasa tak berdaya. Semoga saja aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak pernah sepanik ini sepanjang hidupku. Aku beruntung kau datang disaat aku hampir putus asa."

Ichigo tersenyum dan menatap Rukia dengan tatapan yang intens dan mengusik. "Aku mulai berpendapat jika hari ini hari keberuntunganku juga," sahutnya pelan, dan Rukia merasa pipinya menghangat.

 _Apa pria ini menggodaku?_

Sudah lama tidak ada pria yang menggodanya sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi hal itu, lalu dengan tergesa ia menaiki bus, merasa kikuk, dan konyolnya, malu-malu.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuanmu."

"Tidak bisakah kau memberiku sebuah nama?" tanya pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin mengenalmu," jawab Ichigo terus terang.

"Tapi…"

"Ayolah, Cantik," ujar Ichigo. "Beritahu aku namamu atau besok kau akan menemukan sketsamu tersebar di seluruh kota."

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Kau mengancamku?"

Ichig hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Beritahu saja dia, Nona. Pria itu tidak terlihat seperti orang jahat." Sopir bus ikut buka suara.

Ichigo tersenyum berterima kasih pada pria lebih tua itu.

"Namaku Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki," kata Rukia diikuti bunyi klakson bus dan deru mesin angkutan berwarna oranye itu.

…

 _ **Bersambung…**_

…

 _Inhaler*:_ _alat berisi obat dengan dosis tertentu untuk penderita asma_ _._

 _Prinsip ABC**: merupakan prinsip dasar yang diterapkan saat melakukan pertolongan pertama pada korban kecelakaan._

...

Hola~ _Here I came again_. *sekarang saya sok bule*

Mungkin sebagian dari kalian sudah pernah membaca fic ini. Tentunya begitu karena dulu fic ini memang sudah pernah saya publish. *pake akun lain sih*

Fic ini sebenarnya sudah dipublish sampai chap 5, awalnya sih mikir ga mau ngelanjutin fic ini, tapi setelah baca ulang kok rasanya sayang kalo ga dilanjut. Yah, jadinya gini dah, diulang dari chap awal. Hehehe... Moga kali ini fic ini bisa diselesaikan sampai tamat. Amin...

Makasih sudah baca fic ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan. *psstt... ga boleh protes kurang panjang loh. Kan dari dulu saya emang sukanya bikin yang pendek bukannya yang panjang2*

See ya,

Ann *-*


	2. Meet You Again

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), fic ini pernah saya publish chap 1-5 dengan akun saya yang lain—akun kolab dengan teman—, tetapi belum diselesaikan. Kali ini saya republish dengan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikannya. Wish I can do it!

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Apa kau tahu,_ _N_ _ona. Kau membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mataku darimu. Kau membuatku percaya adanya cinta pandangan pertama._

…

 **Bab II**

 **Meet You Again  
**

…

 _Itu dia orangnya!_

Si perawat di lokasi kecelakaan tadi pagi.

Ichigo benar-benar takjub dengan nasib baiknya. Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di ruang tunggu klinik ayahnya dan menemukan wanita yang dicarinya. Ia memang berencana akan mencari tahu tentang wanita Kuchiki itu. Namun sebelum sempat mencari ia sudah menemukannya. Tuhan memang benar-benar sedang berbaik hati padanya. Sekarang ia bisa memandangi wanita berambut hitam itu, rambut hitam yang pastinya akan sangat cantik jika wanita itu memanjangkannya. Sayang, wanita itu memangkasnya pendek, hanya sedikit di bawah garis telinga. Andai dibiarkan panjang pasti ia akan terlihat sangat memesona.

Mata Ichigo menyipit dan perutnya menegang saat menatap wajah wanita itu, mengamati mata berwarna _amethis_ _t_ dan bibir merah muda yang lembut. Tubuhnya yang mungilnya pasti menyimpan energi yang tidak ada habisnya, bergerak kesana-kemari dengan lincah seakan memilik sayap kecil yang transparan. Di mata Ichigo wanita itu terlihat sangat feminin, begitu manis dan sangat seksi. Ya, sangat seksi. Meski di mata pria lain mungkin wanita itu terlihat biasa saja namun bagi Ichigo wanita itu sangat amat spesial.

Sementara Ichigo mengamati, wanita itu membungkuk mengambil mainan di lantai dan tersenyum pada seorang bocah lelaki sembari menyerahkan mainan tersebut. Perut Ichigo terasa melilit saat melihat senyuman itu, andai senyuman itu diberikan untuknya ia pasti langsung melempar ketakutannya akan komitmen seumur hidup dan langsung melamar Rukia detik itu juga. Namun sebuah panggilan untuknya membuat pikiran itu terbang jauh dari benaknya.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo mengerjap, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia, dan memusatkan perhatian pada wanita yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Eh—halo, Rangiku." Ia tersenyum pada yang sudah menjadi resepsionis klinik ayahnya sejak klinik itu dibuka delapan tahun lalu. "Kau tampak seseksi yang kuingat," ujarnya seraya memberi satu kedipan nakal pada wanita berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun itu.

"Jangan menggodaku, bocah." Resepsionis itu meninju pelan lengan atas Ichigo, membuat pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, rayuanku tidak mempan padamu."

Rangiku menyeringai. Lalu mengacungkan tangan kirinya ke depan wajah Ichigo, membuat pandangan Ichigo terfokus pada sebuah cincin berlian di jari manisnya. "Aku akan menikah bulan depan," ia mengumumkan.

"Kau akan menikah? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Ichigo meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada, berakting seperti orang yang patah hati. "Tak tahukah kau, jika selama ini aku sangat mencintaimu?"

Mata Rangiku menyipit ke arahnya dan wanita itu berkata, "Anak muda, kau sudah melewati batas."

"Maaf," ucap Ichigo tapi nampaknya ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

"Kata-kata seperti itu seharusnya kau ucapkan pada wanita yang ingin kau nikahi bukan padaku," Rangiku menasehati.

"Tapi…"

"Ya, ya, ya, aku tahu. Kau tidak ingin menikah setidaknya belum ingin dalam waktu dekat ini. Karena kau berpikir seorang isteri akan membelenggumu dan memenjarakanmu, memberimu banyak kewajiban dan tanggung jawab," potong Rangiku cepat. Ichigo hanya bisa meringis mendengarkan penjabaran Rangiku yang sama persis seperti yang ia katakan pada wanita itu saat ditanya kenapa ia tidak ingin menikah. "Tapi kalau kau menemukan wanita yang tepat, Ichigo. Kau akan rela mengikat dirimu dalam komitmen dan menerima semua tanggung jawab itu," Rangiku menambahkan. Seketika Ichigo mengembalikan pandangannya pada perawat berseragam merah muda berambut hitam sebahu yang tengah membantu seorang pria paruh baya duduk di kursi roda.

"Mungkin aku sudah menemukan wanita yang tepat," ia menggumam.

"Apa?" tanya Rangiku.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku harus pergi menemui ayahku, dia pasti sudah menungguku," ujarnya seraya melangkah meninggalkan Rangiku. Sebelum pergi ia masih sempat melirik sekilas pada Rukia. Rangiku melihat hal itu namun segera mengabaikan hal itu dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju ruang staf.

…

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang duduk staf yang berada di bagian belakang klinik Ichigo memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Banyak yang berubah dari tempat itu semenjak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Bangunan yang mulanya adalah sebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa yang hampir rubuh telah disulap ayahnya menjadi sebuah klinik kecil dan dalam delapan tahun klinik itu berkembang pesat yang memiliki fasilitas kesehatan yang cukup lengkap. Di bagian tengah bangunan terdapat atrium—lobi beratap kaca—yang megah, yang memungkinkan banyak cahaya masuk ke dalam. Ayahnya juga sangat mementingkan kenyamanan karyawannya karena menurut Isshin kondisi kerja yang nyaman membuat karyawan lebih produktif, oleh sebab itu ayahnya membuatkan ruang staf dengan fasilitas lengkap dan luas bahkan melengkapinya dengan sebuah taman kecil dan kolam ikan Koi.

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya di depan ruang bercat biru pucat itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa melihat ayahnya, sang direktur klinik tengah mengobrol dengan dua orang berjas putih yang ia kenali sebagai Gin Ichimaru dan Jushirou Ukitake, dua dokter yang bekerja di klinik itu.

"Kupikir dokter-dokter di klinik ini super sibuk sehingga ayah repot-repot memanggilku pulang tapi nyatanya tiga dokter utamanya masih bisa mengobrol dengan santainya. Aku merasa kedatanganku kemari sia-sia," ujar Ichigo sembari melangkah mendekati tiga dokter itu.

"Ini dia yang ditunggu-tunggu." Gin menyeringai pada Ichigo dan memberi tepukan di bahu pria itu.

" _My son_ ~" Isshin bergerak untuk memeluk putra sulungnya, Ichigo yang tak sempat menghindar terpaksa dengan pasrah menerima rangkulan yang mungkin saja bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya itu. "Ayah merindukanmu~"

"Hentikan, ayah. Kau sedang mempermalukan dirimu sendiri di depan karyawan-karyawanmu," ujar Ichigo sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang ayah. Akhirnya sang ayah melepaskan pelukannya tapi kedua tangannya masih berada di bahu Ichigo. Matanya mengamati Ichigo dari kepala hingga kaki. "Tidak ada yang berubah darimu," ujarnya kemudian.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Tentu saja, kita kan bertemu bulan lalu, Ayah. Perubahan sebanyak apa yang bisa terjadi dalam satu bulan," sahutnya.

"Banyak hal yang bisa berubah dalam satu bulan, Nak. Kau saja yang tidak tahu," kata Isshin. Ichigo memandangi ayahnya mencari maksud terselubung di balik kata-kata sang ayah.

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat, Tuan Muda? Bukankah kau bilang akan sampai sebelum makan siang?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ichigo menoleh pada pria berambut perak panjang yang berdiri di sebelah ayahnya.

"Ukitake-san _,_ " sapanya sembari menyalami pria yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Sebenarnya tadi—"

Belum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan penjelasannya Rangiku sudah menyeletuk, menggagalkan usahanya untuk menjelaskan.

"Bukannya apa, Ukitake-san _,_ tapi siapa. Dan aku tebak yang membuatmu terlambat adalah seorang wanita."

Ichigo mendengus sebal. "Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk memberi penjelasan, Rangiku."

Rangiku jelas mengabaikannya karena wanita itu kembali bertanya. "Jadi siapa dia? Apa wanita yang digosipkan denganmu itu? Si model seksi itu?"

Kalau saja pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut orang lain bukannya seorang yang sudah lama ia kenal Ichigo pasti langsung membentaknya tapi karena Rangiku yang mengatakannya ia terpaksa bersabar. "Dia tidak ada hubungannya," sahutnya masam.

Kesunyian menyeruak seketika setelah sahutan masam Ichigo. Semua orang tahu penyebab Ichigo keluar dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja dan kembali ke kota kelahirannya adalah gosip-gosip yang tersebar di media tentang kedekatannya dengan seorang model dan penyanyi yang tengah naik daun, Neliel tu odelschwanck.

"Sebenarnya aku terlambat memang karena seorang wanita." Ichigo memecah kesunyian.

Gin menyeringai. "Dasar _playboy_."

"Semoga yang kali ini adalah calon menantuku," kata Isshin tiba-tiba. Yang membuatnya langsung mendapat pelototan dari Ichigo.

"Rupanya ayahmu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu menikah, Ichigo," tambah Ukitake. "Jadi cepat ceritakan tentang wanitamu ini."

Ichigo heran kenapa semua orang bersemangat mendengarkan ceritanya tentang seorang perawat yang ia temui di tempat kecelakaan beberapa jam yang lalu. Sepertinya mereka semua sangat ingin ia segera melepas status lajangnya.

"Dia hanya seorang perawat yang kutemui di lokasi kecelakaan siang ini. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini."

"Kecelakaan? Di mana?" tanya Ukitake.

"Persimpangan yang mengarah ke luar kota."

"Ah, di daerah situ memang sering terjadi kecelakaan," ujar Isshin.

"Ada tikungan tajam di sana, dalam sebulan terakhir sudah terjadi tiga kecelakaan di tempat yang sama," Gin menambahkan.

"Mungkin sebaiknya ditambahkan rambu-rambu peringatan di tempat itu," kata Ukitake.

Sementara para pria membahas tentang persimpangan tajam yang sudah merenggut banyak nyawa itu Rangiku menyikut Ichigo dan berbisik, "Cantik tidak?"

"Eh?" Ichigo terlihat bingung.

"Perawat itu. Dia cantik, tidak?" Rangiku memperjelas pertanyaannya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Sangat," jawabnya.

"Kau suka padanya, kan?" tebak Rangiku.

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak."

"Cinta pandangan pertama," Rangiku memekik. Membuat perhatian tiga dokter itu beralih kepadanya, menatapnya, meminta penjelasan. "Ichigo jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, si perawat," ia menjelaskan dengan penuh semangat.

"Benarkah?" Isshin tak kalah bersemangatnya dari Rangiku dan memberondong Ichigo dengan pertanyaan. "Siapa namanya? Apa dia tinggal di kota ini? Kau sudah meminta nomor telepon dan alamatnya, kan?"

Ichigo menarik napas dalam, ia tak mengira ayahnya akan seheboh ini. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya mengingat antusiasme kedua orang tuanya untuk segera menikahkannya tapi karena pikirannya sedang dikuasai oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam, ia jadi melupakan hal-hal lainnya.

"Aku tahu namanya tapi tidak tahu dia tinggal di kota ini atau tidak dan aku tidak sempat meminta nomor telepon dan alamatnya karena dia buru-buru pergi, dia terlihat tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama bersamaku," jawabnya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada wanita yang tidak mau tinggal lama bersamamu," ujar Gin. "Dia pasti sangat hebat sampai tidak terpengaruh dengan pesonamu."

"Kurasa kau perlu usaha ekstra untuk menemukan wanita impianmu ini," Rangiku menambahkan.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena aku sudah bertemu lagi dengannya." Senyum kecil muncul di wajah Ichigo saat ia memikirkan kemungkinan untuk menemui Rukia lagi setelah ia keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Di mana?" tanya Rangiku.

"Di sini."

"Di sini? Maksudmu di klinik ini? Dia salah satu pasien klinik ini?" kali ini Ukitake yang bertanya.

"Bukan pasien, dia seorang perawat. Perawat di klinik ini."

"Perawat klinik ini?" Isshin berdeham. Pikirannya langsung tertuju pada perawat yang baru diajaknya berbicara tadi pagi. "Maksudmu Rukia? Apa yang wanita yang sedang kau bicarakan ini Rukia?"

"Ya."

Jawaban Ichigo membuat raut wajah keempat orang yang berdiri di sekitanya nampak serius. Ichigo menatap mereka bergantian, sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya. "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Sudah, lupakan saja. Dia bukan tipemu," sahut Rangiku pelan. "Dia sama sekali bukan tipemu," ia menambahkan dengan lebih keras.

"Aku tidak setuju," sanggah Ichigo, kilatan aneh nampak di matanya saat memandang wanita yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu. "Menurutku, dia jelas-jelas adalah tipeku."

"Tidak." Rangiku menggeleng pelan. "Dia tidak cocok. Rukia takkan tahan denganmu."

"Biarkan dia yang memutuskan."

"Jangan coba-coba, Ichigo, bahkan memikirkannya pun jangan."

Sayangnya hanya hal itu yang ia pikirkan sejak ia melihat wanita itu membungkuk di dekat pengendara motor yang terluka, dengan pipi bersemu merah di bawah udara dingin dengan ekspresi panik.

"Dia datang kemari untuk mendapatkan kedamaian, ketenangan, dan menghindari masalah yang sedang ia hadapi," Gin memberitahunya dengan wajah yang sama seriusnya dengan Rangiku. "Jadi dia tidak butuh tambahan masalah darimu."

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan memandang mereka dengan penasaran. Kenapa kedua orang itu sangat protektif terhadap Rukia? Sebenarnya bukan hanya kedua orang itu tapi ayahnya dan Ukitake pun sepertinya protektif terhadap Rukia.

"Aku tidak ingin memberinya masalah."

"Tentu saja. Kau hanya akan memacarinya lalu mematahkan hatinya," ujar Rangiku sinis. "Tapi lupakan saja. Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan menghajarmu, dia tidak pantas disakiti."

Mata Ichigo berkilat marah sementara tinjunya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Aku tidak berniat menyakitinya."

"Memang, tapi dia akan tersakiti. Jadi, kumohon lupakan saja. Jangan dekati Rukia," pinta Rangiku.

"Kenapa dengan kalian? Tadi kalian menyemangatiku tapi sekarang kalian mati-matian melarangku mendekati Rukia. Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Ichigo menatap mereka satu persatu lalu berhenti di ayahnya. "Ayah?"

Tepat saat itu seorang perawat masuk. "Ada dua panggilan mendesak dan Rukia perlu seseorang untuk memeriksa pasien."

"Masukkan panggilan itu ke daftarku," ujar Gin seraya berdiri.

"Aku akan mengurus panggilan satunya," kata Ukitake.

"Aku akan kembali ke posku," Rangiku mengikuti langkah Gin dan Ukitake keluar dari ruang staf.

Ichigo ikut berdiri. Ia menatap ayahnya, "Aku yang pergi memeriksa pasien Rukia," ujar Ichigo.

Isshin menerutkan dahinya. "Ichigo…"

"Aku juga dokter umum di klinik ini," potong Icigo lancar. "Aku harus memulai kerjaku sesegera mungkin, bukan? Mungkin sekarang adalah saat yang tepat."

"Ichigo, kau harus mendengarkan ayah. Aku tahu kau tertarik pada Rukia, tapi Rangiku dan Gin benar. Dia bukan tipemu." Nada bicara ayahnya terdengar tajam. "Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Ichigo menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Apa ada penjelasan dari larangan-larangan ini?"

"Kau tidak membutuhkan Rukia, sama halnya seperti dia tidak membutuhkanmu."

"Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut?"

Isshin mendesah. "Rukia tak ingin kami membicarakannya, jadi aku tak akan melakukannya. Tapi bisa dibilang bahwa mustahil bagi wanita sepertinya menginginkan pria sepertimu."

Mata Ichigo menyipit. "Pria sepertiku?" Ia menunduk menatap dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang salah denganku? Aku punya satu kepala, dua tangan dan dua kaki. Aku tidak menderita penyakit parah yang memungkinkanku mati dalam rentang waktu lima tahun mendatang. Aku juga tidak mengalami gangguan mental. Bisa dibilang aku pria normal."

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu." Isshin tersenyum sementara tatapannya mengamati rangka tubuh berotot putranya. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah."

"Lalu?"

Isshin mendesah seraya menggeleng. "Dia tidak menginginkan siapa-siapa, Ichigo. dan sekarang aku peringatkan kau, aku tidak mau dia dipermainkan. Dia sudah mengalami cukup banyak hal."

 _Apa yang telah wanita itu alami?_

Ichigo menyahut dengan nada pelan. "Aku tidak punya kebiasaan mempermainkan wanita, Ayah."

"Memang tidak, kau hanya tidak pernah serius," ujar ayahnya dengan nada datar. "Tapi Rukia berbeda. Dia kemari untuk kehidupan yang tenang, dan tepat seperti itulah yang akan dia dapatkan. Biarkan dia, Ichigo, atau ibumu akan membunuhmu."

"Kuduga semua ini gara-gara seorang pria." Wajahnya nampak suram saat memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "Apa orang itu memukulnya? Menyakitinya entah dengan cara apa? Aku bisa menemukan orang itu—"

Ayahnya memotong ucapan itu dengan sikap tak sabar. "Singkirkan tinjumu, Ichigo. Ini bukan pertempuranmu." Isshin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Kami semua sangat ingin membantunya, tetapi ia tidak mau menerima lebih daripada yang telah kami berikan. Kuduga, yang ia butuhkan adalah persahabatan. Dia kesepian. Ibumu dan aku terus-menerus mengundangnya ke rumah tapi dia selalu menolak."

"Aku akan menjadi teman yang baik," ujar Ichigo pelan, membuat dahi ayahnya berkerut.

"Tidak, Ichigo! Aku tidak mau—"

"Tenanglah, Ayah." Ichigo menumpangkan sebelah tangan di bahu ayahnya, sementara senyum penuh percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau harus belajar bersikap santai. Kau sudah terlalu tua sehingga jangan sampai stress."

"Terlalu tua!" Ayahnya tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk, sementara Ichigo cuma menyeringai.

"Percayalah, Ayah. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Rukia. Aku janji."

 _Tapi ia ingin sekali menyakiti orang yang sudah menyakiti Rukia._

Dengan benak yang masih bergulat memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Ichigo berbalik dan berlari keluar ruangan sebelum ayahnya sempat memperingatkannya lagi. Satu hal yang pasti: ia akan menemukan latar belakang di balik kesedihan itu.

…

 _Itu dokter berambut jingga di lokasi kecelakaan tadi pagi._

Napas Rukia seolah terhenti dan ia memandangi pria yang sedang menuruni anak tangga itu, pria berkaki jenjang dan luar biasa tampan.

Mengapa tak pernah terlintas di benaknya sebelum ini?

Pria itu memiliki rambut yang sama seperti Masaki, dan Isshin pernah memberitahunya jika putra sulungnya bekerja di bagian gawat darurat. Jadi, seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduganya. Pria itu adalah Ichigo Kurosaki.

Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi? Ia menyayangi Isshin dan Masaki juga si kembar Karin dan Yuzu. Tapi Ichigo…

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah saat memandang mata berwarna coklat itu. Ichigo adalah pemangsa. Mustahil ia bisa bekerja bersama Ichigo jika pria itu memandanginya seperti yang dia lakukan pagi tadi.

 _Seperti cara pria itu memandangnya sekarang._

Rukia tidak menyangka ia bisa terpikat pada seorang pria lagi dan kali ini reaksinya sangat kuat bahkan rasanya melebihi apa yang ia rasakan pada Renji. Tapi ia tidak ingin merasa seperti itu. Ini membuatnya bingung dan takut.

"Halo, lagi." Ichigo berhenti di anak tangga terbawah dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya sehingga Rukia harus mengakui kalau saat ini pria itu tak terlihat seperti pemangsa.

Rukia cuma bengong menatapnya. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya jika ia harus bekerja bersama Ichigo, setidaknya tidak hari ini.

"Apa ada seseorang yang kaukhawatirkan?" pancing Ichigo, dan Rukia langsung mundur, menjauh darinya. Memberi jarak aman bagi dirinya dan Ichigo.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ide kepada seseorang yang memiliki kompetensi untuk mendiagnosa penyakit pasien. Aku tahu kalian semua sangat sibuk hanya untuk mendengar—"

"Rukia." Ichigo menyela dengan lembut, sorot matanya menyelidik. "Kau boleh menyampaikan kepadaku. Aku dokter juga, ingat?"

Seperti ia butuh diingatkan saja! Performa pria itu yang mengesankan di lokasi kecelakaan tadi masih mengisi benaknya. Seandainya pria itu tidak membantu ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia terlalu panik sehingga mungkin akan mengambil tindakan yang salah.

"Apa kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam ruangan?" Rukia menoleh melewati bahunya menatap ruang periksa, di mana seorang gadis kecil bersama ibunya tengah menunggu. Namun, ia perlu berbicara dengan Ichigo sebelum membawa dokter itu menemui pasien ciliknya. "Kita tidak bisa berbicara di lorong."

Ichigo seketika menunjukkan sikap profesional, mata coklatnya terlihat sarat keingintahuan. Ia berjalan mendahului Rukia, mendorong pintu ruang kerja Gin yang tak tertutup rapat lalu menyamping memberi jalan bagi Rukia.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan, Ichigo berdiri dengan punggung bersandar pada pintu, mengawasi Rukia dengan hati-hati. "Bicaralah."

Rukia menelan ludah. "Apa kau pernah menangani penyakit Kawasaki?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Pernah sekali, waktu aku memeriksa pasien anak, tetapi itu jarang terjadi. Kenapa? Apa menurutmu kita punya kasus mirip itu?"

Rukia menatapnya dan mulai terlihat santai. Paling tidak pria itu tidak menertawakannya, atau mencemooh, atau berusaha menegurnya karena sudah melangkahi wewenang seorang dokter.

"Aku mungkin salah. Bisa kau beritahu aku tentang penyakit itu. Di buku teks yang aku simpan di ruang periksa tidak ada tercantum penjelasan tentang penyakit Kawasaki."

Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu melangkah melintasi ruangan dan berhenti di depan jendela. "Penyakit Kawasaki—lebih dikenal dengan _Mucocutaneous lymph node Syndrome_ atau Sindrom selaput getah bening—pertama kali dilaporkan pada tahun 1967 di Jepang. Penyakit itu diduga ada hubungannya dengan infeksi virus dan biasanya menyerang balita." Ia berbalik menatap Rukia dengan kening berkerut. "Tanda atau gejala apa yang terlihat pada anak itu?"

"Dia demam tinggi selama lima hari terakhir. Sebelumnya anak itu pernah diperiksa Ukitake-san. Ukitake-san menduga itu penyakit yang disebabkan virus, tapi sekarang di telapak tangan dan kaki anak itu muncul ruam merah yang mengerikan dan kulit yang terkelupas," papar Rukia. "Dan lidahnya merah seperti stroberi. Jujur saja, itulah yang membuatku berpikir tentang penyakit itu. Aku baru ingat tentang warna merah seperti stroberi itu dari pelatihan. Salah satu informasi tak berguna yang menempel di ingatan."

"Jelas-jelas itu berguna," ujar Ichigo pelan seraya melintasi ruangan lagi dan membuka pintu. "Ukitake-sansedang menangani pasien darurat jadi aku akan memeriksanya bersamamu."

Rukia mendahului Ichigo memasuki ruang periksa, lalu ia memperkenalkan dokter itu pada Hikari Mamiya dan ibunya, Sanae Mamiya.

Meski sedang demam, dan hal itu jelas-jelas membuatnya kesakitan. Hikari membelalakkan mata. "Aku melihatmu di telepici," ujarnya cadel, dan Ichigo tersenyum pada gadis kecil itu lalu duduk bertumpu pada satu lutut di depannya sehingga mata mereka sejajar.

"Benarkah?"

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk. "Mama bilang kau cakeb."

Sanae langsung merona dan Ichigo terbahak, jelas-jelas tidak terlihat malu mendengar ucapan semberono Hikari.

"Senang rasanya tahu kalau aku dianggap _cakep_." Ichigo benar-benar penuh percaya diri dan santai. "Tapi bagaimana menurutmu, Hikari-chan? Apa aku _cakep_?"

Hikari mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi wanita itu tidak cocok untukmu."

"Hikari!" tegur sang mama.

"Mama juga bilang begitu. Nell tidak cocok dengan doktel Ichigo, begitu kata mama."

Ichigo melirik Sanae, memberi wanita itu senyum menenangkan lalu kembali pada Hikari. "Kalau begitu siapa yang cocok untuk dokter Ichigo itu."

Hikari mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu. "Doktel lebih cocok dengan _nee-chan._ "

" _Nee-chan_?" kening Ichigo berkerut.

Gadis kecil itu menunjuk ke arah Rukia sebagai jawaban.

"Untuk hal ini aku memilih untuk sepakat denganmu, Hikari-chan." Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia dan mengedipkan mata padanya. Yang langsung membuat wajah wanita itu merona.

"Kau muncul di televisi?" akhirnya Rukia bertanya.

"Begitulah," jawab Ichigo, jelas ia tak mau memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Kau tidak menontonnya?" Sanae membelalak. "Semua orang menontonnya, Kuchiki."

"Kurasa tidak semua orang karena aku tidak menontonnya," ujar Rukia dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabannya.

"Dokter Ichigo pernah mengisi acara _'Ask Dokter'_ yang tayang setiap malam Selasa di stasiun 7. Itu acara telivisi yang menarik, membahas tentang berbagai penyakit dan cara praktis agar tidak mudah terserang penyakit. Karena acara itu dokter Ichigo menjadi sangat terkenal tapi dua minggu lalu tiba-tiba acara itu dihentikan dan baru minggu ini ditayangkan kembali dengan dokter yang berbeda sebagai pengisi acaranya." Sanae menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Rukia memerhatikan sementara Sanae menjelaskan tentang acara televisi yang melibatkan Ichigo sebagai bintangnya, Ichigo nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali. Pria itu berkonsentrasi memeriksa Hikari sambil menceritakan cerita lucu yang membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Sudah lima hari ini dia demam tinggi dan sangat rewel," ujar Sanae pelan sementara Ichigo memeriksa mulut dan mata Hikari.

"Apa dia juga terserang diare?"

"Ya beberapa kali." Sanae mengerutkan dahinya. "Menurut anda dia menderita penyakit apa?"

Ichigo meluruskan tubuhnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kemungkinannya banyak," sahutnya lembut. "Tidak ada gunanya mendaftar semua kemungkinan-kemungkinan itu kepada anda, tetapi suster Kuchiki tadi curiga mungkin ini penyakit Kawasaki, dan kurasa dia benar. Beberapa orang berpendapat penyakit itu bisa muncul hanya setelah adanya infeksi virus. Tentu saja mungkin yang terjadi tidak seperti itu, jadi aku harus mengirimnya langsung ke dokter spesialis anak di rumah sakit sehingga mereka bisa melakukan beberapa tes."

"Beberapa tes?" Sanae nampak kaget. "Tes apa?"

"Sebagian besar tes darah," Ichigo menjelaskan. "Anda punya kendaraan, Mamiya-san?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, jelas terlihat jika ia kebingungan karena cemas. "Ya aku membawa mobil tapi—apa ini penyakit serius?"

Ichigo menumpangkan sebelah tangannya di pundak wanita itu. "Mungkin saja, asalkan kita langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit, aku akan sangat yakin dia baik-baik saja. Aku akan menelepon dokter spesialis anak itu sekarang sehingga ia tahu anda akan datang. Suster akan membantu anda menaikkan Hikari ke mobil sementara aku menulis surat rujukan."

Rukia membantu Sanae membawa barang bawaan mereka dan mengikuti wanita itu ke area parkir.

"Aku tadinya cuma memintamu memeriksa bercak-bercak itu." Sanae mendudukkan Hikari di kursi khusus anak lalu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mengira—"

"Mungkin saja itu bukan apa-apa," sela Rukia pelan, "Tapi lebih baik selamat daripada menyesal. Kami akan menelepon rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisinya dan jangan sungkan menelepon kami jika anda butuh bantuan."

Ichigo berjalan melintasi area parkir dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Sanae. "Namanya dokter Uryuu Ishida dan dia sudah menunggu anda. Parkirlah di dekat pintu masuk dan langsung bawa Hikari ke instalasi khusus anak, sebelah kiri dari pintu masuk utama."

"Terima kasih, dr. Ichigo." Sanae duduk di kursi pengemudi lalu memundurkan mobil dengan hati-hati keluar area parkir sementar Ichigo dan Rukia mengawasinya.

Wajah Rukia nampak sedih. "Mungkin kita tadi seharusnya memanggil ambulans untuk mereka."

"Lebih cepat dengan mobil sendiri," sahut Ichigo blak-blakan sembari mengamit lengan Rukia dan membimbingnya kembali ke klinik. "Cepat masuk sebelum kau kena _pneumonia_ _*_ _._ "

"Apa menurutmu itu tadi penyakit Kawasaki?"

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi. "Mungkin saja. Bisa saja itu penyakit yang disebabkan bakteri _Streptococcus_ atau _Sindrom Stevens-Jhonsons_ , yaitu sejenis penyakit kulit dengan gejala timbulnya ruam merah seperti luka bakar pada kulit dan selaput lendir. Penyakit itu seringkali disebabkan infeksi pernapasan atau reaksi alergi terhadap obat-obatan terutama antibiotik. Tetapi menurutku mungkin diagnosismu akurat. Aku terkesan."

Wajah Rukia merona di bawah tatapan hangat Ichigo, seraya bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bekerja bersama pria itu. Yang pasti, anggap saja dia sebagai dokter bukannya pria dewasa. Tetapi masalahnya, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan dokter yang memiliki senyuman yang berpengaruh kuat terhadap pernapasannya.

…

 _ **Bersambung…**_

…

 _*p_ _neumonia_ _: penyakit infeksi yang menyerang paru-paru yang diakibatkan oleh udara dingin._

…

Chap 2 up! Isi cerita tidak berubah dari yang pernah saya publish, hanya saja di beberapa bagian ada yang diperbaiki, terutama bagian typo-nya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*

…


	3. Why are you being so scared?

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), fic ini pernah saya publish chap 1-5 dengan akun saya yang lain—akun kolab dengan teman—, tetapi belum diselesaikan. Kali ini saya republish dengan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikannya. _Wish I can do it!_

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Nona, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kau selalu menghindar? Apa aku begitu menakutkan bagimu, atau kau takut jatuh cinta kepadaku?_

...

 **Bab III**

 **Why are you being so scared?**

…

"Kenapa kau tidak memotong rambutmu? Bukankah _Kaa-san_ sudah bilang kau harus memotongnya?" Masaki Kurosaki bertolak pinggang, tapi senyum di matanya mengkhianati ucapan dan sikapnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, _Kaa-san_." Ichigo menyeringai dan memeluk ibunya, yang sudah kebiasaannya sejak kecil, selalu memeluk erat saat bertemu dengan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya tiga puluh tahun yang lalu itu. "Dan selagi aku di sini, ya, aku masih menyimpan sepeda motorku, tidak, aku tidak berniat menikah dalam waktu dekat, dan, ya, aku memang membawa pulang satu ton cucian kotor. Apa ada masalah lain yang ingin kau omeli selagi aku di sini?" ia menjawab semua hal yang selalu diomelkan sang ibu setiap mereka bertemu sebelum wanita itu menanyakannya.

"Dasar anak jail." Masaki menepuk pelan pipi putra sulungnya dan memandang sekali lagi rambut yang warnanya sama dengan miliknya itu dengan sorot menyesal. "Kau terlihat seperti berandalan. Pantas saja tidak ada wanita yang mau menikah denganmu. Kebanyakan wanita pasti takut padamu–"

"Masa? Menurutku potongan rambut seperti itu bagus kelihatan seksi." Yuzu Kurosaki—anak bungsu keluarga Kurosaki—turun dari tangga sambil membawa sebuah kardus besar yang entah berisi apa, yang jelas sangat berat sehingga gadis itu kesulitan membawanya. Ichigo segera melangkah mendekati adik bungsunya itu dan mengambil alih beban berat itu. "Terima kasih, Ichi-nii. Dan selamat datang."

"Terima kasih, sudah membelaku." Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yuzu.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang terlihat, memang terlihat seksi dengan rambut panjang itu, dan pendapatku mewakili pendapat sembilan puluh persen gadis di dunia," kata Yuzu sambil memberi isyarat pada kakaknya di mana kakaknya itu harus meletakkan kardusnya.

"Lalu sepuluh persennya?" tanya Ichigo setelah meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya ke dalam lemari di bawah tangga.

"Sepuluh persennya akan mengatakan kau amat sangat seksi," jawab Yuzu, yang membuat tangan kakaknya terangkat untuk mengacak pelan rambutnya.

"Kau memang adikku yang paling baik," puji Ichigo.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Apa aku ini adikmu yang paling buruk?" Karin—kakak kembar Yuzu—muncul dari belakang Yuzu.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang rupanya?" ujar Masaki pada Karin.

"Kalau ada Ichi-nii, _Kaa-san_ lupa padaku dan Yuzu," ujar Karin.

"Ada yang cemburu rupanya," sahut Ichigo. "Kuberitahu satu hal ya, diantara kita bertiga _Kaa-san_ memang paling sayang padaku," tambah Ichigo sambil merangkul bahu ibunya. "Ya kan, _Kaa-san_?"

"Itu karena Ichi-nii jarang pulang ke rumah," sahut Karin.

Ichigo menyeringai. Ia mendekati Karin dan merendahkan suaranya, "itulah alasannya kenapa aku jarang pulang, Karin, agar _Kaa-san_ selalu merindukanku."

Sebuah tepukan mendarat di puncak kepala Ichigo yang berasal dari telapak tangan ibunya. "Dasar anak nakal, kapan kau akan bersikap baik pada ibumu ini?" Masaki menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau aku bersikap baik hidup _Kaa-san_ pasti membosankan." Ichigo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kali ini Ichigo mendapat cubitan di pipinya sebagai hadiah keisengannya.

...

"Jadi, kau tidak mau tinggal di sini?" tanya Masaki setelah makan malam selesai dan Ichigo berencana pulang ke apartemen yang rencananya akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama di Karakura.

"Maaf, _Kaa-san,_ tapi aku butuh privasi," jawab Ichigo diikuti sebuah senyuman manis.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak akan mengganggu privasimu," sahut Masaki.

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ akan mencerewetiku sepanjang waktu," kilah Ichigo. "Lagipula kalau tinggal di sini aku tidak bisa membawa pacarku pulang ke rumah."

" _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah melarangmu membawa pacar ke rumah, malah _Kaa-san_ akan sangat senang jika kau melakukan itu."

"Yang kumaksud 'pacar', _Kaa-san,_ bukannya calon istri."

Masaki menghela napas. "Kapan kau akan berhenti main dan serius dengan satu gadis saja? Carilah satu gadis yang baik dan nikahi dia, _Kaa-san-_ mu ini semakin hari semakin tua, ingin segera menimang cucu."

"Kalau begitu suruh saja Karin atau Yuzu menikah lebih dulu," ujar Ichigo. Dan ia langsung mendapat pelototan dari sang ibu.

"Maaf, _Kaa-san,_ " ujarnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari, Ichigo. Gadis seperti apa yang kauinginkan sebagai teman hidupmu?"

Ichigo menatap ibunya sejenak. "Sebenarnya..." Ichigo diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "...aku sudah menemukan wanita yang menurutku sesuai."

"Ekh? Benarkah? Siapa? Katakan pada _Kaa-san_!" Masaki bersemangat.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada _Kaa-san,_ " ujar Ichigo.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkannya pada _Kaa-san_? Bukankah dia calon menantuku, kenapa aku tidak boleh mengenalnya?"

Ichigo harus mundur selangkah untuk menghindari ibunya yang semakin mendesaknya. "Kata _tou-san,_ kau akan membunuhku."

"Heh? Kenapa _Kaa-san_ melakukan itu? _Kaa-san_ malah sangat senang karena akhirnya kau mau serius dengan seorang wanita."

"Karena wanita yang kuinginkan adalah wanita yang sangat kau lindungi. Bukan hanya kau yang melindunginya, _tou-san,_ Ukitake-san, Gin dan Rangiku, juga melakukan hal yang sama, mereka memberiku peringatan keras saat tahu aku ingin mendekati wanita itu."

Masaki memiringkan kepalanya, nampak sedang berpikir siapa yang dimaksud putranya. "Jangan-jangan..." ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Memang dia orangnya."

"Rukia?"

Ichigo mengangguk sekali lagi.

Masaki berbalik dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Ichigo mengikuti gerak ibunya dan duduk di sofa di hadapan wanita yang tiga puluh tahun lalu mempertaruhkan nyawa agar ia bisa lahir ke dunia.

"Ichigo..." Masaki memandang putranya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Katakan saja, _Kaa-san_ , aku siap mendengarkan," ujar Ichigo.

"Kalian tidak cocok," kata Masaki.

"Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang bisa kau rayu, lalu kau sia-siakan, Ichigo."

"Siapa bilang aku akan menyia-nyiakannya, bukankah kubilang kalau dia adalah wanita yang menurutku sesuai sebagai teman hidupku?" Ichigo mengingatkan.

Masaki mendesah. "Apa kau yakin seratus persen? Apa kau yakin Rukia-lah wanita itu? Mungkin saja nantinya kau akan menemukan wanita lain dan Rukia tak lagi sesuai menurutmu. Saat itu terjadi, Rukia-lah yang akan terluka. Aku tidak ingin dia merasakan hal seperti itu lagi, satu kali cukup baginya, Ichigo."

Ichigo memandang ibunya dengan serius. "Kenapa semua orang berprasangka buruk padaku. Apa tiba-tiba aku berubah menjadi makhluk jahat?"

Masaki berpindah duduk ke samping putranya dan merangkul bahu putra sulungnya itu. "Kau tahu kalau kau tidak seperti itu, dan _Kaa-san_ tahu seharusnya _Kaa-san_ tidak ikut campur..."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Ichigo, nada bicaranya pura-pura melunak padahal sebenarnya ia sangat tersinggung dengan prasangka orang-orang terhadap dirinya. "Yang lain sudah mendaftar semua alasan kenapa aku tidak boleh mendekati Rukia, sayang sekali jika _Kaa-san_ tidak ikut menambahkan satu-dua alasan ke dalam daftar."

Masaki merasakan ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara putranya dan ekspresi wajahnya melunak. "Ada satu hal yang harus diluruskan di sini, menurutku kau tidak kejam," ujarnya pelan. "Kau hanya sangat tidak cocok untuk Rukia. Bersamanya memerlukan banyak pengorbanan, Ichigo. Kau harus membuat banyak penyesuaian jika bersamanya, dan hal itu tidak mudah."

"Menurut _Kaa-san_ aku tidak sanggup melakukannya?" ujar Ichigo dingin.

" _Kaa-san_ sangat mengenalmu, Ichigo. Menurut _Kaa-san,_ kau tidak sanggup melakukannya," jawab Masaki.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas berat. "Sebaiknya aku pulang."

Ibunya menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. "Maafkan, _Kaa-san_."

Ia tersenyum kepada ibunya. "Tidak apa-apa, _Kaa-san._ " Ia melangkah menuju pintu depan, mengambil mantelnya yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan memasang pakaian hangat berwarna coklat itu di tubuhnya. Tepat saat ia memegang kenop pintu, ibunya bertanya, "Bisakah kau berjanji tidak akan mendekati Rukia, Ichigo?"

"Itu sulit, _Kaa-san_ ," ujar Ichigo. "Kami 'kan kerja di tempat yang sama."

"Kau mengerti apa yang _Kaa-san_ maksud, Ichigo."

"Aku janji tidak akan menyakiti hatinya, dan aku akan meningkatkan kemampuan diriku agar aku pantas bersanding dengannya," ujar Ichigo lembut. "Sekarang aku benar-benar harus pulang, _Kaa-san._ Sampai jumpa."

...

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerja keesokan harinya, Rukia mampir ke rumah Rin Kusaragi.

"Aku kemari untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu," ujar Rukia pelan sambil melewati wanita lansia itu menuju ruang depan dan menunggu sementara wanita itu menutup pintu. Meski cuaca di luar sana sangat dingin, rumah Rin terasa hangat, rapi, dan wanita itu terlihat jelas merawat diri.

"Aku baik-baik saja, setidaknya aku ingin terlihat seperti itu," aku Rin, wajahnya menampakkan gurat-gurat kelelahan. "Apa kau tahu kami hanya sepuluh tahun hidup bersama?"

Rukia tahu wanita itu sedang membicarakan mendiang suaminya. Ia menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu."

"Saat kita ditinggal pasangan hidup pada usia tujuh puluhan, orang akan menganggap kami telah hidup bersama selamanya, tetapi tidak demikian dengan aku dan Jun," tutur Rin pelan. "Asal kau tahu, aku pernah menikah dengan orang lain sebelum dengan Jun. Dan kukira aku sudah cukup bahagia. Setidaknya, menurutku begitu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kehidupan yang lain sampai suamiku itu meninggal. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Jun dan menyadari apa yang kurang dalam hidupku selama ini. Yang kualami bersama Jun—" Ia terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, sarat dengan air mata. "Bisa dibilang seperti dongeng. Dan kau tak akan berkhayal bahwa kau akan mengalami hal seperti itu saat kau sudah berumur enam puluh."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan merasa ada gumpalan mencekat tenggorokannya. "Ini pasti sulit bagimu. Apalagi kalian belum lama hidup bersama."

Rin tersenyum sendu. "Aku lebih baik menjalani sehari hidup bersama pria yang sungguh-sungguh kucintai daripada hidup selamanya dalam hubungan yang kurang bermakna. Dan kami hidup selama sepuluh tahun." Rin terisak dan jelas terlihat berusaha menguasai dirinya lagi. "Sebagian besar orang menjalani hidupnya tanpa pernah tahu apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang yang sesuangguhnya. Tetapi rasanya sulit, hidup tanpa Jun. Aku seolah melihatnya di mana-mana, di taman, di ruang tamu..."

Rukia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya ke bahu wanita itu. "Apa putrimu pernah mengunjungimu?"

"Oh, ya, dia sangat baik." Rin mendesah dan berhasil tersenyum. "Dia ingin aku pindah dan tinggal bersama mereka."

"Kau mau?"

"Entahlah," sahut Rin pelan. "Mungkin saja. Aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak yakin apakah ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Kenangan akan Jun ada di mana-mana, dan rasanya menyakitkan, tetapi aku tidak yakin ingin hidup tanpa kenangan itu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kalau begitu kau tidak usah buru-buru memberi keputusan, pikirkan dahulu sebelum memutuskan."

Rin menatap Rukia. "Kau gadis yang baik, datang untuk menengok nenek-nenek sepertiku sementara aku tahu kau sangat sibuk."

"Aku tidak sibuk kok," Rukia berbohong. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengunjungimu kemarin tapi aku terpaksa memberi pertolongan pada kecelakaan di persimpangan yang mengarah keluar kota."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya, pada saat seperti ini jalanan memang sangat berbahaya," komentar Rin. "Apa ada yang terluka?"

Rukia begidik saat teringat peristiwa yang terjadi kemarin.

"Seorang pengendara motor, mudah-mudahan dia baik-baik saja sekarang. Untung saja, putra sulung dokter Kurosaki kebetulan lewat di tempat kejadian, jadi orang itu sudah ditangani dengan baik."

"Si Kurosaki muda itu?" wajah Rin tampak melembut. "Bocah itu. Pacarnya lebih banyak daripada jumlah jari tangan dan kakiku, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda dia mau menikah dengan salah seorang dari mereka. Dia membuat rambut ibunya cepat beruban. Tapi dia bocah yang baik."

 _Bocah?_

Ichigo Kurosaki sama sekali tak terlihat seperti bocah, renung Rukia ketika akhirnya ia berjalan dengan hati-hati melewati jalan setapak yang licin menuju halte bus.

Ichigo jelas-jelas pria dewasa. Seluruh jengkal tubuhnya memperlihatkan hal itu.

Dan memang tidak mengejutkan saat tahu pria itu sangat payah dalam berkomitmen. Berdasarkan pengalaman Rukia yang terbatas, semua pria memang seperti itu.

Rukia akhirnya berhasil kembali ke ruang praktiknya dan langsung sibuk melayani pasien, mengukur tekanan darah, mengambil sampel darah, dan memberikan beragam saran yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan.

...

Saat itu menjelang sore ketika Rukia baru saja selesai menyemprot telinga seorang wanita lansia ketika Ichigo mengetuk pintunya dan masuk.

"Aku baru saja menelpon rumah sakit menanyakan kondisi Hikari Mamiya. Diagnosismu akurat. Penyakit Kawasaki. Terus terang, aku terkesan."

"Oh." Wajah Rukia merona, salah tingkah melihat sorot kagum yang terpancar di mata madu Ichigo.

Ichigo dokter, batin Rukia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri dengan tegas. Tidak ada bedanya dengan Gin atau Ukitake.

Dan tentu saja, itu omong kosong. Sosok Ichigo sangat jauh berbeda daripada siapa pun yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Sejak berjumpa dengan Ichigo, Rukia tidak pernah bisa menusir sosok pria itu dari benaknya, dan pengaruh pria itu membuatnya khawatir sekaligus bingung. Hari ini Ichigo mengenakan celana panjang berpotongan rapi warna gelap dan sweter biru gelap berkerah tinggi.

Apakah karena pria itu amat sangat tampan?

Ibu Hikari pernah mengatakan bahwa Ichigo tokoh yang terkenal di masyarakat. Apakah yang ia rasakan sekarang sekadar reaksi khas wanita normal yang menghadapi pria tampan dan terkenal?

Rukia membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya, dan berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada pekerjaannya. "Jadi, apakah keadaanya tambah parah?"

Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi sembari mengaitkan ibu jarinya di saku celana. "Aku bicara dengan dokter anak yang menangani Hikari dan dia bilang gadis kecil itu baik-baik saja. Mengingat kondisinya waktu itu, beruntung ia meminta bertemu denganmu alih-alih menunggu bertemu dengan salah satu dokter." Ia menghembuskan napas berat. "Seandainya ia tak melakukan itu dan terlambat sedikit saja..."

"Tapi saat itu memang belum terlambat," sela Rukia mengingatkan, dan Ichigo mengangguk.

"Pada rapat klinik mendatang kita harus membahas kasus ini." Ichigo jelas-jelas terlihat khawatir tentang masalah ini. "Seandainya ia pulang ke rumah dan menunggu sampai mendapat janji temu berikutnya, ceritanya akan berbeda. Kta bisa mengetahuinya lebih dini berkat kau."

"Semua dokter di sini sangat hebat dalam hal menangani pasien anak-anak, tidak peduli betapa sibuknya mereka, " jelas Rukia pelan. "Seandainya ibunya mendesak, Hikari pasti langsung diperiksa. Ibunya tidak mendesak karena beberapa hari sebelumnya Hikari sudah diperiksa oleh Ukitake-san."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Ukitake-san tidak melakukan kesalahan. Pada tahap awal penyakit itu memang tidak bisa dibedakan dengan penyakit menular akibat virus. Menurut catatan, Ukitake-san menyuruh Hikari menemuinya kembali dalam 48 jam jika suhu tubuhnya tidak turun juga atau dia merasa khawatir."

"Tetapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan Ukitake-san," sambung Rukia lembut. "Ini hal yang biasa terjadi, kan? Para pasien yang sungguh-sungguh memerlukan dokter tak pernah mendesak."

"Sementara pasien yang sebenarnya bisa sembuh tanpa harus menemui dokter malah benar-benar rela menunggu," lanjut Ichigo sepakat, seraya berdiri dan berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju jendela. "Aku sudah memberitahu Ukitake-san semuanya karena secara teknis Hikari adalah pasiennya. Hikari jelas-jelas akan diopname di rumah sakit untuk sementara waktu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Semoga dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Kuharap juga begitu."

"Omong-omong, aku juga menanyakan keadaan si pengendara motor kemarin."

"Lalu?" Jantung Rukia berdetak sedikit lebih cepat saat mengenang kembali peristiwa kemarin siang. "Apakah dia akan sembuh?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Dia membutuhkan transfusi darah yang sangat banyak dan harus berada di ruang operasi untuk waktu yang lama, tapi dia jelas-jelas sudah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Itu melegakan," bisik Rukia. "Aku takkan pernah lagi ingin menjadi orang pertama yang berada di lokasi kecelakaan seperti kemarin."

"Kau sudah melakukan segalanya dengan benar."

Rukia menunggu Ichigo mengatakan sesuatu yang lain tapi pria itu tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih, Ichigo cuma memandanginya dengan mata sewarna madu itu, dan jantung Rukia mendadak berpacu.

 _Ada apa sih dengannya setiap kali pria itu berada satu ruangan dengannya?_

Rukia tidak mengerti. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ini bukan sesuatu yang ia inginkan.

Rukia merasa Ichigo ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika pintu terbuka dan Rangiku masuk.

"Apa kau punya waktu untuk memeriksa dua pasien lagi, Rukia? Oh, maaf, Ichi.. maksudku dokter Kurosaki..." Rangiku terdiam di ambang pintu dengan sorot menyesal. "Aku tidak menyangka kau ada di sini."

"Aku baru saja mau keluar kok," sahut Ichigo pelan sementara tatapannya tetap tertuju ke arah Rukia untuk waktu lama sebelum ia melangkah menuju pintu.

Rukia yakin Rangiku memerhatikan wajahnya yang merona, karena wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu memperingatinya untuk berhati-hati.

"Aku tahu," Rukia menjawab. Tanpa kehadiaran Ichigo di dekatnya, Rukia merasa ia mampu menguasai keadaan lagi.

Apa yang tadi ingin Ichigo katakan?

Dan mengapa, saat Rukia sama sekali tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan baru, ia malah bereaksi kuat terhadap kehadiran Ichigo?

Karena Ichigo yang amat sangat tampan, batinnya berdalih. Ichigo memang luar biasa menawan—wanita mana pun akan memandang dua kali ke arahnya. Bahkan wanita seperti dirinya, yang hidupnya kacau balau.

Terhibur dengan pemikiran bahwa yang ia rasakan benar-benar sesuatu yang normal, Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan dan siang itu pun berlalu dengan cepat.

Ia memanfaatkan waktu senggangnya yang singkat untuk menumpuk dus-dus vaksin ke dalam kulkas. Ia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu saat Rangiku menerobos masuk ruangannya.

"Rukia bisakah kau memeriksa satu pasien lagi?"

Rukia melirik jam dinding, masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum jam tiga, ia masih punya waktu setengah jam untuk memeriksa satu pasien. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan menyuruhnya masuk."

...

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Rukia merapikan perban dan kotak obatnya dengan cepat setelah pasien terakhirnya melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Ia terpaksa menghabiskan waktu setengah jam lebih hanya untuk membalut luka akibat tersandung trotoar karena wanita tua yang menjadi pasiennya itu awalnya tidak mau diperban, dan ia terpaksa menghabiskan lima belas menit pertama untuk membujuk wanita itu.

Rukia baru meraih kenop pintu saat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok tegap Ichigo di depannya.

"Dokter Kurosaki?!" Rukia mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, membuat dirinya berjarak sekitar dua meter dari Ichigo. Ia perlu membuat jarak dari dokter itu agar ia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya, sebab berada di dekat Ichigo membuatnya gelisah.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ujar Ichigo.

"Maaf, dokter. Tapi jam kerjaku sudah habis."

Ichigo memandang Rukia dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa buru-buru? Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan tentang program imunisani, kata Rangiku, kau yang menangani bagian itu."

"Aku tahu, tapi tolong maafkan aku. Sekarang sudah jam tiga lebih." Rukia meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya, sehingga ada celah baginya untuk menyelinap keluar. Ia harus segera pergi, jika tidak ia akan ketinggalan bus dan harus menunggu setengah jam lagi untuk bus berikutnya. Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ia akan berada dalam masalah besar. "Mungkin besok saja."

Ichigo menutup celah bagi Rukia, membuatnya tak bisa keluar. "Jangan menghindariku, Rukia." Nada lembut pria itu memorakporandakan simpul-simpul saraf Rukia. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, kau bisa percaya padaku."

Percaya padanya?

Rukia tak percaya pada siapa pun.

"Ini sudah lebih dari jam tiga," keluh Rukia dengan nada parau, seraya melengos. "Kalau boleh, aku harus segera pergi."

Ichigo pasti sudah melihat kepanikan di matanya karena pria itu lalu menyingkir dan nada bicaranya mendadak sangat lembut. "Apa sih yang begitu penting sehingga kau harus kabur tepat jam tiga? Apa ada yang salah? Apa ada yang perlu kubantu?"

Kekhawatiran Ichigo memengaruhi Rukia lebih daripada yang ia bayangkan.

"Tidak ada."

 _Sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan._

"Rukia..."

Ia sama sekali tidak boleh terlambat.

Ia menyelinap melewati Ichigo dan berlari menuju halte bus yang berada di depan klinik napasnya mulai tersendat saat rasa panik mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

Ya Tuhan, ia pasti terlambat. Ia tadi seharusnya tidak menemui pasien tambahan. Tetapi meski saat itu diulang, ia tetap akan menemui pasien itu dan membalutkan lukanya.

Saat Rukia hampir mencapai halte bus. Bus yang seharusnya ia tumpangi baru saja meninggalkan halte. Ia berteriak meminta sopir bus berhenti tapi suaranya kalah dengan deru mesin bus, dan bus itu kian menjauh.

"Tidak!" Ia tersedu akibat dilanda frustasi dan panik. "Tidak, jangan lakukan ini padaku! Jangan sekarang!"

Mendadak lengannya ditarik dan memaksanya memutar tubuhnya. "Ada apa?"

"Bus itu meninggalkanku." Rukia menunjuk bus yang sudah tak terlihat lagi dengan jemarinya yang gemetar. Jantungnya berdebar tak keruan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Tidak pernah boleh." Rukia mendorong Ichigo agar melepaskan lengannya, tapi itu seperti memindahkan dinding bata. Pria itu tak bergeser sedikit pun meski ia sudah mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya.

"Kau mau pergi dengan apa? Di sini tidak ada taksi. Kau harus menunggu bus berikutnya."  
"Aku tidak bisa menunggu! Aku harus segera sampai di sana! Aku tidak boleh terlambat!"

"Memangnya kau mau ke mana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti, kan?" Mata Rukia mengilat marah ke arah Ichigo, rasa panik membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku terlambat." Rukia menelan ludah dan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku sudah berusaha keras tidak membiarkan hal ini sampai terjadi."

"Terlambat ke mana? Membiarkan apa sampai terjadi?" Ichigo menangkap bahu Rukia dengan tangannya yang kokoh dan memaksa wanita itu menatapnya. "Kau mau ke mana? Rukia, katakan apa yang terjadi dan aku akan membantumu."

Pria itu tidak tahu ia harus pergi ke mana?

Apa tidak ada orang yang memberitahunya?

"Kau mau membantuku?" napasnya mulai tersengal. "Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membantuku, dokter Kurosaki, kau bisa melepaskanku dan membiarkanku pergi. Aku harus ke sekolah untuk menjemput anakku."

...

 _ **Bersambung...**_

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Darries**

Makasih dah RnR.

Iya, yg nulis saya tapi yang punya akun bukan cuma saya. Saya hanya nebeng publish karena rencana awalnya fic ini mau kolab, tapi ternyata ga jadi.

 **Malas login**

Yupz! Benar sekali! Seratus buat kamu. =D

Sip. Bakal diupdate secepat yang saya bisa.

Makasih dah mampir ya.

 **Yuko**

Bukan keduanya.

Saya hanya seorang yang suka baca dan bikin cerita gaje. :v

Makasih dah RnR ya.

...

Chap 3 up! Dan ga ada bagian yang diubah dari yang pernah dipublish sebelumnya. Cuma ada perbaikan kecil untuk typo dan deskripsinya.

Terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	4. Reality

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), fic ini pernah saya publish chap 1-5 dengan akun saya yang lain—akun kolab dengan teman—, tetapi belum diselesaikan. Kali ini saya republish dengan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikannya. _Wish I can do it!_

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Begitu banyak yang tersembunyi di balik senyuman itu, duka, tangis, ketakutan, dan kerapuhan. Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpannya sendirian, di tubuh mungilmu itu?_

...

 **Bab I** **V**

 **Reality**

…

Ichigo mengemudikan mobil ayahnya dengan lihai menyusuri jalanan kecil, memanfaatkan dengan baik pengetahuannya tentang kota kelahirannya itu menuju Sekolah Dasar satu-satunya di kota itu secepatnya.

Ia seharusnya sudah bisa menduga hal itu. Dengan melihat sikap protektif yang berlebihan dari orangtuanya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia seharusnya sudah bisa menduga jika Rukia memiliki anak. Hal itulah yang ibunya maksud dengan 'banyak penyesuaian'. Tentu saja akan butuh banyak penyesuaian jika menyangkut seorang anak.

Ia melirik wanita yang duduk di sampingnya, wanita itu nampak sangat pucat, terlihat begitu khawatir. Hal itulah yang membuatnya segera berlari kembali ke klinik, dan meminta kunci mobil pada ayahnya, tanpa memberikan alasan jelas mengapa ia memerlukan kendaraan beroda empat itu. Dengan cepat ia melajukan mobil dan menyuruh Rukia naik ke kursi penumpang.

Namun yang paling tidak ia mengerti adalah Rukia. Kepanikan wanita itu berlebihan, padahal wanita itu hanya terlambat beberapa menit saja. Sekarang wanita itu duduk mematung di sebelahnya dengan tatapan terpaku ke jalan di depannya.

"Kita akan segera sampai." Hanya itu kalimat penghiburan yang bisa ia katakan. Serta sebuah tepukan pelan di bahu Rukia.

"Setahun penuh," bisik Rukia. "Selama setahun penuh aku memastikan hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Bahwa aku tidak akan pernah terlambat, tapi sekarang..."

Rukia menelan ludah sementara Ichigo kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalan di depannya. Dalam hati ia merutuk kecepatan mobil ayahnya yang hanya bisa dipacu sampai 30 km/jam.

"Tenanglah." Nada bicara Ichigo terdengar tegas dan mantap. "Kita hampir sampai. Kau Cuma terlambat sekitar lima belas menit."

Rukia menoleh cepat pada Ichigo, mata ungunya yang menakjubkan itu berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak mengerti."

 _Yah, itu benar,_ pikir Ichigo. Dan setelah ini ia akan menggali masalah ini sampai ke dasarnya.

Mobil yang Ichigo kemudikan melambat saat ia membawanya masuk ke halaman yang membuatnya teringat kembali masa kecilnya, ia menarik rem tangan dan sebelum ia sempat mematikan mesin mobil Rukia sudah turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju pintu depan gedung sekolah.

Ichigo mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Ichigo mengenali sosok Ibu Kepala Sekolah, Yoruichi Shihouin. Seingat Ichigo wanita itu sudah menjadi Kepala Sekolah sejak ia masih bersekolah di sekolah itu.

Raut wajah wanita itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat dia memandang Rukia. "Rukia—"

"Maafkan saya," Rukia memandang ke arahnya dengan ragu-ragu, dan Kepala Sekolah itu pun mendesah.

"Dia ada di ruang kelas, tapi dia—"

"Saya bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaannya." Tanpa berbincang lebih lama, Rukia bergegas menuju ruang kelas, sementara Ichigo terus membuntutinya, nyaris tak sempat berhenti untuk menyapa Yoruichi.

Rukia berdiri terpaku di ambang pintu sebuah ruang kelas. Hanya ada seorang anak di ruangan itu, dan Ichigo melihat mata Rukia berkaca-kaca saat memandangi anak itu.

Bocah itu sedang duduk di atas bantalan lantai, wajahnya tampak pucat dan sembab sehabis menangis, sedangkan bahunya melorot karena kelelahan. Seorang guru kelas tampak sendang mengelus-elus punggung bocah itu dengan lembut, dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi lega saat melihat Rukia.

"Nao, itu _kaa-san_ sudah datang! Itu di sana, ibu guru sudah bilang kan kalau _kaa-san_ pasti datang."

Nao mengangkat kepala dan wajahnya langsung mengerut.

Rukia menghambur melintasi ruangan dan jatuh berlutut, memeluk tubuh gemetar bocah itu erat-erat di dadanya.

Ichigo merasa tenggorokannya tercekat. Apa sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Mengapa bocah itu begitu sedih?

"Kupikir−kupikir..." Kata-kata itu terlontar di sela-sela isakan dan Rukia mengetatkan pelukannya.

" _Kaa-san_ tahu apa yang kaupikirkan," bisik Rukia sembari membelai lembut rambut putranya dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Dan _kaa-san_ benar-benar minta maaf karena datang terlambat."

" _Kaa-san_ janji tidak akan pernah datang terlambat."

Rukia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan Ichigo nyaris bisa merasakan rasa bersalah wanita itu. "Aku tahu, tapi−"

" _Kaa-san_ bilang tidak ada apa pun yang bisa membuat _kaa-sa_ datang terlambat." Nao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ibunya, dan bahkan dari seberang ruangan Ichigo bisa membaca sorot menuduh di mata bocah itu.

" _Kaa-san_ tahu, sayang. Tapi tadi _kaa-san_ ketinggalan bus."

Tak sanggup melihat wajah pilu Rukia, Ichigo melangkah maju, duduk bertumpu dengan satu lututnya di sebelah mereka sehingga matanya sejajar dengan mata Nao.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, yang ia tahu hanya bahwa ia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hai, Nao. Aku Ichigo." Ia berdeham dan tertegun. Ia nyaris tak tahu apa-apa tentang anak kecil, kecuali jika mereka sakit. Tapi ia ingat pernah membaca sesuatu yang mengatakan bahwa kau harus selalu jujur pada anak-anak, dan ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ini bukan salah ibumu, ia terpaksa datang terlambat karena aku. Tadi aku menahan ibumu saat ia ingin pulang, itu membuatnya terlambat beberapa menit dan ketinggalan bus. Aku tidak tahu jika ibumu harus pergi menjemputmu makanya aku memaksanya untuk bicara denganku tentang sesuatu mengenai klinik. Andai aku tahu, aku tidak akan menahannya tadi. Bisakah kau memaafkan aku, Nao?"

Nao mengawasi Ichigo sejenak, wajahnya masih pucat, lalu menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Benarkah?"

"Benar." Rukia mengangguk sementara dalam jarak sedekat itu Ichigo bisa melihat betapa sulitnya bagi Rukia menahan diri agar tidak menangis. "Kita harus pulang, Sayang. Dan kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Bocah cilik itu sekarang gemetar. "Kupikir tadi _kaa-san_ tidak datang. Kupikir aku nakal dan _kaa-san_ tidak suka lagi padaku..."

Ichigo merasa seolah sesuatu yang berat menimpa dadanya.

 _Bagaimana bisa seorang anak sampai bisa memiliki pemikiran semacam itu?_

Rukia mengambil napas dalam-dalam lagi dan mencengkeram bahu Nao, memaksa bocah itu untuk menatapnya. "Nao, dengarkan _kaa-san_ baik-baik." Meski bulu matanya agak lembab, suara Rukia terdengar tegas dan mantap saat bicara dengan anaknya. "Sama sekali tidak ada, tidak ada satu pun perbuatanmu yang akan membuat _kaa-san_ berhenti menginginkanmu."

"Tapi _tou-san..._ "

Wajah Rukia langsung memucat dan sorot matanya memancarkan kepedihan. "Kita tidak sedang membicarakan ayahmu," ujarnya, suaranya sedikit bergetar. "Kita sedang membicarakan tentang aku _. Kaa-san_ tahu jika hari ini _kaa-san_ datang terlambat, tapi seharusnya kau tahu bahwa _kaa-san_ akan datang. _Kaa-san_ akan selalu datang."

Ichigo merasa sesuatu yang asing menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa disadari ia merenung bahwa seingatnya ia tidak pernah merasa begitu ingin menangis tapi sekarang rasanya ia ingin menangis keras-keras melihat kesengsaraan seorang bocah cilik yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

 _Apa sesungguhnya yang sudah dilakukan pria itu terhadap mereka?_

Rukia mengangkat kepala dan memandang pada Ichigo, lengannya masih memeluk anaknya. "Aku harus membawanya pulang. Mau—bersediakah kau memberi tumpangan kepada kami? Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak meminta. Kau sudah banyak membantu." Semburat merah nampak menghiasi pipinya dan ia berbicara dengan tergagap, jelas merasa malu harus meminta tolong. "M—mungkin aku a—akan naik bus saja."

 _Bus?_

 _Langkahi dulu mayatku?_

"Aku akan mengantar kalian pulang."

Ichigo tidak berniat untuk membiarkan mereka menghilang dari pandangannya. Sampai kedua orang itu bisa tersenyum kembali.

Ichigo berdiri dan mengusapkan sebelah tangannya ke rahangnya, tertegun atas reaksinya sendiri melihat kesedihan wanita itu. Selama ini ia mengira dirinya telah mengalami semua emosi yang kemungkinan besar bisa ia rasakan terhadap lawan jenis− _kecuali cinta, tentu saja_ −tapi ia belum pernah merasakan kebutuhan meluap-luap untuk melindungi seorang wanita.

Baru sekarang ini.

Saat melihat Rukia memandanginya dengan mata violet-nya, Ichigo tiba-tiba mengerti mengapa orang-orang di sekitarnya begitu protektif terhadap wanita itu. Ada sesuatu pada diri Rukia. Kerapuhan yang membuatmu ingin melindunginya, menjaganya tetap aman.

Rukia buru-buru berdiri sembari menggendong Nao. Ichigo bisa melihat wanita itu tidak mungkin mau melepaskan anaknya sehingga ia tidak menawarkan bantuan.

Ia menunggu sementara Rukia berbicara dengan guru kelas sambil berbisik, lalu mengikutinya tepat di belakang saat wanita itu berjalan kembali menyusuri sekolah dan keluar menuju mobil.

...

Rukia duduk bersama Nao di kursi belakang mobil, merasa tersiksa akibat rasa cemas karena peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

 _Bagaimana bisa ia membuat anaknya sampai mengalami hal ini?_

Selama setahun penuh ia sudah sangat berhati-hati, tapi sekarang...

Apakah semua itu akan terjadi lagi? Mimpi buruk, mengompol, pada saat ia mengira segalanya sudah membaik.

Rukia meraih tangan Nao, tapi lalu mendengar bunyi mengi dalam napas anak itu.

 _Oh, tuhanku, jangan itu._ Doa Rukia dalam hati. _Jangan sekarang._

"Cobalah tenang, Nao," ujarnya, nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar saat ia berusaha menenangkan anaknya. " _Kaa-san_ akan memberimu inhaler."

"Ada masalah apa?" Ichigo melirik lewat kaca spion, dan matanya yang jeli langsung mencerna situasi yang sedang dialami bocah itu. "Apa Nao menderita asma?"

"Ya." Rukia merogoh-rogoh tasnya dengan panik untuk mencari inhaler Nao, menggali dalam-dalam di antara halaman kertas, dompet, ponsel, dan beberapa mainan yang sengaja ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya. "Aku tak percaya, aku membuatnya kumat."

"Aku akan menepi."

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya, melepas sabuk pengaman, dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang sehingga ia bisa memeriksa Nao.

Akhirnya Rukia bisa menemukan inhaler yang terkubur dalam-dalam di tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Nao dengan tangan gemetar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, _Kaa-san_ ," gumam Nao, sementara Rukia menyadari Ichigo sedang memerhatikan bocah itu dengan seksama, menghitung frekuensi napas, dan berusaha menilai seberapa serius kondisi anak itu.

"Kita akan membawanya ke apartemen dan mengecek embusan napas maksimumnya," kata Ichigo pelan, dan Rukia mengangguk, lega karena Ichigo ada bersama mereka.

"Apa dia juga akan ikut?" tanya Nao seraya menatap Ichigo dengan sorot curiga saat pria itu menyalakan mesin mobil lagi.

"Dokter Kurosaki akan mengantarkan kita pulang lalu mengecek pernapasanmu," jelas Rukia, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk memberitahu Ichigo arah menuju apartemennya.

"Aku tahu di mana kalian tinggal," sahut Ichigo pelan, dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba di area permukiman baru yang dibangun di dekat bukit.

Rukia turun dari mobil dan menatap Ichigo penuh rasa syukur. "Terima kasih."

Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Ichigo tidak menolongnya.

"Ayo kita bawa dia ke atas."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya, menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia tidak bergantung pada pria itu. Ia tidak pernah ingin bergantung pada siapa pun lagi.

"Aku—"

Ichigo pasti bisa membaca jalan pikirannya karena tiba-tiba sorot mata pria itu melembut. "Aku dokter, ingat? Aku akan memeriksa Nao untukmu, kemudian aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi, bagaimana?"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, menyadari dirinya tidak bisa menolak. Menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan bisa beristirahat sebelum Ichigo memeriksa Nao. Sejak kedatangannya di Karakura ia tidak pernah sempat mendaftarkan Nao di dokter umum. Ia menganggap asma Nao masih bisa dikontrol, tetapi setelah peristiwa hari ini, ia sangat menyesali hal itu.

Ichigo mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan bersama Rukia menuju pintu masuk apartemen.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau tahu di mana kami tinggal," ujar Rukia seraya mengikuti Ichigo masuk ke lift. "Tapi mengingat gedung ini adalah milik orangtuamu, tentu saja kau tahu."

"Dan kebetulan sekali aku juga tinggal di lantai paling atas," ucap Ichigo pelan, seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk memencet tombol lift.

 _Dia tinggal di sini? Hanya satu lantai di atasnya?_

Rukia melirik ke arah Ichigo, terperanjat, tapi sama sekali tak ada hal menakutkan yang tersirat di wajah pria itu, hanya kemurahan hati dan keteguhan, yang membuat Rukia justru semakin gelisah.

"Aku yakin ini lantaimu." Ichigo menahan pintu lift agar tetap terbuka sementara Rukia merogoh kantong mantelnya untuk mencari kunci apartemen.

Setiap kali membuka pintu apartemen itu ia selalu mengucap syukur atas anugerah ini.

Apartemennya indah.

Terang dan segar dengan pemandangan pegunungan yang indah dan lantai kayu yang dipelitur. Hanya berada dalam ruangan ini saja sudah membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Kau punya spirometri?" Ichigo tampak berwibawa dan tenang saat memeriksa Nao secara menyeluruh. "Berapa skala normal embusan napas maksimumnya? Apa kau punya tabel?"

Rukia mengangguk dan bergegas menuju kamar tidur, lalu keluar lagi dengan membawa spirometri dan tabel. Ia menunggu sementara Ichigo memeriksa Nao, lalu menyerahkan tabel kepada pria itu.

"Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa." Ichigo menenangkan Rukia dengan pelan. "Tapi kalau kondisinya semakin parah kau bisa melompat satu lantai di atas dan gedor saja pintuku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memeriksanya kapan saja."

Tatapan mata madu itu sangat intens sehingga Rukia bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya seraya berbisik. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan karena telah memeriksa kondisi Nao."

"Sama-sama." Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat mata Rukia beberapa saat lalu beranjak menuju pintu, menoleh dengan sikap santai lewat bahunya saat berjalan. "Dah, Nao."

Keheningan merebak sementara Nao cuma mengamatinya. "Dah."

Rukia menatap pintu yang menutup di belakang Ichigo, lalu mengeyahkan perasaan sedih yang menyelimuti dirinya saat pria itu menghilang.

Membesarkan seorang anak yang sakit-sakitan seorang diri sudah cukup berat bagi Rukia sehingga tadi rasanya kehadiran Ichigo begitu menenangkan. Sekarang karena pria itu sudah pergi Rukia merasa lebih kesepian daripada biasanya.

Berusaha mengendalikan diri, Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Nao, berbicara padanya tentang apa yang barusan terjadi, dan puas karena bocah itu mengerti bahwa ia akan selalu berada di sisinya. Selain selalu menatapnya di mana pun ia berada, Nao nampaknya mulai membaik dan nyaris tidak sesedih seperti sebelumnya.

Sepertinya keadaan anak itu memang sudah membaik dibanding keadaanya setahun yang lalu.

" _Kaa-san_ datang," gumam bocah itu dengan nada mengantuk saat Rukia menidurkannya di balik selimut tebal malam itu.

" _Kaa-san_ akan selalu datang," sahut Rukia ringan, seraya membungkuk untuk mencium Nao sebelum menyalakan lampu tidur. "Dan aku selalu menyayangimu."

Ia menarik pintu saat keluar kamar, membiarkan pintu itu terbuka sedikit sehingga ia bisa mengecek keadaan putranya.

...

Ichigo menekan bel pintu dan menunggu, lalu memandangi pintu apartemen Rukia.

 _Apa sih yang sedang kulakukan?_

Ia sudah berjanji pada diri sendiri bahwa ia akan menjaga jarak dengan Rukia, tapi disinilah ia sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu apartemen wanita itu layaknya pemuda ingusan yang sedang kasmaran.

Setelah lama menunggu dan tak tampak pintu di depannya akan dibuka, ia berbalik. Namun, sebelum ia pergi pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

Rukia berdiri di situ, jelas-jelas terkejut melihatnya. "Dokter Kurosaki?"

Ichigo mengatakan apa yang saat itu terlintas di benaknya. "Aku kemari mau pinjam gula?"

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Gula?"

"Ya." Ichigo dengan susah payah memutar otak untuk menemukan alasan yang masuk akal. "Aku perlu... gula."

Ia tahu dari sorot mata Rukia bahwa wanita itu tidak bisa ditipu.

"Kalau begitu mana mangkuknya?"

Ichigo menatapnya. "Mangkuk apa?"

Sejenak ia mengira ia melihat senyum samar di bibir Rukia. "Mangkuk untuk gula, dokter Kurosaki."

Ichigo menghela napas lalu tersenyum tak berdaya. "Aku pembohong yang payah," akunya.

"Jangan mencela dirimu sendiri," ujar Rukia pelan, senyum sedih membayang di wajahnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak pernah terkesan pada pria yang lihai berbohong."

Ucapan itu jelas-jelas merujuk pada ayah Nao dan Ichigo merasakan perasaan miris yang acap kali terjadi setiap kali memikirkan apa yang telah menimpa Rukia.

"Begini..." Senyum Ichigo menghilang dan ia membiarkan dirinya berlama-lama menatap mata ungu Rukia yang menakjubkan. "Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu sedang apa aku di sini. Seharusnya aku tidak di sini, aku tahu itu."

Ia mendesah dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, Rukia sedang mengawasinya, tatapannya tampak jernih dan tajam.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau di sini?"

"Karena aku harus bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin tahu apakah kau dan Nao baik-baik saja."

Senyum Rukia membuat perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. "Kau baik sekali. Nao sudah tidur."

"Itu bagus." Ichigo berdiri dengan canggung di ambang pintu, mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa Rukia adalah orangtua tunggal yang sudah punya anak. Ia tidak bermain-main dengan orangtua tunggal. Terutama dengan seseorang yang selembut dan serapuh Rukia. Orangtuanya benar, Rukia memang bukan tipenya. "Dan bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik," sahut Rukia, meski sekali pandang ke arah bayangan hitam di bawah matanya memberitahu Ichigo bahwa wanita itu berbohong.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Ichigo tidak percaya ia baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Seolah otak dan hormonnya bekerja sendiri-sendiri. Manjauhlah darinya, Kurosaki! Jangan ganggu wanita itu! Peringatan keras menggema di kepala Ichigo, namun ia mengabaikannya. "Aku jago masak lho."

Rukia memandangnya dengan sorot waspada. "Aku—aku tidak lapar."

"Kau harus makan," ujar Ichigo parau, mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wanita itu sangat letih. "Beri aku waktu lima menit untuk mengambil bahan-bahan dari dapurku lalu kembali turun untuk memasakkan sesuatu buatmu."

Bibir Rukia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tentunya kau punya sesuatu yang lebih menarik yang bisa kaukerjakan malam ini daripada berpura-pura jadi koki buatku, ya kan, dokter Kurosaki?"

"Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa," dusta Ichigo. "Apa kau suka pasta?"

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya, dan Ichigo seketika itu juga tahu bahwa wanita itu sedang mencari motif tersembunyi di balik tawarannya tadi.

"Cuma pasta kok," ujarnya buru-buru seraya menempelkan sebelah tangan ke dadanya dan tersenyum meyakinkan. "Tidak ada niat buruk. Sumpah mati." Ia mengangkat tangan satunya dan membuat tanda 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Rukia tertawa. Suara tawa ceria dan menyenangkan membuat Ichigo ingin tertawa juga. "Kau terlalu sehat untuk cepat mati." Ia memandangi pria itu sejenak, lalu perlahan senyumnya memudar. "Kenapa kau ingin memasakkan pasta untukku?"

"Aku mau memamerkan kepiawanku memasak," ujarnya seraya mengedip. "Percayalah. Kau akan terkesan. Ibuku yang mengajariku."

Rukia tertawa lagi, tapi Ichigo bisa melihat wanita itu ragu-ragu.

Ichigo memanfaatkan keraguan itu. "Ayolah," desaknya, "aku menawarkan diri menyajikan masakan di hadapanmu."

"Baiklah," sahut Rukia akhirnya, matanya menatap agak malu-malu, dan Ichigo menyeringai.

"Kau takkan menyesal. Beri aku waktu lima menit untuk menjarah isi kulkasku..."

Ichigo berbalik dan melangkah cepat menuju anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke _penthouse-_ nya.

...

Ichigo berlari menaiki anak tangga menuju _penthouse-_ nya sebelum Rukia sempat berubah pikiran, memasukkan semua bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat pasta dalam sebuah keranjang kecil dan segera kembali ke apartemen Rukia.

Ichigo mengetuk pintu pelan dan Rukia segera membukanya, nyaris seketika. Wanita itu sudah mengganti seragam kerjanya dengan sweter dan celana kain yang terlihat nyaman dan hangat.

"Baiklah." Ichigo menggulung lengan bajunya dan mencuci tangan. "Kuharap kau tidak keberatan napasmu beraroma bawang putih besok."

Rukia tertawa. "Setidaknya itu bisa digunakan untuk mengusir vampir."

"Untungnya aku bukan vampir." Ichigo mengupas beberapa siung bawang putih lalu mencacahnya. "Apa Nao tidur dengan tenang?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Anehnya, ya. Aku menyangka akan muncul masalah tapi ternyata dia baik-baik saja."

Ichigo memasukkan bawang putih, buah zaitun, dan tomat mini ke dalam wajan yang sudah diisi minyak zaitun yang mendesis, lalu menatap Rukia dengan sorot ingin tahu.

"Kau mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi?" Nada bicara Ichigo terdengar lembut. "Kenapa kau tidak boleh terlambat menjemput Nao, Rukia? Kenapa jagoan kecil itu terlihat begitu sedih?"

Mendadak Ichigo teringat perkataan ayahnya tentang Rukia yang tidak mau membicarakan masa lalunya, dan ia pun merutuk rasa penasarannya.

"Maaf, lupakan pertanyaanku," ucapnya. "Itu sama sekali bukan urusanku."

Rukia mengamati Ichigo dan tersenyum lemah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau berhak menanyakannya. Jika bukan karena bantuanmu tadi aku mungkin lebih terlambat lagi menjemputnya." Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sementara matanya diselubungi kenangan yang memilukan. "Ayah Nao memutuskan bahwa dia tidak ingin lagi bersama kami, lalu ia pergi begitu saja." Nada bicara Rukia terdengar lugas. "Sayangnya, dia tidak mau repot-repot memberitahu kami. Dia hanya meninggalkan pesan dan pergi."

Ichigo mematikan api kompor di bawah panci saus, lalu meletakkan sendok kayu yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengaduk saus. "Dia tidak memberitahu kalian dia akan pergi?"

Ia menatap Rukia dengan sorot tak percaya dan Rukia menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak, dia tidak memberitahu siapa-siapa." Rukia menggigit bibirnya. "Dan hari dia memutuskan untuk pergi adalah hari dia harus menjemput Nao dari sekolah. Saat itu aku mendadak harus mengikuti pelatihan dua hari satu malam, tapi aku memang tidak memberitahu pihak sekolah karena sudah berasumsi jika Renji-lah yang akan menjemput Nao."

"Oh, Tuhan." Ichigo memejamkan mata sejenak dan ketika membukanya lagi Rukia sudah duduk bertengger di tepi meja dapur sambil menekuri lantai. "Jadi tak seorang pun yang muncul untuk menjemputnya di sekolah?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Pihak sekolah menghubungi semua teman sekelasnya dan salah satu ibu yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama denganku ingat aku pergi untuk pelatihan. Mereka lalu berusaha menghubungi Renji, tapi tentu saja dia sudah pergi." Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. "Akhirnya Nao menginap di rumah gurunya, dan keesokan harinya, saat aku tiba di rumah, aku menemukan pesan Renji dan langsung bisa menduga apa yang terjadi."

"Pantas saja Nao begitu gelisah saat kau terlambat menjemputnya tadi."

"Yah, saat peristiwa itu terjadi setahun yang lalu Nao kebingungan dan sedih," ujar Rukia, suaranya terdengar parau. "Dan waktu kuberitahu ayahnya tidak akan pulang lagi dia sangat terguncang. Dia masih lima tahun saat itu, dia belum bisa mengerti kenapa ayahnya meninggalkannya. Disangkanya itu gara-gara dia nakal."

Ichigo merasakan amarah bergolak di dadanya. "Apa dia sekarang bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku mencoba membujuk Renji agar tetap menjaga hubungan, demi Nao, tapi dia tidak mau. Dia−" Ia terdiam, wajahnya merona. "Begini, dia bertemu dengan wanita lain. Dan kurasa mereka menginginkan awal yang baru. Entahlah..."

Ia merogoh kantongnya mengeluarkan sapu tangan, dan membersit hidungnya dengan keras.

"Maaf." Ia terisak. "Biasanya kami baik-baik saja. Hanya sore tadi aku panik."

"Aku mengerti."

Kasih sayang Rukia terhadap anaknya menyentuh sesuatu jauh di lubuk hati Ichigo.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa." Rukia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, yang Ichigo tahu pasti dilakukan dengan susah payah. "Menurutku dia masih menyesuaikan diri. Tadi dia memang sedih, seperti yang kaulihat, tapi malam ini sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" Ichigo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. "Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan hal itu?"

"Meninggalkan Soul Society dan pindah ke Karakura adalah pilihan yang bagus," ujar Rukia. "Kami tidak punya apa-apa lagi di sana, dan di sini kami memulai hidup kami dari awal lagi. Kami harus belajar bertahan bersama-sama." Ia kembali tersadar lalu mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Jadi, dokter Kurosaki, kau mau berdiri di situ memandangiku semalaman, atau akan memasakkan sesuatu buatku untuk dimakan?"

Ketabahan Rukia membuat tenggorokan Ichigo tercekat tapi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk membuat suasana menjadi lebih santai kerena jelas-jelas hal itulah yang wanita itu inginkan.

"Sesuatu?" Ichigo berpura-pura tersinggung. "Kausebut hasil karya _gourmet_ -ku ini sesuatu? Aku bisa meyakinkan anda, _madame,_ ini adalah mahakarya penemuan seni kuliner."

Rukia tersenyum. "Maafkan aku, sebelum ini aku belum pernah bertemu pria yang berprofesi sebagai bapak rumah tangga."

Ichigo mengedip kepadanya dan melempar beberapa pasta ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih.

"Ibuku mengajariku, lebih tepatnya memaksaku untuk bisa mengurus diri sendiri, paling tidak untuk urusan perut."

Raut wajah Rukia tampak muram. "Ibumu itu, dia cantik."

"Memang. Wanita tercantik di dunia." Ichigo bertekad membuat Rukia rileks di dekatnya, ia melanjutkan obrolan santai sementara ia selesai menyiapkan makan malam yang kemudian di hidangkan di atas dua piring dan ia bawa ke meja makan. "Oke, sekarang habiskan."

Rukia duduk di seberangnya, sesekali melirik ke luar jendela besar ke pemandangan pegunungan. "Aku suka apartemen ini. Aku heran orangtuamu kesulitan mendapatkan penyewa."

 _Kesulitan mendapatkan penyewa?_

Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk memberitahu bahwa apartemen ini amat sangat diminati, tapi kemudian menyadari tepat pada waktunya bahwa orang tuanya pasti telah mengatakan alasan itu kepada Rukia karena mereka tahu jika tidak begitu Rukia takkan mau tinggal di sini. Lalu wanita itu mungkin tidak menemukan tempat lain yang lebih baik untuk tinggal.

Tiba-tiba saja ia amat sangat bangga pada orangtuanya. Mereka orang-orang yang luar biasa.

"Tidak banyak yang datang ke Karakura di musim dingin," elak Ichigo, mengalihkan topik dari topik tentang apartemen. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?" Ia mengisi dua buah gelas dengan air putih dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Rukia. "Mengapa kau memilih tinggal di Karakura?"

"Kalau kau pernah melihat apartemen kami di Soul Society, kau tak akan menanyakan hal itu," sahut Rukia sembari tersenyum muram. "Uang kami tak pernah mencukupi. Dan penyakit asma Nao semakin parah. Kupikir kami membutuhkan perubahan suasana dan aku melihat iklan untuk posisi ini. Aku cuma tidak menyangka sedikit pun aku akan diterima."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena aku orang tua tunggal," sahutnya. "Bekerja sekaligus mengurus anak kecil adalah saat-saat yang paling sulit. Melakukan semua itu sendirian tanpa dukungan benar-benar mimpi buruk."

"Dari segi apa?" Ichigo memandangnya bingung. "Bukankah begitu selesai membereskan masalah pengasuhan anak, segalanya akan baik-baik saja?" Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Mata Rukia berbinar geli. "Ciri khas omongan bujangan tak punya anak. Percayalah itu sangat jauh dari baik-baik saja. Bekerja sekaligus mengasuh anak itu berarti kau terbelah di antara dua kewajiban."

"Kok bisa begitu?" Ichigo mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, wajahnya tampak penasaran. "Bukankah saat di tempat kerja kau bekerja, dan begitu Nao pulang sekolah kau ada di rumah."

Kedengarannya itu cukup sederhana bagi Ichigo.

"Sayangnya itu tidak pernah serapi itu." Rukia mendesah dan meletakkan garpunya. "Para pasien tidak memerhatikan jam, dan aku amat sangat menyadari bahwa aku telah mengecewakan klinik karena tidak bisa menyumbangkan seluruh perhatianku seperti orang lain. Jika ada pasien tambahan yang datang aku sering kali menolak, tapi kemudian aku merasa tertekan dan frustasi. Jika Nao sakit, maka pembagian waktu yang sempurna itu menjadi berantakan. Aku harus mengecewakan banyak orang pada detik-detik terakhir, alih-alih cuma mengkhawatirkan Nao yang sakit, aku juga merasa cemas karena mengecewakan orang lain di tempat kerjaku."

Ichigo memandangi Rukia sembari membisu, mencerna semua ucapan wanita itu. "Aku tak pernah memikirkan hal ini dulu," akunya pelan. "Tapi aku bisa mengerti sekarang bahwa ini adalah pembagian tugas yang cukup membuat stres."

"Memang." Rukia tertawa singkat. "Untung saja ayahmu orang paling baik yang pernah kutemui. Seandainya bukan karena dia−" ia terdiam dan Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, membenci kenyataan bahwa wanita itu merendahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kau tahu ayahku tidak menerimamu karena iba. Kau perawat yang luar biasa, Rukia. Dan meskipun aku belum lama mengenalmu, aku sudah bisa melihat bahwa kau melakukan lebih banyak hal pada jam kerjamu dibanding kebanyakan orang yang bekerja dua kali lebih lama."

Rukia tersenyum simpul. "Ayahmu pernah mengatakan hal yang pesis sama, tapi−"

"Tidak ada tetapi. Dan jangan mencemaskan sesuatu yang belum terjadi, misalnya takut Nao akan jatuh sakit. Jika hal itu terjadi, kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Mata Rukia membelalak. "Kita?"

Ichigo berdeham. Sama terkejutnya seperti Rukia pada apa yang baru saja terucap dari mulutnya. Apa sih yang sedang ia rencanakan? Menjaga anak itu sendiri?

Mendadak ia menyadari, ia akan melakukan hal itu seandainya itu bisa meringankan beban Rukia.

"Kau bagian dari tim, Rukia," ujarnya pelan, dengan tulus ingin membantu. "Salah satu dari kami akan membantu, dan, ya, aku cukup siap menjadi orang yang akan menjaga Nao."

Rukia tertawa lirih seraya menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mengajaknya melakukan kunjungan ke rumah pasien bersamamu?"

Ichigo mempertimbangkan hal itu. "Kita bisa menidurkannya di ruang resepsionis bersama Rangiku. Aku yakin Rangiku tidak akan keberatan, dia sering melakukannya saat adik-adikku sakit."

"Dia punya banyak tugas," Rukia mengingatkan dan mulai tertawa. "Terima kasih atas usahamu untuk menolong, tapi ini benar-benar bukan urusanmu."

Ichigo memandanginya, berpikir betapa cantiknya Rukia jika tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu kalau aku ingin membuat itu menjadi urusanku."

"Memangnya kau siapa? Kesatria berkuda putihku?" Senyum Rukia lambat laun sirna. "Aku tidak meyangka menunggang kuda putih adalah salah satu tugasmu, Dokter Kurosaki."

"Begini, sepertinya kau harus membuang sebutan 'Dokter Kurosaki' itu dan panggil aku Ichigo saja," sarannya enteng seraya bersandar di kursi dan menandaskan isi gelasnya. "Sebutan 'dokter' itu mungkin agak formal untuk situasi seperti ini."

"Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Dokter Kurosaki."

Ichigo merasa penasaran, dan ketegangan yang tampak di bahu mungil wanita itu membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang.

"Kau panggil Ichimaru apa?"

"Aku memanggilnya Ichimaru-san."

"Tanpa embel-embel dokter, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Tapi itu lain..." Semburat merah muda tipis merebak di tulang pipinya.

Rukia tampak begitu malu-malu. Sulit dipercaya bahwa wanita itu pernah menikah dan memiliki seorang putra.

"Mengapa lain, Rukia?"

Keheningan lama merebak dan Ichigo bisa melihat dada Rukia naik-turun saat wanita itu bernapas.

"Karena Ichimaru-san tidak memandangku seperti caramu memandangku."

Pernyataan yang jujur itu membuat Ichigo sulit bernapas, meski tahu dirinya harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini, ia tidak sanggup.

"Dan bagaimana caraku memandangmu, Rukia?"

"Dokter Kurosaki, kumohon..." Nada bicara Rukia tersendat sementara Ichigo menjaga suaranya tetap lembut.

"Kau memanggilku Dokter Kurosaki karena kau ingin menjaga jarak denganku. Alasan mengapa aku berbeda dengan Ichimaru adalah karena kau tidak merasakan ketertarikan padanya. Tetapi ada sesuatu di antara kita, Rukia, dan itu muncul sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Ia terdiam dan melihat wanita itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak." Rukia berdiri dan memunggungi Ichigo tapi pria itu mengikutinya.

"Rukia tatap aku. Tatap aku dan katakan kalau kau tidak merasakannya juga."

Rukia bergeming. "Mungkin aku merasakannya," ujarnya akhirnya, suaranya begitu lirih sehingga Ichigo nyaris tak mendengarnya, "tapi itu tidak ada artinya Dokter Kurosaki."

Minimal wanita itu tidak menyangkal munculnya perasaan itu.

"Ichigo," ralat Ichigo pelan, nada bicaranya luar biasa mantap mengingat pergolakan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya, "dan itu ada artinya, Rukia."

Keheningan panjang merebak dan Ichigo menyadari suara pelan napas gadis itu. "Aku−aku tidak tahu apa yang kauinginkan dariku, tapi tidak ada ruang dalam hidupku untuk menjalin hubungan apa pun saat ini."

Ichigo memandangi belakang kepala Rukia, tanpa sadar mengagumi rambut hitam berkilau itu. Ia belum pernah bertemu wanita seperti Rukia. Ia terbiasa dengan wanita yang langsung menggoda atau berpura-pura alim, tapi Rukia tidak melakukan keduanya.

Menyadari bahwa Rukia menunggunya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Ichigo dengan lembut memutar tubuh wanita itu menghadapnya.

"Bagaimana dengan berteman? Pasti ada ruang di hidupmu untuk itu, kan?"

Rukia menengadah menatapnya dan Ichigo memperhatikan betapa indah mata wanita itu. Nuansa ungu unik dibingkai bulu mata hitam dan lebat...

"Berteman? Bagiku kau tidak terkesan sebagai pria yang biasanya puas hanya dengan berteman."

Dan Rukia memang benar.

Ichigo menatap lekat-lekat mata wanita itu. "Aku cepat belajar."

Rukia menggeleng dan menjauh dari Ichigo, wajahnya terkesan skeptis. "Menurutku sih tidak."

"Kau mau mengatakan kau tidak butuh teman?" Ichigo berusaha menjaga nada suaranya tetap terdengar santai. "Kau baru di daerah ini, Rukia. Ayah bilang kau tidak pernah bertemu siapa pun selain di tempat kerja dan di sekolah. Kau pasti mau kan sesekali berteman dengan orang dewasa? Kalau kau sedang sedih, kau bisa menangis di bahuku. Dan kalau aku yang sedih, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Rukia menatapnya dengan membisu, sorot matanya nampak muram. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur. Berapa banyak teman wanita yang kau miliki sebelum ini? Maksudku teman yang akhirnya bukan menjadi pacar."

Ichigo membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya. "Eh−tidak ada," jawabnya akhirnya, menyadari ia tak bisa berbohong pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Malah, ia tidak percaya wanita dan pria bisa berteman baik apalagi menjadi sahabat.

Rukia tersenyum lembut. "Menurutku juga begitu. Jangan tersinggung, tapi menurutku kau bukan orang yang cocok menjadi teman, Ichigo."

"Oh ya?" Ichigo menarik napas dalam-dalam, memutar otak mencari cara agar bisa meyakinkan wanita itu. "Siapa yang meminjam dengan paksa mobil ayahnya agar bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah hari ini saat kau sudah begitu putus asa? Siapa yang menunggu hingga bisa mengantarmu pulang ke rumah? Siapa yang memeriksa anakmu waktu asmanya kambuh? Siapa yang baru saja memasak−"

"Stop." Rukia mengangkat satu tangan untuk memotong ucapan Ichigo. "Kau benar, tentu saja. Aku tidak bisa punya teman yang lebih baik daripada kau hari ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan tadi tanpamu."

"Tepat." Joel pura-pura tersinggung. "Aku mungkin baru untuk bertualang dalam kancah pertemanan ini, tapi aku tahu aturannya. Dan jangan kira aku memasakkan hidangan pasta spesial tadi untuk siapa saja."

Rukia tertawa mendengarnya, menyadari bahwa pria itu sedang menggodanya. "Aku merasa tersanjung."

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Ichigo berusaha membuat perbincangan ini seringan mungkin agar Rukia tidak ketakutan. "Apa kau mau memberiku pekerjaan ini? Teman? Tentu saja, ini masih dalam masa percobaan. Sekali saja aku melakukan kesalahan kau boleh langsung memecatku tanpa pesangon."

Rukia tersenyum seraya menggeleng-geleng. "Kau ini sinting, tahu tidak?"

"Apakah itu berarti, 'ya'?" Ichigo menahan napas. Setidaknya wanita ini masih mau tertawa.

"Cuma berteman?"

"Cuma berteman," sahutnya tegas, seraya berpikir bahwa mungkin tak lama lagi ia akan menghadapi tantangan paling berat dalam hidupnya.

"Baiklah," sahut Rukia akhirnya. "Hanya selama kau berjanji untuk tidak akan membatalkan kencanmu hanya gara-gara aku. Ini murni pertemanan, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengangkat kedua tangan. "Sudah pasti. Memang berteman."

Rukia masih memandanginya dengan sorot tak yakin. "Kau yakin bisa mengatasi ini?"

"Tentu saja."

Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya meskipun itu akan membunuhnya.

...

 _ **Bersambung...**_

...

Chap 4 up! Ini adalah gabungan dari chap 4 dan 5, dari publish-an sebelumnya. Next chap baru dimulai cerita lanjutannya.

Makasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mampir, baca, review, favorit, dan follow fic ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	5. Can we just be friend?

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s), fic ini pernah saya publish chap 1-5 dengan akun saya yang lain—akun kolab dengan teman—, tetapi belum diselesaikan. Kali ini saya republish dengan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikannya. _Wish I can do it!_

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Berteman denganmu? Itu permintaan yang sulit. Tapi jika itu satu-satunya cara agar bisa berada di dekatmu, akan kulakukan. Meskipun itu akan membunuhku._

...

 **Bab V**

 **Can we just be friend?**

...

"Bisa kita bicara?" Isshin Kurosaki melongokkan kepalanya di pintu ruangan putra sulungnya.

"Tentang?" Ichigo bersandar di kursi, raut wajahnya tetap tenang saat ia mengawasi ayahnya menempati kursi di depannya. Ia bisa menduga apa yang ingin ayahnya bicarakan.

"Aku ingin kau tidak mengganggu Rukia, Nak," ujar Isshin terus terang.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, _Tou-san_."

"Kau mencoba mendekatinya. Kau pergi dengannya kemarin."

"Kurasa itu tidak termasuk 'mengganggu'," sahut Ichigo tak senang.

"Kau mengincar Rukia," ujar Isshin lebih harfiah.

Tatapan Ichigo tiba-tiba mengeras. "Aku tidak mengincar Rukia."

"Kau mengantarnya pulang!"

Ichigo kembali bersandar di kursinya, nada bicaranya berubah pelan. " _Tou-san_ mematai-mataiku?"

"Tidak, Nak," kilah Isshin.

"Mengawasiku kalau begitu?"

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kau ingin meminjam mobilku kemarin. Dan aku melihat kau pergi dengan Rukia."

Ichigo menatap ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu aku mengantar Rukia ke sekolah untuk menjemput Nao karena dia ketinggalan bus."

Kebisuan merebak dan Isshin memelototinya. "Kau menjemput Nao?"

"Ya. Rukia ingin memanggil taksi, tapi itu hanya akan memakan lebih banyak waktu. Jadi aku berinisiatif mengantarkannya," jelas Ichigo sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan ayahnya akan meninggalkannya sehingga mereka bisa melanjutkan pekerjaan masing-masing.

Isshin mengamatinya dengan pandangan ragu. "Jadi kau mengantarnya sampai ke apartemennya lalu naik ke lantai atas, ke apartemenmu sendiri?"

Ichigo berusaha menekan kejengkelannya yang nyaris menyeruak keluar. "Kenapa _tou-san_ begitu peduli? Apa di mata _tou-san_ aku begitu berbahaya bagi Rukia?"

"Kau tahu kenapa."

Ya, Ichigo tahu. Penyebabnya adalah karena Rukia seorang janda beranak satu.

"Rukia tidak butuh dipermainkan."

"Kenapa ayah tidak memercayaiku?" ujar Ichigo pelan. Ia sudah lelah dikuliahi, lelah diragukan, karena lebih dari semua orang, ia sendiri meragukan dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah ikut campur dalam kehidupan cintamu sebelum—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan ikut campur."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini Rukia. Dia bukan salah satu dari—" Isshin terdiam dan Ichigo mendesaknya, sembari menyipitkan mata.

"Dia bukan salah satu dari...?" nada bicara Ichigo terdengar ringan.

"Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan, Nak." Isshin mengibaskan tangan. "Lupakan saja itu, Ichigo! Jangan permainkan dia."

"Aku tidak berniat mempermainkannya," ujar Ichigo tegas. "Kemarin aku membantunya menjemput Nao, mengantar mereka pulang, memeriksa Nao yang mendapat serangan asma ringan, lalu memasakkan makan malam untuknya."

Keheningan panjang merebak sementara ayahnya menerima informasi itu.

"Kau memasakkan makan malam untuk Rukia?" Isshin memandangnya curiga. "Tapi Rukia selalu menolak saat diajak makan malam bersama kami."

"Yah, dia tidak menolakku."

Ichigo tidak menambahkan kalau dia sebenarnya memaksa Rukia menerima ajakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Ichigo mendesah. Ia lelah dengan semua prasangka buruk ini. "Aku ke lantai atas ke apartemenku dan tidur di kamarku sendiri."

"Kukira kami sudah bilang padamu jangan ganggu dia."

Keheningan kembali menyeruak dan ketika akhirnya Ichigo berbicara, ia benar-benar mengendalikan nada bicaranya. "Aku tahu kalian bermaksud baik untuk melindunginya, tetapi aku hanya ingin berteman dengannya."

Isshin tampak terperangah. "Teman?"

"Dia butuh teman, _Tou-san_ ," ujar Ichigo. "Kurasa kau memperhatikan bagaimana Rukia bersusah payah mengatur jadwal kerja dan mengasuh anak dengan bantuan yang sangat sedikit. Dan di atas semua itu, tidak perlu genius untuk dapat melihat kalau dia kesepian. Ya, menurutku dia butuh teman."

"Dan menurutmu teman itu adalah kau?"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Sejak kapan kau pernah punya teman wanita? Terakhir kali kau hanya berteman dengan wanita adalah saat kau sekolah dasar."

 _Sejak kemarin malam._

"Selalu ada kali pertama untuk segalanya."

"Oh, yang benar saja, Ichigo!" seru Isshin tak sabaran. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal berteman dengan wanita."

"Yah, aku sedang belajar," sahut Ichigo kalem. "Dan masalah ini disudahi sampai di sini."

Ayahnya memandangnya. "Jangan marah padaku, Nak. Aku hanya—"

" _Tou-san_ hanya ingin melindungi Rukia, aku tahu."

"Ya, aku takut dia mungkin jatuh cinta padamu," jelas Isshin. "Pria sepertimu sulit ditolak."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Baru kali ini _tou-san_ mengakui pesonaku."

"Ck... kau anakku, sudah pasti kau mewarisi pesonaku."

Ichigo memutar bola matanya.

"Pokoknya—"

"Santai saja, _Tou-san,_ " ujar Ichigo letih, seraya bertanya-tanya mengapa ia terlibat perbincangan seperti ini bersama ayahnya. "Aku tidak punya niat memanfaatkan Rukia, jika itu yang membuatmu khawatir. Aku benar-benar serius ingin menjadi temannya. Aku suka dia, dan aku suka anak itu. Sekarang, bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan? Aku bosan dengan yang ini."

Isshin tersenyum singkat. "Kurasa bisa. Maaf aku melewati batas." Pria yang usianya sudah mencapai setengah abad itu berdiri dan beranjak menuju pintu.

"Omong-omong, apa _tou-san_ mendapat kabar tentang si kecil Hikari?"

"Ya. Menurut administrator di rumah sakit, kondisinya semakin baik. Kita beruntung dia ditangani dengan cepat."

"Beruntung karena memiliki perawat seperti Rukia."

"Tentu saja." Isshin mengangguk. "Kaupikir aku menerimanya hanya karena kasihan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi perasaan itu mempengaruhi setengah dari keputusan akhir," ujar Ichigo.

"Kalau kau melihatnya saat itu—Kurasa kita tidak perlu membahasnya," kata Isshin.

Aku tidak perlu melihatnya saat itu, pikir Ichigo. Melihat Rukia kemarin sudah cukup membuat rasa protektif muncul dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya pergi," ujar Isshin seraya meninggalkan ruang kerja Ichigo.

Ichigo memperhatikan kepergian ayahnya, wajahnya meredup saat ia teringat kembali perbincangan mereka. Ia tidak mau mengakui di depan ayahnya, bahwa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan bukanlah sekedar menjadi teman Rukia. Ia menginginkan lebih, menginginkan Rukia, tetapi paket berupa anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun membuatnya ragu. Bersama Rukia artinya menjalani komitmen—sesuatu yang selalu ia hindari—dan bukan hanya sebatas itu, ia juga harus bertanggung jawab untuk seorang anak. Secara finansial Ichigo Kurosaki memang siap membangun sebuah keluarga, namun secara psikologi ia jelas belum siap. Tanggung jawabnya terlalu besar.

Sialnya, daya tarik di antara mereka begitu kuat sehingga membuat Ichigo kesulitan bernapas saat menatap mata sewarna _amethyst_ itu, dan Ichigo tahu Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tetapi kenyataan itu sama sekali tidak berguna. Ia dan Rukia hanya akan berteman. Seberapa sulitnya pun itu Ichigo akan mencoba menjadi seorang teman bagi Rukia.

...

Rukia memandangi jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali dan berharap untuk keseratus kalinya pagi itu bahwa Nao akan baik-baik saja.

Bocah itu memang sepertinya baik-baik saja ketika ia mengantarnya ke sekolah. Ia tadi sudah mengecek skala maksimum Nao dan memutuskan anak itu cukup sehat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Tetapi itu tetap tidak membuatnya berhenti merasa cemas. Setidaknya, guru kelas Nao sudah berjanji akan segera menghubunginya jika terjadi sesuatu pada putranya.

Ichigo berjalan dengan mantap melewati klinik hipertensinya, mengukur tekanan darah, memberi nasihat tentang diet, melakukan pekerjaannya hingga tak terasa sudah jam makan siang. Rukia tidak akan menyadarinya andai Ichigo tidak muncul di ruangannya.

Pria itu menepi untuk memberi jalan pasien terakhir Rukia keluar lalu menutup pinta sehingga hanya tersisa mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana kabar Nao?"

Rukia melempar perban bekas ke tong sampah dan tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau mampir. Aku ingin berterima kasih sekali lagi untuk bantuanmu kemarin dan semalam."

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Bagaimana keadaannya semalam? Apa dia terbangun? Mengalami mimpi buruk?"

Rukia tersentuh dengan perhatian Ichigo. Dari cara pria itu mengatakannya, terkesan begitu alami bukan sesuatu yang dikatakan hanya sebagai basa-basi. "Aku mengira akan muncul masalah, tapi ternyata dia baik-baik saja setelah kami membicarakannya. Dia tidur nyenyak semalam." Ia benar-benar lega karena masalah kemarin tidak membuat Nao mendapat serangan asma hebat seperti yang pernah terjadi setahun yang lalu. "Kurasa dia menjadi cepat dewasa dalam setahun ini. Dia belajar mengerti situasi yang tidak dia mengerti saat dia berusia lima tahun. Kadang aku merasa bersalah karena membuatnya mendapat pengalaman yang tidak menyenangkan di usia begitu muda."

Ichigo tersenyum muram. "Sebenarnya aku tidak punya banyak pengalaman dengan anak-anak seumur itu, tapi aku yakin kau benar. Nao anak yang kuat. Dan menurutku kau harus berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri, biarkan yang berlalu tertinggal di masa lalu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kata-kata yang bagus, dokter Kuro—"

"Hei, bukankah kau sudah berjanji berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu?" potong Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum malu-malu. "Maaf, Ichigo."

"Nah, itu terdengar lebih baik," ujar Ichigo. "Sekarang, kalau kau punya waktu luang aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang klinik asma dan imunisasi, karena dua klinik itu akan menjadi tanggung jawabku mulai sekarang."

Rukia melirik jadwalnya di layar komputer. "Pasienku yang berikutnya batal datang. Aku punya waktu jeda sekitar satu jam, jika kau tidak keberatan kita bisa berdiskusi sekarang."

Ichigo mengangguk. Kemudian Rukia menjelaskan kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan di klinik asma, tersandung pada beberapa kata saat ia berusaha berkonsentrasi dan mengabaikan mata madu yang menatapnya penuh perhatian.

Rukia tidak memahami mengapa ia seperti ini. Ia sudah lama tidak merasakan ketertarikan yang begitu besar terhadap lawan jenis. Sejak Renji meninggalkannya dan Nao, Rukia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang membuatnya begitu tertarik. Tetapi ia lega dirinya telah berkeras bahwa mereka hanya berteman. Ia belum siap menghadapi apa pun yang lebih daripada itu. Dan lagi, Ichigo Kurosaki berhak menemukan wanita yang lebih baik darinya. Seorang wanita muda cantik, menarik, dan yang pastinya tidak memiliki seorang putra berusia enam tahun.

Ichigo sedang mempertimbangkan ucapan Rukia mengenai klinik asma. "Jadi, kau terlatih menggunakan spirometri?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Seperti yang kautahu, kita memiliki banyak pasien lansia di klinik ini dan kasus penyakit pernapasan meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Penting untuk dapat membedakan antara asma dan penyakit saluran pernapasan obstruktif kronis karena pengobatannya berbeda. Dan spirometri sangat penting untuk itu."

"Bagaimana dengan klinik imunisasi?"

Rukia menjelaskan susunan dan cara kerja untuk klinik imunisasi sementara Ichigo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Para ibu bisa secara berkala menerima undangan untuk datang kemari?"

"Ya," jawab Rukia.

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak datang?"

"Mereka akan menerima undangan ulang," sahut Rukia seketika. "Jika mereka masih tidak datang, kadang-kadang Nanao, yang merupakan _health visitor*_ klinik kita akan mendatangi rumah mereka untuk memberikan perawatan dan konseling kesehatan."

Kening Ichigo memunculkan kerutan. "Kadang-kadang?"

"Yah, mengejar-ngejar pasien yang tidak datang sebenarnya bukan bagian dari tugasnya," ujar Rukia. "Tentu saja, dia selalu mengingatkan mereka tentang imunisasi saat pemeriksaan kehamilan, atau kapan pun dia bertemu dengan mereka, tetapi dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian mengejar-ngejar orang yang tidak mau datang."

"Itu benar." Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan serius. "Kau punya ide untuk mengatasi hal ini?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya."

"Teruskan, aku ingin mendengar masukanmu tentang hal ini."

Rukia menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Pendapatku adalah," ujarnya pelan, "daripada kita mengelola klinik imunisasi lebih baik kita mengelola klinik kesehatan anak."

"Bukankah memang itu yang kita lakukan?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Kita cuma mengundang para ibu untuk datang dan menyuntik bayi mereka, itu saja."

Ichigo menarik sebuah kursi dan mendudukinya. "Lalu, apa yang kaurencanakan?"

Rukia menjadi semakin bersemangat menjelaskan ide-idenya. "Menurutku kita harus memperluas cakupan pelayanan. Selama ini kita hanya menyediakan pelayanan imunisasi saja. Kurasa hal itu yang membuat minat para ibu untuk datang begitu rendah. Jika kita bisa membuat wadah bagi mereka untuk datang dan berdiskusi soal kesehatan anak. Dan klinik kesehatan anak bisa mencapai tujuan itu. Para ibu bisa datang dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang terkesan sepele yang membuat mereka khawatir, tetapi tidak harus sampai memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

"Tetapi mereka kan bisa menelepon _health visitor_?"

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng lagi. "Biasanya mereka cuma bergulat dengan diri sendiri, atau bertanya sana-sini di sekitar mereka saja. Dan satu lagi, kita bisa memanfaatkan klinik ini untuk jaring pendukung para ibu. Tak banyak aktivitas yang terjadi di sini selama musim dingin dan banyak ibu baru, terutama yang bukan berasal dari sini merasa terisolasi. Jika kita mengumpulkan mereka pada jam makan siang atau sore hari saat klinik sedang tidak beroperasi, mereka bisa bertukar informasi dan menggunakan ruang tunggu sebagai tempat pertemuan. Kita bisa mendatangkan pembicara sebulan sekali dan menyediakan mainan tambahan—" Ia terdiam sementara Ichigo tersenyum.

"Bisa kulihat kau sudah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak."

Rukia tersenyum ragu. "Aku cuma berpikir seandainya kita bisa menyediakan tempat dan sarana bagi para ibu untuk sekedar mampir dan bertemu untuk menanyakan berbagai informasi kesehatan, kita sekaligus bisa memberikan informasi tentang imunisasi kepada mereka. Seorang dokter umum harus selalu siap di tempat saat kita memberikan imunisasi, dan karena kau yang bertanggung jawab untuk klinik itu sekarang, kurasa itu akan jadi kewajibanmu. Mereka bisa datang dan mendapat pelayanan dokter berdasarkan sistem pelayanan 'siapa cepat dia dapat' ketimbang harus membuat janji tamu terlebih dahulu."

Ichigo membisu sejenak, mempertimbangkan penjelasan panjang lebar yang diutarakan Rukia. "Itu ide bagus, malah lebih dari sekedar bagus. Apa kau sudah membicarakannya dengan ayahku?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak. Tadinya kupikir kita sulit mewujudkannya, tapi sekarang karena sudah ada tenaga dokter tambahan..."

"Apa menurutmu _health visitor_ itu akan setuju?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Aku pernah membicarakan ini dengan Nanao, dan dia sangat setuju. Apa pun itu jika bisa meningkatkan angka laju imunisasi, dia akan setuju."

"Baiklah." Ichigo bangkit sembari menyapukan jemarinya ke rambut. "Aku akan membahas tentang ini dengan ayahku, tapi bagiku ini jelas ide yang luar biasa."

"Beritahu aku bagaimana tanggapannya." Rukia mengaitkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinganya. "Ah, aku hampir lupa. Balasan apa yang bisa kuberikan padamu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantuku kemarin, dan sudah memasakkan makan malam untukku."

"Tidak usah. Itu masalah sepele, bukankah itu gunanya teman? Datang membantu saat dibutuhkan?"

Rukia tersenyum ragu. "Tapi aku berhutang makanan padamu."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Kau tidak berhutang apa-apa," ujarnya pelan.

"Aku sangat ingin mentraktirmu," kata Rukia. "Bagaimana kalau sosis?" Ia menawarkan. "Nao sangat suka sosis."

Ichigo tersenyum. "Aku sangat suka sosis." Ia menepuk-nepuk perutnya. "Apalagi ditambah kentang pure dan saus bawang bombai. Sekarang sebaiknya aku kembali bekerja. Sampai bertemu nanti."

Rukia mengamati kepergian Ichigo. Hatinya lebih ringan daripada yang pernah ia rasakan selama bertahun-tahun. Selain amat sangat tampan, Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pria yang baik luar-dalam.

Tapi dia cuma teman, batin Rukia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan akan tetap seperti itu.

...

 _Ini takkan pernah bisa berhasil._

Ichigo mengempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi seraya memejamkan mata.

Ia mungkin bisa meyakinkan Rukia bahwa ia bisa belajar menjadi teman, tetapi ia cukup yakin bahwa seorang teman tidak memiliki keinginan seperti yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Seorang teman akan memberi perhatian penuh saat temannya bicara, bukannya berpikir temannya itu terlihat sangat cantik saat berbicara dengan begitu antusias. Seorang teman tidak memiliki keinginan untuk memiliki temannya. Seorang teman tidak boleh memiliki pikiran tidak senonoh tentang temannya. Lalu, bisakah ia menjadi seorang 'teman' jika dalam pikirannya selalu terlintas paras cantik Rukia, dan di hatinya selalu ada keinginan untuk memiliki wanita itu?

Ichigo mendesah. Pengaturan tentang pertemanan ini lambat laun akan membunuhnya.

Ia sedang duduk melamun di mejanya ketika pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Isshin Kurosaki mengerutkan dahi ke arah Ichigo. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Ya— _tetapi tak satu pun yang bisa ia ceritakan kepada ayahnya._

"Aku tidak apa-apa," ujarnya ketus membuat alis sang ayah bertaut.

" _Tou-san_ kemari bukan untuk menceramahiku lagi, kan?" mata Ichigo menyipit ke arah ayahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku ke sini untuk berbicara denganmu mengenai klinik. Seperti yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya, kau akan mengepalai bagian klinik asma dan Imunisasi, juga klinik perawatan luka," jelas Isshin.

"Aku juga ingin membahas hal itu denganmu," ujar Ichigo, "terutama tentang klinik imunisasi."

"Apa yang ingin kausampaikan?"

"Kita punya masalah tentang grafik imunisasi yang menurun dalam enam bulan terakhir, sedang angka kelahiran meningkat," ujar Ichigo.

"Banyak para ibu yang enggan datang untuk menyuntik bayi mereka," Isshin mengakui, "mereka kurang menyadari pentingnya imunisasi."

"Rukia punya ide bagus untuk mengatasi hal itu."

Secara ringkas Ichigo menceritakan garis besar rencana Rukia, sementara ayahnya menyimak.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." Isshin duduk di kursi kosong dan mengangguk menyiratkan persetujuannya. "Menurutku ini pasti berhasil, tapi kurasa kita harus mendiskusikannya pada rapat staf klinik berikutnya."

"Kita tidak bisa melakukan itu." Ichigo menggeleng. "Rapat staf klinik dijadwalkan tiap Jumat pukul lima sore, tapi Rukia harus pulang pada pukul tiga untuk menjemput Nao di sekolah. Tidak adil jika kita memaksanya ikut rapat."

Meski ia baru mengenal Rukia seminggu terakhir, Ichigo tahu bahwa prioritas utama wanita itu adalah Nao. Apa pun yang terjadi Rukia akan mengutamakan putranya di atas segalanya.

Isshin mengerutkan dahi. "Aku lupa kalau dia pulang jam tiga." Ia merenungkan masalah itu sejenak sementara Ichigo mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _notes_ , tempat ia menuliskan jadwal kerja dan pertemuannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu saat makan siang?"

"Di akhir pekan? Menurutku tidak bisa." Isshin terlihat ragu-ragu. "Kami pernah mengundangnya sebelum ini tetapi dia selalu menolak."

"Ajak Gin dan Ukitake-san datang juga, katakan padanya ini rapat staf klinik maka ia pasti akan datang," ujar Ichigo yakin seraya meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja. "Tentu saja dengan syarat ia bisa mengajak Nao."

Mata ayahnya menyipit. "Menurutmu dia mau datang?"

Ichigo memandang mata ayahnya lekat-lekat. "Rukia selalu berhati-hati untuk menolak datang di rapat kerja. Dan setelah semua kelonggaran yang kita berikan, kurasa dia tidak akan menolak."

...

Ichigo mendengarkan dengan saksama saat ayahnya berbicara dengan Rukia di telepon dan beberapa saat kemudian ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya, Rukia-chan." Isshin melangkah maju dan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Rukia, menarik wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Isshin memperlakukan Rukia seperti anak sendiri, cukup melihatnya saja Ichigo tahu kalau ayahnya benar-benar menyayangi wanita itu. Dan rasa sayang itu jua lah yang memacu sang ayah untuk memperingatinya tadi pagi.

"Ichigo barusan menjelaskan garis besar ide-idemu untuk klinik imunisasi. Kita harus membahasnya dengan lebih terperinci bersama staf lain. Kita akan mengadakan rapat staf pada Jumat malam, tapi aku tahu kau tidak bisa datang."

Rukia menggigit bibirnya dan tampak gelisah, tepat seperti yang Ichigo duga. Wanita itu amat sangat berhati-hati.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tak perlu meminta maaf," potong Isshin seketika itu juga. "Kami berharap kau bisa datang pada hari Sabtu waktu makan siang. Ajak Nao, sementara kita rapat Yuzu atau Karin bisa menjaganya, atau bahkan mereka berdua yang akan menjaganya."

Ichigo mengamati Rukia. Wanita itu tampaknya sedang bergulat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Hari Sabtu?" Rukia memandangi Isshin.

"Kalau itu tidak merepotkanmu," ujar Isshin ceria. "Masaki akan memasakkan hidangan makan siang dan kita semua bisa mengobrol sembari makan. Aku juga mengundang Gin dan Ukitake. Acara seperti itu sering dilakukan di rumah kami, selain berguna untuk klinik, acara seperti ini juga membantu mempererat persahabatan."

"Apa aku benar-benar harus datang?" Mata violet Rukia memancarkan kebingungan dan Ichigo bertanya-tanya mengapa wanita itu sangat tidak suka bepergian.

"Kita kan ingin membahas dan mengembangkan idemu," ujar Isshin mengingatkan. "Kau tidak usah khawatir soal Nao, akan ada dua _baby sitter_ gratis yang akan menjaganya."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah," sahut Rukia akhirnya seraya tersenyum meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan keraguannya. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya dengan gugup di rambut sehitam suteranya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, kau harus memberiku denah, dokter Kurosaki."

"Aku akan mengantarmu," ujar Ichigo seketika, seraya merenung sinis karena sepertinya instingnya bergerak lebih cepat daripada otaknya.

Dahi ayahnya tampak berkerut sementara Ichigo menantang sorot mata ayahnya tanpa berkedip, menyadari bahwa ia akan mendapat nasihat panjang-lebar nanti.

 _Dan mungkin ada benarnya mereka telah menasihatinya._

Mereka jelas-jelas benar bahwa dia memang tidak pantas untuk Rukia. Wanita itu jelas-jelas bukan tipe wanita yang menikmati afair singkat, sementara hal terakhir yang ada di pikiran Ichigo adalah komitmen.

Yang akhirnya menyisakan pertemanan.

Dan itu terbukti lebih sulit daripada yang pernah ia bayangkan.

...

 **Bersambung...**

...

 _*health visitor: perawat yang melakukan kunjungan ke rumah untuk memberikan perawatan dan konseling kesehatan._

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR. Udah saya lanjutin ini. :3

 **Ikmah Saputra**

Ya, konflik masalah anak memang sensitif. Saya ingin menggambarkan kesulitan yang dialami seorang _single mom,_ bagaimana ia harus membagi waktu, pikiran, dan perasaanya antara dua dunia yang sama-sama penting baginya. Saya harap saya bisa melakukannya dengan baik di fic ini.

Makasih dah RnR ya, dan udah saya lanjutin nih.

...

Chap 5 up! Kisah berlanjut di sini. Fic ini akan berjalan dengan alur lambat, dan jika ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah Renji akan muncul, jawabannya adalah tidak. Di sini saya akan fokus ke hubungan Rukia, Ichigo, dan Nao. Tidak mengupas lebih banyak tentang masa lalu Rukia, maupun Ichigo.

Dan untuk yang bertanya-tanya apakah saya seorang dokter. Yeah, saya emang dokter, dokter cinta tapinya. Wkwkwkwk... *justkidding*

Terakhir terima kasih sudah mampir, baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

Sign,

Ann *-*

...


	6. I Try My Best

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Aku mencoba, tetapi sepertinya aku gagal. Kau dan segalanya tentangmu membuatku makin terseret dalam perasaan yang tak bisa aku definisikan._

...

 **Bab VI**

 **I Try My Best**

...

"Rukia-chan, itu ide yang sangat bagus!" Isshin bersandar di kursinya di meja makan sembari menatap Rukia dengan sorot kagum. "Kenapa tak satu pun dari kami yang punya pemikiran seperti itu?"

Sabtu siang. Isshin mengundang Ukitake, Gin, dan Rukia beserta Nao, juga putra sulungnya, Ichigo, ke rumahnya untuk makan siang sekaligus mengadakan rapat kecil tentang klinik. Sambil menyantap hidangan yang disediakan Masaki, mereka membicarakan ide Rukia mengenai klinik kesehatan anak. Semua orang menganggap ide itu sangat bagus dan sepakat untuk segera mewujudkannya.

"Ceramah macam apa yang kausarankan, Rukia?" tanya Ukitake. "Hal-hal yang menyangkut masalah anak, seperti masa-masa tumbuh gigi?"

"Yah, itu juga bisa...," jawab Rukia ragu-ragu, sementara Ichigo menatapnya dengan sorot menyelidik.

"Tetapi kau punya ide yang lebih baik?"

"Masalahnya ceramah seperti itu hanya akan menarik para ibu yang memang sudah termotivasi dan tertarik. Menurutku, kita harus mencakup isu-isu seperti itu meski juga, kalau bisa, lebih memperluas pada topik-topik yang lebih umum dan ringan." Rukia menyadari semua orang memandangnya, itu membuatnya tak nyaman karena tidak biasa menjadi pusat perhatian. "Mungkin kita bisa mencakup topik yang sifatnya lebih personal."

"Contohnya?"

"Kita bisa membahas tentang olahraga," ujar Rukia. Mata-mata yang mengarah padanya terlihat bingung. "Maksudku, kita bisa memanggil seorang instruktur kebugaran, dan dia akan memberi pengarahan tentang berolahraga bagi para ibu yang punya anak kecil." Rukia bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah idenya ini ide yang kedengaran tolol. "Begini, para ibu yang memiliki batita sering tidak punya waktu pergi berolahraga ke luar. Jadi memberitahu mereka tentang olahraga yang dapat mereka lakukan di rumah akan sangat berguna bagi mereka. Selain itu kita juga bisa memberi ceramah tentang _fashion_ , _make-up,_ cara mendekorasi ruangan, atau cara membuat camilan yang sehat dan disukai anak-anak."

"Ah, semua yang berkaitan dengan wanita," celetuk Karin.

Rukia mengangguk. Masaki tersenyum lebar kepadanya. "Itu sangat bagus, Rukia. Para ibu akan datang untuk bergosip sekaligus belajar sesuatu, dan sementara mereka di sana kita bisa ajak mereka membahas tentang imunisasi."

"Benar," tambah Yuzu. "Wanita cenderung akan lebih memilih datang ke acara yang memungkinkannya untuk bergosip."

"Wanita memang selalu suka bergosip," Isshin menimpali.

"Memang begitu adanya," ujar Masaki, lalu ia berpaling ke arah Rukia dan memujinya, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tidak pernah memikirkan ide seperti itu. Kau benar-benar hebat."

Rukia menggeleng sementara pipinya perlahan dirayapi rona merah. "Jika kalian setuju, aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Nanao," ujarnya.

"Kita harus mengadakan rapat kecil bertiga," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Tentu saja. Kita bisa mulai membicarakannya pada hari Senin."

"Kita perlu membuat poster dan spanduk untuk mempromosikan acara ini, selain undangan langsung untuk para ibu tentunya," ujar Gin.

"Aku punya seorang kenalan yang bisa membantu mendesain poster dan spanduk untuk kita," sahut Ichigo.

"Kenalan?" ujar Gin.

"Seorang teman lama yang dua tahun terakhir membuka usaha percetakan," jelas Ichigo. "Namanya Iba."

"Ah, aku kenal dia. Pekerjaannya bagus," Ukitake berpendapat.

"Lalu, hari apa acara ini dijadwalkan?"

"Kamis," jawab Ichigo seketika. "Waktunya harus cocok dengan jam kerja klinik lainnya dan sepertinya itu waktu yang tepat. Kita adakan acara ini setiap hari kamis saat jam makan siang."

Mereka lalu membahas dengan lebih terperinci dan Rukia mendapati dirinya mulai merasa nyaman dan membaur dalam perbincangan itu, menikmati alur percakapan dan ide-ide yang muncul.

" _Kaa-san_." Suara kecil Nao menyela pembicaraan mereka. "Kapan kita pulang?"

Rukia merona tersipu, tetapi Ichigo malah terbahak.

"Maaf, Jagoan. Kami pasti membuatmu bosan, tapi karena kau begitu diam dan tidak nakal kami semua jadi lupa padamu."

"Anak malang," ujar Masaki seraya berdiri. Tetapi Ichigo sudah berdiri mendahuluinya dan menghampiri Nao.

"Ayo ikut bersamaku sebentar, dan kita lihat apa yang bisa kita temukan di lemariku."

"Memangnya ada apa di lemari, Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin.

"Sesuatu yang para gadis tidak boleh tahu," jawab Ichigo, tetapi matanya menatap Rukia. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meracuni anakmu dengan hal-hal aneh."

Nao turun dari kursi dan mengikuti langkah Ichigo keluar ruangan.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Ichigo suka anak-anak." Gin menyeringai ke arah Rukia, dan Rukia hanya bisa tertunduk malu. "Kau harus hati-hati bocah itu punya maksud terselubung."

"Bocah?" tatapan Rukia kembali ke arah Gin. Ia tahu yang dimaksud Gin adalah Ichigo, tetapi ia tak bisa membayangkan pria tinggi berbadan atletis itu pernah menjadi bocah laki-laki seperti Nao.

"Dia dulu bocah yang sangat manis, ya kan Masaki?" ujar Gin.

Masaki mengangguk penuh antusias. "Sangat manis, bahkan dulu waktu masih kecil dia sangat cengeng. Aku ingat hari pertamaku mengantarnya ke taman kanak-kanak, dia memelukku sambil menangis karena tidak mau kutinggalkan." Senyum terkembang di wajah wanita cantik itu saat mengenang masa lalu.

"Apa kau mau melihat foto-foto Ichi-nii waktu kecil?" Yuzu menawarkan. "Ichi-nii benar-benar imut loh."

Rukia menggeleng tepat saat Isshin berbicara. "Rukia-chan tidak mau melihat itu, Sayang, dia kemari untuk rapat ingat? Jangan mempersulitnya."

"Mempersulit siapa?" Ichigo muncul kembali bersama Nao yang mendekap sebuah wadah plastik transparan yang diisi lego.

" _Kaa-san,_ lihat apa yang diberikan dokter Ichigopadaku." Nao berlari ke arah Rukia dengan wajah ceria.

Rukia tersenyum. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat putranya bahagia. Tetapi... ia mengangkat mata ke arah Ichigo.

"Terima kasih, tapi—"

"Sama-sama," potong Ichigo. "Nah, jagoan. Kau bisa bermain di sini." Ia membimbing Nao ke sudut ruangan, dan membiarkan anak itu bermain di atas karpet persegi di sana.

"Jadi, adakah yang mau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?" ujar Ichigo setelah bergabung kembali di meja makan.

"Yang mana?" tanya Karin berpura-pura.

"Kau tahu yang mana, kau hanya tidak mau memberitahuku," ujar Ichigo sembari mengacak rambut adiknya.

"Aku memang tidak mau memberitahu Ichi-nii," sahut Karin.

"Hu-um, Ichi-nii tidak perlu tahu," Yuzu menambahkan.

"Kalian..."

Rukia memerhatikan interaksi itu dalam diam. Berpikir akan sangat menyenangkan jika memiliki saudara seperti itu. Ah, dia juga punya saudara, tetapi hubungan mereka tidak seperti itu. Dan Nao... Ia menoleh ke arah putranya. Akan sangat baik jika putranya memiliki saudara, entah itu perempuan atau laki-laki, mereka akan bermain dan belajar, memenuhi rumah dengan suara tawa dan keceriaan.

.*.

 _Seketika itu juga muncul bayangan Nao duduk bersila di sebuah ruangan, bersamanya ada dua anak yang lebih kecil satu perempuan dan satu lagi laki-laki, ketiganya asyik bermain. Lalu Rukia datang membawakan gelas-gelas berisi susu dan piring berisi kue untuk mereka._

" _Asyik, susu!" Si gadis kecil berteriak. Melompat kegirangan ke arah Rukia._

" _Aku mau biskuit!" Si anak laki-laki—yang merupakan kembaran gadis kecil itu—tak mau kalah, ia juga bergegas bangkit dan berlari. Sedang Nao hanya mengikuti dengan gerak lebih lambat, sengaja membiarkan anak-anak yang lebih muda itu mengambil jatah lebih dulu._

" _Nao," Rukia memanggil dan anak itu segera mendekat. "Masih mau minum susu, kan?" Nao meraih gelas susu yang diberikan ibunya, meminum cairan berwarna putih itu dengan senang hati._

 _Bel pintu berbunyi saat mereka berempat asyik bercengkerama. Anak-anak segera meletakkan gelas mereka dan berlari ke pintu._

" _Tou-san pulang!" mereka berteriak._

 _Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok tinggi yang mereka panggil ayah. Sosok tinggi bermata madu dengan rambut sewarna matahari senja._

.*.

Tring!

Tak sengaja Rukia menjatuhkan sendok yang dipegangnya, mengundang semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Kau tak apa?" Ichigo segera bangkit menghampirinya.

"Tidak. A-aku..." Rukia terbata. "Maaf... sepertinya aku harus segera pulang," ujarnya buru-buru seraya melipat serbet dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. "Hei, ada apa?" Ichigo memegang tangannya. "Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku hanya... aku..."

" _Kaa-san_?"

Suara Nao membuat Rukia menoleh. Dan ia melihat anak itu memandangnya dengan sorot khawatir.

"Tenanglah, atau kau juga akan membuat Nao panik," Ichigo berbisik.

" _Kaa-san_ tidak apa-apa, Nao. Kembalilah bermain," ujar Rukia sambil memaksakan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

"Tenang... Tarik napas pelan... Keluarkan..." Rukia menuruti intruksi yang diberikan Ichigo, sementara tangan besar pria itu meremas pelan bahunya. Entah kenapa perlakuan itu membuat Rukia semakin rileks.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rukia, "dan maaf..."

"Tak apa," Ichigo menepuk bahunya pelan lalu beranjak kembali ke kursinya dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari Rukia.

"Maafkan aku, tadi aku..."

"Kami mengerti, Sayang. Jangan paksakan dirimu," ujar Masaki.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kami pulang, aku butuh menenangkan diri," kata Rukia.

"Maukah kau tinggal sebentar lagi?" pinta Yuzu. "Aku membuat puding untuk kalian, kuharap kau mau tinggal lebih lama untuk mencicipinya."

Rukia melirik Nao yang masih asyik bermain, mengajaknya pulang sekarang tidak adil untuk Nao karena anak itu baru mulai bersenang-senang. "Baiklah," jawabnya pada Yuzu.

Yuzu tersenyum cerah dan segera berdiri. "Aku jamin kalian akan menyukainya," ujarnya sebelum menghilang ke dapur.

Mereka melewatkan sisa sore itu dengan mengobrol riang sembari makan sementara Nao menghibur diri sendiri dengan mainan yang diberikan Ichigo untuknya.

Meski begitu, lambat laun waktu pulang pun tiba, dan saat mereka berkendara pulang menuju arah pelabuhan Nao tertidur di bangku belakang mobil Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangkat bocah yang terlelap itu dan membopongnya keluar dari mobil, terus ke atas ke apartemen Rukia.

"Kamar tidurnya di sebelah sana..." Rukia memberi isyarat ke arah lorong dan Ichigo mendorng pintu hingga terbuka dengan bahunya dan membaringkan Nao di tempat tidur.

Rukia langsung bergerak melepas sepatu putranya dan menyelubungin Nao dengan selimut tebal yang lembut, menjaga putra semata wayangnya tetap hangat. Setelah selesai ia menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh, mendapati Ichigo tengah bersandar di pintu, mata madu pria itu tengah mengamati gerak-geriknya. "Dia tadi sangat bersenang-senang, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama," Ichigo menjawab tak acuh.

"Kau mau kopi?" Rukia menawarkan.

Ichigo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo, mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Ichigo yang memenuhi ambang pintu kamar Nao—terlihat nyaman bersandar di sana—ia melangkah terus menuju dapur mengambil cerek dan mengisinya dengan air keran hingga terisi tiga perempatnya, lalu ia meletakkannya di atas kompor dan menyalakan api.

"Rukia..."

Rukia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap Ichigo yang mengikutinya hingga ke dapur, menunggu pria itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Namun setelah selang beberapa detik Ichigo tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rukia.

"Tadi kau kenapa?" ujar Ichigo.

"Bisakah kau lebih spesifik soal waktunya?" Rukia membalik pertanyaan, meski sebenarnya ia tahu kapan tepatnya "tadi" yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Saat makan siang tadi, kau tiba-tiba membeku seolah tersadar tentang sesuatu, lalu berkata ingin pulang," jelas Ichigo.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Maaf...," ujar Rukia.

Mata madu Ichigo menatap Rukia untuk sesaat. "Baiklah," ujarnya kemudian tepat saat cerek yang dipanaskan Rukia berbunyi nyaring, penanda air di dalamnya sudah mendidih.

Rukia segera mematikan api, lalu beranjak mengambil dua buah mug dari lemari. "Kau suka kopi apa?" ia bertanya pada Ichigo dari balik bahunya.

"Apa yang kau punya?" Ichigo melangkah mendekati Rukia.

Jantung Rukia memacu saat Ichigo berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. "H-hanya kopi _sachet_ sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyimpan biji kopi karena kami tidak punya _coffee maker,_ " ujarnya dengan agak tersendat di bagian awal kalimat. Ia mengeluarkan tiga bungkus kopi instan dengan rasa yang berbeda dari lemari. "Kau mau _latte,_ kopi hitam _,_ atau kopi susu?"

"Hm..." Ichigo memerhatikan ketiga bungkus kopi instan itu dari balik bahu Rukia. Wangi lembut memasuki indera penciumannya saat ia berada begitu dekat dengan wanita itu. Manis, seperti adanya wanita itu. Rasanya ia ingin melingkarkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang Rukia dan menariknya hingga bersandar di dadanya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin bukan? Seorang teman tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu terhadap temannya.

Ah, semua ini semakin menjadi tak mudah. Sulit bagi Ichigo untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Rukia. Setiap kali bersama Rukia ia harus mengingatkan dirinya jika mereka hanya berteman.

"Kopi hitam," Ichigo menjawab dan segera menjauh dari Rukia. Menjaga jarak dari kemungkinan melakukan sesuatu yang akan ia sesali dikemudian hari.

"Tambah gula?"

"Jangan!" Ichigo berseru, membuat Rukia memandangnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Maaf," ujar Ichigo sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil menuang bubuk kopi ke dalam gelas, lalu menambahkan air panas.

Aroma kopi menguar, memenuhi dapur kecil apartemen Rukia. Dua gelas kopi tersaji di meja makan, kopi hitam untuk Ichigo dan _latte_ untuk Rukia.

"Menurutku..." ujar Ichigo lambat-lambat, "pergi keluar bagus untuk kalian."

Rukia hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit sebagai tanggapan, mungkin dimaksudkan sebagai sebuah senyuman, tapi terlalu kaku dan tanggung.

"Kau lihat Nao tadi, dia kelihatan senang sekali," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Terima kasih kepadamu untuk itu," ujar Rukia tulus. "Kau bahkan membiarkannya membawa pulang mainanmu."

"Aku memberikannya," ralat Ichigo. "Lagipula aku sudah terlalu besar untuk bermain." Ia menyeringai. "Kecuali permainan tertentu."

"Nah, kenapa aku menangkap sesuatu dari kalimatmu itu ya."

"Sesuatu apa?" Ichigo berujar polos.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya," sahut Rukia.

"Hei, ayolah... aku penasaran." Ichigo menggodanya.

Rukia memberengut. "Kau menyebalkan," sahutnya.

"Dan kau terlalu sinis, Rukia," ujar Ichigo. "Cobalah lebih santai, nikmati hidup. Keluarlah, berkenalan, temui banyak orang, dan pergi ke tempat-tempat yang belum pernah kau datangi."

Rukia menelengkan kepala. "Mungkin kau lupa, Ichigo," ujarnya. "Aku bukan wanita _single_. Aku janda dengan seorang anak yang menderita asma, dan berpenghasilan pas-pasan. Bahkan aku dapat tinggal di apartemen yang bagus ini karena kebaikan orang tuamu. Aku dan Nao mungkin akan berakhir di rumah petak yang kecil dan kumuh, jika mereka tidak membantu kami."

"Makanya kubilang kau itu terlalu sinis, Rukia." Ichigo menatap Rukia—yang tampak tidak senang karena ia sudah dua kali mengatai wanita itu sinis—dari seberang meja. "Coba kau berpikir begini, kau wanita _single_ yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun yang sangat hebat—bagiku Nao bocah yang hebat, Rukia. Meski tidak berpenghasilan bak artis Hollywood, kau masih bisa hidup berkecukupan. Dan kau sangat beruntung bertemu sepasang suami-istri baik hati yang menyukaimu serta anakmu, sehingga mereka memberikan sebuah apartemen untuk kalian berdua tinggali," ujar Ichigo panjang-lebar. "Cobalah berpikir seperti itu, Rukia. Kau memang pernah menjalani kehidupan yang tidak menyenangkan sebelum ini, tetapi bukan berarti kau harus membuat masa depanmu sama tidak menyenangkannya, bukan? Hiburlah dirimu, hiburlah Nao."

Rukia menelan ludah. "Aku tahu, tapi—"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bersenang-senang?" tembak Ichigo.

Rukia mematung. Ia tidak ingat. Mungkin setahun atau satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Yang jelas sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali ia pergi keluar untuk bersenang-senang.

"Cobalah keluar," Ichigo berkata lagi.

"Ke mana?"

"Piknik denganku?"

Pandang Rukia langsung tertuju pada Ichigo dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Kau memintaku pergi piknik bersamamu?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Dan Nao juga," ia menambahkan. "Kau berhutang satu makan siang denganku, ingat? Besok kita pergi jalan-jalan lalu makan siang bersama."

"Lalu apa yang akan orang-orang katakan?"

"Memangnya apa?" Ichigo mengendikkan bahu, jelas-jelas bingung memahami kaitan masuk akal dari ucapannya dan pertanyaan Rukia.

"Mereka akan bergosip." Rukia mencoba memberi penjelasan singkat, namun Ichigo tampak belum bisa mengerti. "Kau pergi dengan seorang janda dan anaknya, orang-orang akan berpikir kalau kau sedang mendekatiku," ujarnya dengan lebih gamblang.

Ichigo teringat keluarganya dan orang-orang lain di sekitarnya yang sering menasehatinya tentang hal yang baru saja Rukia katakan, dan itu membuatnya kesal. "Jangan pikirkan mereka. Kita yang menjalani ini, Rukia, bukan mereka," sahutnya.

Rukia menggeleng pelan. "Dan apa yang sedang kita jalani?"

"Pertemanan. Bukankah itu yang kauinginkan ada di antara kita?"

Rukia terdiam. Mata violetnya masih terarah lurus pada Ichigo.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Kita pergi sebagai teman, kau, Nao, dan aku. Pergi bersenang-senang selama sehari. Aku akan memperlihatkan pada kalian keindahan kota Karakura pada kalian. Kita akan pergi ke bukit di bagian barat kota, naik kereta gantung, dan menikmati pemandangan Karakura dari atas bukit. Pemandangan awal musim dingin dari atas bukit sangat indah, kalian tidak akan pernah menyesal pergi ke sana, bahkan aku jamin kalian akan ketagihan."

Mendadak perasaan Rukia terasa begitu ringan daripada yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Sehari bersama Ichigo kedengarannya menyenangkan.

"Baiklah." Rukia menatap Ichigo, masih belum percaya bahwa ia baru saja mengatakan ya. "Tapi jangan salahkan kami bila nanti kau bosan dengan kami."

Ichigo menyeringai sembari meraih kopinya. "Aku orang yang sabar kok."

Rukia mengawasi Ichigo berjalan keluar dari dapur dan bertanya-tanya untuk apa tadi ia menjawab ya.

Satu hari menyenangkan, itu saja, batinnya pada diri sendiri dengan tegas.

Ichigo benar. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah bersenang-senang.

...

Rukia menyambut pagi keesokan harinya dengan perasaan riang, seperti seorang gadis muda yang menunggu kekasihnya menjemput untuk kencan pertama. Ini aneh. Bahkan dulu saat akan pergi dengan Renji—mantan suaminya—ia tidak pernah seriang ini. Tidak pernah menanti dengan jantung berdebar di balik pintu rumahnya.

 _Hati-hati Rukia. Hati-hati...!_

Di benaknya berulang kali menggema peringatan.

 _Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta pada Ichigo Kurosaki!_

Rukia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, dan tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Ichigo Kurosaki. Ia hanya sedang mencoba membuka diri untuk berteman, memberi dirinya kesempatan memulai kehidupan baru, di tempat yang baru, bersama orang-orang baru.

 _Lalu kenapa kau begitu gelisah? Mengapa jantungmu berdebar tak karuan menunggu kedatangannya?_

Rukia gelisah karena ini pertama kalinya ia pergi berjalan-jalan keluar setelah sekian lama. Dan ia jantungnya berdebar penuh antisipasi sebab ia menantikan pengalaman apa yang akan ia—terutama Nao dapatkan hari ini.

 _Oh ya? Mengakulah, kau memang mulai suka padanya, bukan? Ichigo sangat tampan, mapan, dan sepertinya dia juga suka padamu. Wanita mana yang tidak akan tergoda padanya? Dan kau, Rukia Kuchiki adalah salah satu wanita yang akan takluk dalam pesona Ichigo Kurosaki._

"Berhenti!" Rukia berteriak.

" _Kaa-san?_ " Nao yang semenjak tadi menunggu bersama Rukia di ruang tamu sambil bermain lego menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Kejiwaan bocah itu memang masih sangat rentan, sedikit teriakan saja—apalagi datang dari orang terdekatnya—akan membuatnya khawatir dan cemas.

"Maaf, Nao. _Kaa-san_ hanya sedikit pusing." Rukia memberi sebuah senyum menenangkan pada Nao.

"Kita tidak jadi pergi?" Raut wajah Nao terlihat kecewa.

"Jadi kok," ujar Rukia cepat-cepat. "Tetapi kita harus menunggu Ich— dulu."

Wajah Nao kembali ceria. Semenjak diberitahu bahwa mereka akan pergi hari ini Nao memang terlihat sangat antusias. Ia begitu bersemangat—sesuatu yang jarang Rukia lihat setahun terakhir. Mungkin mengajak Nao keluar adalah keputusan yang benar.

Bel berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian. Nao segera melompat berdiri dan berlari ke pintu.

"Nao, hati-hati," ujar Rukia.

Tetapi si gesit Nao tidak mendengar peringatan dari ibunya. Anak itu sudah berhasil mencapai pintu dan membukanya dengan cepat.

"Selamat pagi, Jagoan."

Rukia dapat mendengar suara Ichigo saat ia menyusul di belakang Nao.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo-jii*."

Ichigo berjongkok hingga matanya sejajar dengan Nao. "Sudah siap pergi?"

Nao mengangguk penuh antusias. "Kita akan ke mana?"

Ichigo melirik Rukia, bertanya dalam diam apakah Rukia sudah memberitahu Nao tentang tujuan mereka. Dan gelengan Rukia memberinya jawaban.

"Kita akan melakukan perjalanan misterius."

"Benarkah?" Wajah Nao berseri-seri mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

"Ke mana?"

"Kalau aku katakan, itu jadi tidak misterius lagi, ya kan? Ikut saja dan kau akan mendapatkan pengalaman baru yang menyenangkan."

"Aku ambil tasku dulu," ujar Nao sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuh, dan kini pria itu berhadapan dengan Rukia. "Dan selamat pagi, Rukia," sapanya disertai sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu seksi di mata Rukia.

 _Hati-hati..._

Terlambat! Senyuman itu sudah menaklukan Rukia. Merobohkan dinding beton pertahanan diri Rukia. Rukia mulai jatuh cinta. Jatuh hati pada seorang dokter muda tampan, baik hati, tetapi juga terkenal sebagai seorang _playboy._

...

 **bersambung...**

...

 _Catatan kecil:_

 _*paman Ichigo_

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Starlight  
** Makasih sudah mampir di fic saya.

Terkesan dewasa ya? Jujur saya ga ngerasa, saya cuma mencoba mendalami karakter seorang _single mom_ , yang harus menjalani kehidupan ganda setiap harinya—pekerjaan dan rumah tangga.

Yup. Saya sependapat. Cinta memang sebuah misteri. Tak tahu kapan, di mana dan bagaimana datangnya.

Ichigo awalnya memang hanya terpesona pada fisik Rukia, tetapi lama-kelamaan dia akan menemukan bahwa Rukia adalah wanita yang berharga untuk diperjuangkan.

Istilah medisnya masih ada yang belum dimengerti kah? Mungkin penjelasan kecil yang saya berikan belum terlalu jelas ya. Nanti saya akan berusaha lebih detail lagi supaya pembaca tidak bingung.

Dialognya udah dibanyakin kok, dan chap depan mungkin bakal lebih banyak lagi.

Udah saya update nih. *-*

 **Louis**

Hola, Louis. Makasih dah mampir. Ga papa. *udah biasa dipanggil kakak sekarang. :3*

Ga apa, saya senang kalo ada yang baca dan suka fic buatan saya, dan kalo dikasih bonus review makin senang lagi.

Wah, untuk porsi dialog yang lebih banyak daripada deskripsi itu memang sudah "gaya penulisan" saya, tetapi akan saya usahakan untuk lebih mengembangkan deskripsi saya. *Saya masih harus banyak belajar tentang deskripsi*

Thank you.

 **Damai**

Halo, salam kenal juga. Makasih dah mampir di fic saya. Dan senang rasanya kalo kamu suka.

Saya usahakan ya ;)

 **Darries**

Makasih dah mampir Darries.

Yup. Konflik sempurna. Bikin greget, sampai pengen gigit bantal. *Oi, apa itu?*

Hum... kalo alasan spesifik tidak ada, hanya permasalah pria lajang yang masih amat sangat menyukai kebebasan.

Udah update neh.

 **Lucya Namikaze**

Makasih dah mampir, Lucya.

Iya, nikahnya sama Renji. Kok bisa mikir sama Kaien? O.o

Oche. ;)

 **Guest1**

Hola, makasih dah RnR ya.

Wah, makasih lagi.

Maaf, saya ga bisa update cepat.

 **Guest2**

Makasih ya dah RnR.

Udah saya update nih, maaf lama.

Makasih juga udah baca karya-karya saya yang lain.

 **Guest3**

Udah di update, Sayang. Maaf ya, lama.

 **Guest4**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Udah dilanjutin ini, maaf lama.

Umm... seperti yang saya bilang di bab sebelumnya, Renji ga akan saya munculin.

...

Bab IV! Maaf lama, maklum saya lagi sibuk mencari "penghidupan" di dunia nyata jadi waktu untuk ngetik fic sekarang lebih sedikit, dan kemungkinan bab-bab lanjutan dari fic ini akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama karena alasan yang tadi.

Maaf saya mengecewakan para pembaca sekalian. Saya pengennya juga update cepat, paling ga seminggu sekali, tapi nyatanya saya memiliki "keterbatasan" sehingga tidak bisa melakukannya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir, baca, review, fav, dan follow fic ini. Sampai jumpa di bab selanjutnya.

Sign,

Ann *-*

...


	7. Best Holiday Ever

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Ini liburan yang sempurna. Aku, kau, dan bocah kecil yang begitu bersemangat berpetualang._

...

 **Bab VII**

 **Best Holiday Ever**

...

Nao Kuchiki begitu mirip dengan ibunya. Berambut hitam, wajah mungil dan bermata besar. Hanya warna matanya yang cokelat serta kulitnya yang sedikit gelap yang diwarisinya dari sang ayah. Selebihnya ia terlihat seperti ibunya. Bagi Ichigo melihat Nao sama dengan melihat Rukia versi bocah laki-laki, meski bocah itu tidak memiliki poni nakal yang melintang di antara alis seperti ibunya—rambut hitam bocah itu dipotong pendek di atas telinga. Dan berinteraksi dengan bocah itu adalah tantangan dan pengalaman baru baginya.

Nao Kuchiki adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Anak itu tidak mau diam, selalu bergerak. Bocah itu menarik Ichigo ke semua bagian saat mereka sampai di stasiun kereta gantung. Selalu ingin tahu, ada ribuan pertanyaan di kepalanya, dan tak segan mengutarakannya, untungnya sampai saat ini Ichigo selalu dapat menjawab pertanyaan bocah berusia enam tahun itu.

Saat mereka naik gondola, bocah itu menempelkan wajahnya di jendela kaca, tampak begitu terpesona dengan pemandangan yang tersaji di bawahnya. Pepohonan yang mulai ditutupi salju, danau yang mulai membeku, rumah-rumah di kota yang tampak seperti kotak-kotak kecil di kejauhan, semua itu membuatnya begitu girang dan terkagum-kagum. Ia menunjuk ke berbagai arah, dan menanyakan nama tempat yang ia tunjuk pada Ichigo—anak itu benar-benar melupakan keberadaan ibunya. Dengan sabar Ichigo menjawab setiap pertanyaan, dan saat pria itu tampak kesulitan memberi penjelasan, Rukia akan membantunya.

Ketika mereka turun dari gondola anak itu bercerita dengan antusias tentang pengalamannya naik kereta gantung.

"Temanku Makoto bilang kalau naik kereta gantung itu menyeramkan," ujarnya.

"O ya? Apa tadi kau takut?" tanya Ichigo, meski sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

Nao menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak," sahutnya, "tadi itu keren, tidak menakutkan sama sekali." Bocah itu terlihat begitu bangga.

Ichigo mengacak pelan rambut Nao dengan tangan besarnya. "Bagus. Anak lelaki memang tidak boleh takut."

"Aku tidak takut, Ichigo-ji," ujar Nao diikuti cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Anak pemberani." Noa lalu berlari menjauh, tertarik pada sebuah toko yang memajang miniatur kereta gantung.

"Anak yang bersemangat." Seorang wanita berkomentar pada Rukia yang berada tepat di belakang Ichigo.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya dia naik kereta gantung," sahut Rukia. Ia memandangi anaknya yang terlihat begitu senang dan antusias. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ini pengalaman pertamanya."

"Pilihan yang bagus mengajaknya ke sini. Anak itu terlihat sangat senang."

Rukia mengangguk. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Ichigo untuk itu.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Nao."

"Langit biru. Nama yang bagus."

Rukia yang memilih nama itu untuk anaknya, berharap anaknya akan hidup seperti langit biru yang membuat orang tersenyum saat melihatnya.

"Kalian baru pindah ke Karakura?" Wanita itu bertanya lagi.

Rukia mengangguk. "Sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

"Kalian betah di sini?"

Sekali lagi Rukia mengangguk. "Kota ini tempat yang indah dan nyaman untuk tinggal." Ia mengakui. Karakura memang membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan di kota ini ia bisa memulai kehidupan barunya.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Aku jamin kalian akan betah di sini. Aku sudah lima tahun di sini dan tidak ingin pindah lagi. Suamimu bekerja di mana?"

"Dia buka—"

"Saya bekerja di klinik Kurosaki." Ichigo menyela sebelum Rukia sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya.

Wanita itu memerhatikan Ichigo. "Ah! Kau Dokter Kurosaki. Dokter yang muncul di TV itu."

Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah menikah?"

"Kami tidak—"

"Seperti yang kaulihat." Sekali lagi Ichigo mendahului Rukia sebelum wanita itu sempat menjawab. Tangannya bergerak merangkul pundak Rukia.

"Bagaimana dengan model itu? Neliel?" Wanita itu bertanya penuh semangat. Tahu sekarang ia akan mendapat bahan gosip untuk dibicarakan dengan wanita-wanita lain besok.

Rukia memerhatikan Ichigo. Tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sama penasarannya dengan si penanya tentang hubungan Ichigo dengan model cantik nan seksi itu.

"Hanya gosip," jawab Ichigo. "Aku tidak pernah punya hubungan khusus dengannya."

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti.

"Lagi pula ..." Mata madu Ichigo mengarah ke Rukia. "Aku tidak akan sempat melirik wanita lain ketika sudah memiliki istri secantik ini." Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Seketika wajah Rukia langsung memerah dan menunduk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau sangat manis," ujar wanita itu. Ia berbalik kepada Rukia dan berkata, "Kau sangat beruntung, Nyonya Kurosaki." Setelah itu wanita itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan, sebab sang suami memanggilnya.

"Kau salah sangka, aku bukan istrinya." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan, tetapi wanita itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk dapat mendengarnya. Ia menoleh putus asa ke arah Ichigo. "Kita harus menjelaskannya."

"Tidak usah," ujar Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi, dia mungkin akan mengatakannya kepada temannya." Rukia mencoba menjelaskan dampak negatif yang mungkin akan muncul dari pembicaraan singkat mereka dengan wanita tadi.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan jadi masalah." Ichigo mencoba menenangkan Rukia yang mulai panik.

"Dampaknya akan buruk, Ichigo. Aku harus menemuinya dan menjelaskan bahwa tadi itu hanya salah paham." Rukia melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, berniat mengejar wanita tadi. Tetapi Ichigo meraih tangannya, menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan satunya bergerak meraih pinggang Rukia, membuatnya kehilangan kesempatan mengejar wanita itu, sebab dari dinding kaca Rukia melihat wanita itu dan keluarga kecilnya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi.

"Jangan merepotkan diri sendiri, mereka sudah pergi," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia melepaskan diri dari Ichigo, lalu berputar menghadap pria itu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Dan salah siapa itu?"

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ujarnya enteng seraya mulai beranjak.

"Apa?!" Rukia menghalangi langkah Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa berkata semudah itu. Gosipnya akan menyebar, dan bagaimana jika orang-orang di klinik tahu? Bagaimana jika orang tuamu mendengarnya? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan?"

Ichigo menunduk hingga mulutnya berada tepat di telinga Rukia. "Terima saja, Nyonya Kurosaki," bisiknya di telinga wanita itu lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Rukia.

Rukia membeku di tempat, dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalari pipi porselennya. Sedang Ichigo melenggang santai menghampiri Nao dengan sebuah senyum puas di bibirnya.

...

Setelah kejadian itu Rukia sebisa mungkin mengabaikan Ichigo. Ia hanya bicara sepatah-dua patah kata, selebihnya ia lebih banyak diam. Bahkan ia memberengut pada Ichigo saat Nao tidak memerhatikan.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Rukia yang menjaga jarak. Ia tahu bahwa wanita itu marah padanya karena sikapnya sebelum ini. Ia akan meminta maaf untuk itu, atau mungkin tidak usah saja?

"Nao, kau mau duduk di depan?" Ichigo menawarkan sambil menepuk-nepuk kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

"Mau!" Bocah itu menjawab dengan antusias. Ia segera beringsut ke pintu untuk turun.

"Nao."

Panggilan ibunya membuat anak itu urung turun dan berputar menghadap ibunya. "Aku tidak boleh duduk di depan ya, _kaa-san_?" tanyanya. Rukia tidak menjawab, tetapi tanpa perlu menjawab pun, Nao sudah mengerti bahwa ia harus tetap berada di tempatnya. Ia segera melepaskan tangan dari pintu dan beringsut menjauh, merapat ke ibunya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa, tetapi ia tetap menuruti kemauan ibunya.

Rukia memandangi Nao. Jantungnya serasa diremas saat ia dengan begitu egois menghilangkan senyum di wajah anaknya hanya karena alasan sepele. "Kau boleh duduk di depan," ujarnya mengalah.

"Benarkah?" Nao mendongak menatapnya. Mata cokelat anak itu berbinar senang.

 _Aku tidak boleh merebut kebahagiaan yang jarang sekali bisa didapatkan Nao._

Rukia mengangguk. Ia lalu membukakan pintu mobil agar putranya bisa berpindah tempat duduk ke kursi depan. Saat ia kembali duduk, matanya bertemu pandang dengan Ichigo lewat kaca spion atas. Dilihatnya Ichigo tersenyum. Senyum kemenangan karena sekali lagi pria itu memenangkan sesuatu dari Rukia.

Nao dengan tidak sabar ia menunggu Ichigo membukakan pintu untuknya, kemudian begitu pintu itu terbuka ia segera memanjat naik ke kursi. Ia mulai mengoceh dan bertanya ini-itu saat Ichigo memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya.

"Nao, kau harus tenang. Kau tak boleh mengganggu konsentrasi Ichigo-ji yang sedang mengemudi," ujar Rukia memperingatkan.

"Biarkan dia, Rukia," kata Ichigo. "Dia sedang sangat bersemangat."

Rukia kembali ke tempatnya, menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi dan membiarkan Ichigo menangani Nao untuk sementara, lagi pula pria itu tidak terlihat terganggu oleh keberadaan Nao beserta semua keingintahuan anak itu.

Ichigo mulai menyalakan mesin mobil, mengarahkan mobil keluar dari tempat parkir, memasuki jalan raya yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke pusat kota. Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di keramaian jalanan akhir pekan yang cukup padat tetapi tidak sampai menimbulkan kemacetan.

"Kau mau ke mana setelah ini, Nao?" Ichigo bertanya saat mobil mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Bukannya kita mau langsung pulang?" Rukia segera menyahut. Ia begitu tak sabar untuk segera berpisah dari Ichigo. Kejadian di stasiun kereta gantung tadi membuatnya agak tidak nyaman berada di dekat pria.

"Aku lapar, dan kurasa Nao juga. Ya 'kan?"

Nao mengangguk. "Aku lapar."

"Kita mampir makan siang dulu sebelum pulang bagaimana?" Ichigo menawarkan.

"Kurasa lebih baik makan di rumah," ujar Rukia. Makan siang bersama yang ditawarkan Ichigo adalah ide buruk. Bagaimana jika mereka bertemu dengan ibu-ibu penggosip lain? Bagaimana jika—

"Kau mau makan apa, Nao?" Ichigo jelas mengabaikan ketidak setujuan Rukia. Pria itu melajukan mobilnya sambil menawarkan beberapa alternatif makanan pada Nao.

Nao berputar menghadap Rukia dan bertanya, " _Kaa-san_ mau makan apa?"

"Aku mau pulang," sahut Rukia tanpa sadar. Ia meringis melihat wajah kecewa putranya. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam ia sudah dua kali membuat sinar di mata bocah itu meredup, hanya karena suasana hatinya yang kurang baik. " _Kaa-san_ tidak lapar ya?" tanya Nao.

"Bukan begitu, Nao. Hanya saja _kaa-san_ pikir lebih baik kita makan di rumah saja." Rukia berusaha beralasan, tetapi alasan itu tidak cukup untuk mengembalikan senyuman putranya.

"Baiklah." Nao kembali duduk di kursinya. Anak itu memandang keluar jendela dan menjadi sangat diam.

Rukia melirik putranya, dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Ia lalu melirik Ichigo, si sumber masalah. Andai tadi ia tadi tidak bertemu wanita itu, dan andai saja tadi Ichigo tidak menciumnya, sekarang suasana hatinya pastinya tidak akan sejelek ini. Dan akhirnya ia tidak akan melampiaskannya ke Nao. Ichigo tidak benar-benar bersalah sebenarnya. Pria itu sudah berbaik hati mengajak mereka pergi keluar, membawa mereka menikmati satu hari libur yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pria itu tidak merengut apalagi menggerutu saat menghadapi Nao, bahkan begitu sabar saat menjawab semua pertanyaan bocah itu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Yah, Ichigo mungkin melakukan sebuah candaan yang agak keterlaluan tadi, tetapi Rukia sendirilah yang menghadapinya dengan sikap kekanakan. Ia terlalu tegang, terlalu banyak berpikir. Ia seharusnya lebih santai sehingga bisa menikmati hari ini.

Ia menjawil lengan Ichigo. "Bisakah kau belok kiri di pertigaan depan?"

Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat, tetapi ia mengangguk mengiyakan, memasang lampu sein untuk berbelok ke kiri.

"Kau mau singgah ke suatu tempat?" tanya Ichigo. Ia memelankan laju mobil karena beranggapan Rukia mungkin akan memintanya berhenti sewaktu-waktu.

"Di depan sana ada _foodcount,_ kita bisa singgah untuk makan siang."

"Bukannya—"

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi lapar," potong Rukia sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berpaling pada Nao. "Kau mau makan apa, Nao? Di sana nanti ada ramen, burger, piza, kau bisa memilih makanan yang kausuka, tetapi tidak lebih dari tiga pilihan ya."

"Terima kasih, _kaa-san._ " Nao mencium pipi ibunya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Apakah aku juga perlu mengucapkan terima kasih dengan ciuman?" tanya Ichigo. Ia hanya terkekeh saat Rukia memelototinya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

...

Mereka tiba di _foodcount_ , menemukan sebuah meja kosong, dan Ichigo memesan piza untuk mereka. Mereka sepakat memesan makanan Italia itu karena Nao ingin memakannya.

Tak lama kemudian mereka mulai mengobrol soal kereta gantung, musim dingin, sekolah Nao, dan Karakura pada umumnya.

"Aku senang tinggak di sini, _kaa-san._ Suasananya lebih enak daripada tempat kita tinggal dulu. Coba bayangkan kita bisa naik kereta gantung setiap akhir minggu." Dengan mulut penuh piza Nao tersenyum lebar. "Dan karena ada Ichigo-ji di sini kita jadi seperti keluarga sungguhan."

Rukia merasa seolah tubuhnya disiram air es. "Kita kan memang keluarga sungguhan, Sayang," ujarnya sembari berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan mendengar komentar itu.

Ichigo sudah berhenti makan dan menatap lekat-lekat Nao. "Kenapa karena ada aku di sini membuatmu merasa punya keluarga sungguhan?" Nada bicaranya terdengar parau sementara Nao memandangi mereka dengan rasa bersalah, jelas menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang keliru,

"Karena biasanya dalam keluarga ada _Otou-san_ ," gumam Nao. "Ibu dan ayah Makoto bercerai, tapi sekarang dia punya ayah lagi. Ayah yang baru. Menurutku aku juga ingin punya ayah lagi. Kau bisa jadi ayah yang baik, Ichigo-ji."

Rukia memelototinya, terperangah sekaligus malu. "Sam—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke atas meja dan menggenggam tangan Rukia, mengisyaratkan agar wanita itu mengizinkannya menangani masalah ini. "Kenapa kau ingin punya ayah lagi, Nao?"

"Karena _kaa-san_ jadi suka tertawa," sahut Nao seketika. "Jika hanya berdua, _kaa-san_ sering sedih. Tapi kalau Ichigo-ji ada dia selalu tersenyum."

"Nao, kumohon ..." sela Rukia jengah, sementara Ichigo mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Pasti sulit sekali bagi ibumu karena ayahmu tidak ada bersamanya," ujar Ichigo pelan kepada Nao. "Tidak heran kalau kadang-kadang dia merasa sedih."

"Tapi _kaa-san_ tidak sedih sejak bertemu dengan Ichigo-ji. Jadi, seharusnya _kaa-san_ menikah denganmu," ujar Nao lugas.

Ichigo menatap Rukia lekat-lekat, sementara wanita itu langsung melengos dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

Apa yang telah ia lakukan?

Rukia seharusnya tidak pernah membiarkan pertemanan dengan Ichigo berkembang. Tak pernah terlintas di pikirannya bahwa Nao akan keliru memahami hubungan mereka. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Nao sangat merindukan perhatian seorang ayah sehingga begitu bersemangat menganggap Ichigo sebagai calon ayah barunya.

" _Kaa-san_ dan Ichigo-ji hanya berteman, Nao," ujar Rukia buru-buru seraya melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo sekaligus bertanya-tanya mengapa semua kembali ke situasi seperti saat ini ketika ia mencoba untuk bersantai.

"Tapi _kaa-san_ sudah tidak menangis lagi sekarang," ucap Nao, dan Ichigo mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa ibumu tadinya sering menangis?"

Nao mengangguk seraya bertukar pandang penuh arti layaknya pria dewasa dengan Ichigo. "Kalau malam. Waktu _kaa-san_ pikir aku sudah tidur. Tapi aku bisa dengar _kaa-san_ menangis di kamar sebelah."

Rukia memejamkan mata seraya berharap ia berada di tempat lain.

Percuma saja memasang tampang tegar di dekat anaknya, jika ternyata suara tangisnya tetap di malam hari masih dapat di dengar anak itu. Ia tak menyangka dinding kamar apartemen mereka di Soul Society begitu tipis.

"Kukira saat ini ibumu benar-benar belum berpikir untuk menikah lagi," jelas Ichigo sembari menghabiskan pizanya. "Kau tahu tidak, kadang-kadang, kalau kita punya pengalaman buruk, untuk sementara kita jadi patah semangat."

Nao memandangnya seraya mengangguk pelan. "Kurasa begitu."

Rukia memelototi sisa pizanya tanpa benar-benar memandanginya.

"Tak usah khawatir, _kaa-san._ " Suara Nao terdengar menenangkan. "Buatku tidak apa-apa kalau _kaa-san_ belum ingin menikah lagi. Aku cuma senang _kaa-san_ tidak menangis lagi."

Rukia berdeham sembari menatap anaknya yang baru berusia enam tahun tetapi memiliki kearifan pria dewasa berusia enam puluh tahun. "Oh, bagus ... aku ... eh ..."

"Habiskan pizamu, Nao, sebelum menjadi dingin," saran Ichigo enteng, lalu memberi isyarat ke pelayan untuk memesan minuman lagi.

Tapi Rukia sudah tidak mampu makan apa-apa lagi. Yang ia pikirkan hanya Nao. Ia tak pernah menyangkan Nao memiliki perasaan seperti itu.

Mereka meninggalkan _foodcount_ dan berkendara pulang. Sepanjang perjalanan Rukia hanya diam sementara Nao masih dengan ceriwis menanyakan banyak hal pada Ichigo, benaknya dipenuhi perasaan bersalah dan kekhawatiran.

Apakah Nao amat sangat menrindukan kehadiran seorang ayah?

Ia sudah berusaha sangat keras menutupi ketidakhadiran Renji, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup.

Apakah ia terkesan seperti orang yang begitu menyedihkan sehingga perlu ditemani?

"Rukia ..." Suara lembut Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia yang menyiksa, dan ia memandang ke arah pria itu dengan sorot hampa. "Kita sudah sampai."

Rukia memandang keluar jendela, menyadari ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"Oh, terima kasih." Ia berkutat dengan gagang pintu, menyadari Ichigo masih memandanginya dengan sorot khawatir. "Ayo, Nao. Sudah waktunya kita turun."

Rukia menggandeng Nao masuk ke gedung apartemen mereka, Ichigo mengikuti di belakang dan mengantar mereka hingga sampai di depan pintu apartemen.

Rukia memasukkan anak kunci, memutarnya hingga pintu bernomor 17 itu terbuka. "Nao, bilang apa pada Ichigo-ji?"

"Terima kasih, Ichigo-ji, hari ini sangat menyenangkan," ucap Nao patuh. Ia memandang Ichigo, mata cokelatnya terlihat ragu saat akan bertanya, "Lain kali Ichigo-ji akan mengajakku lagi kan?" Suaranya pelan, padahal sebelumnya begitu nyaring dan bersemangat.

"Nao, Ichi—"

"Tentu saja," Ichigo menjawab sebelum Rukia sempat memberi jawaban untuknya. Pria itu berlutut hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Nao. "Nanti kita pergi lagi waktu liburan musim dingin, bagaimana?"

"Benarkah?" Wajah Nao langsung sumringah dan langsung memeluk Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Ichigo-ji." Setelahnya bocah laki-laki itu berlari memasuki rumah bersama plastik berisi mainan barunya yang dibelikan Ichigo.

"Kau memanjakannya," ujar Rukia. Matanya tak lepas dari putra semata wayangnya yang menghilang ke ruang tengah.

"Dia memang perlu dimanjakan," sahut Ichigo enteng seraya berdiri.

"Hey, itu tidak baik tahu." Rukia memprotes.

"Ayolah, Rukia. Tak apa kan, sekali-sekali aku memanjakannya," ujar Ichigo.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku takut dia akan tergantung padamu."

Ichigo menelengkan kepala. "Apa salahnya? Anak kecil memang perlu bergantung dengan orang dewasa."

Mata Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo bingung. "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?"

Rukia menghela napas. "Kau punya kehidupan, Ichigo."

Ichigo mengernyit. "Lalu?" Ia memandangi Rukia tetapi tetap tak bisa membaca maksud perkataan wanita itu. "Aku tak mengerti, Rukia," ujarnya menyerah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini," kata Rukia. "Tetapi aku harus jujur, bukan?" Ia mencoba tersenyum tetapi gagal, senyumnya terlihat canggung dan dipaksakan. "Kau mendengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Nao. Dia menginginkan seorang ayah, dan baginya kau figur yang ia cari. Jika kalian terlalu dekat, dia akan berharap. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih karena harapannya tidak terpenuhi."

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan," ujar Ichigo.

"Memang." Rukia mengangkat matanya hingga bertatapan dengan mata madu Ichigo. "Tetapi masa depan kau dan aku sudah jelas," ujarnya pelan.

"Apa?"

"Kita hanya akan berteman. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," jawab Rukia lugas. Lalu sebelum Ichigo sempat berkomentar ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan menutup pintu apartemennya.

...

 **bersambung**

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Rukii ku**

Hola~ Salam kenal ya, ataukah kita sudah kenal sebelum ini? *soalnya saya baru nemu reviewer dengan nama ini sih*

Iya, tambah lama tambah greget, yang ngetik juga ikutan deg-deg serrr~ wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Guest**

Wkwkwk ... Yup. Perjalanannya memang begitu, kadang sedih kadang bahagia, satu bab bahagia, lanjutannya berurai air mata. *authornya juga sotoy*

Hum, saya nggak berencana masukin mantan Ichigo dalam fic ini, cuma disebutin doang tapi nggak bakalan muncul.

Ini dah saya lanjutin. Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Damai**

Makasih juga sudah baca dan review ya~

Makasih sekali lagi karena selalu baca fanfik saya. Kalau bikin komik pastinya saya nggak bisa karena nggak bisa gambar. Kalau untuk novel ... saya memang lagi berusaha bikin yang bagus supaya bisa nembus penerbit mayor, soalnya selama ini naskah saya ditolak mulu.

Sudah saya lanjutin nih. Makasih untuk doanya ya~

 **Lucya Namikaze**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Chapter ini udah mulai manis tuh, meski ujungnya rada-rada asem sih. wkwkwk ...

Udah update nih.

Makasih semangatnya.

 **Louis**

Iyup, begitulah adanya, makanya saya masih harus belajar supaya porsi deskripsi dan dialognya berimbang.

Ya kah? Drama korea apa? "plak!* soalnya saya juga suka nonton drama korea sih. wkwkwk ...

Makasih dan RnR, juga buat semangatnya ya~

Konflik greget? Hum, saya coba deh, tapi nggak janji ya.

 **Darries**

Wkwkwk ...

Banyak hal yang nggak bisa diduga sebenarnya. *apaan tuh maksudnya?*

Udah saya update nih, moga aja keceriaan mereka terasa sampai ke kamu ya.

Makasih dah RnR ya, Danik. :3

 **...**

Chapter 7 up! Maaf membuat para pembaca sekalian menunggu lama. Maklumlah author satu ini memang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Hehehe ...

Di chapter ini saya berusaha menuliskan interaksi Ichigo dan Nao. Memperlihatkan bagaimana sosok Ichigo di mata Nao. Tidak terlalu jelek 'kan, meski saya akui ini lebih pendek dari chapter-chapter pendahulunya. :v

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir membacanya, mereview, _follow_ , dan ngefav fanfiksi ini, semoga kalian menikmatinya, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	8. More than Friend

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Kau bukan satu-satunya wanita yang berparas cantik dan berkepribadian lembut. Tetapi kau satu-satunya wanita yang punya pengaruh begitu kuat terhadap diriku._

...

 **Bab VIII**

 **More than Friend**

...

Dua minggu berlalu setelah jawaban lugas Rukia bahwa selama Ichigo hanya akan menjadi teman baginya. Dan selama masa waktu itu Ichigo terus memikirkan perkataan wanita itu. Lalu ia sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa menjadi teman Ruki adalah hal yang paling sulit yang pernah ia lakukan dalam hidupnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi teman wanita itu jika sejak awal bertemu dengannya ia sudah merasakan ketertarikan yang luar biasa kuat terhadapnya?

Seharusnya ia menjaga jarak. Tetapi dengan tololnya, Ichigo menuruti kata hatinya, melangkah dengan santai ke apartemen Rukia untuk makan malam atau minum teh di sore hari dan bermain bersama Nao, dan lambat laun kebiasaan itu menjadi sebuah kewajiban baginya.

Pernyataan Nao yang ingin Ichigo menjadi ayah barunya sepertinya sudah terlupakan dari pikiran Rukia, atau wanita itu memang sengaja tidak mengangkat topik itu lagi karena menganggap bahwa status "teman" mereka akan bertahan selamanya. Rukia lama-kelamaan menjadi santai dan lebih terbuka terhadap Ichigo. Wanita itu berbagi banyak hal dengan Ichigo, dan sedikit banyak juga menceritakan kehidupan di masa lalunya. Tetapi itu justru membuat keadaan semakin parah.

Sebab semakin jauh Ichigo mengenal Rukia, ia semakin menginginkan wanita itu. Beberapa kali ia nyaris mengatakan pada Rukia tentang apa yang ia rasakan.

Tapi ia tahu Rukia menikmati pertemanan mereka—membutuhkan pertemanan mereka—dan ia tidak berniat mengecewakan wanita itu.

Sembari meruntuki kebodohannya ia menyalakan komputer dan memelototi layar, mengakui bahwa dirinya sedang dalam masalah besar.

Ia punya segudang pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan cuma memikirkan Rukia.

Ia sudah sering berkencan dengan cukup banyak wanita tapi sejujurnya ia tidak bisa mengingat seorang pun yang mampu mengganggu konsentrasinya seperti yang Rukia lakukan.

Apa sih yang terdapat pada wanita itu?

Rukia bukan satu-satunya wanita yang berparas cantik dan berkepribadian lembut. Tetapi dia satu-satunya wanita yang punya pengaruh begitu kuat terhadap dirinya. Dan sekarang ia harus berbicara dengan Rukia tentang seorang pasien, yang berarti harus menjalani babak penuh tantangan karena rasanya ia begitu ingin memeluk wanita itu.

Sembari mendesah Ichigo bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Ia mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Rukia dan berkata langsung tanpa ke inti masalah.

"Kau pernah bilang kau pernah dilatih melakukan pemeriksaan spirometri*, ya kan?"

Rukia mengangguk, meski ia sempat terperangah dengan sikap Ichigo yang tanpa basa-basi. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk menyapa selamat pagi atau sapaan lain yang mirip seperti itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan kolega pada hari itu. Tetapi Ichigo tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap memusatkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan dan menganggap Rukia sebagai rekan kerja, bukan wanita yang ia inginkan menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya soal spirometri?"

"Ada pasienku yang membutuhkan itu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kita punya beberapa pasien yang didiagnosis menderita asma yang lalu berkembang menjadi penyakit paru obstruktif kronis—seperti yang sudah kauketahui, memang sulit membedakan keduanya. Siapa yang kau ingin aku periksa?"

Ichigo duduk di pinggir meja Rukia dan memaksakan dirinya untuk memusatkan perhatian pada pekerjaan. "Hirota Oda. Umurnya 60 tahun. Dia datang menemuiku tadi pagi dengan keluhan sakit di bagian dada, tetapi ketika aku mengobrol dengannya dia mengakui bahwa dia mengalami kesulitan berjalan secepat yang biasa dia lakukan karena napasnya jadi sesak, dan dia tidak sanggup berbicara sekaligus berjalan pada saat bersamaan."

Rukia menelengkan kepalanya saat mendengarkan penjelasan itu. "Dia perokok?"

Ichigo meringis. "Lima belas sampai dua puluh batang sehari. Aku tadi mendengarkan paru-parunya. Dia menunjukkan gejala paru-paru basah dan sesak napas, jadi akumemberinya antibiotik dan menyuruhnya membuat janji temu denganmu untuk pemeriksaan spirometri."

"Menurutmu, apakah dia mau berhenti merokok? Kita bisa meminta tolong Isane untuk memeriksanya."

Isane, perawat klinik lainnya, mengelola klinik ketergantungan rokok, dan dia selalu bekerja sama dengan Rukia.

"Yah, aku sudah menyarankannya, tapi aku tidak yakin dia mau," sahut Ichigo dengan ekspresi pasrah tergambar di wajah tampannya. "Yang benar-benar perlu kita ketahui adalah apakah dia terkena asma atau PPOK. Memang akan cukup sulit membedakan keduanya, tapi itu penting karena masing-masing penanganannya berbeda."

"Ya, itu pasti." Rukia mengangguk. "Apa dia sudah membuat janji temu denganku?"

"Sore ini."

Ichigo berdiri lalu mengangguk singkat ke arah Rukia sebelum meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah tergesa.

...

Hirota Oda datang untuk pemeriksaan spirometri sore itu dan Rukia memulai dengan mengulas riwayat penyakit wanita itu. Ia menyimpulkan Hirota tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit paru-paru atau sesak napas saat kanak-kanak, dan selama ini bugar dan aktif.

"Jenis pekerjaan apa yang pernah Anda lakukan, Oda-san?"

Rukia menyadari bahwa PPOK memiliki keterkaitan dengan jenis pekerjaan, tetapi saat sang pasien membeberkan riwayat pekerjaannya, ternyata tak satu pun yang menjadi penyebab masalah pernapasan yang baru-baru ini ia alami.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku memang mengalami sulit bernapas saat terkena flu," ujar Hirota kepada Rukia. "Memang tidak sampai membuatku susah tidur, meskipun aku terbatuk-batuk pada pagi hari. Tetapi aku selalu berasumsi itu karena kebiasaan merokokku. Aku tidak begitu mengerti mengapa aku harus menjalani tes ini. Aku sudah mengukur skala embusan napas maksimumku, bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Yang akan coba kami lakukan adalah mencari tahu apakah anda mengidap asma atau penyakit lain yang disebut PPOK. Itu singkatan dari penyakit pearu obstruktif kronis. Salah satu jenis penyakit saluran pernapasan obstruktif yang erat hubungannya dengan merokok. Satu kali pengukuran embusan napas maksimum saja tidak cukup menjadi petunjuk apakah aliran udara yang melewati saluran napas kecil itu terhambat. Yang perlu kami lakukan adalah mengukur nilai apa yang kami sebut _forced expired volume in one second_ atau volume ekspirasi paksa detik pertama—dengan kata lain jumlah udara yang Anda embuskan dalam satu detik pertama sesudah mengambil napas dalam-dalam."

Hirota mengedikkan bahu dengan pasrah. "Kalau begitu, baiklah. Ayo cepat kita bereskan. Aku harus mengembus ke mana?"

Rukia tersenyum. "Tak usah terburu-buru. Pertama-tama saya harus mengecek berat, tinggi badan, serta tekanan darah Anda. Saya akan memasukkan data itu ke alat spirometri sehingga memudahkan kita menghitung skala hasil tesnya."

Hirota dengan pasrah menggulung lengan _kimono_ nya sementara Rukia mengukur dan mencatat data-data yang ia perlukan.

"Baiklah." Rukia memasukkan data ke dalam alat spirometri. "Sekarang saya ingin Anda memegangnya ... seperti ini ... bagus."

Rukia menjelaskan bagaimana Hirota harus menggunakan spirometri itu, tetapi sat wanita lansia itu mengembus kuat-kuat ke alat itu dia langsung batuk tak terkendali.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Hirota terbatuk-batuk lagi sementara Rukia mengambilkan segelas air untuknya.

"Ini—minum dulu. Tak usah mencemaskan itu. kadang-kadang ada orang yang sulit melakukannya saat ia menderita sakit di dada. Yang mungkin perlu kita lakukan adalah menunggu selama dua minggu untuk memberi kesempatan antibiotik itu bekerja. Sementara itu, saya ingin Anda mencatat skala embusan napas maksimum Anda beberapa kali sehari. Ini akan membantu kami memutuskan metode pengobatan apa yang paling cocok untuk anda."

Hirota bersandar di kursinya sembari mengusapkan satu tangan ke kening. "Aku tak pernah menyangka akan mendengarku mengatakan ini, tetapi kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan seseorang tentang berhenti merokok." Ia merosot di kursinya, kelihatan kelelahan dan tak berdaya. "Jujur saja, tadinya kupikir aku sudah terlalu tua untuk berhenti merokok, tetapi batuk-batuk ini begitu mengerikan. Aku tidak mau terkena infeksi seperti ini lagi."

Rukia tampak bersimpati. "Memang sangat sulit menghentikan kebiasaan merokok, tetapi banyak orang yang berhasil, terutama jika mereka benar-benar termotivasi. Terkena sesak dada akut mungkin bisa menjadi motivasi bagi Anda."

Hirota menyerah. "Jadi, cara apa yang paling efektif untuk mengatasi masalah ini?"

Rukia tersenyum, senang bahwa wanita ini mau mempertimbangkan kemungkinan berhenti merokok. "Anda harus berbicara pada kolega saya, Isane. Ia mengelola klinik ketergantungan rokok dan catatan keberhasilannya menakjubkan. Pada dasarnya, itu adalah kombinasi penyuluhan kelompok, konsultasi individu, dan penggantian nikotin. Dia juga membuat brosur tentang klinik itu. Akan saya ambilkan satu untuk Anda."

Ia berbincang dengan Hirota selama beberapa menit setelah itu, kemudian mengantar wanita itu kembali ke ruang tunggu dan mengambilkan brosur untuknya. Setelah itu ia pergi mencari Ichigo.

Ia mendapati pria itu di ruangannya, sedang sibuk dengan internet.

Ichigo menengadah seraya tersenyum saat Rukia masuk ke ruangan.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya sedang membuat sebuah postingan."

Lega bahwa sikap Ichigo lebih rileks daripada yang diperlihatkannya tadi pagi, Rukia berjalan ke balik punggung pria itu sehingga bisa melihat ke layar komputer.

"Aku tidak tahu kau seorang _blogger,_ " ujar Rukia sembari membaca artikel yang sedang Ichigo tulis. "Kau menulis tentang PPOK?"

"Aku memang terbiasa menulis tentang kasus yang sudah atau tengah kutangani, sebab jika menuliskannya dari pengalaman rasanya lebih nyata," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau luar biasa," pujinya, "menjadi dokter di IGD, muncul di televisi, lalu membuat _blog_ berisi informasi kesehatan. Apa lagi yang belum kaulakukan?"

Ichigo seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi urung.

"Sejak kapan kau mengelola _blog_?" Rukia bertanya lagi.

"Sekitar dua tahun terakhir, aku berusaha paling tidak membuat satu-dua postingan setiap bulannya," jawab Ichigo. "Tetapi setelah bekerja di sini kurasa aku bisa menulis lebih banyak. Pekerjaan di sini lebih ringan dari yang dulu kulakukan dulu, aku punya lebih banyak waktu luang."

"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ujar Rukia memberi dukungan.

Berdiri sangat dekat dengan Ichigo, Rukia tiba-tiba sangat menyadari betapa lebar bahu pria itu. Ichigo mengenakan sweter berkerah polo warna gelap yang merupakan favorit pria itu, sementara aroma maskulin samar-samar menggoda indra penciuman Rukia.

Mendadak gelisah karena ingin menjaga jarak di antara mereka, Rukia melangkah mundur dan memutar ke depan meja Ichigo yang relatif lebih aman.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu mengenai Oda-san."

"Oh, ya?" Ichigo bersandar dan memandang ke arahnya dengan penuh harap. "Ada apa?"

"Batuknya tadi sangat parah sehingga tidak bisa melakukan pemeriksaan spirometri, jadi dia membuat janji temu untuk diperiksa kembali dua minggu lagi."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Menurutku kemungkinan itulah yang terjadi, tetapi itu layak dicoba. Aku akan mengirimnya untuk melakukan _rontgent**_ paru-paru. Dia perokok, jadi aku ingin menyingkirkan kemungkinan kangker paru-paru dan gagal jantung. Aku juga sudah mengambil dan mengirimkan sampel darahnya ke laboratorium, untuk pengecekan apakah dia menderita anemia. Dia memang tidak kelihatan mengalaminya tapi sebaiknya dicek karena bisa jadi itu penyebab sesak napasnya."

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau akan senang kalau mendengar dia bersedia berhenti merokok."

Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. "Senang dan terkejut. Harus kuakui tadinya aku berpikir sama sekali tidak ada harapan ke arah situ. Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Membujuknya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menurutku sesak napas membuatnya ketakutan. Itu memotivasinya."

"Kalau begitu kita harus bergerak cepat selagi ada kesempatan baik. Apa dia sudah membuat janji temu dengan Isane?"

"Belum, komitmennya tidak sampai seserius itu. Dia tadi ingin pulang dan membaca brosurnya dulu. Menurutku mempertimbangkan untuk berhenti merokok merupakan langkah besar baginya."

"Baiklah," ujar Ichigo. "Kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya dalam beberapa hari ini untuk mengecek keadaannya, sekaligus memberinya sedikit dorongan."

...

Ichigo bertemu Rukia beberapa hari sesudahnya. Wanita itu tengah menyusun brosur-brosur yang akan dibagikan kepada para ibu yang akan datang siang ini untuk acara mingguan klinik anak. "Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak juga, hanya melakukan sedikit persiapan. Kau perlu bantuanku?" ujar Rukia sambil memasukan brosur-brosur ke dalam dus kecil.

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku mampir untuk memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah mendapatkan hasil foto rontgen milik Oda-san."

Rukia memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Lalu?"

"Di situ terlihat bukti adanya _pulmonary hyperinflation_ —pembesaran alveoli atau gelembung udara paru-paru maksimum."

"Oh." Rukia mengerutkan hidung. "Itu disebabkan udara yang terperangkap, ya kan? Itu tanda-tanda khas yang muncul pada penderita PPOK, meski bisa juga muncul pada penderita asma kronis, jadi kuduga kita masih belum mendapatkan diagnosis yang tepat. Bagaimana dengan hasil tes lainnya?"

"Ukuran jantungnya normal dan tidak ada tanda penyakit lain."

"Aku sudah menyuruhnya mengukur skala embusan napas maksimum berulangnya, jadi saat dia datang lagi kita bisa melihat hasilnya," saran Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk setuju. "Ide bagus." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, aku punya janji temu sepuluh menit lagi."

"Jangan lupa datang nanti siang," Rukia mengingatkan.

Ichigo meringis. "Bisakah aku menghindarinya? Kurasa Gin bisa menggantikanku hari ini."

"Kau tidak bisa lari, dr. Kurosaki," ujar Rukia. "Klinik anak tanggung jawabmu sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan lari jika yang datang hanya anak-anak."

"Yah, para ibu itu memang terkadang merepotkan." Rukia mengakui.

"Mereka sangat berisik jika dikumpulkan," ujar Ichigo setuju. "Jadi, apa tema hari ini? Kalian sudah mengundang pembicara?"

"Ya." Rukia mengangguk. "Salah satu ibu yang menjadi _klien_ Nanao adalah _image consultant._ Dia sudah setuju untuk datang dan memberi ceramah tentang warna dan semacamnya."

Wajah Ichigo terkesan geli. "Ingatkan aku untuk bersembunyi di ruang praktikku. Semua ini kedengarannya mengerikan."

"Kau jelas-jelas tidak bisa bersembunyi di ruang praktikmu," sahut Nanao sambil lalu saat ia berjalan melewati mereka dan mencuri dengar pembicaraan itu. "Kita sudah setuju kau akan membaur, ingat? Harus ada di sana untuk menjawab pertanyaan sepele yang menjadi kekhawatiran mereka."

Ichigo mengerang. "Kenapa sih aku sampai setuju dengan ini semua?"

Tetapi senyumnya terkesan ramah dan Rukia tahu pria itu senang bisa membantu.

"Kalau kau bersikap baik kami akan membiarkanmu berduaan dengan _image consultant_ selama lima menit," goda Rukia. "Siapa tahu kau memakai warna yang tidak cocok dengan kulitmu."

Ichigo menelengkan kepala. "Aku lebih suka dibiarkan berduaan denganmu," ujarnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Rukia yang hanya bisa bengong kemudian menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

...

Kehadiran _image consultant_ itu merupakan sukses besar, jumlah orang yang hadir melebihi yang Rukia dan Nanao perkirakan.

"Kau percaya tidak kalau keluarga Shirai ada di sini?" gumam Nanao lirih kepada Rukia saat mereka mengecek daftar anak yang akan divaksinasi. "Aku tak pernah berhasil membujuknya datang ke klinik sebelum ini. Aku tidak percaya seorang _image consultant_ dan teh gratis sudah bisa memancingnya."

"Ini semua sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _image consultant_ dan teh," tukas Rangiku hambar. "Ini gara-gara Ichigo. Mereka datang untuk melihatnya."

Rukia dan Nanao bertukar pandang, terperanjat, lalu keduanya menoleh ke arah tempat Ichigo berdiri dengan segerombolan ibu yang sedang terkikik.

"Menurutku kau ada benarnya, Rangiku," ujar Nanao pelan. "Yah, apa pun yang diperlukan." Ia menambahkan sembari mengangkat bahu. Sementara Rukia tidak memberikan tanggapan, ia hanya memandang Ichigo dari kejauhan. Ia baru melepaskan pandangannya saat Ichigo memergokinya dan memberinya sebuah senyum menggoda.

Mereka menghabiskan sisa waktu itu dengan memberikan imunisasi kepada anak-anak kecil dan memberikan berbagai saran kepada para ibu. Dan ketika pasien terakhir akhirnya pulang, mereka saling memandang tak percaya.

"Tadi ada enam bayi yang sama sekali belum pernah diimunisasi," kata Nanao pelan sambil mengamati daftar. "Itu tadi luar biasa."

Ichigo mengangguk. "Itu tadi memang ide hebat, Rukia."

Rukia menggeleng. "Itu bukan karena aku, melainkan kau. Mereka kemari karena ini bertemu denganmu." Kalimatnya ditutup dengan sedikit nada tak senang di dalamnya.

Ichigo sejenak mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menggendikkan bahu. "Selama mereka bersikap lembut kepadaku, tak masalah."

Ia mengedip pada Rukia dengan gaya yang begitu seksi yang membuat perasaan wanita itu gelisah.

"Panggilan ke rumah dr. Kesayangan," goda Rangiku seraya melambaikan catatan kepadanya. "Salah satunya dari Hikari Mamiya. Dia sudah diizinkan keluar dari rumah sakit dan Ukitake ingin menjenguknya, tapi sedang sibuk berkutat dengan seorang pria yang terluka akibat jatuh dari pohon selama sejam. Dia ingin tahu apakah kau mau pergi menggantikannya."

"Dengan senang hati." Ichigo mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil catatan itu dan memandang Rukia. "Kau mau ikut denganku, dia kan pasienmu?"

Rukia melihat jam dinding dan menggigit bibirnya. Sekarang sudah pukul dua siang. Sudah tidak ada pasien yang membuat janji temu dengannya sore ini dan ia berencana melakukan inventarisasi, tapi ...

"Rumah mereka searah dengan sekolah Nao. Akan kuusahakan kau tiba di sekolah tepat jam tiga, janji," ujar Ichigo pelan, jelas-jelas ia dapat membaca jalan pikiran Rukia.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah." Rukia mengangguk sembari tersenyum. "Aku benar-benar ingin melihat keadaan gadis kecil itu."

Ia menyambar mantelnya dan mengikuti Ichigo menuju mobil pria itu, sebuah audi keluaran terbaru.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mobilmu yang sebelumnya?" Rukia menyelinap ke kursi penumpang seraya merapikan mantel di sekeliling tubuhnya. Cuaca menjadi semakin dingin mendekati akhir tahun.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya, itu milik ayahku," sahut Ichigo sambil menyalakan mesin.

"Bagaimana dengan motormu?"

"Aku menyimpannya di garasi. Benda itu tidak cocok untuk musim dingin." Ichigo memundurkan mobil, keluar dari tempat parkir dan memasuki jalan raya.

Hikari dan keluarganya tinggal di sebuah ruko. Keluarga Mamiya mengelola toko buah sebagai mata pencaharian, tetapi hari ini toko itu tutup. Jadi, Ichigo dan Rukia berjalan ke samping rumah, menuju pintu, dan menekan bel. Setelah sekitar satu menit, ibu Hikari membuka pintu, dan wajahnya berseri-seri. "Aku tidak meyangka kalian akan mampir. Baik sekali."

"dr. Ukitake berencana datang," ujar Ichigo memberitahu, "tapi dia sedang menangani pasien kecelakaan, jadi tugas ini dialihkan kepadaku. Dia menitip salam, dan meminta Anda meneleponnya siang atau malam, seandainya ada yang mengkhawatirkan. Omong-omong bagaimana keadaan Hikari?"

"Dia lebih baik," aku Sanae. "Tetapi jujur saja aku menjadi agak gugup sekarang. Karena sekarang merawatnya sepenuhnya menjadi tanggung jawabku, aku takut aku akan melakukan kesalahan."

"Kau bisa melakukannya, Mamiya-san," ujar Rukia seraya mengikuti wanita itu masuk ke ruang tamu bersama Ichigo. Di sofa panjang duduk Hikari dengan sebuah buku dongeng di pangkuannya.

"Halo, Hikari-chan. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku balu pulang dali lumah cakit," ujar gadis cilik itu dengan gaya bicara cadel, lesung pipinya terlihat jelas saat ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu." Ichigo mengangguk lalu duduk bertopang sebelah lutut di depan gadis itu. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Senang. Aku buat gambal untukmu."

"Buat gambar untukku?" Ekspresi heran terpancar di wajah Ichigo dan ia berdeham. "Itu hebat. Terima kasih. Boleh kulihat?"

Hikari mengangguk dan beringsut turun dari sofa, lalu berjalan melintasi ruangan menuju meja di sisi lain ruangan itu.

"Aku juga gambal satu untukmu." Ia menyodorkan sebuah karya berwarna cerah ke arah Rukia. "Kalena kau sudah celamatkan aku."

Rukia merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Terima kasih, Hikari-chan," ujarnya pelan seraya membungkuk untuk memeluk gadis kecil itu. "Ini indah. Aku akan memajangnya di dinding dapur di rumahku, di samping gambar milik Nao. Dengan begitu aku bisa melihatnya setiap pagi saat sarapan."

Hikari tampak senang. "Siapa Nao?"

"Dia putraku."

"Belapa umulnya?"

"Enam tahun, sebentar lagi tujuh."

Hikari mengangguk, lalu berpaling ke arah Ichigo. "Di mana mau kau taluh gambalmu?"

"Sepertinya di dapur itu ide bagus," sahut Ichigo sepakat. "Aku akan menempelnya di pintu kulkas. Jadi aku bisa melihatnya setiap kali aku akan membuka kulkas. Terima kasih, Hikari-chan. Tak seorang pun pernah menggambar untukku sebelum ini."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah Sanae. "Apa ada surat dari rumah sakit untuk kami?"

Wanita itu mengangguk, lalu bergegas keluar keluar ruangan. Sejurus kemudian dia sudah kembali dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Ichigo. Ichigo membuka, lalu membacanya.

"Jadi mereka sudah mengatur janji temu selanjutnya di instalasi penyakit anak. Itu bagus. Oke, Hikari-chan, coba kuperiksa kau sebentar."

Ia memeriksa Hikari, lalu mereka mengobrol agak lama. Akhirnya Ichigo melirik arloji dan berdiri.

"Kami akan pergi sekarang, tapi ingat—jika ada masalah telepon saja klinik."

"Terima kasih, dr. Kurosaki."

Sanae mengantar mereka ke pintu dan melambaikan tangan.

"Wanita yang baik, terlihat sekali bahwa dia sangat gugup," ujar Ichigo saat mereka mulai berkendara menuju sekolah.

"Dia sudah lebih santai saat kita pergi tadi, apa yang kaukatakan membuatnya lebih tenang," kata Rukia.

Ichigo melirik arlojinya lagi. "Dan kau pun bisa santai juga, kita tidak akan terlambat, bahkan kita mungkin sampai sebelum bel pulang sekolah berbunyi."

Rukia tersenyum penuh terima kasih ke arah Ichigo. "Terima kasih, Ichigo. Kau bisa menurunkanku langsung di sekolah dan kembali ke klinik. Aku dan Nao akan pulang sendiri. Apa kau mau ikut makan malam bersama kami nanti malam? Aku berencana memasak _sukiyaki***._ "

Ichigo berdeham, lalu menyahut dengan nada santai, "Bagaimana jika _sukiyaki_ nya disimpan untuk besok, aku punya ide lain yang lebih bagus. Bagaimana kalau kita semua makan di luar? Minum _milkshakes_ dan hamburger?"

Rukia memandanginya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. "Jadi menurutmu hamburger lebih enak daripada _sukiyaki_ buatanku?"

"Yah, tidak sih, aku tidak akan berani membandingkan masakanmu dengan makanan restoran _fastfood_ ," akunya sembari tersenyum kecut, "aku ingin mengajakmu dan Nao bersantai sore ini. Ada pertunjukan sulap, dan aku ingin membawa Nao melihatnya, boleh kan?"

Rukia mengamatinya. "Bukankah kau harus bekerja?"

"Tidak," Ichigo menggeleng. "Pulang cepat sebagai hadiah telah berbuat baik. Jadi, bagaimana? Mau kencan denganku lagi?"

Rukia tertawa. "Kencan di restoran cepat saji dan makan hamburger? Memangnya kita anak SMA?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Memang bukan, tetapi kita akan membawa seorang bocah SD," ujarnya.

"Yang akan sangat senang makan hamburger." Rukia melanjutkan.

Ichigo memutar arah mobilnya. Mereka berhenti di apartemen untuk berganti pakaian, lalu mereka kembali berkendara ke sekolah.

Nao adalah anak pertama yang muncul dari pintu dan langsung menghambur melintasi halaman bermain, lalu berjinjit untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Coba tebak?" Bocah itu begitu antusias sehingga nyaris sulit bicara. "Minggu depan akan diadakan pertunjukan sandiwara. Dan aku akan ikut berperan."

"Itu hebat, Sayang." Rukia memeluknya erat-erat, kehangatan menyebar ke seluruh nadinya saat melihat kebahagiaan anaknya. Akhir-akhir ini Nao memang lebih bersemangat dan sering tertawa.

"Hai, Ichigo-ji, kau mendengarnya kan?" Nao melepaskan diri dari Rukia dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Aku akan main sandiwara," ujarnya bersemangat.

Ichigo tersenyum padanya. "Itu akan menyenangkan, kau akan berperan sebagai apa?"

"Pinokio. Aku akan jadi pinokio." Nao menyahut dengan semangat. "Aku punya salinan naskahnya dalam tasku, bu guru bilang aku harus menghafalkan dialognya, kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi sebelum itu, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan."

Mata Nao terbelalak lalu ia tersenyum gembira. "Ke mana? Kita akan ke mana?"

Ichigo tertawa melihat keceriaan dan semangat anak itu. "Masuklah ke mobil, jadi kita bisa segera berangkat."

"Aku duduk di depan." Nao segera berlari ke mobil, membuka pintu penumpang bagian depan, dan naik ke kursi.

"Dia bahkan lupa jika kemarin memintaku memasak _sukiyaki_ ," ujar Rukia sambil memerhatikan anaknya. "Kalau ada kau dia lupa padaku," keluhnya.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Kau cemburu, eh?"

Rukia mendelik Ichigo, kemudian melengos, dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

...

Ichigo membawa mereka ke sebuah _mall_ dan menonton pertunjukan sulap. Sepanjang pertunjukan satu jam itu Nao nyaris tak bicara karena begitu terpesona dengan trik-trik sulap yang dimainkan oleh si pesulap.

"Wow ... keren."

Ichigo tampak puas pada diri sendiri. "Menurutku kau pasti suka. Bukankah itu tadi menakjubkan?"

Nao mengangguk antusias. "Pesulap itu bisa mengeluarkan kelinci dan burung dari dalam topinya, dia juga bisa menerbangkan burung-burung kertas. Itu mengagumkan!"

"Kau juga bisa punya burung-burung yang terbang di kamarmu," ujar Ichigo.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Nao berseri-seri.

Ichigo mengangguk dan menunjuk sebuah toko yang di dalamnya memajang replika burung lengkap dengan tali tipis berwarna bening yang hampir tak terlihat, jika replika burung itu digantung di langit-langit maka akan terlihat seperti terbang.

"Kau memanjakannya," ujar Rukia saat mereka keluar dari toko setelah mereka membeli tiga ekor burung mainan.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakannya," sahut Ichigo santai.

"Dan kau tidak mau mendengarkanku untuk tidak melakukannya." Rukia memasang wajah galak.

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Sebaiknya kita makan, kau jadi galak kalau lapar," ujarnya seraya berlalu sambil menggandeng Nao.

"Ck! Dasar!" Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dan mengekori keduanya.

Mereka makan di restoran cepat saji, masing-masing memesan burger dan _milkshakes_., terlibat obrolan mengenai pertunjukan sandiwara yang akan diikuti Nao.

Mereka masih asyik mengobrol saat seorang wanita mendekat dan menyapa mereka. "dr. Kurosaki, tidak kusangka akan bertemu di sini."

"Anda ..." Ichigo coba mengingat-ingat di mana bertemu wanita itu.

"Kita bertemu di stasiun kereta gantung sekitar dua minggu lalu. Waktu itu aku begitu tidak sopan karena lupa menyebutkan namaku. Aku Kukaku Shiba," ujar wanita itu.

"Ah, benar. Itu Anda," sahut Ichigo. Diliriknya Rukia, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya.

"Tidak usah begitu formal," ujar Kukaku santai. "Pergi bersama keluarga lagi, sungguh menyenangkan." Ia berpaling pada Rukia. "Apa kabar, Nyonya Kurosaki?"

"B-baik." Rukia gelagapan menjawab karena wanita itu tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kalian benar-benar keluarga bahagia." Kukaku memerhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia melirik arlojinya. "Ya Tuhan, aku bisa terlambat. Senang bertemu kalian lagi, tapi sayangnya aku harus pergi." Kemudian wanita itu pergi secepat ia datang.

"Dia punya kecepatan yang mengagumkan," ujar Ichigo setelah wanita itu jauh. Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan.

" _Kaa-san ..._ "

Rukia berpaling ke arah Nao. "Ya?"

"Kenapa wanita tadi memanggil _kaa-san_ nyonya Kurosaki? Apakah _kaa-san_ akan menikah dengan Ichigo-ji?"

...

 **bersambung...**

...

 _Little note:_

 _*suatu alat yang dipergunakan untuk memperkirakan seberapa baik fungsi paru-paru sekaligus alat yang penting untuk memonitor kemajuan penderita asma atau penyakit paru obstruktif kronis (PPOK)._

 _**sebuah metoda yang dipergunakan untuk mengetahui apakah ada organ vital bagian dalam tubuh yang mengalami gangguan, dengan cara melakukan penyinaran menembus bagian tubuh dan memontretnya._

 _***_ _irisan tipis daging_ _sapi_ _,_ _sayur-sayuran_ _, dan_ _tahu_ _di dalam panci besi yang dimasak di atas meja makan dengan cara direbus. Sukiyaki dimakan dengan mencelup irisan daging ke dalam kocokan telur ayam._

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Damai**

Makasih sudah mampir lagi di fanfik saya, Damai. Syukurlah kalau kamu suka.

Amin... Makasih doanya ya, saya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik. *-*

 **Wekaweka**

Makasih sudah baca dan review ya.

Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu.

Ya, Rukia memang janda tapi biar begitu dia tetap kuat ngejalanin hidupnya, dan berusaha untuk selalu tegar.

Kapan ya? Mungkin chapter depan. Kita lihat saja nanti.

 **Loly Jun**

Hola, Loly. Ngilang ke mana kamu?

Nih udah kuupdate lagi fic dari saya yang paling kamu tungguin.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

...

Hola, semuanya~ ketemu saya lagi. Nggak bosan kan?

Chap 8 up! Secara tak terduga sebenarnya bisa nyelesein chapter ini dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Ngegalau ternyata bikin saya jadi rajin ngetik. :v

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mampir, baca, review, _follow,_ bahkan ngefavoritin fanfik ini, kalian adalah penyemangat saya untuk tetap terus berkarya. Dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	9. I Love You

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Mencintaimu bukanlah kesalahan, justru itu hal terbenar yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku._

...

 **Bab IX**

 **I Love You**

...

"Kenapa wanita tadi memanggil _kaa-san_ nyonya Kurosaki? Apakah _kaa-san_ akan menikah dengan Ichigo-ji?"

Pertanyaan Nao membuat Rukia membeku seketika, seakan disiram dengan seember penuh air es. Bagaimana bisa mereka kembali lagi ke situasi ini? Ke situasi yang sama seperti dua minggu lalu. Ia menarik napas dalam dan menatap lekat-lekat putranya.

"Nao-kun, semua ini salah paham." Ia memulai. " _Kaa-san_ dan Ichigo-ji pernah bertemu dengannya di stasiun kereta gantung, saat itu wanita tadi salah mengira _kaa-san_ sebagai istri Ichigo-ji, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Ketika _kaa-san_ ingin menjelaskan wanita itu sudah pergi bersama keluarganya. Makanya tadi dia masih mengira _kaa-san_ sebagai nyonya Kurosaki, dan Nao lihat sendiri dia begitu terburu-buru, jadi _kaa-san_ tidak sempat mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadanya."

Nao menelengkan kepala, menatap bingung pada ibunya. "Kenapa dia mengira _kaa-san_ istri Ichigo-ji? Apa karena kita pergi bersama-sama makanya dia pikir kita keluarga?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Kira-kira seperti itu," ujarnya.

"Jadi, kita terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan." Nao terlihat begitu senang. Anak itu berpaling pada Ichigo. "Ayah ..." ujarnya sembari menunjuk pria yang lebih tua itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada ibunya. "Ibu ..." lanjutnya riang, "... dan anak." Terakhir ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Akan lebih sempurna jika ada seorang anak lagi. Anak perempuan. Aku ingin punya adik perempuan."

Rukia terperangah, dan wajahnya memerah karena malu. "Nao!" tegurnya.

Nao menyadari jika ia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah sehingga ia menggumamkan "maaf" sembari menunduk dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Jagoan." Ichigo menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Wanita itu membuat kesalahan Nao, kita bukanlah keluarga," ujar Rukia.

Nao menoleh pada ibunya. "Bukankah kesalahan harus diperbaiki, _Kaa-san_?"

"Ya." Rukia mengangguk. "Nanti jika _kaa-san_ bertemu dengannya lagi akan _kaa-san_ jelaskan padanya bahwa _kaa-san_ bukan istri dokter Kurosaki," janjinya.

Tetapi Nao sepertinya belum puas dengan jawaban sang ibu karena ia bertanya lagi, "Apa _kaa-san_ tidak ingin menikah dengan Ichigo-ji?"

"Tidak." Rukia sendiri terkejut dengan jawabannya yang penuh emosi. Ia menoleh pada Ichigo, khawatir pria itu akan tersinggung. Tetapi ternyata pria itu terlihat biasa saja. Namun, melihat reaksi Ichigo yang tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya justru menyakiti hatinya. Ia kembali menatap Nao, mencoba menjelaskan kembali. "Kami hanya berteman, dan sama sekali tidak berencana untuk menikah. Tidak akan—"

"Apa kau ingin aku menikah dengan ibumu, Nao?" Pertanyaan Ichigo memotong kalimat Rukia.

Rukia memelototinya, tetapi Ichigo tak mengacuhkannya. Pria itu menatap Nao, memperlakukan anak itu layaknya seorang pria dewasa. "Apa menurutmu aku pantas untuk ibumu?"

Rukia ternganga. "Ichigo! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" Sekali lagi ia tidak mendapat perhatian dari pria jingga itu.

"Menurutku kau sangat pantas untuk ibuku, Ichigo-ji. Kau baik padanya, kau membuatnya berhenti menangis dan sering tertawa, kau juga baik padaku, kau makan bersama kami, menemaniku bermain, dan mengajak kami jalan-jalan," ujar Nao panjang lebar. "Kalau ada Ichigo-ji, aku merasa seperti punya keluarga sungguhan. Aku akan sangat senang kalau Ichigo-ji menikah dengan _kaa-san_ , rumah kami akan jadi ramai lagi."

"Nao!" tegur Rukia.

Nao menoleh pada ibunya, lalu menunduk setelah melihat kemarahan ibunya.

"Rukia, kau tidak perlu marah begitu." Ichigo berkata.

Rukia berpaling pada Ichigo. Menghujamkan tatapan marah pada pria itu. "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu pada anakku?"

"Aku ingi—"

"Jangan pernah bertanya seperti itu lagi," ujar Rukia tegas.

"Apa salahnya?" sahut Ichigo.

"Itu jelas sangat salah." Rukia membuang muka. "Sangat salah, karena kau hanya bermain-main dengan kata-katamu. Bukankah aku sudah memintamu untuk tidak memberi Nao harapan. Dia—" Ia menghentikan kata-katanya karena sadar Nao sedang memerhatikan dan mendengarkan kata-katanya.

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menariknya pelan, meminta perhatian. "Bagaimana kalau aku serius?" Ia bertanya.

Rukia segera menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. "Ichigo, kumohon ..." pintanya. "Aku tidak mau membicarakan ini, aku tidak mau Nao mendengarnya."

Ichigo menarik tangannya, menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi. "Baiklah, kita tidak akan membahasnya sekarang," ujarnya mengalah. Lalu ia berpaling pada Nao dan bertanya, "Kau mau kentang goreng?"

Nao memandang Ichigo, lalu menoleh pada ibunya seolah meminta persetujuan, setelah melihat ibunya mengangguk barulah bocah cilik itu menjawab, "Mau. Jus jeruknya juga."

...

Ichigo duduk di _penthouse-_ nya, matanya menerawang melintasi bintang-bintang yang berpendar di langit. Biasanya pemandangan itu membuatnya rileks, tetapi malam ini semua itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh.

Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan Rukia.

Tadi sore wanita itu terlihat marah. Jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa dia ingin Ichigo tidak mengganggunya dan Nao, dan Ichigo tahu itu. Sesudah pembicaraan berat di restoran tadi Rukia pasti akan berbicara panjang-lebar dengan anaknya.

 _Nao._

Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, penasaran mengapa sekarang ia begitu dekat dengan bocah laki-laki itu. Dan ia menyayangi anak itu dengan tulus. Tidak seperti Rukia yang terlihat jengah dengan pembicaraan tentang keinginan Nao memiliki keluarga lengkap, Ichigo justru merasa tergerak hatinya. Berurusan dengan orang dewasa memang lebih rumit, renungnya. Mereka jarang sekali mengatakan dengan tepat tentang apa yang mereka inginkan sehingga kita harus pandai membaca bahasa tubuh. Sementara anak-anak bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang menggangu pikiran mereka.

Ichigo mendesah sembari menyisirkan jemari ke rambut.

Tidak perlu menjadi genius untuk tahu bahwa Rukia marah. Tetapi yang membingungkan Ichigo adalah kemarahan wanita itu. Apakah Rukia marah karena pertanyaan Nao? Apakah keinginan Nao menjadikannya sebagai ayah begitu menakutkan bagi wanita itu? Ataukah karena Rukia pikir ia tidak serius dengan kata-katanya?

Tapi tadi dia benar-benar serius. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakan bahwa dirinya siap menikah dengan Rukia, siap menjadi ayah bagi Nao. Kenapa begitu sulit bagi Rukia untuk memercayainya? Apa ia terlihat seperti pria yang tidak siap untuk komitmen?

Ichigo memejamkan mata erat-erat.

 _Rukia ..._

Lama-kelamaan wanita itu bisa membuatnya gila. Ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, bertanya-tanya apa yang wanita itu lakukan malam ini setelah menidurkan Nao. Apakah wanita itu menangis lagi?

Sembari mengumpat pelan, Ichigo berdiri, mengambil kuncinya dan melangkah keluar apartemen dengan terburu-buru.

...

Butuh waktu lama bagi Rukia untuk membuka pintu, sementara Ichigo nyaris menyerah karena berasumsi wanita itu sudah tidur. Ketika pintu terbuka pelan, tampak Rukia di sana dalam balutan jubah putih tebal tapi lembut, dengan rambut lembab dan tergerai lepas menyentuh pundak mungilnya.

Ichigo langsung bisa melihat dugaannya benar. Wajah pucat wanita itu menampakkan bukti jejak air mata yang masih baru, dan Ichigo menyadari mustahil baginya meninggalkan Rukia dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"Kau ingin sesuatu?" Suara Rukia terdengar agak parau—satu indikasi lain wanita itu habis menangis.

"Aku ingin mengecek keadaanmu," sahut Ichigo pelan seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen meski belum diundang. "Dan aku ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" Rukia menutup pintu, mengetatkan ikatan jubah kamarnya sembari tersenyum sopan ke arah Ichigo. Semua kedekatan mereka selama beberapa minggu belakangan sepertinya lenyap seketika. "Aku mohon maaf atas kejadian tadi, juga kejadian sebelum ini," ujarnya. "Aku sudah bicara dengan Nao, dan kurasa dia mengerti tentang apa yang terjadi. Kuharap setelah ini dia tidak akan memojokkanmu lagi."

"Aku tidak merasa terpojok," ujar Ichigo.

"Baguslah."

"Tapi aku merasa perlu membicarakannya."

"Jangan buat pembicaraan ini menjadi berat, Ichigo," sahut Rukia.

"Ini memang pembicaraan berat, Rukia. Makanya kita perlu duduk, agar kau bisa mendengarkanku dengan seksama," ujar Ichigo.

"Apa kita juga perlu teh atau kopi?" tanya Rukia penuh sarkasme.

"Aku lebih memilih kopi." Ichigo menjawab dengan santai, tak mengacuhkan sikap ketus Rukia.

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula." Rukia menggumam seraya berlalu ke arah dapur.

"Aku akan suka itu." Ichigo menyahut sembari mengikuti langkah Rukia.

Tak berapa lama mereka duduk di meja makan dengan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap panas, di tangan mereka. Ichigo menyesap kopinya dengan hati-hati, sudah bersiap merasakan panas dan pahit di lidahnya, tetapi ternyata Rukia masih berbaik hati memberi sedikit gula di dalam kopi kentalnya.

"Aku tahu kata-kata Nao membuatmu panik." Rukia memulai, wanita itu sama sekali tidak meminum kopinya.

"Itu tidak membuatku panik," bantah Ichigo pelan, "tetapi itu jelas membuatmu sedih."

"Yah, tidak setiap hari seorang anak enam tahun melamar seorang pria untuk ibunya, dan Nao melakukannya sampai dua kali." Usaha Rukia untuk berkelakar justru membuat Ichigo sedih.

"Kurasa jika dia melakukan usaha ketiga pasti akan berhasil."

Rukia menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Bisakah kau berhenti bermain-main?"

"Itukah sebabnya kau begitu marah tadi, karena kaupikir aku bermain-main dengan kata-kataku?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

Rukia membisu untuk waktu yang lama. "Awalnya aku merasa marah, tapi aku bisa mengerti, tadi kau hanya terbawa suasana," akunya akhirnya.

"Kau sal—"

"Kurasa semuanya salahku. Aku tidak menyadari tenyata Nao begitu merindukan seorang ayah. Kupikir aku sudah berhasil, terutama sejak kami pindah kemari. Kupikir aku sudah memberikan segala hal yang dimiliki keluarga lain. Ternyata aku keliru."

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. "Jangan bersikap terlalu keras pada diri sendiri."

"Kenapa?" Raut wajah Rukia tampak hampa. "Aku jelas-jelas payah dalam menyembunyikan kesedihanku. Anak malang itu mungkin ketakutan selama ini mendengarku menangis di kamar tidurku."

"Itu omong kosong," sahut Ichigo pelan. "Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Nao tidak selemah yang kaupikirkan. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri."

"Kurasa kau benar. Dan pindah ke sini membuat semuanya lebih baik."

"Apa kau pernah menangis semenjak kalian pindah kemari?"

Rukia menatapnya seraya menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Maksudmu, sebelum malam ini," ujar Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Aku merasa telah menjadi ibu yang buruk." Mata Rukia berkaca-kaca, sementara Ichigo mengabaikan semua bel peringatan yang berdentang di kepalanya, dan merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya, menempelkan tubuh wanita itu dengan erat di dadanya. Ia merasakan perlawanan lemah Rukia tetapi tetap tidak melepaskannya.

"Kau ibu yang baik, Rukia," ujar Ichigo dengan nada parau, sembari menggertakkan gigi begitu merasakan wanita itu terisak di dadanya. Ia benci melihat Rukia menangis. Pelukannya semakin erat di tubuh wanita itu. "Apakah sebesar itu kerinduanmu kepada ayah Nao?"

"Tidak." Rukia menggeleng dan menjauh dari Ichigo seraya menghapus jejak air matanya dengan lengan jubah layaknya gadis cilik. "Kupikir tadinya memang begitu. Tetapi, menurutku yang paling kurindukan adalah rasa aman. Selalu bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah mengenalmu membuat hidupmu lebih bisa diduga. Saat perasaan itu hilang, aku merasa seperti kapal tanpa nahkoda. Awalnya kupikir aku tidak akan bisa melaluinya. Tetapi ternyata aku bisa. Dan tentang perasaanku kepada Renji. Yah, kurasa sebagian diriku belum memaafkan apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Nao."

"Apa dia pernah menghubungi kalian? Menelepon untuk mengecek keadaan Nao?"

Rukia menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya tampak hampa. "Tidak sekali pun. Dia bilang dia tidak mau membuat Nao bingung karena harus memilih di antara kami berdua. Tetapi menurutku, dia cuma tidak ingin punya anak lagi."

"Kau tidak banyak membicarakan tentang mantan suamimu," ujar Ichigo hati-hati. "Apa kau sudah lama mengenalnya sebelum kalian menikah?"

Rukia tersenyum meski matanya basah dengan air mata. "Menurutmu kalau aku menceritakan seluruh kisah memilukan itu perasaanku akan lebih baik?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu tak berdaya. "Entahlah. Tapi itu patut dicoba."

Rukia memandangnya, lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan matanya menerawang ke kegelapan, tatapannya tertuju pada lampu-lampu di kejauhan. "Saat masih anak-anak, kami bertetangga. Kami setiap saat bermain bersama. Kurasa bisa dibilang kami tak terpisahkan."

"Teman masa kecil ya."

"Sahabat jadi cinta," ujar Rukia. "Tetapi sekarang aku ragu apa yang kami rasakan dulu bisa disebut cinta." Ia merapatkan jubah kamarnya. "Semua orang memperkirakan kami akan menikah, dan itulah yang akhirnya kami lakukan. Begitu kami sama-sama selesai mengikuti pelatihan."

"Pelatihan? Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Dia juga perawat, kami belajar di Sekolah Tinggi yang sama, tetapi bekerja di rumah sakit yang berbeda." Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di lankan jendela. "Kami menikah seperti harapan semua orang, lalu hampir seketika itu juga Nao lahir. Saat itu situasinya sangat sulit karena gaji Renji sebagai karyawan kontrak tidak mencukupi. Jadi aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Apa kau bahagia?"

Rukia berbalik memandang Ichigo dan dari raut wajahnya tampak wanita itu sedang menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan Ichigo. "Tadinya kupikir ya, tapi setelah menengok lagi ke belakang, aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku sudah mengenal Renji begitu lama sehingga mustahil membayangkan hidup tanpanya. Saat dia pergi duniaku seakan runtuh, terutama ketika aku melihat dampaknya terhadap Nao." Ia menggeleng-geleng dan menatap Ichigo dengan sorot hampa. "Mengapa dia harus melakukannya dengan cara itu? Mengapa dia tidak membicarakannya terlebih dahulu denganku dan memberitahuku perasaannya sebenarnya? Setidaknya saat itu kami bisa sama-sama mempersiapkan mental Nao sehingga ia tidak merasa ditolak."

"Nao adalah anak yang kuat, dan ia cepat beradaptasi. Itulah yang kulihat," ucap Ichigo pelan. "Kau sudah melakukannya dengan sangat luar biasa, Rukia. Membesarkan Nao sendirian, menguatkannya sembari menguatkan dirimu sendiri."

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Tapi nyatanya aku tidak cukup kuat, bukan?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Jika keberadaanku sudah cukup, Nao tidak akan melakukan itu," sahut Rukia.

"Melakukan apa? Melamarku?"

Rukia menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan mengangguk. "Itu benar-benar memalukan."

"Menurutku tidak," sahut Ichigo. "Apa yang Nao lakukan tadi sore membuatku yakin."

Mata violet Rukia menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Tentang?"

Ichigo melangkah mendekat hingga berada di depan Rukia. Diraihnya tangan Rukia, digenggamnya jemari wanita itu. "Aku ingin menjagamu dan Nao," ujarnya, "menyayangi, dan mencintai kalian. Aku ingin membuatmu memiliki kembali rasa aman yang kaurindukan."

Rukia menunduk, memandangi tangan Ichigo yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Perlahan pandangannya naik, hingga matanya terkunci di mata madu Ichigo. "Kurasa ini terlalu cepat," ujarnya.

"Bagimu?"

"Ya." Rukia mengangguk. "Dan bagimu juga. Kau perlu memikirkannya lagi."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya, aku hanya perlu merasakannya. Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Itu yang kurasakan."

Rukia menggigit bibir. "Mungkin saja kau salah. Mungkin yang kau rasakan padaku bukan cinta."

"Lalu apa? Belas kasih?"

Rukia Mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin," ujarnya mengambang.

"Tidak. Aku tahu apa yang kurasakan. Ini bukan rasa kasihan. Kau satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku hampir gila karena tidak bisa menghilangkanmu dari benakku."

Keheningan menyeruak sementara Ichigo merasakan jantungnya memacu saat Rukia memandang lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku, aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu. Apa yang kaurasakan itu salah." Akhirnya Rukia berkata dan memalingkan wajah dari Ichigo.

Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di pipi Rukia, mendorong wajah wanita itu agar mereka kembali bertatapan. "Mencintaimu bukanlah kesalahan, justru itu hal terbenar yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku," ucapnya lembut.

Rukia mendesah. "Itu sangat manis, Ichigo. Tapi—"

"Pikirkan saja dulu," potong Ichigo cepat. "Aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk mulai memercayai lagi. Apa lagi kau baru mengenalku. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau bisa membuka hati untuk menerimaku."

"Itu mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama," ujar Rukia.

"Asalkan tidak selamanya, aku bisa menunggu," sahut Ichigo.

...

Rukia memelototi spirometri di tangannya dan berusaha memusatkan perhatian. Tetapi satu-satunya yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah pernyataan Ichigo semalam. Ia masih belum yakin apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia masih belum yakin Ichigo bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Di pikiran Rukia masih terpatri keyakinan bahwa wanita sepertinya tidak akan bisa membuat laki-laki jatuh cinta, apa lagi laki-laki seperti Ichigo Kurosaki yang bisa memiliki wanita mana pun yang diinginkannya hanya menggerakkan jemarinya.

 _Apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku?_

Pertanyaan itu mengulang seperti kaset rusak dalam kepala Rukia. Dan hingga saat ini—hampir delapan jam setelah pernyataan cinta Ichigo—ia masih belum menemukan jawabannya. Tetapi daripada memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan itu, ia seharusnya memikirkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan lain—jawaban dari pernyataan cinta Ichigo.

Ia menghempaskan dirinya di kursi di ruang periksa. Mendesah dan terkulai lemas di kursi putar itu.

 _Apa sih yang sedang terjadi padanya?_

Tadinya ia selalu yakin bahwa Renji adalah satu-satunya lelaki dalam hidupnya. Bahkan setelah pria itu meninggalkannya, ia masih percaya bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menemukan penggantinya. Tetapi apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Ichigo sekarang, mengelupas habis semua keyakinannya.

Jadi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskan ia membiarkan dirinya mencoba memulai dengan Ichigo? Beranikah ia?

Rukia menengadah saat pintu terbuka dan Rangiku masuk.

"Astaga, wajahmu pucat sekali!" Dalam sekejap Rangiku sudah melintasi ruangan menghampirinya, tampak jelas kekhawatiran di wajahnya. "Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

 _Ya._

Sesudah pernyataan Ichigo semalam, dunia Rukia seakan jungkir-balik. Ia tadinya berpendapat bahwa tidak ada alasan apa pun atas apa yang dilakukan Renji padanya dan Nao. Tetapi, setelah bertemu Ichigo, dan mengenal pria itu, ia mulai berpikir apa yang dikatakan Renji di bagian awal surat—yang pria itu tinggalkan di meja dapur sebelum pergi—bahwa mereka tidak cocok satu sama lain benar adanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Rangiku," sahutnya pelan. "Aku cuma sedikit lelah."

 _Dan bingung._

"Kau kurang tidur ya?" Rangiku bertanya lagi.

Rukia hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Hanya masalah Nao." Rukia mencoba beralasan.

"Begitulah jika punya anak, selalu ada masalah," ujar Rangiku. "Tapi aku tidak bilang itu jelek, bukankah itu yang selalu diinginkan oleh kita—para wanita, direpotkan oleh para suami dan anak-anak." Ia menambahkan.

"Ya, seringkali kita mengeluh, tetapi pada dasarnya itulah yang kita inginkan, sebuah keluarga," ujar Rukia setuju.

"Itukah yang diinginkan Nao? Sebuah keluarga?" tanya Rangiku.

Rukia terkejut dengan pertanyaan Rangiku, dan menjadi salah tingkah karenanya. "A-aku tidak bilang begitu."

Rangiku tersenyum maklum. "Normal untuk anak seusia Nao menginginkan keluarga yang lengkap," ujarnya.

Rukia menatap Rangiku. "Apa aku saja tidak cukup?" ujarnya pelan.

Rangiku menarik kursi ke samping Rukia dan duduk. "Bukan masalah cukup atau tidak, Sayang," ujarnya. "Hanya saja terkadang sosok seorang ayah dalam keluarga itu diperlukan."

Rukia menoleh pada Rangiku. "Apa aku harus menikah lagi?"

"Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab saat kau menemukan seseorang yang tepat, Rukia."

"Bagaimana aku menentukan orang itu tepat atau tidak?" tanya Rukia bingung. "Dulu kupikir Renji adalah orang yang tepat, tetapi ternyata tidak. Setelah kupikirkan lagi hubungan kami lebih seperti simbiosis mutualisme—hubungan saling menguntungkan, yang akhirnya berakhir saat salah satu pihak merasa tak lagi mendapat keuntungan dari hubungan itu." Ia mendesah. "Bagaimana jika aku melakukan kesalahan lagi? Mengambil kesimpulan bahwa dia orang yang tepat, tetapi ternyata sebaliknya. Bukankah pada akhirnya aku hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri dan Nao."

Rangiku menepuk pelan bahu Rukia. "Melakukan kesalahan itu lumrah, dan segala tindakan memiliki resiko, Rukia. Jika memang nantinya kau melakukan kesalahan, sikapi dengan bijaksana, dan jadikan pelajaran. Pada akhirnya kesalahan-kesalahan itu yang menguatkanmu."

Rukia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajah. "Menakutkan."

"Wajar jika kita takut melakukan kesalahan," ujar Rangiku. "Tetapi lebih baik salah setelah mencoba daripada tidak mencoba sama sekali."

Rukia kembali menatap Rangiku. "Jadi menurutmu aku harus menerimanya?" Ia bertanya penuh harap.

Rangiku tersenyum lebar. "Hanya kalau pria ini—entah siapa dia—mampu membuat jantungmu berdebar kencang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman."

Tepat setelah Rangiku menjawab Ichigo muncul di pintu ruang periksa, mengucapkan selamat pagi pada mereka berdua, lalu pria itu berlama-lama menatap Rukia sebelum akhirnya menghadiahinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang langsung membuat debar jantung Rukia tak karuan. Dan saat itu Rukia tahu, ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus memberanikan diri untuk mencoba memulai babak baru dalam kehidupannya.

...

 **bersambung...**

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Damai**

Nggak papa kok, Damai. Saya malah seneng, soalnya kalo lagi ngegalau saya jadi rajin nulis. Lebih produktif jadinya. Hehehe...

Amin... makasih do'anya ya.

Makasih juga dah RnR~

 **Kurosaki2241**

Aduh kasian sampai dikirain gila. Wkwkwk...

Nggak perlu penasaran lagi, ini udah saya update chap 9-nya.

Ea... nambah lagi yang pengen nyubitin Nao.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Loly Jun**

Makasih udah mampir, Loly.

Deg deg serrr gara-gara Ichigonya keren abis mungkin. Wkwkwk...

Kita do'ain aja semoga Nao bisa punya papah baru secepatnya ya.

Udah lanjut nih~

...

Chap 9 up! Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah bersabar menunggu kelanjutan fanfik ini. Maaf ya saya nggak bisa update teratur, maklum ngetiknya harus nyuri-nyuri waktu di sela kerjaan, ditambah lagi listrik yang sering padam bikin saya kadang nggak bisa ngetik.

Di chap ini saya menggambarkan sedikit tentang masa lalu Rukia dan Renji, bagaimana hubungan mereka sebelum akhirnya bercerai, meski pada akhirnya saya tetap tidak berencana memunculkan Renji lagi. Ceritanya bakal lebih rumit kalo Renji muncul sih. Wkwk...

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow dan nge-fav fanfik ini, dan maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	10. Just Falling in Love with Me

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 _Mencintaiku bukanlah hal yang buruk. Cobalah, maka kau akan rasakan bahwa jatuh cinta padaku adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupmu._

...

 **Bab X**

 **Just Falling in Love with Me**

...

Rukia tidak memahami cinta. Dulu ia pikir ia mengerti, sebab ia mengira pernikahannya dahulu atas dasar cinta. Tetapi jika menilik ke belakang, ia tak yakin apa yang ia rasakan pada Renji saat itu. Benarkah itu cinta? Ataukah pernikahan itu mereka langsungkan hanya demi status? Hanya demi memuaskan harapan orang-orang.

Ya, pastinya begitu. Jika tidak, mana mungkin Renji meninggalkannya dan Nao demi wanita lain. Dulu Rukia begitu marah dan sakit hati atas perbuatan Renji kepadanya dan Nao hingga tak sempat mencoba untuk sungguh-sungguh memahami apa yang coba disampaikan mantan suaminya lewat surat terakhirnya. Dalam surat itu Renji berusaha menjelaskan alasan kepergiannya. Alasan mengapa rumah tangga mereka tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Alasan yang dahulu tak Rukia pahami, tetapi sekarang setelah ia bertemu Ichigo ia mulai mengerti. Mulai bisa memahami jika apa yang ia rasakah dahulu terhadap Renji bukanlah cinta, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kasih sayang, pengertian, dan persahabatanlah yang dahulu membuat mereka bersama. Dahulu mereka terlalu muda dan tak berpengalaman untuk memahami antara pertemanan dan cinta sejati.

Renji menemukan cintanya lebih dulu, dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Sekarang Rukia mulai bisa memahami alasan kepergiaannya, tetapi ia tetap tidak menyetujui cara pria itu meninggalkanya dan Nao, serta penolakan pria itu untuk menemui anak mereka.

Jadi, apa itu cinta? Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta? Apa seperti yang Rangiku katakan padanya?

Ketika melihat senyuman Ichigo tiba-tiba saja semua pertanyaan itu terjawab, seketika Rukia tahu seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta.

 _Seperti yang sekarang ia rasakan kepada Ichigo._

...

Rangiku menyadari sesuatu sedang terjadi di antara Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia bisa melihat rayuan yang dilempar Ichigo pada Rukia lewat tatapan dan senyumannya, juga bagaimana Rukia menanggapinya. Sudah jelas sekarang siapa pria yang dimaksud Rukia dalam ceritanya. Andai Rangiku tahu pria itu adalah Ichigo, ia tidak akan memberi dukungan. Ia tahu bagaimana semuanya berakhir jika Rukia menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo. Patah hati, hanya satu hal itu yang pasti terjadi. Ichigo tidak pernah serius dengan wanita, dan Rukia bukan tipe wanita yang bermain-main dalam menjalin hubungan. Mereka bukanlah pasangan yang cocok.

"Kuharap aku salah sangka," ujar Rangiku membuka kembali percakapan setelah Ichigo melenggang santai meninggalkan ruang praktek Rukia sambil bersiul, tak menyadari bahwa ketengangan kini menyelimuti dua wanita yang tertinggal di ruangan itu.

Rukia menoleh kepadanya. "Apa terlihat begitu jelas?" Gurat kekhawatiran terlihat jelas di wajah wanita mungil itu.

"Siapa pun yang melihat cara Ichigo memandangmu, mereka akan tahu," jawab Rangiku. "Dan caramu menanggapinya, sudah jelas kau merespon dengan ketertarikan yang sama besar."

Rukia menutup wajahnya dengan dua tangan. "Kuharap aku tidak semudah itu dibaca."

Rangiku menepuk pelan bahu Rukia.

Rukia melepas tangannya dari wajah dan menatap penuh harap pada Rangiku. "Bagaimana cara dia menatapku, Rangiku?" tanyanya. "Semalam Ichigo berkata dia mencintaiku, aku ... aku tidak merasa yakin dengan yang dia katakan." Suaranya memelan di akhir kalimat.

Untuk sesaat Rangiku terkejut dengan penuturan Rukia, ia tak menyangka jika hubungan keduanya sudah sejauh itu. Selama ini ia pikir mereka hanya sekadar berteman.

"Dia melihatmu dengan tatapan pria yang tertarik pada seorang wanita. Tetapi aku tak yakin berapa lama ketertarikan itu akan bertahan," tutur Rangiku jujur. Ia tak akan berbohong, ia akan memaparkan segalanya agar Rukia paham jika hubungannya dengan Ichigo pasti tidak akan menghasilkan akhir bahagia. "Ichigo itu _playboy_. Dia tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan wanita. Tidak ada wanita yang bertahan lama bersamanya, mereka pergi karena tahu Ichigo tidak akan membawa hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih serius."

Mata Rukia yang memandang Rangiku sesaat memperlihatkan kekecewaan, tetapi saat berkata wanita itu terdengar begitu tenang, "Jadi menurutmu perasaannya padaku juga tidak akan bertahan lama?"

Rangiku menghela napas. "Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, Rukia." Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan pada akhirnya. Sebuah nasihat yang mungkin terlambat, sebab jelas sudah Rukia terlanjur jatuh hati pada Ichigo.

...

Dengan kata-kata Rangiku terngiang di benaknya Rukia memulai pekerjaannya hari itu. Ia membuka klinik dan melayani pasien sembari bertanya-tanya, benarkah Ichigo tidak serius dengannya? Apakah perasaan pria itu hanya sementara, dan akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu?

"Kau sedang banyak pikiran ya?"

Rukia mendongak, terkejut karena tidak menyadari Saya Izanami—salah satu pasiennya—sudah menunggu untuk _check-up_ rutin.

"Maafkan saya, Izanami-san," ucap Rukia penuh rasa sungkan.

"Tak apa." Wanita paruh baya itu melambaikan tangan. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Rukia-chan," ujarnya. "Kau juga manusia biasa, ada saat-saat pikiranmu tidak berada di tempat seharusnya."

Rukia menyunggingkan senyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya tulus. "Sekarang saya ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan Anda." Ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah meniup-niup ke alat kecil aneh itu, tepat seperti yang kausarankan," ujar Izanami dengan nada cepat, lalu merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan tabel. "Dan sampai sejauh ini, mudah-mudahan aku baik-baik saja. Dadaku bahkan tidak terasa sakit selama musim dingin ini."

Rukia dengan cepat membaca skala embusan maksimum dengan saksama. "Anda pernah mendapatkan suntikan pencegah flu, Izanami-san, juga suntikan pencegak _pneumonia*,_ jadi keduanya banyak membantu. Kami juga menaikkan dosis inhaler Anda."

"Aku tidak pernah disuntik sebelum musim dingin ini," Izanami mendengus. "Sejujurnya, menurutku semua itu omong kosong. Tapi aku benar-benar sakit musim dingin lalu jadi Dr. Kurosaki menasihatiku panjang-lebar. Memaksaku untuk mendapat suntikan itu."

Rukia tersenyum, amat sangat tahu bahwa sebenarnya Saya Izanami sangat menyukai Isshin Kurosaki, bahkan memuja pria itu.

"Suntikan itu membuat perbedaan, Izanami-san," papar Rukia pelan, "jadi baik sekali jika beliau memaksa Anda mendapatkannya. Skala embusan napas ini bagus. Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Menurutku aku sama sekali tidak menderita asma. Napasku sama sekali tidak ada bunyi menginya."

"Anda tidak harus punya napas dengan bunyi mengi," jelas Rukia kepadanya. "Beberapa anak-anak yang menderita asma napasnya tidak harus berbunyi mengi. Kadang-kadang satu-satunya gejala adalah batuk. Pada orang yang lebih tua satu-satunya gejala mungkin sesak napas."

Saya Izanami tampak tidak yakin. "Umurku sudah enam puluh tahun," bantahnya keras kepada Rukia. "Aku tidak pernah terkena asma, atau penyakit lain yang mirip dengan itu, sampai beberapa tahun lalu. Bagaimana aku bisa terkena asma sekarang?"

"Terkadang ada orang yang didiagnosis menderita asma untuk pertama kalinya di usia lanjut," jelas Rukia sabar. "Dan alasan Dr. Kurosaki mendorong Anda untuk mendapatkan vaksinasi adalah karena pada orang yang lebih tua asma bisa dipicu oleh flu, cuaca dingin, atau penyakit lain yang ditularkan virus."

"Yah, aku memang pernah sesak napas musim dingin lalu, sakit di dadaku sangat parah," tutur Izanami kepadanya. "Tapi waktu itu aku tidak mau menurut ketika Dr. Kurosaki mencoba pengobatan dengan semacam inhaler itu."

"Tak usah mengkhawatirkan itu lagi sekarang." Rukia tersenyum hangat sembari menyerahkan kembali tabel kepada wanita itu. "Yang penting sekarang adalah Anda sehat-sehat saja, dan memang itulah yang sebenarnya."

Rukia berbincang dengan Izanami selama beberapa saat lagi sebelum kemudian mengantar wanita itu kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Jangan membebani kepalamu dengan berpikir terlalu keras, Rukia-chan. Santailah dan nikmati, itu justru akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah."

Itu kata-kata terakhir Saya Izanami sebelum wanita itu pergi. Rukia tak sempat merenungkan kata-kata itu sebab ia memiliki beberapa pasien yang menunggu perawatannya, dan kemudian kata-kata itu terlupakan oleh kesibukannya hari itu. Ia baru bisa memikirkannya di rumah malam harinya setelah menidurkan Nao.

 _Santai dan nikmati._

Apakah ia harus melakukan itu dan mengabaikan nasihat Rangiku untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepada Ichigo?

...

Keesokan harinya Rukia masih tidak bisa memutuskan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlalu bingung untuk mengambil sikap. Ia ingin menerima Ichigo, bersantai dan menikmati hubungan mereka, tetapi di lain sisi ia punya ketakutan jika akhirnya hubungan mereka tidak berhasil. Ia akan terluka, dan Nao ... putranya akan kehilangan sosok ayah sekali lagi.

Dengan pikiran yang masih bingung ia bekerja, berharap pekerjaan bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Akan tetapi nasib tidak memihaknya, pasien yang datang untuk periksa hari ini sedikit, bahkan satu jam sebelum rehat makan siang sudah tidak ada lagi pasien yang datang. Karena tak memiliki pekerjaan ia memutuskan pergi menemuin Nanao untuk membahas acara klinik kesehatan anak Kamis depan.

Ia baru akan berbelok ke koridor menuju ruangan Nanao saat melihat Ichigo dan Rangiku tengah mengobrol tak jauh darinya—di dekat meja resepsionis. Melihat dari ekspresi keduanya, kelihatanya itu pembicaraan serius.

 _Apa Rangiku sedang memperingati Ichigo agar tidak mendekati?_ pikir Rukia tak tenang. Urung menuju ruangan Nanao, ia berbelok menghampiri Ichigo dan Rangiku. Keduanya tampak begitu sibuk dengan obrolan mereka sehingga tidak menyadari kedatangannya.

Rukia menyadari jika kening Ichigo berkerut, pertanda ia tidak menyukai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari Rangiku. Jantung Rukia mengentak cepat, setiap langkah mendekat ia semakin was-was dengan pembicaraan kedua orang itu.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku, Ichigo!"

Seruan Rangiku membuat langkah Rukia terhenti. Debar jantungnya semakin memacu, pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana, mereka-reka hal-hal buruk dalam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku," sahut Ichigo tak senang.

Rangiku berkacak pinggang, matanya menyorot marah. "O ya? Akan kulaporkan ke ayahmu," ancamnya.

Ichigo memutar bola matanya. "Kita bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus bersikap dewasa," ujar Rangiku.

"Nah, siapa di sini yang kekanakan," sahut Ichigo.

"Kau. Aku hanya meminta hal yang kecil, dan kau tidak mau melakukannya."

"Itu sama sekali bukan hal kecil, Rangiku. Itu terlalu berlebihan, seharusnya kau—"

 _Aku harus menghentikan ini._

"Dr. Kurosaki." Rukia memanggil untuk mendapat perhatian.

Ichigo menoleh padanya. Melihat kerutan di kening pria itu Rukia menjadi semakin was-was. _Rangiku pasti sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah._

Namun pemikiran itu lenyap seketika saat Ichigo tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah kepadanya, seolah baru menemukan pemecahan dari algoritma tersulit di dunia, senyuman yang terlalu menyilaukan sehingga membuat Rukia mundur selangkah, hendak menghindar, tetapi dengan sigap Ichigo mencengkeram lengannya dan menariknya hingga berada di antara pria itu dan Rangiku, dengan posisi menghadap Rangiku.

"Bagaimana kalau Rukia saja?" Ichigo menawarkan. "Dia perempuan, pasti akan lebih cocok."

 _Eh? Apa maksudnya._

Rukia menatap bingung Rangiku. Karena tak jua mendapat penjelasan dari wanita itu setelah beberapa detik, ia memutar kepalanya ke belakang. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Rangiku butuh bantuanmu, Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

Rukia kembali memandang Rangiku. "Bantuan apa?"

"Kau tidak punya pasien?" Seniornya itu malah balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Sampai rehat makan siang nanti aku tidak mempunyai janji temu." Ia menjawab meski masih bertanya-tanya apa sebenarnya yang tengah terjadi.

"Bagus. Kau bisa menemaniku," ujar Rangiku.

"Ke mana?" Rukia semakin bingung.

"Aku harus pergi ke butik untuk mencoba gaun pengantin tetapi tidak ada yang menemaniku, bisa kau temani aku?"

 _Eh, jadi itu yang membuat mereka adu mulut tadi? Kupikir..._

Ia mendesah lega.

"Kau mau kan, Rukia?"

Rukia sebenarnya ingin menjawab tidak. Tetapi ia tidak tega saat melihat tatapan memelas Rangiku, dan akhirnya ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Rangiku sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Rukia. "Cepat ambil mantel dan syalmu, Ichigo akan mengantar kita."

"Hoy, kenapa aku tetap harus ikut?" protes Ichigo.

"Karena kami butuh sopir," sahut Rangiku enteng sembari kembali ke meja resepsionis, berbicara sebentar dengan rekan kerjanya dan memasang mantel serta syal.

"Dasar pemaksa," Ichigo menggerutu.

Rukia berputar menghadap Ichigo dan menyipitkan mata ke arah pria itu. "Jadi begitu ya, Ichigo. Kau sengaja mengorbankanmu supaya tidak pergi menemani Rangiku ya?"

Ichigo meringis. "Tadi itu..." Ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, bingung harus memberi jawaban apa untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sebelum sempat Rukia mengeluarkan omelannya, Ichigo segera berlari sambil berteriak, "Akan kuambilkan mantel dan syalmu."

Rukia terkikik melihat kelakuan Ichigo. Namun tawanya seketika berhenti saat menyadari Rangiku berdiri di sampingnya. Ia menoleh, melihat Rangiku memandanginya seolah melihat sesuatu yang tak biasa.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Rangiku?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Tidak," sahutnya.

Rukia tahu seniornya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu tetapi ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Perasaannya masih was-was apakah Rangiku akan mengatakan sesuatu pada Ichigo tentang dirinya.

...

Butik yang mereka datangi tidak terlalu jauh dari klinik, cukup berkendara lima belas menit dengan mobil mereka sudah bisa mencapainya.

Rukia merepatkan mantelnya saat melangkah bersebelah dengan Rangiku menuju pintu depan butik, Ichigo berjalan di belakang mereka dengan langkah ogah-ogahan. Siapa pun akan begitu jika dipaksa datang ke tempat yang tidak diinginkan. Seorang karyawan berseragam hitam-putih menyambut mereka di pintu dan mengantar langsung mereka ke lantai atas setelah Rangiku mengatakan tujuan kedatangannya. Mereka disuruh menunggu di sebuah ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas namun hangat. Di meja sudah disediakan teh dalam peralatan minum teh yang terbuat dari porselen dengan gambar kelopak sakura berwarna merah muda, beserta _three tier_ —nampan lapis—yang berisi kue-kue kecil nan cantik, mulai dari _scone**,_ tart buah, kue sus, biskuit almond. Ruang itu jelas diperuntukkan bagi tamu VIP.

Rangiku mengambil secangkir teh untuk dirinya, lalu menuang dua gelas lagi untuk Rukia dan Ichigo. "Tempat ini memanjakanku, mereka menyediakan teh hangat dan banyak camilan," ujarnya sembari mengambil sebuah tart buah dan menggigitnya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak bisa kurus," sahut Ichigo sembari mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyesap pelan minuman beraroma lemon itu.

"Hey, aku tidak gemuk. Badanku ini berisi, seksi," Rangiku memprotes.

Mereka berdua kembali terlibat adu mulut, sementara Rukia mengamati dari pinggiran cangkir tehnya. Sedikit tercengang dengan sikap keduanya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Lain kali akan kusuruh pegawaiku untuk mengosongkan _three tier_ saat kau datang." Seorang pria berambut hitam sepanjang rahang masuk ke dalam ruangan, pria yang memakai hiasan bulu berwarna merah dan kuning di alis serta bulu matanya itu mengangguk pada Ichigo dan Rukia, sebelum perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Rangiku. "Perhatikan makanmu, Sayang. Aku tidak ingin terpaksa merombak gaunmu di menit-menit terakhir sebelum pernikahan."

"Tenang saja, Yumi-chan, aku tidak akan bertambah gemuk," sahut Rangiku sembari mengambil sepotong tart buah lagi.

"Ck!" Pria bernama Yumichika yang merupakan desainer sekaligus pemilik butik itu hanya bisa berdecak sebal oleh polah salah satu _klien_ nya itu. "Tinggalkan kue-kue itu, kita harus mencoba gaunmu," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku sudah menambahkan renda di bagian bahunya, dan memanjangkan roknya hingga mata kaki, karena kata Gin desain sebelumnya terlalu terbuka."

"Padahal aku suka rancanganmu sebelumnya, aku merasa sangat seksi saat memakainya, tapi demi Gin aku akan mengalah," ujar Rangiku.

"Kau akan menyukai yang ini juga," kata Yumichika sembari memandu tamu-tamunya menuju ke ruang sebelah yang di kelilingi kaca setinggi dua meter. Di tengah ruangan sebuah gaun putih terpasang di manekin.

Rukia mendekati gaun itu, mengagumi gaun putih _off shoulder_ dengan hiasan bordiran rumit dan renda itu. "Ini indah sekali." Ia menyentuh gaun itu dengan hati-hati.

"Kau benar Rukia, ini indah sekali. Sempurna." Rangiku sama kagumnya dengan Rukia.

Yumichika menghampiri mereka, mengelus permukaan gaun sembari berkata, "Akan lebih indah lagi jika gaun ini dipakai oleh mempelai wanita." Ia menjentikkan jemari, lalu dua orang pegawainya muncul. "Coba gaunmu, Sayang. Aku ingin lihat apa ada bagian yang harus diperbaiki."

Rangiku menghilang ke ruang ganti bersama dua pegawai Yumichika, meninggalkan Yumichika bersama Ichigo dan Rukia di ruang kaca.

"Apa kalian juga sedang merencanakan pernikahan?" Yumichika bertanya kepada mereka. Ia berjalan cepat menghampiri Rukia. "Aku punya rancangan yang cocok untuk nona manis ini. Warna _ivory_ akan cocok untukmu," ujarnya sembari berputar mengelilingi Rukia.

"Kami tidak—"

Yumichika tidak mendengarkan protes Rukia dan terus melanjutkan, "Dengan detail bunga dan payet, ditambah kalung mutiara." Pria itu larut dalam dunianya sendiri. "Kerudung ... kurasa tidak perlu, cukup tiara saja, warna putih dengan hiasan mutiara, itu akan tampak menonjol di rambutmu yang hitam. Kau akan terlihat seperti putri. Ah, bukan, kau akan terlihat seperti ratu, anggun dan memukau."

Pemaparan desainer itu terdengar begitu nyata sehingga Rukia bisa membayangkan apa yang dikatakannya. Sebuah pesta pernikahan dengan tema _fairy tale,_ gaun _ivory_ berlengan pendek dengan rok mengembang, tiara dari mutiara, buket bunga _honey suckle,_ dan Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya dalam balutan tuxedo putih, menggenggam erat tangannya.

 _Stop!_

Rukia harus berusaha keras mengembalikan pikirannya ke alam nyata, sebab khayalan itu begitu menggiurkan untuk diabaikan dan tinggalkan.

"A-ano ... maaf, kurasa kau salah sangka. Kami ke sini hanya untuk menemani Rangiku." Rukia berusaha menjelaskan. "Kami tidak sedang merencanakan pernikahan, bahkan kami berdua bukan pasangan." Ia melirik Ichigo saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sebelah alis Yumichika terangkat. "Benarkah? Tadinya kupikir kalian pasangan, soalnya kalian terlihat serasi."

Ichigo melangkah mendekati Rukia, berhenti tepat di sebelahnya. "Nah, kau dengar sendiri, Rukia. Kalau kita sangat cocok, kenapa kau tidak?" ujarnya pelan tetapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Yumichika yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari mereka.

Rukia menutup rapat mulutnya dan membuang muka, berusaha mengabaikan rayuan dalam suara Ichigo.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau menyukai nona ini, tapi dia tidak menyukaimu?" Yumichika mengambil kesimpulan.

"Dia menyukaiku," sahut Ichigo, "dia hanya tidak mau mengakuinya."

Rukia berpaling ke arah Ichigo, memelototinya. "Percaya diri sekali."

Ichigo hanya mengedikan bahu dengan gaya cuek. "Kenyataannya memang begitu, kau menyukaiku tetapi terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya."

Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Takut kau bilang?"

"Yup. Takut."

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" dusta Rukia. Jauh dalam hatinya sebenarnya ia memang ketakutan. Rasa takut patah hati dan ditinggalkan memerangkapnya, mengunci hatinya sehingga ia tak berani mencoba peruntungannya menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo.

Mata madu Ichigo menatapnya lama dan intens, hingga membuat pipinya terasa menghangat dan ia terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat perbedaan, sebab ketika ia menatap cermin yang ia lihat adalah refleksi dirinya serta Ichigo. Dan mata madu itu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau meragukanku." Suara Ichigo mengalun pelan, menggambarkan dengan pasti apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Ya, keraguanlah yang menjadi sumber ketakutannya. Hatinya meragu dengan perasaan Ichigo, meski ia tak meragukan perasaannya sendiri.

"Nah, ini dia yang ingin aku lihat!"

Seruan Yumichika mengembalikan Rukia ke alam nyata. Senyumnya langsung merekah saat melihat Rangiku muncul di hadapan mereka dengan gaun pengantinnya. "Cantik sekali," pujinya tulus sembari melangkah mendekati Rangiku.

"Terima kasih, Rukia." Rangiku menerima pujian itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sepertinya tidak perlu ada perbaikan lagi," ujar Yumichika sambil mengamati Rangiku dengan mata desainernya. "Sekarang tinggal mencoba kerudungnya." Ia menjentikkan jemari lentiknya, dan detik berikutnya seorang pegawainya datang dengan membawa sebuah kerudung panjang dari kain tule. Dengan sigap Yumichika memasangkan kerudung itu di rambut Rangiku, menjepitnya agar posisinya tidak bergeser.

Saat memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin Rangiku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata, matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu ia langsung menghambur memeluk Yumichika sembari mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Rasanya aku hampir tidak percaya sebentar lagi aku akan jadi pengantin," ujar Rangiku sambil menyusut air matanya. "Andai Gin melihat ini." Ia berputar di depan cermin. "Kuharap dia menyukai ini." Ia tersenyum di cermin.

Rukia ikut terharu melihat _moment_ itu. Kebahagiaan seorang mempelai wanita. Tanpa ia sadari air matanya bergulir turun dari sudut matanya, ia menyusut cairan bening itu dengan jemarinya sembari berpikir, apakah ia sebahagia itu menjelang pernikahannya dulu?

Ia menggeleng pelan. Kenangan itu mengabur, ia tidak ingat jelas apa yang ia rasakan saat itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu sebahagia itu." Bisikan Ichigo menghampiri telinganya, menjanjikan masa depan yang Rukia impikan. "Mencintaiku bukanlah hal yang buruk, Rukia. Cobalah, maka kau akan rasakan bahwa jatuh cinta padaku adalah hal terbaik dalam hidupmu."

Ia berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Ichigo. Mata madu pria itu memancarkan ketulusan. Ia melihat cinta di sana, rasanya begitu berapi-api sampai membakar hatinya, tidak untuk diragukan. Tidak untuk dipertanyakan.

...

 **bersambung...**

...

 _Catatan kecil:_

 _*pneumonia atau paru-paru basah adalah peradangan jaringan di salah satu atau kedua paru-paru yang biasanya disebabkan oleh infeksi._

 _**kue khas Inggris yang merupakan persilangan antara cake dan roti, biasanya dimakan dengan krim atau selai._

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Jeje**

Makasih dah RnR, Je.

Yup. Rukia mulai membuka hari tapi dia masih ragu sama perasaan Ichigo.

Nambah lagi nih fans-nya Nao. Wkwk...

Nggak. Ichigo nggak nguping kok.

 **Damai**

Aish, kamu terlalu memuji, saya jadi ge-er. Makasih ya sudah mendukung saya lewat review, padahal kita belum kenal sebelumnya. Saya akan berusaha agar bisa lebih baik lagi, akan belajar dan belajar lagi agar bisa membuat karya yang lebih baik di kemudian hari.

Makasih sudah mampir dan mereview ya~ *-*

 **Naruzhea AiChi**

Iya. Beberapa chapter lagi akan tamat.

Makasih dah RnR ya, AiChi-san.

...

Halo~ _Long time no see, minna-san!_ Akhirnya saya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama, adakah yang merindukan saya? Atau paling nggak merindukan fanfik ini? Wkwkwk... Maaf ya, updatenya lama, seperti biasa saya terjegal kesibukan pekerjaan, listrik yang sering padam, dan ide yang sering mampet. Hehe...

Di chapter ini saya sepertinya berputar-putar ya, mungkin ada yang bosan membacanya, tetapi saya hanya berusaha membuat perasaan Rukia terlihat lebih jelas di sini, mencoba menampakkan keraguan yang ia alami. Bisakah kalian merasakannya? *Saya harap bisa*

Saya tahu fanfik ini jauh dari kata sempurna, begitu banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, begitu banyak yang masih perlu saya perbaiki, tetapi saya berusaha membuatnya dengan kemampuan terbaik saya. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih untuk kalian semua yang memberikan dukungan kepada saya selama ini. * _deepbow_ * Saya tidak akan bisa sejauh ini tanpa dukungan kalian semua, semoga setelah ini kalian tetap mau membaca karya saya.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	11. Love Like Fairytail(?)

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 **Bab XI**

 **Love Like Fairytail(?)**

...

 _Bagiku cinta itu seperti dongeng... Tidak nyata tetapi ada._

...

Ketika bersiap-siap membuka kliniknya setelah makan siang, Rukia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kata-kata Ichigo tadi serta tatapan yang ia lihat di mata pria itu.

Pria itu serius dengan ucapannya, Rukia bisa merasakannya. Tetapi bijakkah jika ia menerima Ichigo? Lalu untuk berapa lama hubungan mereka bertahan?

 _Aku terlalu banyak berpikir,_ renungnya.

 _Santai dan nikmati._

Kata-kata Saya Izanami kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. _Mungkin itu yang harus kulakukan._

Ia tidak sempat merenung lagi sebab pasien pertamanya sudah datang. Ternyata Hirota Oda yang kembali datang untuk pemeriksaan spirometri-nya.

"Aku sudah tidak batuk-batuk lagi," ujarnya kepada Rukia seraya tersenyum, "jadi mungkin kali ini kita akan berhasil. Omong-omong aku sudah mencatat skala embusan napas maksimumku."

Ia menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Rukia yang lalu membacanya sekilas.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mengukur dengan spirometri sekarang." Rukia menyerahkan spirometri kepada Hirota dan kali ini pria itu berhasil meniup tanpa terbatuk-batuk.

"Itu sangat bagus, Oda-san." Rukia mencatat hasilnya lalu meminta Hiroto menghisap obat yang bisa melegakan jalan pernapasan. "Hasil yang kita dapatkan setelah Anda menggunakan obat ini akan membantu kami memutuskan apakah Anda menderita PPOK atau asma."

Tetapi sebenarnya bukan hasil itu yang Rukia tunggu-tunggu, yang ia tunggu adalah alasan untuk menemui Ichigo. Ia ingin berbicara dengan pria itu terlebih dahulu sebelum memutuskan jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan untuk pernyataan cinta Ichigo beberapa hari lalu.

...

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Ichigo mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer dan menoleh ke pintu.

"Kau punya waktu Ichigo?" Ukitake melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mendapat anggukan kepala dari Ichigo.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo menggeser kursinya sehingga ia tak lagi berada di depan layar monitor melainkan berhadapan langsung dengan dokter berambut perak yang merupakan seniornya itu.

Ukitake menempati kursi di depan meja Ichigo, menyamankan diri di sana sebelum berkata, "Sebenarnya aku memang butuh bantuanmu."

"Katakan saja, Ukitake-san. Kalau aku sanggup pasti akan kubantu," ujar Ichigo. Kini ia mengalihkan seluruh perhatian kepada dokter senior itu.

Ukitake meletakkan sebuah brosur di meja Ichigo.

"Konferensi di Healthy Hospital." Ichigo membaca brosur itu.

"Kurasa kau tahu tentang konferensi itu sebab sebelum ini kau bekerja di sana."

Tentu saja ia tahu. Bahkan dahulu sebelum ia mengundurkan diri, ia adalah bagian panitia pelaksana. "Ya. Kudengar tahun ini mereka akan mengadakan konferensi yang lebih besar, dengan mengundang beberapa rumah sakit dan klinik dari luar kota, biasanya mereka hanya menyebar undangan di dalam kota. Apakah kita mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri konferensi itu?"

Ukitake mengangguk. "Dan kurasa kau kandidat yang cocok untuk mewakili klinik."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Aku tidak yakin, Ukitake-san," ujarnya, "aku baru bergabung di klinik ini beberapa bulan. Kurasa akan lebih baik kalau kau atau Gin yang pergi." Ia meletakkan kembali brosur ke atas meja.

"Gin jelas tidak bisa pergi karena waktu konferensi yang sangat berdekatan dengan tanggal upacara pernikahannya, sedang aku ... yah, aku merasa terlalu tua untuk ikut," Ukitake memaparkan alasannya.

"Omong kosong." Ichigo melambaikan tangan. "Kau tidak setua itu, Ukitake-san."

"Tapi jelas sudah berumur."

"Itu tidak bisa dijadikan sebuah alasan," sahut Ichigo.

Ukitake tertawa. "Baiklah," ujarnya, "aku akan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya." Dokter senior itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Jujur saja, aku tidak mau pergi, dan Isshin juga tidak. Kandidatnya tinggal kau dan Gin. Dan karena Gin berhalangan—"

"Maka aku yang harus pergi," potong Ichigo cepat.

Ukitake mengangguk. "Lagipula akan baik jika kau pergi ke sana, kau lebih muda jadi otakmu akan menyerap informasi lebih baik dan kami yang sudah berumur ini, dan kau juga bisa sekaligus menemui beberapa temanmu di sana."

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, keningnya berkerut memikirkan keharusannya pergi selama akhir pekan untuk menghadiri konferensi, sedang ia sudah membuat rencana untuk mengajak Rukia dan Nao jalan-jalan akhir minggu ini. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menyusup ke dalam kepalanya. Sebuah ide cemerlang yang melibatkan Rukia Kuchiki.

"Siapa yang akan menemaniku pergi?"

Senyum senang terukir di wajah Ukitake. "Kau bisa memilih seorang perawat untuk menemanimu, tetapi yang kaupilih harus yang benar-benar kompeten."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Yah, kurasa aku punya calon kuat."

Tepat setelah Ichigo menyelesaikan kalimatnya terdengar suara ketukan. Kedua pria di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu yang mulai terbuka dan menampilkan sosok mungil Rukia.

"Maaf, kupikir..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Rukia. Kau tidak menyela apa pun, malah kau datang di saat yang tepat."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat mendengar kata-kata Ichigo. Sebelum ia sempat bertanya Ichigo sudah berdiri, melangkah ke sisinya, dan menariknya masuk ke dalam ruang praktek pria itu.

"Ini dia calon kuat yang kubicarakan tadi," ujar Ichigo pada Ukitake.

"Kurasa—" Kalimat Ukitake terpotong oleh pertanyaan Rukia.

"Calon kuat untuk apa? Jangan bilang kau mau menjebakku lagi, Ichigo." Mata violet Rukia menyorot tajam pada Ichigo, dengan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Yang tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup. Jangan pikir kau bisa mengulanginya lagi," omelnya.

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah. "Oke, aku minta maaf, yang tadi itu memang salahku tapi aku juga terjebak. Kita sama-sama korban Rangiku. Lagipula tadi kau lumayan menikmati pergi ke butik, jadi kau tidak punya alasan untuk marah padaku."

"Siapa bilang aku—" Rukia menggantung kalimatnya saat menyadari jika Ukitake tengah memandangi mereka sambil tersenyum geli.

"Ukitake-san..." Kepala Rukia tertunduk, dalam hati ia merutuki Ichigo. "Maaf..."

"Aku hampir tidak pernah melihatmu marah apalagi sampai mengomel Rukia," ujar Ukitake setengah tak percaya.

"A—aku..." Wajah Rukia memerah karena malu.

"Itu hal yang bagus, Rukia." Ukitake menepuk bahunya pelan. "Sesekali kita memang perlu meluapkan emosi."

"Tetapi untukku dia memang selalu meluapkan emosi, Ukitake-san," sahut Ichigo.

Tatapan Ukitake beralih ke Ichigo. "Benarkah?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Lalu matanya mengarah ke Rukia. "Dia seringkali marah padaku," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Kelakuan Ichigo membuat Rukia ingin memukul kepala pria itu keras-keras. Bagaimana bisa pria itu menggodanya di depan dokter senior?

"Wah, aku tidak tahu kalian sudah sedekat itu," ujar Ukitake sembari menatap Ichigo dengan sorot menuduh.

Ichigo tak mengacuhkan pandangan penuh curiga Ukitake, dengan santai ia mengendikkan bahu dan kembali duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. "Duduklah, Rukia. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kami bicarakan denganmu," ujarnya. Dengan cepat pembicaraan kembali ke masalah pekerjaan dan konferensi Healthy Hospital.

Rukia tampak gelisah saat Ichigo mengutarakan tentang rencananya memilih Rukia sebagai pathnernya ke konferensi. Dan saat mengemukakan pendapatnya wanita itu terdengar sangat hati-hati. "Kurasa ... aku bukan orang yang tepat."

"Kami tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, Rukia," ujar Ichigo.

Ukitake mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Menurutku kau orang yang tepat," ujarnya pada Rukia. "Akan sangat membantu jika kau mau pergi." Dokter senior itu menatap Rukia penuh pengharapan.

Rukia menggigit bibir, kegelisahannya semakin nyata sebab ia merasa tidak nyaman harus menolak permintaan yang datang dari atasannya. "Tidak ada yang menjaga Nao," ujarnya.

"Tak masalah. Aku dan Kiyone akan menjaganya selama kau pergi," ujar Ukitake.

Rukia langsung menggeleng, berusaha mencari alasan. "Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

Ukitake tersenyum. "Aku senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Nao, dia anak yang manis."

Rukia berusaha mencari dalih lain agar bisa menghindar. "Kurasa ada orang lain yang lebih tepat untuk pergi."

"Menurutku kaulah yang paling tepat." Ukitake belum mau menyerah.

"Tapi—"

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Rukia memikirkannya dulu, Ukitake-san," sela Ichigo. "Dan dia perlu bicara dengan Nao juga tentang hal ini. Omong-omong apa yang membawamu datang menemuiku, Rukia?"

Menyadari Ichigo telah mengalihkan pembicaraan demi dirinya, Rukia memandang pria itu dengan sorot penuh rasa terima kasih dan segera menjawab pertanyaan pria itu mengenai tujuan kedatangannya.

Tak berapa lama Ukitake berpamitan, sebelum pergi tak lupa ia mengingatkan Rukia untuk memikirkan permintaannya. Rukia mengangguk dan berjanji akan memberi jawaban secepatnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia setelah pintu ruang praktek Ichigo tertutup.

"Untuk?"

"Menyelamatkanku tadi, Ukitake-san bersikeras agar aku yang pergi."

Ichigo beralih ke layar komputernya, menutup _browser_ dan semua aplikasi yang ia buka, lalu mengarahkan kursor ke sudut kiri bawah untuk mematikan komputer. "Sebenarnya aku yang menyarankanmu pada Ukitake-san."

Kening Rukia berkerut mendengar perkataan Ichigo. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" Ichigo balik bertanya.

"Kenapa memilihku masih banyak perawat yang lebih senior dan kompeten daripada aku?"

Ichigo mengedikkan bahu. "Ketika disuruh memilih perawat untuk menemaniku ke konferensi, aku langsung terpikir kau."

"Bagaimana bisa kau memilihku hanya karena alasan remeh begitu?!" Rukia tercengang.

Ichigo bertumpu di meja dengan kedua tangan, mata madunya menatap lurus ke Rukia, perlahan bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum menggoda. "Mungkin karena kau selalu berada di pikiranku."

Wajah Rukia seketika diselimuti semu merah. "Berhenti menggodaku, dokter Kurosaki!" serunya sembari membuang muka.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Sebenarnya kau senang kan kugoda," ujarnya dengan nada merayu.

"Hentikan, atau—"

"Atau apa?" Ichigo menantang.

Bug!

Tinju Rukia mendarat tepat di tengah kepala oranye Ichigo.

"Addaaawww!" Ichigo menjerit kesakitan. "Tanganmu kecil tapi kuat sekali." Ia meringis.

Rukia melipat tangan di depan dada sambil membuang muka. "Salah sendiri menggodaku," sahutnya.

"Maaf, lain kali akan kulakukan lagi," sahut Ichigo sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Seketika mata Violet Rukia memincing ke arahnya. Tetapi ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan berpura-pura merapikan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Apa alasanmu menolak pergi denganku hanya karena Nao?" Ia bertanya

Pandangan Rukia langsung tertuju ke arah Ichigo dan jantungnya berdetak cepat. "Memangnya ada alasan lain?"

"Mungkin kau tidak ingin pergi berdua denganku," ujar Ichigo mencoba menerka.

Perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia gelagapan. "Ah, itu ... a-aku..."

Ichigo meraih tangannya, menghentikan ucapan tak jelas dari mulutnya. Rukia hanya diam sembari memandangi tangan mereka yang tertaut. "Apa yang membuatmu keberatan pergi berdua saja denganku? Apa kau takut jatuh cinta padaku?" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan Ichigo dengan setengah bercanda.

"Aku..." Rukia menggigit bibir, meragu sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangkat matanya dan bertatapan dengan mata madu Ichigo. "Menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

Kening Ichigo berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Rukia yang tiba-tiba. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa jawaban yang nanti ia berikan akan memengaruhi hubungan mereka di masa depan. Ia pun berdeham, dan memberikan jawaban jujur pada Rukia. "Aku memang bukan ahlinya, meski aku bisa dibilang pernah punya banyak kekasih tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti definisi cinta. Yah, cinta memang bukan sesuatu yang mudah didefinisikan, bukan?" Jeda sesaat sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya bagiku cinta itu seperti dongeng..."

Rukia tersenyum kecut. "Tidak nyata, huh?"

Ichigo menggeleng pelan, genggaman tangannya di tangan Rukia mengerat. "Tidak nyata tetapi ada. Cinta itu tidak dapat dilihat dengan pandangan sekilas, tetapi jika kau mengamati dengan jeli kau akan bisa melihatnya. Orangtuaku memiliki cinta itu, kau cuma perlu mengamati mereka dengan saksama untuk bisa melihat bahwa mereka berbagi sesuatu yang istimewa."

"Apa itu yang kaurasakan padaku? Sesuatu yang istimewa?"

Bibir Ichigo membentuk senyum lembut. "Ya. Sekilas ini mungkin terdengar seperti kebohongan. Seorang _playboy_ sepertiku jatuh cinta, itu hampir tidak mungkin. Tetapi jika kau memandangku, mendengarkanku dengan hatimu, maka kau akan tahu, ini bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Aku mencintaimu..."

Rukia kehilangan kata-kata, untuk sesaat ia terhipnotis oleh tatapan Ichigo padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa meragukannya lagi? Bagaimana ia bisa menghindar untuk memberi jawaban jika jawabannya sudah jelas berada di depan matanya. Ia hanya tinggal mengucapkannya, mendeklarasikannya kepada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka ini akan terjadi, tetapi nyatanya inilah yang terjadi." Ia tersenyum pada Ichigo. "Kau membuatku jatuh cinta."

Tiga detik pertama dihabiskan Ichigo dengan melongo, detik keempat ia berdiri, dan detik berikutnya hingga bermenit-menit kemudian ia habiskan dengan mendekap erat Rukia dalam pelukannya.

Rukia menyandarkan pipinya di dada Ichigo, menikmati rasa lega dan kebahagian yang mulai tumbuh dalam dirinya. "Jadi, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Ia bertanya tanpa melepaskan diri dari lengan kuat Ichigo yang melingkari tubuhnya.

Pandangan Ichigo tertuju pada jam berbentuk lingkaran yang menggantung tinggi di dinding ruangannya. "Hm... Menurutku...," ujarnya lambat-lambat. "Kau harus segera kembali ke ruanganmu."

Rukia memandang bingung pada Ichigo. "Ambil mantel dan syalmu, kita harus pergi menjemput Nao," pria itu berbisik di telinganya. Ia segera menoleh ke jam dinding, dan segera melepaskan diri dari Ichigo saat menyadari jika sudah hampir jam tiga. "Oh, tidak! Aku harus..."

"Pergilah, kutunggu di pintu depan," ujar Ichigo sembari melepas jas dokter dan menggantinya dengan mantel tebal.

Rukia berhenti tepat sebelum ia membuka pintu dan berbalik ke arah Ichigo. "Memangnya kau tidak ada pasien lagi?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku dapat giliran jaga nanti malam," jawab Ichigo. "Cepatlah pergi, kalau tidak kita bisa benar-benar terlambat. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

Rukia segera membuka pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan Ichigo.

...

Mereka sampai di sekolah pukul tiga lewat lima menit. Nao yang memang sudah menunggu langsung berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluk erat Ichigo.

"Lihat, sekarang aku jadi pilihan kedua." Rukia terdengar kesal, tetapi senyum lembut di wajahnya melunturkan kesan itu. Yah, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak bahagia saat melihat kedua lelaki terkasih dalam hidupnya begitu dekat.

 _Semoga ini bukan mimpi,_ Rukia bergumam dalam hati, _dan kalaupun ini mimpi, semoga aku tidak terbangun selamanya._

"Jangan mulai iri padaku ya," ujar Ichigo sambil menggiring Nao masuk ke mobil.

"Tidak akan." Rukia mengekor di belakang mereka dan mengambil tempat di kursi belakang, karena sepertinya Nao sudah mengklaim kursi depan di samping Ichigo adalah miliknya.

"Kita mau ke mana, Ichigo-ji?" Nao bertanya dengan manis setelah duduk dan memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Kita akan langsung pulang, Nao." Rukia segera menjawab. "Ichigo-ji masih harus pergi bekerja nanti malam."

"Oh, begitu." Nao tampak kecewa untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi Ichigo-ji akan makan bersama kita kan malam ini?" Ia menatap penuh harap pada Ichigo.

"Tentu. Kau mau makan apa?"

Nao bertopang dagu, tampak berpikir keras. Lalu tiba-tiba ia menoleh pada ibunya. " _Kaa-san_ mau makan apa?"

Rukia menelengkan kepala, berpikir sejenak. " _Kaa-san_ pikir makan masakan rumah akan menyenangkan."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. "Ide yang bagus."

"Tapi kita harus pergi belanja dulu karena isi kulkasku kosong," ujar Rukia memberitahu.

"Tidak perlu belanja, bahkan kau tidak perlu memasak," sahut Ichigo sembari membelokkan mobil keluar dari area sekolah.

Rukia menatap bingung lewat spion atas. "Kupikir kita mau makan masakan rumah."

"Memang." Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat, sengaja membuat Rukia merasa penasaran.

...

Rukia baru mengetahui tujuan mereka saat Ichigo mengemudikan mobil memasuki area perumahan elit di bagian barat Karakura. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah lantai dua bercat putih. Di depan pintu Masaki Kurosaki menunggu mereka dengan senyum ramah. Awalnya wanita paruh baya itu agak terkejut melihat Rukia dan Nao, tetapi ia segera menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, dan menyambut mereka dengan bersahabat.

"Nah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu beruntung mendapat kunjungan dari malaikat kecil ini," ujar Masaki pada Nao dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Selamat sore, Nyonya Kurosaki." Nao menyapa dengan sopan.

"Kemari Sayang, aku punya puding yang enak untukmu. Kau suka puding kan?" Masaki membimbing Nao masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sangat suka. Apalagi yang rasa mangga."

"Benarkah? Syukurlah tadi aku membuat puding mangga."

Pasangan berbeda usia itu menghilang ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia yang masih di beranda.

"Nah, sekarang aku yang jadi pilihan kedua." Ichigo mencoba berkelakar, tetapi hal itu sama sekali tidak melunturkan raut tak setuju dari wajah Rukia.

"Kenapa kita ke rumah orangtuamu?"

"Untuk makan masakan rumah yang enak dan gratis," sahut Ichigo enteng sembari Ichigo sambil membuka pintu dan mempersilakan Rukia masuk. Karena wanita itu tak kunjung beranjak, ia terpaksa meraih tangannya dan menariknya masuk. Setelah mereka di dalam, ia mengeluarkan dua pasang sandal rumah dari lemari sepatu. Ia memasang satu, dan meletakkan sepasang lagi di depan Rukia yang masih belum melepas sepatunya.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang." Rukia memutar badan, dan meraih kenop pintu tepat saat pintu dibuka dari luar.

"Rukia-nee!"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Yuzu, gadis dua puluh dua tahun itu langsung berseru girang dan memeluk Rukia. "Rukia-nee datang dengan siapa? Dengan Ichi-nii kah? Tadi kulihat mobil Ichi-nii ada di halaman."

"Orangnya bahkan ada di sini," sahut Ichigo yang sedikit sebal karena tidak diperhatikan.

"Ah, Ichi-nii juga ada. Selamat datang, Ichi-nii." Yuzu menoleh sekilas pada Ichigo sebelum perhatiannya kembali tercurah pada Rukia, padahal biasanya ia menyambut kedatangan kakak sulungnya dengan lebih heboh tetapi hari ini ia menganggap kakaknya seperti angin lalu.

"Apa Rukia-nee membawa Nao? Aku kangen dengan jagoan kecil itu."

Belum sempat Rukia menjawab Yuzu sudah menariknya ke dalam rumah. Ia mencoba memprotes tetapi gadis muda itu lebih memaksanya, bahkan sampai membantunya melepas mantel dan syal.

"Rukia-nee makan malam dengan kami ya, aku dan _kaa-san_ berencana memasak ayam bakar madu, Rukia-nee harus mencicipinya."

"Hei, hei, kau tidak menawariku?" ujar Ichigo yang ditinggalkan di pintu depan.

"Kalau Ichi-nii mau ikuti saja mereka ke dapur."

Ichigo menoleh ke arah suara, dan mendapati Karin, adiknya yang seorang lagi berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Tadaima*_." Karin mengucap salam sambil melangkah ke dalam rumah.

" _Okaeri**._ " Ichigo menjawab salam Karin sembari mengikuti langkah adiknya menuju dapur.

Di dapur Nao duduk di meja makan diapit Yuzu dan Masaki, kedua wanita dewasa itu menyediakan berbagai camilan untuk Nao, hingga Ichigo pikir anak itu akan kekenyangan sebelum menyantap makan malam. Sementara Rukia mengawasi mereka sambil menyeruput teh hangat beraroma vanila. Ichigo menarik kursi di sebelah Rukia dan duduk.

"Ichi-nii mau teh atau kopi?" Karin menawari.

"Aku mau coklat hangat seperti punya Nao," sahut Ichigo.

Karin memutar bola matanya tetapi tetap membuatkan minuman yang diinginkan kakaknya.

"Ichigo, kau tidak boleh iri pada anak kecil," ujar Masaki sambil meletakkan satu biskuit mentega di piring Nao.

"Aku sama sekali tidak iri," sahut Ichigo. Dan saat Masaki hendak menambahkan satu lagi biskuit di piring Nao, ia menarik toples berisi biskuit mentega dari ibunya. " _Kaa-san_ kau bisa membuat Nao gemuk."

Masaki melambaikan tangan sebagai isyarat bahwa yang dikatakan Ichigo hanyalah omong-kosong. "Dua-tiga kue mentega tidak akan membuatnya gemuk. Benarkan Nao?" Nao mengangguk senang, karena anak itu memang sangat menyukai makanan manis. Masaki berdiri, dan beranjak ke lemari, mengeluarkan toples berisi permen buah, dan membawanya kembali ke meja. Ia mengeluarkan kue berbagai rasa itu ke mangkuk kecil dan memberikannya ke Nao.

" _Kaa-san,_ kau bisa membuat gigi Nao rontok," protes Ichigo lagi.

Masaki memelototi putra sulungnya. "Kau ini cerewet sekali," ujarnya dengan nada sebal.

Ichigo berdecak kesal lalu berbalik ke Rukia. "Bantu aku," pintanya.

Rukia hanya mengedikkan bahu sembari mengambil biskuit dari toples yang dipegang Ichigo.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Ichi-nii, kan _kaa-san_ jarang bertemu dengan Nao." Karin menghampiri meja dan meletakkan gelas mengepul berisi coklat hangat di depan Ichigo. "Lagipula kenapa Ichi-nii cerewet sih, bahkan Rukia-nee yang ibunya Nao tidak protes sama sekali," ia menambahkan.

"Aku hanya—"

"Ichi-nii hanya iri, Karin-chan. Kan biasanya dia yang jadi pusat perhatian," ujar Yuzu.

"Aku tidak iri." Ichigo mendengus sebal. "Aku hanya tidak mau kalian membuat _anakku_ gemuk dan ompong," ia menambahkan.

Ketiga wanita Kurosaki langsung menoleh ke arah Ichigo, begitupula Rukia dan Nao. Ketiganya memandang heran pada sulung Kurosaki itu.

"Anakmu?" Sebelah alis berukir Masaki terangkat.

"M-Maksudku—"

"Wah, ada tamu rupanya." Suara Isshin yang menggelegar memotong ucapan Ichigo.

Nao segera turun dari kursi dan menyapa Isshin. "Selamat sore, dr. Kurosaki."

"Selamat sore, Nao-kun." Isshin mengacak pelan rambut Nao. Ia langsung bisa merasakan atmosfer canggung di ruangan itu. Ia memandangi anggota keluarganya satu per satu. "Apa aku menyela sesuatu?" tanyanya bingung, tetapi tak satu pun menjawab. Lalu ia pun beralih pada Rukia dan menyapanya. "Halo, Rukia-chan. Bisakah kau membantu menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Halo, Kurosaki-san." Rukia membalas sapaan itu dan membungkuk hormat. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kami hanya sedang mengobrol tadi," jawabnya.

"Ya, tadi kami hanya mengobrol." Masaki menambahkan. Karin dan Yuzu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Isshin menerima jawaban mereka, lalu berkata, "Jangan terlalu formal begitu, Rukia-chan, santai saja. Dan kau, Anak muda." Ia beralih ke Ichigo. "Kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"Eh? _Tou-san_ meneleponku ya?" Ichigo langsung mencari-cari ponsel di saku celananya. "Sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil." Ia berkata setelah tak menemukan ponsel di pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. "Ada apa _Tou-san_ mencariku?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan mengenai konferensi di Healthy Hospital," Isshin menjawab sembari duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong, tepat di sebelah Rukia.

Ichigo sempat melirik Rukia sebelum menyahut. "Ukitake-san sudah memberitahuku tentang hal itu."

"Ya, dia memberitahuku kalau kau sudah bersedia untuk pergi, masalahnya tinggal siapa yang menjadi pathnermu." Isshin menoleh ke arah Rukia. "Kuharap kau memberi kabar baik, Rukia-chan."

Rukia langsung menggeleng pelan. "Pasti ada perawat lain yang bisa menggantikanku."

Isshin mendesah. "Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Rangiku dan bagian keperawatan, dan kami berkesimpulan kaulah yang paling sesuai."

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau khawatir soal Nao, kurasa kami sekeluarga siap menjaganya untukmu selama akhir pekan," ujar Isshin. "Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana istriku mencurahkan seluruh perhatiannya kepada putramu sampai-sampai dia lupa membuatkan minuman untuk suaminya ini."

"Astaga!" Masaki menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Maafkan aku..." Ia segera berdiri dan membuatkan segelas _ocha***_ untuk suaminya.

"Entahlah..." Rukia menggeleng ragu. "Menurutku Nao belum bisa ditinggalkan."

"Hanya dua hari satu malam, Rukia." Ichigo mencoba meyakinkan. "Kalau ada apa-apa pada Nao kita bisa langsung pulang. Kita hanya berjarak dua jam perjalanan dari sini."

Rukia masih tampak belum yakin dengan ide itu.

"Nao-kun, maukah kau tinggal di sini selama akhir pekan?" tanya Isshin pada bocah cilik itu. Mata Nao langsung beralih pada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Aku dan Yuzu akan membawamu ke Sea Park di hari Sabtu, kita bisa melihat ikan hiu dan pari raksasa," ujar Karin untuk membujuk Nao.

"Ikan hiu?" Nao terlihat senang dengan ide itu.

"Ya, ikan hiu bergigi tajam," jawab Karin sambil menunjukkan gambar ikan hiu di layar ponselnya pada Nao.

"Ada juga penyu dan ikan badut," Yuzu menambahkan.

Wajah Nao berubah cerah. "Wah~"

Masaki melangkah mendekati meja makan, meletakkan gelas berisi _ocha_ bersama sepiring kue _mochi_ di depan suaminya, lalu kembali ke tempatnya semula. "Bagaimana Nao-kun, mau tinggal bersama kami selama akhir pekan?" tanyanya sambil membawakan sepiring kue _mochi_ berbentuk kelinci untuk Nao. "Akan kubuatkan kue untukmu."

"Kuharap _Kaa-san_ tidak terus-terusan mencekoki Nao dengan makanan manis," ujar Ichigo. "Dia bisa kena diabetes."

Nao memandang ngeri pada Ichigo, sepertinya bocah cilik itu mengerti bahwa diabetes adalah penyakit yang berbahaya.

Masaki langsung memberi Ichigo tatapan menegur, sekaligus isyarat agar Ichigo memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Itu hanya akan terjadi kalau kau makan makanan manis setiap hari, dan tidak makan makanan lainnya," ujar Ichigo.

Nao mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Aku juga suka makan ikan dan sayur, jadi tidak apa-apa kan Ichigo-ji?"

"Pastinya."

Nao tersenyum hingga gigi-giginya yang putih dah rapi terlihat. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat ia turun dari kursi dan berlari ke samping ibunya. " _Kaa-san,_ bolehkan aku menginap di sini akhir minggu ini?" pintanya dengan wajah memelas.

Melihat wajah putranya Rukia merasa tidak tega untuk berkata tidak. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memberi izin pada Nao. "Asal kau berjanji jadi anak baik dan penurut."

"Aku berjanji, _Kaa-san,_ " jawab Nao nyaring dan langsung memeluk ibunya untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya. "Terima kasih, _Kaa-san._ "

Rukia mengarahkan pandangannya ke anggota keluarga Kurosaki satu persatu, dan saat matanya berhenti pada Ichigo, mau tak mau dirinya mulai membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selama dua hari satu malam di akhir minggu ini.

...

 **Bersambung...**

...

 _Catatan kaki:_

 _*Aku pulang._

 _**Selamat datang._

 _***teh khas Jepang._

...

 **Review's review** :

 **Damai**

Halo Damai, makasih ya untuk dukungannya. Saya nggak tahu mesti berkata apa, yang jelas saya sangat bersyukur dapat dukungan sebesar ini. Meski kadang terpikir mau ninggalin ffn karena dramanya, tetapi orang-orang seperti kamu yang menyeret saya untuk kembali melanjutkan apa yang saya mulai di sini.

Kalau kamu punya akun facebook tolong add saya (Ann Soe Marni), biar kita bisa ngobrol. :3

 **Kurosaki2241**

Hola~ makasih ya udah RnR. Nao ada kok di chap 11.

Huum, apalagi di chap ini jelas banget tuh. Hehehe...

Harus dums, kalo Ichigo nyerah ntar mereka nggak bakal sama-sama. :3

Okeh, udah dilanjutin nih.

Makasih semangatnya.

 **D**

Makasih dah RnR.

Udah saya lanjutin nih.

...

Chap 11 up! Adakah yang menantikan kelanjutan fanfik ini? Yah, tentu saja ada. Karena saya beberapa kali dapat permintan dari teman-teman untuk segera mengupdate fanfik ini. *plak!kepedean* Makasih ya buat kalian yang nggak bosan-bosannya ngingetin saya untuk mengupdate fanfik ini. Hehehe...

Chapter ini bisa dibilang aman dan _happy_ ya, jadi yang baca nyantai aja. _Well_ , chapter depan saya rasa nggak bakal bisa sesantai ini, soalnya ada sedikit konflik yang "menyengat", tapi bakal ada yang manis-manisnya. O ya, saya berubah pikiran soal Renji. Sepertinya Abang satu itu memang harus muncul, supaya Rukia bisa benar-benar _move on_ dari masa lalunya. Hehe...

Akhir kata, terima kasih ya, untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfik ini, mereview, mengklik fav dan follow.

See ya,

Ann *-*

...


	12. Perfect Love

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 **Bab XII**

 **Perfect Love**

...

 _Bagi orang lain mungkin kau memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan, tapi bagiku kau sempurna. Kau hadir untuk melengkapi hidupku._

...

Kamis siang merupakan waktu yang sibuk bagi Rukia dan tim klinik anak. Setiap kamis pada jam makan siang mereka harus menjamu puluhan ibu-ibu sekaligus melakukan penyuluhan kesehatan serta imunisasi pada bayi atau anak-anak mereka.

Dan kamis ini sama seperti kamis-kamis sebelumnya, para ibu datang dan berkumpul di ruang tunggu klinik. Hari ini Nanao mengundang seorang koki untuk mendemostrasikan cara memasak mudah dan praktis. Ibu-ibu muda yang datang tampak antusias saat sang koki memasak bahan-bahan sederhana menjadi masakan lezat hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, mereka sibuk mencatat resep dan tips memasak ke _notes_ mereka.

"Syazel membuat memasak tampak begitu mudah," ujar Nanao sambil merapikan brosur yang akan dibagikan di akhir acara.

"Memang mudah," jawab Rukia yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan daftar tamu di tangan. "Hari ini yang datang lebih banyak dari minggu lalu," ujarnya setelah melihat halaman terakhir daftar itu.

"Semakin banyak yang tertarik dengan acara ini." Nanao mengangguk setuju. "Memasak itu sulit, Rukia. Kalau mudah aku pasti sudah mahir melakukannya sekarang," ia menambahkan.

Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul. "Latihan adalah kuncinya, semakin sering kau berlatih, kau akan semakin mahir."

Nanao mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kurasa aku lebih senang mengerjakan hal lain selain memasak."

"Aku setuju." Rangiku tiba-tiba muncul di samping Rukia. "Menjadi mahir seperti itu," ia menunjuk Syazel yang sedang mencincang daging ayam dengan lincah, "mustahil untukku."

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada Gin." Ichigo ikut bergabung di kumpulan wanita-wanita itu. "Maaf aku terlambat, pasien terakhirku sedikit cerewet."

"Gin tidak mempermasalahkan aku bisa memasak atau tidak," sahut Rangiku dengan mata memincing ke arah Ichigo. "Dia menerimaku apa adanya."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, susah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menerimamu apa adanya." Mata Madu Ichigo melirik Rukia setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Apalagi jika orang itu pernah punya banyak sekali kekasih di masa lalunya." Rangiku menyindir.

Ichigo hanya tertawa mendengar sindiran itu. Ia mendudukkan diri di sudut meja dekat dengan Rukia. "Selalu ada seorang wanita yang berhati besar yang mau menerima _mantan_ _playboy_ sepertiku."

"Kata 'mantan' mengindikasikan kau sudah berhenti jadi _playboy,_ dr. Kurosaki," ujar Nanao menimpali.

Ichigo mengangguk. "Saat aku menemukan pelabuhan yang tepat untuk berlabuh, mengapa aku harus berlayar lagi."

"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan seseorang dr. Kurosaki?" tanya Nanao penasaran.

Bibir Ichigo mengurva, membentuk senyum penuh arti. "Ya," jawabnya singkat, lalu tatapannya bertahan cukup lama pada Rukia sehingga siapa pun yang melihatnya tahu jika seseorang yang dimaksud pria itu tidak lain adalah Rukia.

Nanao memandang Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya, sedang Rangiku memandangnya dengan tatapan tak setuju.

Di kejauhan Syazel memberi tanda bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikan demonya. "Kurasa sudah saatnya aku membaur," ujar Ichigo sembari berdiri dan melangkah ke tengah tamu-tamu mereka.

"Jujur saja, aku terkejut," ujar Nanao sambil memandang Ichigo di kejauhan. "Tapi pilihanmu sangat bagus, Rukia."

"Aku juga terkejut, rasanya seperti mimpi," sahut Rukia pelan. Ia seperti Nanao, memandang Ichigo dari kejauhan dengan sorot kagum. "Aku sempat tidak percaya saat dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Seharusnya kau berkeras dengan ketidakpercayaanmu itu, Rukia," sela Rangiku. Wanita yang akan menjadi pengantin dua minggu lagi itu tampak masih sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Rukia menerima Ichigo.

"Cinta itu seperti dongeng, Rangiku-san." Rukia mengulangi apa yang pernah Ichigo katakan padanya. "Tidak nyata tetapi ada. Cinta itu tidak dapat dilihat dengan pandangan sekilas, tetapi jika kau mengamati dengan jeli kau akan bisa melihatnya. Dan aku sudah mengamati, Rangiku-san. Itulah yang membuatku melunturkan ketidakpercayaanku." Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan senyuman.

Rangiku menggeleng pelan, masih tak bisa percaya. "Kau tak tahu bagaimana dia di masa lalu. Ichigo yang kukenal tidak bisa berkomitmen."

Anggukan diiringi sebuah senyuman Rukia berikan. Ia mengerti bahwa seniornya itu hanya mengkhawatirkan dirinya. "Jika Ichigo bisa menerima masa laluku, mengapa aku tidak?" ujarnya diplomatis.

Rangiku terdiam. Tak ada lagi sanggahan yang bisa ia berikan.

"Dan seperti katamu, aku harus menerima pria yang membuat jantungku berdebar kencang hanya dengan sebuah senyuman. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, sebab Ichigo membuatku merasa istimewa." Rukia mengambil setumpuk brosur dan meninggalkan meja, mengakhiri perdebatan dengan Rangiku.

Rangiku merenung sesaat sembari memandangi Rukia yang tengah berbicara dengan beberapa ibu muda. "Aku merasa jadi orang jahat," ujarnya. Ia memandang Nanao meminta pendapat.

"Kau bermaksud baik, dan kurasa Rukia tahu itu," tanggap Nanao sembari membenahi letak kacamatanya dengan tangan kiri. "Saranku, satu kata maaf akan membuat semuanya lebih baik." Ia meraih tumpukan brosur lain dan ikut berbaur dengan para ibu.

...

Sekitar dua jam kemudian Rukia dan Nanao dibantu Ichigo dan seorang staf kebersihan merapikan tempat acara.

"Mereka tidak menyisakan sup ayam dan risolesnya sama sekali," ujar Ichigo saat memandang mangkuk besar dan nampan yang kosong.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo hanya mengedikkan bahu. "Aku hanya ingin mencicipinya karena masakan Syazel tadi kelihatannya enak," ujar Ichigo sembari memungut lembaran brosur dari lantai.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan untukmu?" Rukia menawarkan. "Mungkin tidak akan seenak masakan koki profesional tapi—"

"Pasti sangat enak," potong Ichigo. "Apalagi kalau ditambah banyak jamur dan seledrinya dihilangkan."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Apa salahnya dengan seledri? Baunya harum."

"Aku tidak suka, jangan masukkan yang satu itu," Ichigo menjawab cepat.

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Rukia. "Kau seperti anak kecil," ujarnya.

"Aku tidak akan makan kalau kau masukan seledri dalam supnya."

"Eh? Tapi Nao suka seledri, siapa yang harus kupilih?" Wanita berambut hitam itu menelengkan kepala, tampak berpikir keras.

"Bagi saja jadi dua," Ichigo menyarankan, "Setengah dengan seledri, setengahnya tidak."

"Itu merepotkan." Rukia menggeleng protes.

"Kau harus mengalah, Rukia. Kau ingin kami berdua bahagia kan?" Ichigo memperlihatkan raut memelas.

Rukia terkikik. "Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku mengalah tapi lain kali kau tidak boleh pilih-pilih makan, dr. Kurosaki. Kau wajib memakan semua makanan yang kusajikan," ujarnya setengah mengancam.

"Bolehkah aku memikirkannya dulu? Itu pengorbanan yang besar, Rukia."

Rukia melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja perlu pengorbanan jika ingin bersamaku, dr. Kurosaki. Kau harus banyak mengalah, dan menerima jika aku tidak sempurna."

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia, menggenggam erat jemari wanita itu. "Bagi orang lain mungkin kau memiliki begitu banyak kekurangan, tapi bagiku kau sempurna. Kau hadir untuk melengkapi hidupku."

Rukia tersenyum malu dengan wajah dihiasi rona merah muda. "Tidak heran _dulu_ banyak wanita yang takluk padamu."

" _Dulu_ memang begitu, tapi sekarang hanya satu wanita yang ingin kutaklukan." Ichigo tersenyum menggoda. Jantung Rukia berdentam hebat. Efek senyuman itu masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat jantungnya mengentak cepat.

Di belakang mereka seseorang berdeham. "Pantas saja pekerjaan membersihkan ruangan ini berjalan lambat, kalian asyik pacaran." Rangiku melangkah mendekati mereka.

Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya dari Rukia, tetapi tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kau merusak moment romantis kami."

"Ini klinik, buka tempat romantis-romantisan, kalau mau pacaran pulang sana," sahut Rangiku sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kau hanya iri," Ichigo membalas. "Ya kan, Rukia?" Ia menoleh pada kekasihnya mencari persetujuan.

"Kurasa..." ujar Rukia lambat-lambat, "kita harus kembali bekerja." Ia tersenyum jahil dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo.

"Hey!" Ichigo mencoba protes. Protesnya seketika berubah menjadi senyuman saat mendengar bisikan Rukia di telinganya. "Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Wanita itu kemudian berlalu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Rangiku memandangnya dengan galak. "Kalau kau menyakitinya, kau akan merasakan tinjuku," ancam wanita itu sebelum berlalu menghampiri Rukia.

"Menyakiti Rukia?" Ichigo menggumam sembari memandangi Rukia yang tengah memasukkan sisa-sisa brosur ke dalam kardus. "Bahkan memikirkannya saja aku tak sanggup."

...

"Rukia!"

Rangiku menghentikan langkah Rukia sebelum wanita itu memasuki ruangannya. Ia melangkah cepat menghampiri wanita yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ada masalah, Rangiku-san?" Rukia bertanya setelah beberapa detik Rangiku hanya diam memandanginya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku ... aku ingin minta maaf padamu untuk apa yang kukatakan tadi," ujar Rangiku. "Aku tidak seharusnya bersikap seperti itu."

Rukia tersenyum. "Tak apa, Rangiku-san. Aku mengerti mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu, kau hanya khawatir kepadaku."

"Ya, aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangimu, tetapi ternyata tindakanku berlebihan. Aku terlalu menghakimi." Rangiku mengakui.

"Terima kasih sudah peduli padaku," ujar Rukia.

Rangiku tersenyum. "Kau wanita yang baik, Rukia. Mungkin tidak mustahil jika akhirnya Ichigo benar-benar bertobat, dan hanya mencintai satu wanita."

Senyum simpul menghias wajah Rukia. "Dia bukannya tak tertolong, Rangiku-san. Mungkin selama ini dia hanya mencari orang yang tepat."

"Kuharap kaulah orang yang tepat itu, Rukia," ujar Rangiku. Wanita itu kemudian undur diri dan kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Semoga saja," Rukia mengaminkan sembari masuk ke ruangannya.

...

Sabtu pagi setelah menitipkan Nao kepada Isshin dan Masaki, Ichigo dan Rukia berangkat ke Huceo. Perjalanan dua jam itu berjalan lancar dan cepat. Pukul delapan kurang lima belas menit mereka tiba di Healthy Hospital.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bekerja di tempat sebesar ini," ujar Rukia saat mobil yang ia tumpangi melewati bagian depan rumah sakit menuju tempat parkir di _basement_.

"Rasanya tak jauh beda seperti di klinik menurutku," ujar Ichigo sembari membelokkan mobil memasuki lorong yang menuju tempat parkir. "Tapi tekanannya memang lebih besar, apalagi kalau bekerja di bagian IGD atau operasi." Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat pilar bertulisan H-1, tepat di sebelah sebuah Mercedes hitam.

Ichigo mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Konferensi dimulai pukul sembilan, jadi kita masih punya waktu kurang lebih satu jam untuk melihat-lihat. Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling."

"Memangnya boleh?" Rukia melepas sabuk pengaman dan meraih tas tangan.

"Siapa yang melarang?" sahut Ichigo. "Dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan dokter yang merawat Hikari, dia teman baikku." Ia menambahkan lalu turun dari mobil.

Rukia mengikuti gerak Ichigo, membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil.

Mereka melangkah bersama menuju lift sambil mengobrol ringan mengenai rumah sakit yang mereka kunjungi. Mereka naik ke lantai dasar dengan lift, mendaftarkan diri di bagian registrasi, dan kemudian melangkah menuju aula tempat konferensi diadakan. Rukia sempat mendengar dua wanita muda yang duduk di belakang meja registrasi berbisik mengenai Ichigo. Mereka mengenalinya tetapi tidak cukup akrab sehingga tidak berani mengajak pria itu mengobrol.

"Aku punya firasat kita akan sering berhenti," ujar Rukia sembari menjajari langkah Ichigo.

"Tidak semua orang berniat mencegatku, aku tidak sebegitu menariknya," sahut Ichigo. Ia membimbing Rukia menuju bagian depan rumah sakit, ke ruangan besar yang merupakan unit gawat darurat. "Aku ingin mengunjungi beberapa teman, kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

Rukia mengangguk dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku bisa menunggu—"

Ichigo meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya. "Kau ikut denganku."

Mereka disambut hangat saat memasuki unit gawat darurat yang saat itu memang tidak terlalu sibuk, hanya ada satu-dua pasien di sana. Tampak terlihat bahwa Ichigo memang disukai banyak orang. Para dokter dan perawat IGD menyapa pria itu dengan ramah, mengobrol dengannya, bahkan bercanda. Dan saat orang-orang mulai bertanya tentang Rukia, Ichigo dengan lantang memperkenalkan Rukia sebagai kekasihnya.

"Pacar barumu?" seorang dokter bernama Kisaragi bertanya.

Ichigo menggeleng, lalu menjawab, "Bukan."

Rukia menengadah, menatap bingung pada Ichigo. Pria itu hanya menjawab kebingungannya dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu dengan santai merangkul pinggangnya. "Dia calon istriku."

Sejenak ruangan itu menjadi sunyi, semua mata menatap mereka tak berkedip. Rukia pun menatap pria itu dengan mata membelalak, tanpa kata meminta penjelasan dari pria itu. Tetapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo, pria itu hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa kalian tampak begitu terkejut mendengar aku akan menikah?" ujarnya geli. "Apa aku keliatan seperti orang yang tidak mungkin menikah."

"Yah, bagi kami berita ini memang cukup mengejutkan, Sobat." Dokter Kisaragi menepuk bahu Ichigo dan mengulurkan tangan. "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan selamat," ujarnya, "dan jangan lupa mengirimiku undangan pernikahan. Akan kuusahakan untuk datang."

"Terima kasih." Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Akan kukirimkan kalau kami sudah menentukan tanggalnya." Ia melirik sekilas pada Rukia, dan wanita itu memelototinya.

"Selamat juga untukmu, Nona," ucap Kisaragi pada Rukia. "Namun sayangnya Kurosaki begitu pelit sampai tidak mau memberitahuku namamu."

Rukia mengulum senyum. "Rukia Kuchiki." Ia menyebutkan namanya sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Kisaragi langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Nama yang cantik, aku Iori Kisaragi. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Pria itu berambut cokelat itu berlama-lama memandangi Rukia tanpa melepaskan jabat tangan mereka.

"Yang ini punyaku, Kisaragi. Kau harus cari yang lain," ujar Ichigo seraya melepas tangan Kisaragi dari Rukia dan menarik kekasihnya merapat ke tubuhnya.

"Nah, aku baru tahu kalau kau ternyata cemburuan, Kurosaki." Dokter muda itu mengerling pada Rukia. "Kau harus mengikatnya kuat-kuat, Kuchiki, yang satu ini pemikat wanita."

Ichigo menjitak kepala juniornya itu. "Jangan dengarkan dia," ujarnya pada Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah sering mendengar hal sama dari orang lain," sahut Rukia cuek.

"Lalu apa kau percaya?" tanya Kisaragi menyelidik.

Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo, tatapannya bertahan cukup lama di wajah kekasihnya itu. "Dia memang pemikat wanita, itu tidak diragukan lagi," ujarnya mengakui. Mulut Ichigo sudah terbuka untuk membantah, namun urung ketika mendengar lanjutan dari Rukia. "Tapi sayangnya dia hanya terpikat padaku."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Aku tidak akan membantah," ujarnya sembari mendaratkan kecupan singkat di pipi Rukia.

"Kalian membuat ruangan ini jadi panas, dr. Kurosaki." Seorang perawat wanita mendekat dan menyalami Ichigo, mengucapkan selamat pada pria itu juga Rukia. Setelah itu perawat dan dokter lainnya juga ikut memberikan ucapan selamat. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin mengklarifikasi kabar pernikahan itu, tetapi ia tidak tega mempermalukan Ichigo di hadapan orang banyak. Jadi ia diam saja dan menunggu hingga mereka tinggal berdua untuk menanyakan tentang hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka berpamitan, dan Ichigo menarik Rukia ke ruangan lain yang berada di bangunan sayap rumah sakit.

"Kita akan ke bangsal anak, menemui temanku Ishida," ujar Ichigo di perjalanan. "Dia dokter yang merawat Hikari, kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Karena tak mendapat respon dari Rukia, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Rukia. "Apa ada yang salah?" Ia bertanya setelah melihat raut wajah Rukia yang tak seperti biasanya.

Mata violet Rukia menyipit ke arahnya. "Rasanya aku tak pernah mendengar darimu tentang pernikahan."

Untuk sesaat sulung Kurosaki itu terdiam, sadar jika ia sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Kita memang tidak pernah membahas hal itu, tetapi aku memang berencana untuk melamarmu," ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau memproklamirkannya jika masih berencana?"

Ichigo mengernyit, bingung dengan respon negatif Rukia terhadap rencana masa depan mereka. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ia bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasa melakukannya?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Aku—"

"Rukia!"

Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Ichigo. Mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara. Ichigo mengeryit sebab tak mengenali pria berambut merah yang berdiri tak jauh dari merekan, sementara wajah Rukia seketika memucat, jelas mengenali pria itu.

"R-Renji..." Dengan bibir bergetar Rukia menyebutkan nama mantan suaminya.

Mata Ichigo beralih ke Rukia. "Dia mantan suamimu?" tanyanya.

Perlahan tatapan Rukia kembali ke Ichigo. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada di sini?"

"Aku menghadiri konferensi, kurasa kalian juga." Renji yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo sembari melangkah mendekati mereka.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu di sini, Rukia," ujar Renji setelah sampai di sisi Rukia.

Rukia mengangkat matanya, menatap Renji. "Aku juga," jawabnya dengan nada dingin.

Renji tampak terkejut dengan sikap tak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan Rukia. "Kurasa kau masih sakit hati padaku."

"Mengingat apa yang sudah kaulakukan padanya, Rukia pantas merasa seperti itu."

Tatapan Renji langsung beralih ke Ichigo, memandang pria jingga itu dengan penuh penilaian sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Dan apa yang kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Bisa dibilang aku tahu segalanya." Ichigo menjawab dengan sikap menantang.

"O ya?" Renji tersenyum sinis, lalu beralih ke Rukia. "Siapa dia? Pacar barumu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku calon suaminya."

Rukia dan Ichigo menjawab bersamaan dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Calon suami, heh?" ujar Renji meremehkan. "Sepertinya Rukia tidak menganggapmu begitu. Mungkin kau sedang berkhayal, Bung."

Jemari Ichigo terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, siap melayangkan satu bogem mentah ke wajah angkuh pria di hadapannya. Namun kemunculan wanita membuatnya urung melakukan hal itu.

"Rupanya kau di sini, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sepanjang punggung menghampiri mereka—menghampiri Renji tepatnya. "Kita harus segera masuk, konferensinya hampir dimulai," ujarnya seraya menggandeng Renji.

"Maaf, Tatsuki." Renji tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Aku bertemu teman lama," ujarnya beralasan.

 _Teman lama?_ Rukia ingin tertawa mendengar sebutan Renji untuknya. Ternyata pria itu benar-benar hanya menganggap dirinya dan Nao bagian masa lalu tak berharga dan tak patut diingat. Tangannya mengepal menahan amarah yang menggelegak dalam dirinya. Ingin sekali ia memberi balasan tajam pada Renji, dan ia memang melakukannya.

"Mantan istri lebih tepatnya." Rukia menyahut dengan sinis. "Kenapa malu mengakuiku, Renji?"

Mata cokelat Renji mengarah pada Rukia. "Kita sudah berakhir, Rukia. Tak usah membahasnya lagi."

"Tentu saja kau tak mau membahasnya, bahkan kurasa kau ingin melupakannya," sahut Rukia tak gentar. "Tak masalah jika kau hanya melupakanku, tetapi Nao. Tindakanmu yang mengabaikan anakmu sendiri tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ia menutup kalimatnya dengan tajam.

Renji melepaskan tangan Tatsuki dari lengannya, melangkah hingga hanya berjarak selangkah dengan Rukia. "Kita sudah membicarakannya, bukan? Mengapa sekarang mengungkitnya lagi? Apa kau pikir dengan begini aku akan kembali padamu?"

Rukia memalingkan muka, tawa menyembur dari mulutnya. Ia melangkah maju, dan kini berada tepat di depan Renji. "Sayang sekali pikiranmu salah, aku sama sekali tak punya niat untuk kembali padamu. Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa kau sudah melupakan tanggung jawabmu terhadap Nao." Setelah mengatakan itu ia berbalik dan berbicara pada Ichigo, "Konferensinya hampir dimulai dr. Kurosaki, kita harus segera masuk." Kemudian tanpa menunggu ia melangkah menjauh.

Rukia terus melangkah menjauh, berusaha meredakan amarahnya dengan setiap hentak kaki yang ia pijakkan. Renji... Mengapa ia harus bertemu mantan suaminya itu sekarang? Kehidupannya baru saja mulai membaik dan...

"Rukia."

Suara Ichigo membuat langkah Rukia terhenti, namun ia tak menoleh hanya menunggu hingga Ichigo berada di sampingnya.

"Ruang konferensinya di sebelah sana," ujar Ichigo sambil menunjuk arah yang berbeda. Tanpa menjawab Rukia memutar arah dan berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo.

"Rukia."

Sekali lagi Ichigo membuat langkah Rukia terhenti, kali ini dengan menahan lengannya.

"Apa?!" Dengan gusar Rukia mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik," sahut Rukia cepat tanpa memandang mata Ichigo.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Rukia memandang Ichigo, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan enggan.

Ichigo tak memercayai ucapannya, dan ia belum mau melepaskan tangan Rukia. "Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, Rukia."

"Kita harus masuk, Ichigo. Konferensinya..." Rukia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tetapi Ichigo bergeming. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, beri aku waktu, bisa kan?" pinta Rukia dengan memelas.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengalah, dilepaskannya tangan Rukia. "Baiklah. Kita akan bicarakan ini nanti."

"Tak ada—" Rukia berusaha menyela, namun Ichigo dengan segera memotong kata-katanya dengan tegas. "Kita akan bicara nanti."

...

 **Bersambung...**

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Darries**

Makasih dah RnR, Darries. Semoga terhibur dengan isi fic ini.

Rukia sudah ambil keputusan kok, dia milih buat nerima Ichigo tapi ... selalu ada sedikit hambatan untuk mereka bisa bersama.

 **Damai**

Makasih dah RnR ya, Damai. *bahkan sampai 2x*

Saya baik-baik saja kok, sehat. Tapi ya itu kerjaan yang mulai padat bikin saya harus nyuri waktu buat ngetik.

Terima kasih sudah jadi penggemar saya. *bighug*

Amin... Saya lagi berusaha mengatur jadwal biar kerjaan dan hobi nulis bisa berjalan beriringan tanpa saling menabrak satu dan lainnya.

Sekali lagi makasih sudah memberi saya semangat. C U!

 **Chrisanne Sakura**

Hola, Dek. Makasih sudah mampir dan baca, bahkan dan review. *peyuk~*

Tapi di chap ini Nao nggak ada ya, jangan dicariin. Wkwkwk...

Rasanya emang makin kompleks, saya aja sampai bingung mau ngetik apa, bikin lanjutan yang gimana. *meski plottingnya udah ada*

Hoi, papah Ichigo sewot ntar kalo anaknya kamu ganggu.

Pikiranmu kejauhan, lamar-melamarnya ntar di chap 13 atau 14 yah. Hehe...

Nih dah update, nggak bikin kamu merinding atau nangis kan? Tapi saya nggak janji buat chap depan ya. *evilsmirk*

C U, Dek. *-*

 **Kurosaki2241**

Hola, makasih dah RnR lagi ya~

Iya tuh, Ichigo saking bahagianya sampai keceplosan. Hehehe...

Yup. Tantangan buat IchiRuki untuk membuktikan perasaan masing-masing.

Makasih semangatnya.

 **Loly Jun**

Makasih dah RnR ya, Loly.

Cie... yang lagi bahagia, entah chap ini bikin kamu bahagia atau nggak. Hehe...

Udah lanjut nih. C U next chap, Nekko. *-*

...

Chap 12 up, _minna-san_! Saya nggak nyangka bisa update di pertengahan minggu, sebab rencana awalnya chap ini mau saya ketik akhir minggu nanti, tapi si ilham tiba-tiba muncul dan akhirnya chap ini selesai lebih cepat. _Yokatta_!

Seperti yang saya bilang di chap sebelumnya bahwa chap ini ada konfliknya (masih bagian awal) dan bang Renji dimunculin. Untuk penggemar Renji saya minta maaf membuat Si Nanas menyebalkan di sini, sebenarnya saya juga enggan melakukannya tapi demi plotting terpaksa deh bang Renji jadi sedikit jahat.

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca, mereview, nge-fav dan nge-follow fanfik ini, semoga kalian terhibur setelah bacanya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	13. It's not Easy

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

…

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

…

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

and

Selamat membaca!

…

 **Bab XIII**

 **It's not Easy**

...

 _Pertemuan kembali hanya membuat luka lama kembali menganga._

...

Konferensi itu di adakan di ruang pertemuan terbesar yang dimiliki Healthy Hospital. Rumah sakit itu memang memiliki beberapa ruang pertemuan karena sering mengadakan seminar dan diskusi kesehatan sepanjang tahunnya, dan konferensi yang diadakan setiap tahun adalah yang terbesar. Meja dan kursi disusun membentuk setengah lingkaran, di bagian depan terdapat sebuah proyektor besar beserta papan tulis. Beberapa alat kesehatan berteknologi mutakhir diletakkan di sana agar dapat didemokan dalam konferensi nanti. Panitia berseragam biru tua berdiri di pintu dan di dalam ruangan, siap membantu jika ada peserta yang kesulitan menemukan tempat duduk mereka atau memerlukan bantuan lainnya.

Konferensi belum dimulai saat Ichigo dan Rukia memasuki ruang pertemuan besar itu. Seorang panitia membantu mereka mencari tempat duduk. Beberapa kali mereka sempat berhenti karena harus bertukar sapa dengan kenalan Ichigo. Dalam kesempatan itu Rukia lebih banyak diam, hanya bicara jika ada yang menanyakan tentang dirinya.

 _Amethyst_ -nya menyapu ruangan mencari sosok yang membuat suasana hatinya menjadi berantakan. Ia menemukannya—dengan mudah malah. Pria itu duduk di barisan depan bersama kekasihnya. Tatsuki Arisawa. Rukia hanya pernah mendengar nama itu sekali dari mulut Renji, namun tak pernah dapat melupakannya. Sedikit-banyak ia menyalahkan wanita itu atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Nao. Seringkali ia berandai-andai wanita itu tidak muncul. Jika Renji tak bertemu dan terpikat padanya mungkin semua akan baik-baik saja. Keluarga kecil mereka akan tetap utuh.

"Rukia."

Rukia mengalihkan tatapannya ke Ichigo.

"Ayo."

Ichigo mengamit lengannya dan membawanya ke bangku di barisan tengah. Mereka duduk bersama dua dokter dan tiga paramedis dari dua klinik berbeda. Bertukar nama dan obrolan ringan seputar pekerjaan mereka. Sesekali Rukia masih melarikan matanya ke Renji. Luka itu menganga lagi, meski tak sesakit sebelumnya tetapi pedihnya masih terasa. Mengapa sekarang ia begitu lemah? Hanya satu pertemuan dan—

Tanpa kata penghiburan itu diberikan. Hanya dengan genggaman erat di jemarinya. Genggaman sebuah tangan besar nan hangat, yang menjanjikan bahwa dirinya akan selalu dijaga dan dilindungi.

Rukia melarikan matanya pada Ichigo. Memandangi pria tampan itu dalam diam. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan Renji jika memiliki Ichigo di sisiku? Ichigo lebih baik seribu kali dibanding Renji. Ichigo mengisi tempat kosong dalam hati dan kehidupannya. Menyempurnakan apa yang sebelumnya tak sempurna di antara ia dan Nao.

...

Sekali lagi Ichigo menemukan Rukia memandang Renji. Darahnya bergejolak sebab pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai spekulasi negatif yang tak ia inginkan. Apa Rukia masih mencintai Renji, masih mengharapkannya, masih ingin kembali padanya? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar dalam kepalanya, terus dan terus. Membuatnya tak bisa fokus pada obrolannya pada dua dokter penyakit dalam yang duduk bersamanya. Dengan ujung matanya Ichigo selalu memerhatikan Rukia, dan ketika cahaya di _amethyst_ itu meredup dengan kilau di ujung matanya, ia langsung meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Rukia. Meremasnya pelan. Ia ingin Rukia tahu dirinya selalu ada. Ia akan menemaninya bahkan di saat-saat terburuk dalam fase kehidupannya. Dan ketika Rukia membalas genggamannya ia tahu bahwa wanita itu akan mengandalkan dirinya sebagai tempat bersandar. Hanya saja ... hanya itu kah arti dirinya? Tempat bersandar di kala lelah?

...

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Renji?" Sebelah alis Tatsuki terangkat, ia memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan penuh spekulasi. "Mencari mantan istrimu?"

Renji menggeleng dan cepat-cepat menjawab, "bukan seperti itu."

"Tak apa jika kau mencarinya," ujar Tatsuki, "karena memang ada sesuatu yang _harus_ kalian bicarakan."

"Kau salah mengerti." Renji mencoba menenangkan. "Aku dan Rukia sudah selesai. Rukia hanya penggalan kisah masa laluku."

"Masa lalu yang masih menghantui," sahut Tatsuki. Wanita itu menyapukan matanya ke belakang, mencari keberadaan Rukia. "Apakah kau cemburu karena dia bersama dokter Kurosaki?" tanyanya setelah menemukan yang ia cari duduk bersebelahan dengan pria berambut jingga yang mereka temui beberapa saat lalu. Tatsuki mengenali pria itu. Ia pernah melihatnya beberapa kali sebagai pembicara di konferensi dan seringkali menyaksikan aksinya di televisi.

"Apa?!" Renji mengikuti arah tatapan Tatsuki dan memincingkan mata. "Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan itu."

Tatsuki mengedikkan bahu. Matanya masih terpaku pada pasangan yang berada beberapa meja di belakang mereka. "Mungkin kau akan peduli jika tahu siapa Kurosaki. Kurosaki seorang dokter yang hebat, terkenal, dan yang terpenting dia kaya." Ia mengembalikan matanya pada Renji. "Sayangnya Kurosaki mungkin tak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik. Hanya soal waktu hingga akhirnya dia bosan dan mencampakkan mantan istrimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo terkenal sebagai _playboy_."

Renji seketika terdiam. Matanya fokus pada pria oranye itu. "Tadi dia memperkenalkan diri sebagai calon suami Rukia," ujarnya pelan.

"Calon suami?" Tatsuki menatapnya bingung sesaat, lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Bagus 'kan. Berarti Nao akan punya ayah baru."

 _Ayah baru Nao._ Tiga kata itu seakan menyengat Renji. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menggantikan posisinya. Tidak akan, selama ia masih hidup.

...

Tepat pukul dua belas sesi pagi konferensi berakhir. Sebagian peserta menghambur keluar untuk mencari pengisi perut karena jam makan siang telah tiba, sebagian lagi tertahan karena obrolan dengan kawan baru ataupun kawan lama yang baru ditemui, dan sebagian lainnya menuju ruangan lebih kecil yang berada di sebelah ruang konferensi untuk melihat pameran alat kesehatan. Ichigo dan Rukia berada di kelompok terakhir, dengan brosur di tangan masing-masing mereka menjelajah, bertanya dan berdiskusi dengan penjaga stand tentang alat kesehatan yang menarik minat mereka.

"Daripada alat CT scan, lebih penting untuk meng _upgrade_ ambulans kita," ujar Rukia ketika Ichigo bertanya padanya apakah perlu bagi klinik mereka untuk menambah alat CT scan baru.

" _Upgrade_?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Kita perlu melengkapi ambulans kita dengan tabung oksigen dan alat pacu jantung."

Kernyit muncul di kening Ichigo. "Kenapa? Kita tidak mengelola klinik gawat darurat, bukan?"

"Memang. Tetapi tidak sekali-dua kita harus merujuk pasien ke rumah sakit besar, dan biasanya pasien yang dirujuk keadaannya cukup parah. Kita perlu menyediakan alat-alat penunjang kehidupan di dalam ambulans agar saat diperjalanan petugas siap dengan berbagai kondisi," jelas Rukia. "Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit besar apa saja bisa terjadi, kan? Akan lebih baik jika kita bisa mengantisipasinya."

Ichigo tampak memikirkan ide tersebut. "Aku setuju. Tetapi kita harus membicarakannya di rapat staf."

"Tentu." Rukia mengiyakan. "Kita harus dengan pendapat yang lain sebelum memutuskan. Tapi yang jelas kita perlu lemari pendingin lagi." Rukia bergerak ke bagian sudut, mengamati sebuah lemari setinggi satu meter yang diperuntukkan menyimpan vaksin. "Beberapa bulan lalu aku dapat satu, tetapi melihat animo para ibu yang semakin tinggi untuk mengimunisasi anaknya kurasa kita perlu tambahan. Ini hanya saran, mungkin bisa dimasukkan dalam anggaran belanja triwulan kedua."

"Kita akan membelinya," ujar Ichigo.

"Eh?" Rukia berputar menghadap Ichigo. "Anggarannya?"

"Anggarannya sudah dimasukkan di anggaran belanja triwulan pertama," jelas Ichigo. "Masuk dalam dana cadangan."

"Dokter Kurosaki yang memasukkannya?" Rukia merujuk pada ayah Ichigo, Kurosaki Isshin.

"Ya," jawab Ichigo diiringi anggukan. "Dokter Kurosaki yang ini." Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, jadi aku harus berterima kasih pada dokter Kurosaki yang ini," goda Rukia.

Ichigo mengerling padanya. "Satu ciuman sudah cukup untuk ungkapan terima kasih."

Wajah Rukia langsung memanas, dengan ganas diinjaknya kaki kiri Ichigo hingga pria itu mengaduh kesakitan. Untung sepatu kulit yang membalut kaki Ichigo ikut membantu mengurangi efek sakitnya.

"Masih mau dicium?" bisik Rukia di telinga Ichigo.

"Masih." Ichigo bergerak cepat, mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Rukia.

"Ichigo..." seru Rukia tertahan. Wajahnya kini dihiasi rona merah hingga ke bagian telinga.

" _Touch!_ " Ichigo menjawil pipi Rukia seraya melenggang pergi penuh kemenangan.

"Dasar!" Rukia menggerutu tetapi sebuah senyum tetap menghiasi wajahnya. Mau tak mau ia mengakui bahwa dirinya senang dengan pertunjukan kasih sayang dari Ichigo, meskipun harus menanggung malu sebagai akibatnya.

"Kalian bertingkah seperti remaja yang baru pertama kali pacaran."

Ucapan bernada sinis itu membuat Rukia memutar tubuhnya. Sebenarnya tanpa melakukan itu pun dirinya dapat mengenali si pemilik suara. "Lalu apa urusanmu?" Ia mengangkat matanya, menantang sang mantan dengan matanya.

"Rukia yang kukenal tidak akan bertingkah memalukan di depan banyak orang. Rukia yang kukenal menjaga martabat dan harga dirinya." Renji menyahut masih dengan nada tajam dalam suaranya.

"Mungkin kau hanya tidak tahu jika Rukia yang kau kenal itu sudah tidak ada," ujar Rukia dingin. "Setahun membuat banyak perubahan."

Mata cokelat Renji menyipit ke arah Rukia. "Kau tidak berhak menyalahkanku untuk semuanya."

"Oh, aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Apa di dalam kalimatku tadi ada bagian aku menyebutkan namamu atau setidaknya mengarah pada dirimu?" Rukia menelengkan kepala, senyum sinis menghiasi bibirnya. "Kau hanya merasa bersalah, ya kan, Renji?"

Rahang Renji mengeras. "Kita perlu bicara," ujarnya. Tanpa izin Renji meraih tangan Rukia dan menariknya. Dengan paksa membawa mantan istrinya melewati pintu, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berbelok memasuki area taman di bagian samping rumah sakit. Renji terus membawa Rukia bersamanya tanpa memedulikan protes Rukia. Renji baru melepaskannya saat mereka berada di bagian terjauh taman, bagian yang jarang didatangi orang.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?!" Rukia mundur beberapa langkah, menjaga jarak aman antara dirinya dan Renji. Bukannya takut, ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu dekat dengan Renji.

"Apa kau akan menikah dengan pria itu?" Pertanyaan itu langsung meluncur dari mulut Renji.

Rukia tak mengerti dengan kepedulian yang tiba-tiba Renji berikan padanya. Kenapa pula pria itu harus mengurusinya? Dengan siapa ia menjalin hubungan atau menikah—nantinya—sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Renji. Perceraian membuat mereka tidak lagi mempunyai ikatan, kecuali jika menyangkut Nao. Tetapi bukankah Renji tak peduli pada nasib putra mereka. Jadi, untuk apa sekarang pria itu melakukan hal ini padanya.

"Kau menyeretku ke sini hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" ujar Rukia. "Kau bisa menanyakannya tadi, dan aku akan tetap menjawabnya. Kita tidak perlu ke tempat sepi seperti ini hanya untuk sebuah pertanyaan remeh macam itu. Atau kau takut ada _seseorang_ yang mendengar pertanyaanmu ini? Takut kekasihmu salah paham dan mengira kau masih peduli padaku?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apa pun," sahut Renji. "Dan apa salahnya jika aku memedulikanmu?"

Rukia ternganga. "Kenapa sekarang? Kurasa sekarang sudah amat sangat terlambat bagimu untuk peduli."

Renji menghela napas. "Kita akan tetap berteman, itu janji kita saat bercerai."

"Janjimu, bukan aku." Rukia mendengus. "Aku tak akan bisa berteman dengan orang yang mencampakkan anakku."

"Sudahlah!" geram Renji. "Kau membuat pembicaraan ini berputar-putar."

"Lalu?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dagunya terangkat dengan ekspresi angkuh. "Kalaupun jawabannya 'iya' kenapa kau peduli, bukankah menurutmu kita sudah selesai?"

"Laki-laki itu tidak pantas untukmu," kata Renji penuh tuduhan.

Mata Rukia berkilat marah. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk menilainya."

"Aku tak ingin pria itu menjadi ayah Nao. Dia tidak pantas."

Jawaban Renji membuat Rukia tertawa. Sebuah tawa yang membuat Renji kebingungan. Tawa itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, kurang dari satu menit. Kemudian digantikan tatapan dingin yang menusuk. "Lalu siapa yang pantas, Renji? Kau?"

"A-aku..."

Rukia maju hingga dirinya dan Renji hanya berjarak setengah meter. "Kau yang sudah meninggalkan Nao, Renji. Membuatnya mengalami pengalaman terburuk di usianya yang masih belia. Dan kau berani mengatakan tentang kepantasan menjadi seorang ayah, aku bahkan ragu kau mampu mendefinisikan apa arti seorang ayah."

"Kau...!" Kedua tangan Renji terkepal.

"Aku mengerti artinya tanggung jawab, Renji. Dan kuyakinkan kau, bahwa setiap keputusan yang kuambil selalu untuk kebaikan Nao. Jadi, tenang saja. Kalaupun aku menikah, pria itu pastilah _pantas_ untuk menjadi ayah Nao." Rukia mundur, memutar tubuhnya, dan beranjak meninggalkan Renji. Namun baru beberapa langkah Renji menahannya.

"Kau mungkin pandai memilih pria, Rukia. Kekasihmu tampan dan kaya, tetapi dia tetaplah tak pantas menjadi ayah Nao."

Amethyst Rukia menatap tajam. "Dan atas dasar apa kau bicara seperti itu?" desisnya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang _Mr. Playboy_ -mu itu."

Rukia menyentak lengannya hingga terbebas dari cengkeraman Renji. "Kau tak tahu apa pun tentangnya, Renji, tak sedikit pun."

"Dan kau tahu?" Renji membalikkan pertanyaannya. "Apa kau tahu alasan dia membuang karir cemerlangnya di sini dan bekerja di klinik kecil itu?"

"Ichigo tidak sepertimu, dia tidak berambisi pada jabatan. Lagipula apa salahnya jika dia memilih kembali pada keluarganya? Klinik itu milik keluarganya dan dia pulang untuk membantu." Dengan berapi-api Rukia membela Ichigo. Renji mungkin boleh mengkritiknya, tetapi pria itu tak punya hak menjelek-jelekkan Ichigo. Apalagi di depannya.

"Ah, aku mengerti sekarang. Kau memilihnya karena uang. Karena si Kurosaki itu adalah seorang pewaris." Renji melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau berdamai dengan masa lalunya sebab kau ingin hidup nyaman dari harta suami barumu. Kau peduli pada Nao? Itu hanya karanganmu. Kau sama sekali tidak memikirkan Nao."

"KAU!" Rukia meraung. Telunjuknya menusuk tepat di dada Renji ketika ia berkata, "dulu aku menyesal kau meninggalkan aku dan Nao, tapi sekarang aku bersyukur. Sangat bersyukur." Ia berbalik dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan Renji.

...

Ichigo melarikan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari keberadaan sosok mungil yang tadi bersamanya. Ia hanya meninggalkan Rukia sebentar, dan saat kembali wanita itu menghilang. Ichigo melangkah berkeliling, berusaha menemukannya. Namun, nihil. Wanita itu tak ditemukannya. Rukianya menghilang. Yang ditemukannya malah wanita yang tadi pagi ditemuinya bersama Renji. Wanita yang sebenarnya ia kenali.

"Kalau kau mencari kekasihmu, dia tadi pergi bersama Renji." Arisawa Tatsuki berkata ketika Ichigo melangkah melewatinya.

Kening Ichigo berkerut. Informasi itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin didengarnya. "Ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Biarkan mereka bicara," ujar Tatsuki. "Mereka membutuhkan itu."

Nasihat itu jelas Ichigo abaikan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Rukia berlama-lama bersama Renji. Meski Rukia tak mengakuinya, tetapi Ichigo tahu jika bertemu lagi dengan Renji membuka luka lama Rukia. Ichigo tak ingin Rukia terluka, tak ingin Rukia-nya tersakiti. "Aku akan mencarinya."

"Renji tidak akan menyakitinya." Kalimat Tatsuki menghentikan langkah Ichigo.

"Kau bahkan tak tahu apa yang sudah kekasihmu itu lakukan pada Rukia dan Nao. Andai kau melihat akibat perbuatannya, kau tidak akan berdiri di sini dan membela Abarai Renji, kecuali kau tidak punya hati. Dan aku tahu kau punya hati Arisawa-san."

"Kau mengenalku?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Kita satu fakultas, tapi beda jurusan."

Tatsuki menelengkan kepala, mencoba menggali ingatannya tentang Ichigo. Beberapa saat kemudian menggeleng sebab tak bisa menemukan Ichigo dalam ingatannya. "Maaf," ucapnya.

"Tak masalah, lagipula aku hanya sempat kuliah di sana dua semester."

Tatsuki mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengenal Renji, Kurosaki-san. Aku melihat bagaimana dia terluka ketika meninggalkan keluarganya. Kurasa luka itu sama dalamnya seperti yang Kuchiki rasakan."

"Aku tak melihat itu, aku hanya—"

"Mereka sama-sama terluka," potong Tatsuki. "Namun terkadang bagi wanita memang sakitnya lebih mendalam, apalagi jika rasa cinta itu masih ada." Wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan hati-hati, namun seberapa pun kehati-hatian itu dilakukan, ucapannya tetap menusuk dada Ichigo.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi." Tanpa menunggu Ichigo berjalan melewati Tatsuki, berderap melalui pintu. Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari ruangan itu ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Namun, perasaan lega yang hinggap di dadanya seketika menghilang kala dilihatnya emosi yang menyala di mata Rukia.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan kening yang berkerut dalam.

"Aku mau makan." Jawaban Rukia membuat Ichigo bengong beberapa detik. "Kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku, aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Baiklah." Ichigo menahan langkah Rukia. "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Daging, dengan pisau dan garpu." Nada bengis dalam suara Rukia membuat Ichigo mundur selangkah.

 _Jangan pernah membuat Rukia marah,_ catatnya dalam hati.

...

 _Restoran Kanonji:_

Steak beserta kentang tumbuk dan salad sayuran yang Ichigo pesan masih utuh di depannya, sedikit pun belum disentuh apalagi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Ichigo terlalu sibuk untuk bisa memotong daging has dalam di piringnya itu, bahkan menyentuh pisau dan garpu pun belum ia lakukan. Ia terlalu terpana untuk bisa melakukan apa pun. Netra madunya tak beranjak dari sosok mungil di depannya, beberapa kali ia sempat menelan ludah saat menyaksikan keganasan Rukia memotong-motong daging panggang yang dimasak sempurna di piringnya hingga menjadi potongan-potongan rapi 1x1 cm. Ini benar-benar peringatan keras bagi Ichigo agar tidak membuat ibu muda itu marah, sebab kemarahannya amat sangat mengerikan. Ichigo tak tahu apa penyebab kemarahan itu, dan ia pun tak ingin bertanya—tidak sekarang. Ia hanya tahu Rukia pergi berbicara dengan mantan suaminya dan kembali dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar jelek.

Setelah semua dagingnya terpotong rapi, Rukia mengangkat matanya ke arah Ichigo. "Kenapa kau tidak makan?" tanyanya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut. "Kau juga belum makan," jawabnya, "dari tadi kau hanya memotong-motong steak-mu tanpa memakannya."

"Akan kumakan," ujar Rukia sembari menusukkan garpu dalam-dalam ke daging sapi dan memasukkannya ke mulut, lalu mengunyahnya dengan penuh emosi. Ichigo pun mulai makan, tetapi matanya sesekali masih awas memerhatikan Rukia.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku menyeramkan." Rukia menunduk, memandangi steak porsi besar yang baru separuh dihabiskannya.

Netra madu Ichigo mengamati puncak kepala yang tertunduk itu. Dari gerak tubuh Rukia ia tahu kemarahan gadis itu sudah berkurang, atau mungkin sudah lenyap dan meninggal rasa malu. Hal itu membuatnya berani berkata jujur. "Ya, kau menyeramkan."

Rukia meringis, dengan berat mengakui, "kau pasti berpikir aku gila."

"Tidak, itu wajar," ujar Ichigo santai. "Aku hanya perlu mencatatnya dalam hati."

"Apa?"

"Jangan sampai membuatmu marah, atau..." Ichigo mengangkat tangannya ke leher dan membuat garis horizontal di sana.

Rukia memberengut. "Aku tidak seganas itu. Aku tidak menggigit kok."

"Memang tidak." Ichigo mengakui. "Kau hanya akan memotong-motongku dengan pisau steak." Ia mengacungkan pisau kecil di tangannya. "Atau kau bisa menggunakan pisau bedah kalau kita sedang di klinik, atau pisau dapur jika—"

 _Amethyst_ itu melebar bersamaan dengan gerak liar kaki kanan di bawah meja yang langsung menghantam tulang kering kaki kiri Ichigo. Pemilik rambut oranye itu mengaduh kesakitan, membuat sebuah senyum lebar muncul di wajah Rukia yang hingga beberapa saat lalu hanya dihampiri rengut dan amarah.

Meski kakinya masih berdenyut akibat tendangan sang kekasih, bibir Ichigo pun ikut mengurva. "Senyum lebih cocok untukmu," ujarnya, "sayang untuk mendapatkannya aku harus kena tendang dulu."

Senyum di wajah Rukia melebar dan kini ditemani rona merah di kedua belah pipinya.

...

Mereka hampir terlambat mengikuti sesi sore. Lima menit sebelum pintu ditutup mereka masuk dan langsung menempati kursi mereka. Selama tiga jam mereka disuguhi berbagai demo alat kesehatan, mulai dari kursi roda yang bisa dijalankan dengan _remote control_ hingga ruang terapi oksigen yang diperuntukkan untuk penyembuhan luka. Rukia dengan antusias memerhatikan demo-demo tersebut, kadang ia berdecak kagum, namun tak sekali-dua ia begidik ngeri. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama dan tak terlupakan baginya. Pengalaman yang begitu menarik hingga dirinya sama sekali melupakan keberadaan Renji.

Setelah sesi sore itu berakhir, Ichigo langsung membawanya pergi. Dengan alasan lapar pria itu menyeretnya keluar. Rukia tahu bahwa bukan itu penyebabnya, alasan sebenarnya adalah Ichigo tidak ingin ia bertemu dengan Renji. Tak masalah bagi Rukia, karena sejujurnya ia pun tak ingin bertemu mantan suaminya itu. Konfrontasi mereka tadi siang sudah lebih dari cukup.

Mereka dalam perjalanan ke mobil Ichio saat seseorang muncul dan menahan langkah mereka. Pria berkacamata itu memandang Ichigo dengan masam, dengan kata-kata yang di telinga Rukia terdengar sinis. Tetapi sambutan hangat dan jabat erat di antara keduanya membuat Rukia yakin jika mereka berdua cukup akrab.

"Rukia, perkenalkan ini Ishida Uryuu."

"Dokternya Hikari." Rukia memandang pria itu lekat-lekat. Sedikit heran bagaimana Ishida bisa menjadi dokter anak dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum itu.

"Ya, aku yang menanganinya." Ishida mengulurkan tangan dan Rukia segera menyambutnya. "Apakah kau perawat yang mendiagnosisnya?"

"Saya Kuchiki Rukia. Bukan saya yang—"

"Ya, dia yang kuceritakan," sela Ichigo. Kata-kata pria itu penuh kebanggan jadi Rukia tak sampai hati meralatnya.

"Tapi tidak semua kau ceritakan padaku," ujar Ishida.

Kernyit kembali muncul di kening Ichigo. Pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras. "Rasanya aku tidak melewatkan satu pun," jawabnya kemudian.

Sorot mata Ishida menajam saat berkata, "kau lupa mengatakan bahwa perawat ini calon istrimu."

Senyum Ichigo merekah. Mata madunya mengarah pada Rukia. "Waktu itu belum ada istilah 'calon istri' di antara kami," ujarnya.

Jari telunjuk kanan Ishida bergerak untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah sangat sempurna. "Jadi, kapan tepatnya istilah calon istri ini muncul?"

Ichigo menyeringai. "Nanti akan kuceritakan," janjinya. "Sekarang aku dan Rukia akan pergi makan, kau mau ikut? Nanti biar kuceritakan semua saat makan."

Ishida menggeleng. "Aku harus mengambil beberapa barang di kantorku dan kembali ke rumah. "Pria itu berdeham sebelum melanjutkan. "Kurasa kau belum membaca _email_ dariku?"

Kali Ichigo yang menggeleng. "Maaf, beberapa hari ini aku belum sempat membuka _email_ pribadi."

"Tak apa, akan kukatakan isinya di sini saja," ujar Ishida sembari membenarkan posisi kacamatanya lagi. "Kalian berdua, datanglah ke rumah malam ini. Kami membuat perayaan kecil."

" _Kami_?"

"Aku dan Inoue, malam ini kami akan bertunangan." Meski tak terlalu kentara semburat merah mewarnai wajah putih Ishida.

"Benarkah? Selamat!" Ichigo meraih bahu Ishida dan memeluknya erat. "Rupanya bukan hanya aku yang berahasia, kau juga."

"Nanti kalau ada kesempatan akan kuceritakan," janji Ishida.

"Kau berhutang padaku," sahut Ichigo.

"Kau juga." Ishida berputar ke arah Rukia. "Aku lupa mengucapkan selamat padamu karena sudah berhasil mengikat kuda liar ini." Ia memberi isyarat pada Ichigo.

"Aku tidak mengikatnya," ujar Rukia, "dia yang mengikatkan diri padaku. Dan selamat atas pertunanganmu."

Bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyum dan binar tawa di mata Ishida mengubah pandangan Rukia tentang pria itu. Ishida adalah pria yang baik, putusnya.

"Kau harus menjaga yang satu ini, Kurosaki. Dia cocok untukmu," ujar Ishida sebelum berpamitan dan melangkah menuju lift.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kita pergi?" tanya Ichigo sembari melanjutkan langkah menuju mobil.

"Aku tidak yakin, aku tidak terlalu mengenal Ishida."

"Tidak sopan jika menolak, Rukia."

Mereka sampai di mobil dan Ichigo segera mengeluarkan kunci dan membuka pintu untuk Rukia, setelahnya ia melangkah cepat ke sisi berlawanan, dan menyelipkan diri di belakang kemudi.

"Aku tidak membawa gaun pesta." Rukia beralasan.

"Gampang. Di lantai satu ada tempat penyewaan pakaian pesta, kau bisa mencari gaunmu di sana," jawab Ichigo sambil menyalakan mesin dan membawa mobil keluar dari _basement._

"Lantai satu?"

"Yep. Lantai satu gedung apartemen tempat kita menginap malam ini." Dengan santai Ichigo menjawab sambil mengemudikan mobil memasuki jalan raya.

"Kupikir kita menginap di hotel." Rukia kebingungan.

Gelengan Ichigo memberi Rukia jawaban, ditambah penjelasan yang cukup membuat Rukia tercengang. "Aku punya apartemen layak huni yang bisa kita tinggali malam ini, jadi tak ada gunanya menyewa kamar hotel."

Rukia menelan ludah. Menginap di apartemen Ichigo? Mimpi apa ia semalam?

...

 **bersambung...**

...

 **Review's review:**

 **Damaii**

Makasih dah RnR ya, bahkan sampai 2x. Maaf ya saya nggak bisa apdet cepet soalnya dapat tawaran nerbitin kumcer. _So_ , karena ada kesempatan saya ambil dan terpaksa menomorduakan fanfik. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan kesabaran kamu menunggu. Semoga chapter ini masih memuaskan seperti chapter2 sebelumnya.

 **Kurosaki2241**

Makasih dah RnR ya.  
Ini salah saya bukan RenRen, jadi si Merah jangan dibotakin. *Saya juga jangan~*

Udah nih next chap-nya, maaf ya lama. *-*

 **Loly Jun**

Makasih dah RnR, Loly. :3  
Senangnya ada yang nggak terpengaruh dan nggak ngebenci Renji.

Iya nih, Ichi udah nggak sabar. Kita tunggu kapan dia ngelamar ya~

Sippo.

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Saya juga nggak nyangka bakal munculin Renji tapi bumbunya kurang pedes tanpa si Merah itu. Yup, udah nyampe chap 13 nggak kerasa, dan kenapa ya nggak abis2. Wkwkwk...  
Udah saya apdet nih.

 **Guest2**

Makasih dah RnR.

Nggak usah nunggu, ne dah saya apdet. Hehe...

Nah, satu lagi yang kesel sama Renji. Abis baca chap ini mungkin kamu bakal 2x lebih kesel sama dia. Wkwkwk... Renji cuma perawat (waktu masih sama Rukia) sekarang sudah jadi paramedis.

Makasih semangatnya~

...

Hola, Minna-san. Lama tak bersua. Masih adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfik ini? Saya pikir ada, soalnya beberapa kali saya mendapat pertanyaan mengenai fanfik ini. Maaf ya, saya apdetnya telat banget. *deep bow*

Padahal rencana semual fanfik ini kelar di Desember tahun lalu, tapi molor sampai sekarang. Sekali lagi maafkan saya untuk hal tersebut. Saya dapat _project_ di awal tahun tadi dan terpaksa hiatus sementara waktu, dan rencananya bulan depan juga bakal hiatus lagi. Hehe...

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang udah baca, review, fav, dan follow fanfik ini. Semoga isinya dapat menghibur kalian semua, dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan dalam penulisannya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	14. Together

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 **Bab XIV**

 **Together**

.*.

 _Kita bertemu untuk berpisah. Jadi, sebelum perpisahan itu datang, mari nikmati kebersamaan ini dengan lebih santai._

.*.

Apartemen milik Ichigo berada di lantai teratas, gedung apartemen berlantai lima belas, lebih tepat jika disebut _penthouse._ Tempat tinggal Ichigo tidaklah mewah seperti yang seringkali Rukia pikirkan tentang sebuah _penthouse._ Dua sofa putih menghadap satu sama lain di antara permadani bermotif sulur menyambut Rukia setelah mereka melewati bagian depan. Kesan maskulin tapi nyaman membuat Rukia lebih tenang, meski dalam hatinya masih bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka berakhir di sini.

"Selamat datang di rumahku," kata Ichigo sambil meletakkan tasnya dan milik Rukia di samping sofa. "Kuharap kau betah di sini," ia menambahkan.

"Rumah yang nyaman," ujar Rukia sembari mengikuti langkah Ichigo ke tengah ruangan. Ia berdiri di samping Ichigo dan bertanya, "jadi, bisa jelaskan mengapa kita menginap di sini bukannya di hotel?"

"Untuk menghemat biaya," jawab Ichigo sembari menarik Rukia ke sofa dan mendudukkannya di sana. "Uang saku kita pas-pasan, tak cukup untuk menyewa kamar hotel," ia menambahkan setelah duduk di samping Rukia.

Rukia memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu kalau itu alasan yang dikarang Ichigo, karena anggaran yang diberikan klinik untuk mereka cukup untuk menyewa dua kamar hotel bintang dua untuk dua hari bahkan lebih. "Aku tak tahu kalau Kurosaki-san sepelit itu."

"Ayah bukannya pelit tapi irit, kau kan minta dibelikan kulkas," ujar Ichigo. "Apa kau mau minum sesuatu?" Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tetapi Rukia tidak terpancing.

"Jadi, uang hotelnya untuk beli kulkas?" tanya Rukia geli, tahu alasan Ichigo mengada-ada.

"Ya, kulkasmu yang berharga." Ichigo berdiri dan mengambil tas dari Rukia. Tapi Rukia bergeming di tempatnya. "Baiklah..." Ichigo meletakkan tas Rukia dan kembali duduk, setelah satu helaan napas ia mulai menjelaskan, "bukan karena kulkas tapi karena kehabisan kamar hotel. Semua kesalahanku, aku terlambat memesan dan tak ada kamar yang tersisa, padahal aku sudah menghubungi lima hotel. Ah ya, ada satu kamar yang tersisa, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan mau berbagi kamar denganku paling tidak sampai kita menikah. Jadi, aku lebih memilih opsi cadangan, yaitu memakai apartemenku sebagai tempat kita bermalam..."

Rukia berhenti mendengarkan sejak kata menikah keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Pernikahan. Ia dan Ichigo tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu. Mereka sepakat untuk mulai menjalin hubungan, tetapi untuk pernikahan ... belum ada satu kata pun tentang hal itu sebelum hari ini. Namun hari ini Ichigo dengan bangganya memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai calon istri kepada teman-temannya, tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Sejak kapan kau dan aku menjadi calon pengantin?" Pertanyaan Rukia menghentikan kalimat panjang Ichigo. Ia menatap Ichigo, menanti jawaban dari mulut pria itu.

Ichigo turun dari sofa, melangkah hingga berada tepat di depan Rukia, kemudian membungkuk dalam dan menyerukan kata yang tidak pernah Rukia sangka sebelumnya.

"MAAF!"

Efek kejutannya berlangsung cukup lama, untuk beberapa detik Rukia hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya itu tanpa bisa bereaksi. Permintaan maaf itu terlalu mengejutkan. Semula Rukia berpikir ia akan menerima berbagai alasan dari Ichigo untuk membenarkan perbuatannya, atau mungkin sebuah lamaran. Sebenarnya Rukia sedikit berharap akan mendapat kemungkinan yang kedua. Ia sudah menyiapkan berbagai macam pertanyaan dan alasan mengapa pernikahan perlu mereka rundingkan lagi, tetapi saat permintaan maaf yang keluar Rukia bingung bagaimana harus menanggapi.

"Aku salah, seharusnya aku membicarakan hal ini terlebih dahulu denganmu sebelum mengumumkannya. Aku hanya begitu bersemangat mengikatmu."

"Mengikatku?"

Rukia melihat rona merah di wajah Ichigo saat pria itu menatapnya. Pria yang biasanya percaya diri itu kini terlihat malu-malu. "Pemilihan kata yang salah. Aku ... sebenarnya..." Ichigo mengacak rambut sewarna senjanya, terlihat kebingungan memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "Ini sulit." Ichigo terduduk lemas. Matanya menatap Rukia dengan pasrah. "Segala yang menyangkut tentang dirimu selalu sulit," ujarnya putus asa.

Rukia menghabiskan beberapa detik memerhatikan Ichigo, sedikit geli melihat sikap Ichigo yang kekanakan. Lalu ia turun dari sofa, dan duduk berselonjor kaki di samping Ichigo. "Ini sulit bagi kita berdua," ujarnya menengahi. "Kau belum pernah berkomitmen, dan aku yang pernah gagal dengan komitmen." Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. "Kita harus memulai ini dengan pelan-pelan, Ichigo." Ia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa pernikahan masih terlalu dini untuk dibicarakan.

Terdengar desahan panjang sebelum akhirnya Ichigo bersuara. "Euforia ... aku terlalu terhanyut di dalamnya. Aku terlalu bahagia karena bisa bersamamu." Ichigo menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Rukia. "Maaf, jika aku menjadi egois karena ingin memastikan dirimu tetap berada di sisiku. Aku hanya..." Mata madu itu mengarah pada Rukia. "Takut kehilanganmu."

Saat membayangkan kehilangan Ichigo, Rukia merasa jantungnya serasa diremas. Perkenalan mereka barulah sebentar tetapi pria itu sudah menyelinap masuk ke hatinya dan menyamankan diri di sana, jika Ichigo pergi maka akan ada ruang kosong di hatinya, dan ia belum tentu bisa menemukan orang lain untuk mengisinya. Namun pertemuan selalu membawa perpisahan di dalamnya, dan ia paham akan hal itu.

"Kau tahu, kehadiranmu memberi rasa nyaman dan aman. Bahkan di saat masa lalu itu datang ke hadapanku, kau hanya perlu menggenggam tanganku dan aku tahu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika aku kehilanganmu, di sini..." Rukia menyentuh dadanya. "Akan ada ruang kosong. Tapi Ichigo, kita bertemu untuk berpisah." Ichigo membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan bantahan, tapi Rukia mendahuluinya bicara. "Jadi, sebelum perpisahan itu datang, mari nikmati kebersamaan ini dengan lebih santai."

Sunyi menemani mereka cukup lama, hanya terdengar desah napas panjang masing-masing dari keduanya. Rukia memandangi tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Ichigo, begitupun Ichigo.

"Ichigo..." bisik Rukia. Tak ada jawaban dari Ichigo sehingga Rukia pikir ia pasti sudah menyakiti hati pria itu. Rukia menggigit bibirnya, andai bisa ia ingin menghapus rasa sakit itu, tetapi hanya ada satu cara untuk itu, dan ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Hantu masa lalu. Rukia masih bergelut dengan ketakutannya. Ia hanya memiliki satu pengalaman berkomitmen, dan pengalaman itu menyisakan luka yang mendalam. Ia mencoba berdamai dengan menerima Ichigo dalam kehidupannya, namun ia belum cukup berani untuk mengucap ikrar sehidup-semati dengan pria itu.

.*.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu," kata Ichigo, memaksakan kata-kata itu melewati simpul menyakitkan di tenggorokannya. Ichigo melihat kilau air mata di wajah Rukia yang mendongak, tetapi ia tak tahu apakah Rukia gembira atau takut mendengar penyataannya. Memang sebelumnya ia pernah memberitahu perasaannya kepada Rukia, namun saat ini berbeda. Ia seharusnya menghentikan kalimatnya sampai di situ, menunggu, memberi waktu bagi hubungan mereka. Seharusnya Ichigo melakukan itu, tetapi ia malah merogoh sakunya dan membawa kotak itu ke depan Rukia. "Karenanya aku ingin melihatmu memakai ini."

Ichigo merasa ini adalah penentuan, sebuah pernyataan yang juga meminta kepastian akan nasib hubungan mereka nantinya. Ia menginginkan sebuah ikatan, sebuah janji yang memberi kepastian.

"Jangan lakukan ini," bisik Rukia dengan bibir bergetar. Matanya terarah pada kotak beledru berwarna biru itu.

"Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan ini—"

"Kalau begitu jangan." Rukia tampak pucat dan tegang. "Jangan katakan sekarang."

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan memberi kecupan di buku jarinya. "Sebut saja aku keras kepala." Ichigo merendahkan bibir sampai beberapa inci dari Rukia. "Tapi faktanya aku membutuhkanmu, Rukia. Dalam hidupku, di pelukanku, dalam masa depanku. Aku hanya ingin ikatan itu terjalin."

"Ikatan itu sudah terjalin meski tanpa cincin," bisik Rukia. "Aku belum siap...," tambahnya putus asa.

Ichigo menarik diri, ia memandangi kotak cincin di tangannya. "Mungkin aku hanya ingin sebuah simbol untuk ikatan itu."

"Aku..."

"Aku tahu." Ichigo tersenyum maklum. "Aku akan menyimpannya sampai kau siap memakainya."

"Maaf..."

"Sudahlah." Ichigo berusaha menutupi kekecewaannya. Kotak cincin itu kembali disimpan tanpa pernah dibuka. "Ayo." Ia menarik Rukia berdiri bersamanya. "Dan soal kulkasmu yang berharga..." Usaha Ichigo mengalihkan topik pembicaraan disambut senang hati oleh Rukia.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya lemari pendingin," sahut Rukia.

"Apa pun yang kauinginkan." Ichigo membelai pipi Rukia sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya mengambil tas wanita itu. "Karena kau tidak ingin minum, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu," tambahnya tanpa memandang Rukia. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilihatnya di mata sang kekasih sehingga ia lebih memilih untuk tak melihatnya.

.*.

Ichigo membawa Rukia ke pintu bercat putih, dengan tangannya yang bebas pria itu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka. Bau pengharum ruangan beraroma pinus langsung memasuki hidung Rukia, memberi sedikit efek tenang baginya.

"Kamar ini sederhana, tapi kuharap kau menyukainya," ujar Ichigo seraya meletakkan tas Rukia ke dalam kamar tanpa memasukinya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia. Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum namun sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil. Suasana di antara masih begitu canggung sehingga Rukia begitu bersyukur saat Ichigo berpamitan dan berkata akan menjemputnya satu jam lagi.

Rukia memandangi pintu tertutup di depannya, menyadari dengan baik jika Ichigo pergi dengan kekecewaan.

" _Apa pun yang kauinginkan."_ Di telinga Rukia kalimat itu memiliki arti lebih. Ichigo selalu mengalah demi dirinya, pria itu menerimanya segala yang ada dalam dirinya, bahkan dengan masa lalunya dan Nao. Ichigo tak pernah mempermasalahkan keberadaan Nao, bahkan Ichigo memberi Nao kasih sayang seorang ayah yang sangat dirindukan Nao. Ichigo membarikan seorang teman, rekan, kekasih, dan ayah bagi putranya. Dan apa yang ia berikan kepadanya sebagai balasan? Ia bahkan tak bisa memberi pria itu satu kata "Ya".

 _Apa yang membuatmu ragu?_

Rukia mencoba memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepalanya, namun tak menemukan satu hal pun yang menjadi sumber keraguannya. Kurosaki Ichigo adalah pasangan sempurna baginya. Meski begitu ia juga tak dapat meyakinkan diri untuk memulai hubungan yang lebih serius.

 _Semuanya begitu rumit._

Rukia mendesah sembari memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah lebih ke dalam. Netra _amethyst_ miliknya memindai ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Kamar itu tak memiliki banyak perabot; hanya sebuah tempat tidur yang ditutupi sprei biru muda, lemari pakaian berukuran besar dan sebuah meja rias. Memang sederhana, tetapi lukisan pemandangan laut pada dinding kamar membuat kamar itu terasa hidup dan nyaman serta luas. Tempat sempurna untuk bersantai. Ya, ia harus bersantai. Berpikir terlalu banyak membuat kepalanya pening.

.*.

Di kamar lain di apartemen yang sama, tubuh jangkung Ichigo jatuh di kasur pegas miliknya. Matanya terpejam erat, desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Di dalam hidupnya Ichigo sudah sering melakukan kebodohan, namun yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah hal terbodoh. Dan akibatnya ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Harusnya ia lebih sabar, menunggu beberapa hari atau bulan, atau mungkin tahun, pastinya lebih baik daripada melihat rasa bersalah di mata Rukia. Wanita itu melewati siang yang tak menyenangkan hari ini, dan dirinya menambah dengan sore yang tak mengenakkan, membuat hari kekasihnya itu bertambah buruk. Kotak cincin itu bisa menunggu untuk diperlihatkan, hanya saja dirinya tak bisa menunggu. Kemunculan Abarai Renji hari ini membuat pikirannya kacau, dan saat Rukia pergi bersama mantan suaminya itu, yang ada dalam pikiran Ichigo hanyalah: bagaimana jika Rukia tidak kembali. Dan ketika Rukia kembali, satu-satunya yang ia inginkan adalah menjaga wanita itu tetap di sisinya.

"Sial!" Ichigo bangun dan menjambak rambutnya. "Sejak kapan aku jadi sebodoh ini?!"

Ichigo turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke pintu kaca yang membawanya ke balkon. Di kejauhan semburat jingga menghiasi kaki langit. Malam akan tiba sebentar lagi, membawa gelap bersamanya. Ichigo menumpukan kedua tangannya di balkon, matanya menatap langit senja sementara pikirannya berlarian ke mana-mana.

.*.

Rukia membuka pintu kaca menuju balkon, pelan-pelan ia melangkah melewati pintu dan menyambut angin sore yang menerbangkan rambut hitam sebahunya. Ia melangkah mundur saat menemukan Ichigo sudah lebih dulu berada di balkon. Kamar yang mereka tempati bersisian dengan balkon menyatu, yang hanya dipisahkan sekat transparan setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang dapat dibuka-tutup. Rukia menarik dirinya di kembali ke kamar, menyembunyikan diri di balik gorden biru laut sementara matanya dengan hati-hati mengarah ke Ichigo.

Sempurna. Itulah gambaran seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Tampan, mapan, dan memesona. Banyak wanita yang mengharapkan pria itu sebagai kekasih, bahkan suami. Namun hanya satu yang berhasil menarik hatinya. Dan wanita itu adalah dirinya, seorang janda beranak satu, dengan masa lalu rumit.

Rukia mendesah panjang. Akan lebih mudah jika Ichigo memilih wanita lain, pikirnya.

 _Benarkah kau ingin seperti itu? Kau akan rela jika Ichigo memilih wanita lain?_

Rukia menjauh dari pintu. Mencoba melarikan diri dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul dalam kepalanya dengan masuk ke kamar mandi dan membasahi tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

.*.

Ketukan di pintu kamar Rukia terdengar satu jam kemudian. Ia sudah lebih segar saat menemui Ichigo di depan kamarnya, setidaknya dari segi penampilan karena isi kepalanya masih kacau balau.

"Kurasa kau ingin makan sesuatu."

Rukia hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, dan Ichigo membimbingnya ke sebuah ruangan bernuansa hitam-putih; lantainya terbuat dari keramik putih tulang, dindingnya pun sama, tetapi hampir semua prrabot di ruang itu memakai warna hitam sebagai dasarnya. Perut Rukia berbunyi pelan meminta diisi kala hidungnya mencium aroma lezat yang berasal dari meja makan.

"Kuharap kau suka masakan cina," ujar Ichigo seraya menuju kulkas.

"Aku jarang makan masakan cina, tapi kurasa aku akan suka yang ini. Baunya enak dan aku lapar." Isi kepala Rukia yang kacau balau terlupa sejenak kala aroma nasi hainan yang siap dinikmati begitu menggodanya.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar. "Bukan hanya baunya, rasanya juga enak. Kau akan ketagihan."

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?" Rukia memerhatikan keranjang kecil berisi siomay di tengah meja, dalam hati mencoba menebak isi pangsit kukus itu.

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku memesannya dari restoran cina di dekat sini," jawab Ichigo sembari menghampiri meja dengan membawa dua botol air mineral. "Tak punya bahan dan waktu untuk memasak," pria itu menambahkan.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" Rukia segera mengalihkan matanya dari siomay yang terlihat memohon untuk dimakan.

"Tolong ambilkan gelas di lemari itu." Ichigo menunjuk lemari di bagian atas sementara pria itu meletakkan cerek berisi air di atas kompor listrik.

Rukia mendesah kala menyadari lemari itu tak terjangkau tangannya, kemudian ia menarik kursi dari meja makan ke bawah kabinet bercat hitam-putih itu, menaikinya, lalu membuka lemari. "Kau mau yang mana?" Ia menoleh pada Ichigo karena pria itu tak kunjung menjawab. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya saat menemukan pria itu tengah memandanginya.

"Tidak." Ichigo cepat-cepat menjawab.

 _Amethyst_ Rukia menyipit ke arah pria itu. "Aku tahu kau ingin berkomentar," tantangnya.

Ichigo menelengkan kepala, sebuah senyum menyebalkan hinggap di sudut bibirnya. "Kurasa lemarinya terlalu tinggi," ujarnya jahil.

Rukia mengirimkan tatapan membunuh pada pria oranye itu. Ia berkacak pinggang dan membalas, "jadi, menurutmu aku pendek?"

"Aku bilang lemarinya terlalu tinggi," sahut Ichigo santai sembari menjangkau dua gelas di belakang Rukia dengan mudahnya. Sekali lagi senyum menyebalkan itu muncul, membuat Rukia ingin menghadiahi kekasihnya itu dengan satu-dua pukulan mematikan.

"Sama saja!" Rukia bersidekap, menahan tangannya untuk tidak menciderai pria tampan di depannya.

Ichigo terkekeh, terlihat senang saat Rukia memberengut. "Kurasa kita sudah pernah membahas tentang tinggi badanmu," ujarnya. "Dan rasanya aku sudah bilang kalau aku suka tubuhmu yang mungil, karena..." Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya yang bebas di seputar pinggang Rukia dan menurunkannya dari kursi. Ketika Rukia mencoba menjauh, pria itu menariknya hingga tubuh mereka menempel. "...begitu pas dalam pelukanku."

Berada dalam pelukan Ichigo begitu nyaman. Mencairkan semua kecanggungan dan rasa tak nyaman yang dirasakan Rukia. Aroma _musk_ dari _after save_ yang digunakan Ichigo memasuki indra Rukia, membuatnya ingin berlama-lama dalam rengkuhan pria itu. Rukia merebahkan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya, menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka. _Bagaimana mungkin aku pernah berpikir akan merelakan Ichigo memilih wanita lain,_ pikirnya.

Selamanya... Aku ingin bersama Ichigo selamanya...

.*.

Butuh lebih dari satu jam bagi Rukia untuk mempersiapkan diri ke pesta, itu pun dengan bantuan dua orang karyawan butik yang membantu memulas _make up_ dan menata rambutnya. Semula Rukia merasa kedua wanita yang membantunya itu terlalu berlebihan saat mengatakan dirinya sangat cantik, namun saat menatap bayangannya sendiri di cermin, ia mempunyai sedikit keberanian untuk memiliki pikiran yang sama.

Cantik. Rukia tidak pernah mendefinisikan dirinya seperti itu. Sejak dulu Rukia selalu berpikir penampilannya biasa saja, apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang tidak mencapai satu setengah meter, Rukia yakin dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa masuk dalam kategori wanita cantik. Tetapi malam ini saat ketika rambutnya diangkat dan ditahan di belakang kepala dengan jepit perak, gaya yang agak sembarangan namun justru membuatnya tampak seksi, mengenakan mini dress kombinasi satin dan brokat berwarna _purple-white_ selutut dan _kitten heels_ yang terlihat seperti sepatu Cinderella, dirinya merasa cantik.

Dan saat mendapati Ichigo memandangnya tak berkedip selama beberapa detik lalu tersenyum puas, Rukia semakin yakin tentang hal itu. Lalu ketika suara pria itu menyapu telinganya dengan pujian, Rukia merasa yakin menambahkan kata "sangat" di depan kata cantik. Meski ia tahu dirinya terlihat sangat cantik hanya di depan seorang pria. Tapi bukankah itu yang utama, seorang wanita tidak perlu terlihat cantik di depan semua orang. Jika sang kekasih menganggapnya cantik itu sudah cukup.

Perjalanan menuju kediaman keluarga Ishida tak memakan waktu lama, tak lebih dari setengah jam mobil yang dikemudikan Ichigo melewati gerbang kembar besi tempa berukir, dan melaju pelan di jalanan masuk yang mulai dipenuhi mobil-mobil tamu undangan.

"Ini istana," Rukia berdecak kagum saat melihat bangunan megah kediaman Ishida dari jendela mobil. Bangunan itu bergaya Georgia, dengan dua pilar depan di bagian beranda, dan empat cerobong asap besar yang tampak anggun.

"Pertama kali aku ke sini, aku juga berpikir begitu," ujar Ichigo. "Tapi waktu itu lampunya tidak sebanyak ini."

"Dekorasinya indah," Rukia bergumam, mengagumi nyala lampu berwarna-warni yang menghiasi bagian luar rumah berlantai tiga itu. "Ini pertunangan seorang pangeran."

"Kau bahkan belum melihat bagian dalam." Senyuman Ichigo terbit kala melihat Rukia yang tampak terpesona.

Ichigo memarkir mobilnya dan turun, ia melangkah cepat memutari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Rukia. Terdengar bunyi klik saat pintu mobil terkunci otomatis di belakang Rukia.

"Kupikir kita akan turun di depan rumah," ujar Rukia.

"Jika kita turun di sini, kau punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengagumi dekorasi indahnya," jawab Ichigo sambil menyelipkan tangan Rukia di lengannya.

"Dan mengatasi kegugupanku," Rukia menambahkan seraya mengikuti langkah pelan Ichigo.

"Tenang saja, aku juga gugup," sahut Ichigo enteng.

"Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup," ujar Rukia.

"Kau tidak tahu saja." Wajah Rukia memerah karena saat membisikkan empat kata itu mulut Ichigo berada sangat dekat dengan telinganya, bahkan Rukia bisa merasakan napas pria itu di telinganya. "Nah, Cinderella, saatnya menghadiri pesta."

Rukia kembali menginjak bumi, di depannya menanti undakan yang akan membawanya ke depan pintu kembar berukir, yang di baliknya terdapat dunia yang belum pernah ia masuki sebelumnya. Serta-merta Rukia mengeratkan jemarinya di biseps Ichigo, menarik perhatian pria itu ke arahnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Rukia mendesiskan kata-kata itu lewat giginya, senyumannya terlihat begitu canggung saat berhadapan dengan pria-pria berseragam yang membukakan pintu bagi mereka.

"Bersikaplah biasa-biasa saja, seperti saat kau menghadiri jamuan teh di rumah temanmu."

Rukia merasakan gelombang kekesalan saat pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. "Aku tidak punya teman yang mengadakan jamuan minum teh. Jadi, kalau kau bisa membantuku dengan memberitahu bagaimana harus bersikap di pesta semacam ini, tolong lakukanlah."

Ichigo meraih jemari Rukia dan mengecupnya pelan sembari berkata, "Aku ada di sisimu. Itu satu-satunya bantuan yang kaubutuhkan."

Dan kata-kata itu seperti mantra yang berhasil dengan baik menenangkan debar kegugupan dalam diri Rukia. Sungguh ajaib, setelahnya Rukia dapat melangkah dengan anggun tanpa senyuman canggung di wajahnya. Setidaknya matra itu bertahan sampai satu jam kemudian. Ketika Ichigo meninggalkannya untuk mengambil minuman dan seorang wanita bak super model yang baru keluar dari sampul majalah _Vogue_ mendekatinya, senyuman di wajah Rukia luntur.

"Jadi, kau wanita yang menghebohkan itu."

Rukia mengernyit dengan salam perkenalan yang dilontarkan wanita bertubuh molek itu. "Maaf, apa aku mengenalmu?" Ia berusaha menanggapi sesopan mungkin.

"Seharusnya begitu, apa Ichigo tidak mengatakan apa pun tentangku."

Gelengan adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang dimiliki Rukia.

"Sayang sekali, tetapi kalaupun dia tidak memberitahu tentangku, tentunya kau bisa mencari tahu, bukan?"

Salah satu mantan pacar Ichigo, Rukia menyimpulkan sambil memerhatikan wanita itu dari atas ke bawah. Kesan mewah dan berkelaslah yang pertama kali Rukia lihat dari wanita itu. Pakaian dan perhiasan wanita itu jelas tidak murah dan dibuat khusus untuk menonjolkan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Warna toskadari sutra yang membalut tubuhnya serasi dengan rambutnya, dan zambrut di lehernya memperlihatkan sisi _wah_ darinya. Wanita itu pasti itu pasti seorang selebritis, sayangnya Rukia tak banyak mengikuti dunia selebritas untuk mengenali siapa wanita yang berdiri di depannya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Jika wanita itu ingin Rukia tahu siapa dirinya harusnya dia memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu, karena jelas sekali tidak semua orang _tahu_ tentang dirinya.

"Sayangnya, aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu untuk dapat mencari tahu." Rukia berkata diikuti sebuah senyuman.

Kilat berbahaya muncul di mata hazel itu, dagunya terangkat dengan akuh ketika berkata, "naif sekali, kau ingin aku memperkenalkan diri kepadamu. Aku jadi heran, kenapa Ichigo memilih wanita sepertimu?" Mata itu mengamati Rukia, lalu sebelah sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyum meremehkan. "Kurasa dia hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar dengan gadis biasa yang berlagak polos dan tak berpengalaman."

Jemari Rukia mengepal, menahan diri agar tidak melayangkan tamparan di pipi mulus wanita itu.

"Jika Kurosaki hanya ingin bermain-main, dia tidak mungkin memperkenalkan Rukia ke mana-mana sebagai calon istrinya."

Kedua wanita itu menoleh ke arah suara. Keduanya menampilkan ekspresi berbeda, yang satu marah karena diinterupsi saat tengah memojokkan mangsanya, sedang yang satu lagi terkejut karena tak menyangka siapa yang muncul sebagai penolongnya.

"Calon istri?" Terdengar dengusan dari wanita berambut tosca itu. Ia melambaikan tangan ke arah Rukia seolah Rukia hanyalah pakaian jelek yang bahkan tak pantas dilirik. "Ichigo pasti sudah gila jika memilih wanita ini sebagai calon istrinya."

Rukia tak memerhatikan hinaan itu, matanya terpaku pada pria berambut merah yang melangkah ke sisinya. Mata cokelat mantan suaminya menatap balik sekilas, sebelum menoleh pada lawannya. "Dia memang sudah gila. Tepatnya tergila-gila pada pesona wanita cantik ini."

"Begitupun kau." Kata-kata itu sarat tuduhan.

"Ya. _Dulu,_ " jawab Renji, kemudian ia mengulurkan tangan pada Rukia. "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Untuk sesaat Rukia ragu. Namun saat ia menoleh dan mendapati tatapan tajam dari mata _hazel_ itu, ia menyambut uluran tangan Renji. Setidaknya menghadapi Renji akan lebih mudah daripada seorang mantan pacar yang cemburu.

.*.

 **bersambung...**

.*.

 **Review's review** (untuk yang login akan saya balas lewat pm) **:**

 **Yuliita**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Wkwkwk... saking lamanya nggak diapdet sampai kamu ngomong gitu.

 **Haruna Aoi**

Belum 100% mau sebenarnya.

Untuk pertanyaan kamu yang itu akan dibahas di chapter selanjutnya.

Amin... Makasih untuk doanya.

Dan makasih udah RnR~

 **Ai Loly Jun**

Supaya gado-gado Loly, jadi yang baca juga nggak terlalu tegang. Hehe...

Nih dah apdet, jangan lupa mampir lagi ya~

Makasih dah RnR~

 **Damai**

Wah, senangnya ada yang merhatiin saya. Makasih ya~

Iya, ada proyek kecil di awal tahun tadi. Dan alhamdulillah buku pertama saya sudah terbit. Hehe...

Saya nggak tahu mesti jawab gimana, yang jelas saya berusaha sebaik-baiknya dalam berkarya meski masih banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

Terima kasih sudah jadi penggemar saya~ *bighug*

 **Rosie**

Salam kenal, Rosie. Terima kasih sudah mau baca dan review fic ini.

Ya, itu bagian penting dan juga menyulitkan bagi saya, makanya saya berusaha sebaik-baiknya dan berhati-hati dalam menuliskannya.

Sepertinya saya sukses bikin Renji dibenci dalam fic ini, * _gomen ne_ Abang Renji*  
Ya, saya berniat mempertemukan mereka. Nanti akan dibahas mengenai Renji kok, supaya kelihatan apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.  
Saya udah apdet, meski nggak bisa cepat-cepat.

 **Guest**

Halo, Makasih dah RnR ya~  
Imajinasimu, Dek. Luar biasa. Saya nggak kepikiran sampai situ loh. Saya malah kepikiran Rukia nyayat Ichigo pake pisau steak. *kok jadi gore sih?*

 **Shirayukichan**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

Udah lanjut nih, jangan lupa mampir lagi ya.

.*.

Halo, semuanya~ Apa kabar? Ketemu lagi dengan Ann di sini. Sudah berapa lama ya saya tidak mengapdet fic ini? Sebulan? Dua bulan? Kok rasanya kayak setahun ya? *abaikan* Karena saya akhirnya memunculkan Renji, jadi rasanya nggak adil jika tidak memunculkan wanita dari masa lalu Ichigo, makanya saya memunculkan Nell. Yah, hanya untuk memanaskan suasana. Hehe...

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, follow dan nge-fav fanfik ini, dan maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan di dalamnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	15. Forever

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 **Bab XV**

 **Selamanya**

.*.

 _Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Sehari ... seminggu ... sebulan ... setahun ... selamanya... Mengapa itu begitu sulit?_

.*.

Aula di kediaman keluarga Ishida adalah ruangan terluas di dalam bangunan itu, dengan lantai yang terbuat dari marmer, kandelir mewah yang tergantung di langit-langit, serta langit-langit yang dilukis dengan lukisan bergaya _rococo,_ membuat ruangan itu sangat cocok untuk tempat mengadakan pesta. Kumpulan meja untuk sepuluh orang diatur di sekeliling lantai dansa. Empat ratus tamu berada di ruangan itu, sebagian menempati meja-meja putih kaku membahas bisnis atau politik, ada pula yang lebih memilih mengobrol santai bersama teman sambil berdiri, dan sebagian kecil menghabiskan malam dengan berdansa. Ichigo berencana menjadi kelompok terakhir, ia berniat membawa Rukia ke lantai dansa malam ini, tak peduli kesulitan macam apa pun yang akan dihadapinya. Ia akan membujuk, memohon, bahkan memaksa jika harus, hanya untuk menghabiskan satu lagu di lantai dansa bersama sang kekasih. Namun sebelum Ichigo melakukan usaha pertama untuk mengajak Rukia berdansa, ia melihatnya. Rukia-nya tengah berputar di lantai dansa dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak pantas menyentuh ujung sepatunya.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat._

Ichigo meletakkan gelas di tangannya ke atas meja sebelum ia memecahkan gelas kaca itu dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Andai saja tadi ia tidak bertemu pasangan suami-istri kenalannya dan berbasa-basi dengan mereka, pasti sekarang apa yang dilihatnya tidak terjadi. Abarai tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan mendekati Rukia.

Ichigo berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal, berusaha melawan desakan liar untuk menarik Rukia menjauh dari Abarai Renji dan menghantam wajah Renji. Ichigo tidak pernah merasakan perasaan posesif seagresif ini terhadap wanita. Adrenalin yang menyerbu Ichigo membangkitkan setiap naluri primitif yang ia miliki, sangat sulit untuk bersikap tenang meski ia dengan tegas memberitahu diri sendiri bahwa ia akan terlihat bodoh kalau melakukan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kurosaki."

Panggilan itu mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo. Ishida melangkah mendekatinya sambil menggandeng tunangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat marah," tegur Ishida.

"Bukan apa-apa," sahut Ichigo. Sambil berbicara ia masih memerhatikan Rukia dan Abarai. "Omong-omong selamat untuk pertunangan kalian."

"Terima kasih," ucap Inoue Orihime, tunangan Ishida. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan mengobrol karena kakiku lelah berdiri dari tadi."

"Aku..." Ichigo kembali melirik lantai dansa.

"Ayolah Kurosaki-kun, kau sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan kami. Lagipula aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang calon istrimu." Inoue meraih tangan Ichigo dan menariknya ke meja kosong terdekat. Mau tak mau Ichigo menuruti ajakan itu.

.*.

Lagu yang dimainkan para pemain orkestra dari pinggir lantai dansa sangat manis, menceritakan tentang seseorang yang pertama kali jatuh cinta. Namun, semanis apa pun lagu itu, seindah apa pun melodinya, Rukia tidak dapat menikmatinya. Geraknya kaku dan tatapannya selalu dialihkan dari Renji. Kalaupun pandangan mereka bertemu Rukia pasti memelototinya lalu membuang muka.

"Kau bahkan tidak berterima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" Rukia menatap mata Renji, menghujam mantan suaminya itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari naga penyembur. Dan omong-omong kau terlihat menyeramkan melotot seperti itu, aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum."

"Kurasa kau lupa, kalau kau yang melenyapkan senyumanku." Rukia membalas dengan sinis.

"Dan aku sudah mengucapkan permintaan maafku untuk itu." Rukia menanggapinya dengan tatapan dingin. "Bagimu itu tidak cukup ya?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Rukia langsung.

Untuk beberapa detik Rukia pikir Renji tidak akan menjawab, tetapi kemudian pria itu mendesah. "Dengar Rukia, aku ingin..." Suaranya tampak ragu-ragu. "Tindakanku tadi siang salah. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, dan ingin memperingatkanmu, tapi aku melakukannya dengan cara yang salah."

Rukia langsung terpaku, tidak lagi mengikuti irama musik saat ia memandang Renji. "Kau sudah kehilangan hak itu."

"Tidak." Renji menggeleng. "Aku masih temanmu, dan aku berhak untuk merasa khawatir saat kau dekat dengan pria yang salah."

Rukia ingin tertawa, dan ia benar-benar melakukannya. Membuat beberapa mata terarah pada mereka.

"Kau tidak seharusnya tertawa," protes Renji dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Tawa Rukia berhenti, matanya menyorot tajam. "Jangan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Ichigo, kau tidak mengenalnya."

"Secara pribadi tidak, tetapi aku tahu bagaimana sejarahnya dengan wanita."

"Ah, tentu saja kau tahu. Kau selalu lebih tahu dariku, makanya selalu kau yang mengambil keputusan tentang hidupku."

"Apa kau harus selalu membahasnya? Tidak bisakah kau melupakan masa lalu dan fokus pada pembicaraan kita sekarang?" pinta Renji.

"Semua yang kita bicarakan sekarang berakar dari masa lalu, Renji. Apa yang kaulakukan padaku dan Nao yang membawaku pada Ichigo," sahut Rukia.

"Karena itu aku ingin memperbaikinya." Tepat saat Renji mengatakan itu lagu berakhir, Rukia langsung melepaskan diri dari Renji, dan menjauh. Namun tak semudah itu ia dapat melepaskan diri dari Renji, pria itu dengan cepat menjajari langkah Rukia dan membawanya melewati pintu.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan di koridor sementara alunan nada yang baru kembali terdengar dari aula. Rukia langsung memberondong Renji dengan pertanyaan. "Apa yang kaurencanakan, Renji? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dan Nao sekali lagi? Tidak cukup yang dulu kaulakukan pada kami?"

"Aku ingin memperbaikinya, Rukia. Kau, aku, dan Nao."

Rasanya seperti diguyur es. Rukia tidak menyangka Renji akan mengatakan itu. Dari semua kemungkinan, kembali pada Renji adalah satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan. "Itu tidak akan berhasil."

"Kurasa kau salah mengerti," ujar Renji hati-hati, "aku tidak menyarankan kita rujuk."

Oh, tentu saja, betapa naifnya Rukia memikirkan hal itu. "Lalu apa?" tanyanya sengit untuk menutupi rasa malu.

"Aku akan membawamu dan Nao pulang ke Soul Society, aku akan mencarikanmu pekerjaan dan memberikan tunjangan bulanan pada kalian. Sekarang aku sudah punya pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang cukup besar, jadi aku akan—"

"Aku tidak menginginkan uangmu!"

"Lalu apa yang kauinginkan? Kembali padaku? Itu tidak mungkin!"

"Yang kuinginkan adalah kau pergi dari kehidupanku." Rukia berputar dan beranjak menjauh.

"Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang baik, dokter yang kompeten." Kata-kata Renji menghentikan langkah Rukia. "Tapi dia tidak pernah membuat komitmen dengan satu wanita pun dalam hidupnya dan itu akan membuatmu patah hati. Kau sudah tersakiti olehku sekali, jika kau mengalami yang kedua ... aku tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

Mengapa semua orang sampai mengkhawatirkannya? Pasangan Kurosaki, Rangiku, Ukitake, mereka semua menganggap dirinya lemah, bak boneka porselen yang akan langsung pecah jika menyentuh lantai. Namun ia tidak selemah itu. Dirinya yang sekarang lebih kuat. Ia berhasil mengatasi keterpurukan akibat tindakan Renji sehingga ia merasa sanggup mengatasi apa pun. Bahkan bila nanti Ichigo meninggalkannya, Rukia yakin akan sanggup menghadapinya.

"Kalau begitu jangan bayangkan. Lagipula kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Ichigo tergila-gila pada pesonaku."

"Sekarang iya, tapi bagaimana nanti? Kau tak tahu kapan kegilaan Kurosaki kepadamu bertahan. Mungkin dia akan bertahan sebulan, setahun, atau—"

"Selamanya," potong Rukia penuh percaya diri.

"Rukia, kau ini seperti buku yang terbuka, terlalu naif, dan Kurosaki memanfaatkan hal itu," ujar Renji pelan. "Kau tak lebih dari satu taklukan baru baginya."

Tak seorang pun melihat ketulusan yang dimiliki Ichigo. Mereka hanya menilainya dari segala yang dilakukannya di masa lalu, dan tak memercayai bahwa Ichigo yang sekarang berbeda. Mereka tak melihat semua usaha Ichigo memenangkan hatinya, kekecewaan yang harus ditelannya, dan kesabaran yang harus dimilikinya demi Rukia. Ia sudah lelah dengan semua orang yang meragukan Ichigo, bahkan Rukia sendiri lelah meragukannya. Dan ketika Renji menasihatinya untuk tidak memercayai Ichigo, Rukia tahu ia harus melakukan sebaliknya.

Mendadak Rukia ingin mengajak Ichigo pergi dari sini. Ia ingin mengatakan "Ya", dan membiarkan Ichigo memasangkan cincin di jari manisnya.

Rukia menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang ia sangka tidak akan pernah bisa ia berikan pada Renji lagi. "Kurasa aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu Rukia berputar dan meninggalkan Renji.

Dengan sebuah keyakinan baru Rukia mendorong pintu ganda hingga terbuka. Dengan kepala terangkat ia melewati tamu-tamu lain, beberapa menoleh padanya dengan sorot ingin tahu, namun lebih banyak dari mereka tidak peduli. Rukia tak memerlukan perhatian mereka, hanya satu orang, cukup satu orang saja dan yang lain tak lagi penting. Rukia terhenti. Ia mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Ichigo dan menemukan pria itu dengan mudah, tetapi apa yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

.*.

Ichigo duduk diam dalam amarah selagi Ishida dan tunangannya Inoue Orihime, serta Neliel—seseorang yang sebenarnya enggan ia temui—terus berbicara tentang tempat liburan yang cocok untuk pasangan. Menghilangnya Rukia bersama mantan suaminya membuat Ichigo sangat frustrasi. Ia ingin mencari mereka lalu membawa Rukia pulang, tetapi Ishida menahannya, memaksanya duduk dan berbincang dengannya. Ia sudah duduk di sana sepuluh menit, dan entah apa yang terjadi pada Rukia dalam rentang waktu itu. Memikirkan kesulitan yang mungkin dihadapi Rukia bersama Abarai membuatnya tak bisa bersabar lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi." Ichigo menegakkan tubuh sembari berpamitan dengan sang tuan rumah.

"Ke mana? Kau bahkan belum menyapaku." Nell yang pertama kali menyahut. Senyum menggoda terulas di bibirnya saat jemarinya melingkar di lengan Ichigo. "Berbincanglah denganku sebentar," ujarnya manja.

"Maaf." Ichigo melepaskan tangan Nell bahkan tanpa melihatnya. "Aku harus mencari seseorang."

"Pacar barumu itu?" Bukannya menarik diri, Nell malah berdiri dan mengaitkan lengannya di lengan Ichigo. Wanita itu dengan sengaja menempelkan diri pada Ichigo. "Aku tadi melihatnya, dia berbeda dari tipe yang biasa kau sukai."

"Bukan pacar tetapi calon istri." Ishida membantu Ichigo meralat kata-kata Nell. Tampaknya pria berkacamata itu pun tak menyukai sikap menggoda yang ditunjukkan Nell.

Nell melambaikan tangan seolah kata-kata Ishida tak berarti. "Calon istri yang menghilang bersama pria lain, kau benar-benar harus berpikir ulang dengan pilihanmu, Ichigo. Berapa lama kau berencana mempertahankannya? Sebulan, setahun atau—"

"Selamanya." Sudah dua kali Rukia memotong kalimat orang lain dengan kata-kata yang sama, dan keduanya berkaitan dengan hubungannya dengan Ichigo. "Kurasa itu kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban."

"RUKIA!"

Rukia menjawab seruan Ichigo dengan senyuman, lalu saat matanya mengarah pada Nell yang menempel di lengan Ichigo senyuman itu menghilang, digantikan tatapan tajam yang membuat Ichigo menelan ludah.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku, Nona ... sayangnya aku tidak tahu namamu. Tadi kita sempat bicara tapi tak sempat berkenalan." Rukia mendorong Nell menjauh dan melepas tangan wanita itu dari Ichigo, lalu dengan santai memosisikan diri di antara keduanya. _Hazel_ yang mengarah padanya sarat dengan kemarahan, namun Rukia tak akan gentar. Ia akan melawan naga penyembur api jika itu yang diperlukan untuk mempertahankan Ichigo di sisinya, dan Rukia yakin akan memenangkan pertarungan itu.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan pada Nell. Lalu ia melingkarkan jemarinya di lengan Ichigo, menegaskan posisinya.

"Aku tahu siapa kau," desis Nell.

"Oh, tentu saja, bukankah aku wanita yang menghebohkan. Kau tentu tahu namaku makanya kau mendatangiku tadi, tapi aku belum tahu namamu, Nona."

"Neliel tu Odelschwanck." Nell menjawab dengan penuh keangkuhan.

Nama itu familiar, Rukia merasa pernah mendengarnya sehingga ia mengingat-ingat kapan dirinya mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Ya, Hikari Mamiya. Ibu anak itu pernah menyebutkan nama itu. Sekarang Rukia mengerti kenapa Neliel merasa seharusnya ia mengenali wanita itu. Neliel tu Odelschwanck adalah seorang model dan aktris kenamaan, yang wajah dan namanya sering muncul di media, baik cetak, televisi, maupun media _online._ Tapi Rukia jarang sekali mengikuti berita yang berhubungan dengan para publik figur, jadi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa itu Neliel tu Odelschwanck dan menganggap wanita dengan rambut tosca tergerai indah itu hanyalah manusia biasa.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu," Rukia berkata meski sorot matanya mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

"Tak perlu berbohong," sahut Nell tajam, "kau sebenarnya tidak suka bertemu denganku, kan? Itu sebabnya tadi kau melarikan diri dengan _pengagummu_ itu." Dengan sengaja Nell membeberkan informasi itu kepada semua orang. Dan ketika wanita itu mengangkat dagu dengan angkuh ke arah Rukia, rasanya ingin sekali Rukia menyumpal bibir merah wanita itu dengan serbet.

"Apa boleh buat, Rukia-ku memang begitu memesona, jadi wajar saja ada satu-dua pria yang tertarik padanya." Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Rukia, pria itu terlihat santai tetapi ketika mata madu itu menatapnya, Rukia tahu bahwa Ichigo tahu siapa pengagum yang dikatakan Nell. Rukia bahkan yakin Ichigo tadi melihatnya berdansa dengan Renji.

"Ichigo, aku—"

"Tak apa, Sayang. Aku tahu tadi kau hanya ingin bersikap sopan, karena itu kau terpaksa berdansa dengan Abarai." Senyum berbahaya yang muncul di wajah Ichigo membuat Rukia ingin bersembunyi, namun lengan kuat yang melingkari pinggangnya menahan keinginan itu. Rukia menelan ludah, Ichigo memang tak banyak berkomentar—lebih tepatnya tak sempat berkomentar—tentang menghilangnya dirinya dan Renji tadi siang, namun kali ini Ichigo pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu, atau mungkin tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Apa pun yang akan terjadi, ia harus menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ichigo. Semua hingga detail terkecil.

"Kau bahkan tahu nama pria itu, Ichigo." Nell terkesiap, jemarinya terangkat ke depan bibirnya yang terbuka. "Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan calon istrimu berdansa dengan pria lain? Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir?"

Rukia merasakan Ichigo mempererat pelukannya. Ketika Rukia mendongak untuk melihat reaksi Ichigo, pria itu juga tengah menatapnya. "Apa aku perlu khawatir, Rukia?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak perlu khawatir." Suara Rukia berubah pelan hingga seperti suara bisikan. Dengan satu tarikan di kelepak jas Ichigo, Rukia membuat pria itu menunduk sehingga bibirnya dapat menjangkau bibir Ichigo.

Ini kali pertama Rukia mengambil inisiatif, dan tak tanggung-tanggung ia melakukannya di depan puluhan pasang mata tamu yang menonton mereka dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tak ada keraguan ketika Rukia mencium Ichigo, ciuman itu penuh kepastian dan ketenangan seperti ciuman kekasih yang sudah lama saling mengenal. Penuh kepercayaan.

Ciuman itu berakhir ketika Ishida berdeham. Rukia menarik diri dan melepaskan kelepak jas Ichigo. Lalu ia menoleh pada Nell dan berkata, jika aku punya calon suami sesempurna Ichigo, aku tak akan pernah melirik pria lain Nona tu Odelschwanck." Diikuti sebuah senyum angkuh yang membuat Nell tak bisa berkutik. Wanita itu pergi dengan tergesa tanpa berpamitan. Berangsur-angsur mata tamu undangan beranjak dari mereka dan kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing.

"Kurasa sudah waktunya kita pulang." Rukia yang pertama kali bicara dalam kelompok kecil mereka.

"Ya, kau benar," sahut Ichigo. Kemudian mereka berpamitan dengan cepat dengan tuan rumah dan meninggalkan pesta.

Mereka berkendara pulang dalam hening. Berkali-kali Rukia membuka mulut ingin bicara namun urung. Ia kebingungan menghadapi Ichigo yang ini. Pria yang biasa ditemuinya adalah pria baik yang terkadang menggodanya, bukan pria dengan rahang terkatup dengan sinar mata penuh kemarahan. Rukia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana cara memulai pembicaraan dengan Ichigo yang sedang marah.

.*.

 _Apa yang harus ia percayai?_

Pikiran Ichigo berkabut. Ia ingin percaya bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Hatinya mengatakan dirinya harus meyakini bahwa tak ada yang spesial antara Rukia dan mantan suaminya, namun kenyataan Rukia dua kali menghilang bersama pria itu ditambah penolakan Rukia membuat keyakinannya goyah. Sudah jelas Abarai Renji ingin mendekati Rukia lagi, dan Rukia yang membuka celah untuk didekati.

Kenyataan itu menyambar Ichigo. Menyengatnya dengan cepat untuk menyadari sebuah kenyataan. Rukia masih mengharapkan Abarai Renji, mungkin itulah kenyataan sebenarnya dari penolakan Rukia pada janji komitmen yang Ichigo tawarkan. Bagi Rukia kehadiran Ichigo tak cukup untuk menggantikan mantan suaminya. Tetapi ... _Rukia menciumnya._ Dan ciuman itu tak sekadar sentuhan fisik, namun lebih dari itu. Banyak hal yang disampaikan Rukia lewat ciuman itu, dan itu membuat Ichigo semakin tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran dan hati Rukia. Ia ingin bertanya, tapi tak tahu harus memulai dari mana sehingga ia memilih untuk diam dan memacu mobilnya lebih kencang.

.*.

Mesin mobil sudah dimatikan, namun Ichigo dan Rukia sama enggannya turun dan menapak semen _basement_. Keheningan masih menjadi kawan setia mereka hingga akhirnya Ichigo buka suara, "kita harus turun dan naik ke atas, besok kita masih harus menghadiri konferensi." Bunyi _klik_ pelan terdengar lalu Ichigo membuka pintu dan beranjak turun.

 _Apa hanya itu? Tidakkah Ichigo punya begitu banyak pertanyaan untuknya, tapi kenapa..._

"Ayo!"

Tanpa kata Rukia mengikuti Ichigo turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju lift. Mereka berbagi lift dalam diam, dalam kesunyian yang terasa menusuk. Rukia ingin bicara namun keraguan merayapinya. Begitupula Ichigo, ada banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya namun tak satu pun dapat terlontar.

"Ting!"

Pintu lift terbuka. Ichigo melangkah lebih dulu sementara Rukia mengekor di belakangnya. Mereka melangkah beriringan bagai dua orang yang tak saling mengenal. Ichigo menggesek _card key_ dan membuka pintu apartemen, lalu menghilang di balik pintu yang setengah tertutup.

 _Ini salah,_ pikir Rukia. _Kecanggungan ini ... aku harus menghentikannya. Kali ini aku yang harus berusaha._ Dengan langkah cepat Rukia masuk ke dalam apartemen, menutup pintu.

Ichigo sudah memegang kenop pintu kamarnya saat Rukia berhasil menyusul pria itu. Ia menarik ujung jas Ichigo, membuat pria itu urung membuka pintu.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Itu yang Rukia katakan saat Ichigo menoleh padanya. Seketika itu juga ia menyesali apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya, tetapi hanya pertanyaan itu yang berputar di kepalanya sejak tadi. "Ah, aku memulainya dengan salah. Itu pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja kau marah padaku. Aku menghilang dua kali dengan mantan suamiku, menolak lamaranmu, lalu membuatmu malu di pesta, bagaimana bisa kau tidak marah. Seharusnya aku sadar kalau ak—"

"Aku tidak marah," potong Ichigo, "aku hanya tidak mengerti."

"Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Mata madu Ichigo menatap Rukia cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "aku tak mengerti dirimu."

Rukia membelalak ngeri. Ia melangkah mundur. "Ke-kenapa? Apa yang salah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya Rukia, apa yang salah? Perasaanku padamu yang terlalu menggebu atau cintamu yang setengah hati?"

Rasa nyeri berdenyut di dada Rukia. Semua yang terjadi hari ini ternyata berefek cukup parah bagi kepercayaan Ichigo terhadapnya.

"Andai aku bisa mencintaimu setengah dari apa yang kurasakan kini semua akan lebih baik. Tapi aku..."

Rukia tak mendengarkan kata-kata selanjutnya. "Kalau begitu jangan cintai aku!" Ia berderap menuju pintu kamarnya dan masuk, membanting pintu lalu menguncinya.

.*.

 _Aku mengatakan kata yang salah._

Ichigo hanya bisa meringis saat mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu kamar Rukia. Seharusnya ia mengejar Rukia dan menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lalu meminta maaf, namun yang ia lakukan justru berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan kamarnya sendiri. Ichigo menghela napas. Ia tak menyangka jatuh cinta akan membawanya ke masalah yang begitu rumit, bahkan lebih rumit daripada turun ke lapangan saat terjadi kecelakaan beruntun. Ichigo bisa mengobati luka apa pun, membalutnya dan memberikan resep obat pereda nyeri, tetapi untuk Rukia ... ia tak tahu obat apa yang tepat untuk luka yang diderita wanita itu. Ia sudah mencoba memberikan cintanya, namun nyatanya bukan itu yang Rukia inginkan. Mungkin yang benar-benar Rukia inginkan bukanlah suami baru, tetapi suaminya yang lama.

.*.

Rukia merosot di balik pintu kamarnya. Tangisnya pecah, kini ia meresapi rasa sakit itu lagi, bedanya dulu rasa sakit itu diciptakan Renji tapi kini luka itu hasil karyanya sendiri, dan di detik yang sama di bawah atap yang sama Ichigo tengah menikmati rasa yang sama. Ternyata dilukai dan melukai sama sakitnya, bahkan terasa lebih sakit, sebab ketika melukai tak ada yang bisa kausalahkan selain dirimu sendiri.

Inikah akhir kisahnya dengan Ichigo? Berakhir ketika baru menyentuh permulaannya. Rukia merasa merana padahal vonis hubungan mereka belum diputuskan.

 _Kenapa kau begitu cepat menyerah?_

Jika Ichigo lelah mencintainya, semua itu karena dirinya. Karena Rukia begitu lamban keluar dari masa lalunya. Karena Rukia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya. Karena Rukia hanya mencintainya setengah hati.

Tidak! Itu salah. Apa yang dipikirkan Ichigo tentangnya itu salah, dan ia harus membenarkannya. Ia harus menyatakan dengan jelas bagaimana perasaannya.

Rukia menegakkan tubuh, berniat langsung menemui Ichigo, tetapi ketika melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin Rukia memutuskan masuk ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian sebelum datang menemui Ichigo.

.*.

Jas hitam Ichigo tersampir di lengan sofa tunggal di sudut kamarnya, dasi kupu-kupunya tergeletak sembarangan di lantai tak jauh dari sofa. Dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke kamar mandi, berpikir air hangat dapat membasuh penat di badan dan hatinya. Ternyata air hangat hanya mampu melenyapkan penat tubuhnya, kalut dalam pikirannya masih bertahan. Ichigo mengosok rambutnya yang lembab dengan handuk sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ichigo tersentak. Tertegun. Tak lebih dari lima detik. Detik berikutnya ia melangkah melewati pintu kamar mandi dan menghampiri Rukia yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Maaf."

Satu kata cukup untuk membendung langkah dan rentetan kata-kata yang siap meluncur dari mulut Ichigo.

"Kumohon, lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Aku mengatakannya tanpa berpikir dengan baik, saat itu yang terpikirkan hanya..." Rukia tertunduk lemas. "Aku serakah, Ichigo," ia mengakui, "aku menginginkan seluruh cintamu tapi tak memberikan apa-apa sebagai balasan. Aku bahkan melukaimu berkali-kali, merusak kepercayaanmu, membuatmu lelah ... tetapi kumohon jangan menyerah denganku. Aku..." Rukia menggigit bibir. "Tolong cintai aku sepenuhnya, karena separuh dari itu tak akan pernah cukup." Rukia mengangkat matanya dan bertemu dengan mata madu Ichigo yang terlihat terkejut. Setengah hati? Cinta untuk Ichigo tak pernah sesedikit itu. Sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Rukia sudah menyadari riak-riak yang muncul di hatinya, ia hanya begitu keras kepala sehingga mengabaikannya. Takdir sudah menyatukan mereka sejak hari itu, dan ia akan berjuang agar takdir itu bertahan selamanya. Ya, selamanya. Hanya kata itu yang pas untuk menjadi akhir kisah cinta ini.

Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pipi Rukia. "Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir untuk mengembalikanmu pada Abarai sialan itu?"

"APA?!" Rukia memelototinya. "Jangan pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi Ichigo!"

Ichigo menarik Rukia mendekat. "Tak akan pernah," bisiknya sebelum merengkuh Rukia ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau adalah milikku."

"Aku tidak akan memprotes yang itu." Rukia mengangguk dalam pelukan Ichigo. "Aku hanya ingin cincinku."

"Cincinmu?" Ichigo menunduk menatapnya.

"Cincin dalam kotak beledru biru itu, aku menginginkannya," jelas Rukia.

Ichigo harus melewatkan tiga detik penuh untuk memahami apa yang dimaksud Rukia. "Yang itu?"

"Ya, yang itu."

"Tapi..."

"Kau bilang kau akan menyimpannya sampai aku siap memakai cincin itu, dan sekarang aku sudah siap."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seyakin saat aku memutuskan pindah ke Karakura. Saat itu aku tahu bahwa aku dan Nao akan mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik di sana, dan aku benar tentang itu." Rukia menjawab dengan yakin.

"Aku tak mau kau mengubah pikiranmu dan membuatku patah hati." Ichigo mengecup puncak kepala Rukia.

"Aku akan membuatmu repot, kesal, bahkan marah, tapi tidak akan membuatmu patah hati. Aku janji," ucap Rukia. "Jadi bisakah kau berikan cincinku sekarang?"

Ichigo tertawa. "Tunggu sebentar, Ratuku." Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan berjalan ke nakas, ia membuka laci teratas dan mengeluarkan kotak beledru yang Rukia lihat tadi sore. Ichigo membawa kotak itu ke depan Rukia dan membukanya, menunjukkan cincin platina bermata _amethyst._ "Ini milikmu, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan takjub, hampir menangis. "Panggilan itu lebih indah dari cincinnya," isaknya menangis.

Dan Ichigo memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Rukia. "Aku tahu ukurannya akan pas," ujar Ichigo. Rukia tak mampu berkata apa pun jadi ia hanya mengangguk. "Kemarilah." Dengan lembut Ichigo memeluk dan mencium Rukia—tunangannya.

.*.

bersambung...

.*.

 **Review's review** (untuk yang login akan saya balas lewat pm) **:**

 **Guest**

Iya, udah saya apdet nih. Makasih sudah mampir ya.

 **Damaii**

Makasih sudah jadi pembaca setia fanfic ini, Damai. =D Pembaca seperti kamu yang membuat saya bisa tetap semangat mengapdet fic ini padahal terkadang rasanya sangat lelah untuk tetap membuat fanfic di fandom ini dengan semua "gangguan" yang ada. Judul buku saya Love Hurt, sayangnya belum tersebar sampai ke toko buku di Bali, untuk sementara ini pemasarannya dengan sistem online, tapi di Bali sudah ada yang punya kok buku saya. Hehehe... Kalau mau pesan silakan hubungi nomor ini: 087704375937 (bisa sms atau wa)

 **Vianna Cho**

Ini udah next, Vianna. Makasih sudah mampir ya~

 **Yuliita**

Cemburu banget mah dia, hehe...

Udah lanjut nih, makasih sudah RnR ya~

 **Ai Lucia Kurosaki**

Wkwkwk... Berasa kayak kamu yg digodain Ichi ya? Hehe...

Yup. Rukia tak semudah itu dijatuhkan. :v

Udah lanjut nih, Sayang. Makasih dah RnR ya, jangan lupa mampir lagi.

 **BLEACHvers**

Halo, salam kenal juga. Makasih sudah mampir di fic saya.

Hayo, yang bawa kabur Rukia cepet dibalikin kalo nggak ada yang ngamuk. Hehe...

.*.

Halo~ Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa, soalnya ngetik chapter ini bikin perasaan saya campur aduk kayak gado-gado. Senang, senyum-senyum, sedih, ketusuk-tusuk, sampe hampir nangis juga. Ngetik fic ini emang selalu membawa berjuta perasaan tak keruan sih.

Ah, sudahlah, yang penting saya sudah bisa apdet, dan tinggal beberapa chapter lagi fic ini akan selesai. Yeay!

Saya harap teman-teman yang membaca chapter ini terhibur, dan terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian untuk saya selama ini. *deepbow* Maaf jika di dalamnya masih banyak kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	16. Forgive

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 **Bab XVI**

 **Forgive**

.*.

 _Dendam tak pernah membawa kebaikan, hanya rasa sesak dan kegelapan. Berikan satu kata maaf, bukan untuk orang lain tetapi dirimu sendiri._

.*.

Pagi itu adalah hari yang indah. Matahari menyapa bumi dengan cahaya cerah menyegarkan di pertengahan musim semi. Kelopak sakura yang menghiasi langit seolah memberi restu untuk upacara sakral yang diadakan di halaman samping rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Petugas dari _event organizer_ terlihat sibuk memastikan segala hal di acara itu berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai keinginan klien mereka.

Suara orkestra yang memainkan musik lembut dan romantis menemani para tamu undangan sebelum upacara dimulai. Namun tak seperti para tamu yang terlihat santai dan menikmati suasana, Ichigo malah terlihat begitu gugup. Yah, siapa pun pasti akan gugup di hari pernikahannya bukan? Jadi, wajar saja jika Ichigo berkali-kali merapikan jas dan dasi sutra putih tulangnya seolah benda itu tak dipasang sesuai tempatnya, bahkan ia membuat Ishida mengomel karena terus-menerus melihat ke arah pintu rumah, berharap calon mempelainya segera muncul dari sana.

Ichigo menunggu dalam ketidaksabaran hingga hanya suara organ yang terdengar. Orangtua dan adik-adiknya duduk di barisan depan. Sebagian besar dokter dan karyawan klinik duduk di barisan lain. Ishida yang bertindak sebagai pendamping prianya menepuk pundak Ichigo pelan saat pianis mulai memainkan nada-nada dari organnya. Pintu terbuka. Ichigo merasa seolah jantungnya akan meledak ketika Rukia melangkah menuruni undakan bersama Nao di sisi kanan. Rukia-nya terlihat memesona dalam balutan renda dan satin putih, kerudung menutupi wajah cantik wanita itu dengan lembut, di tangan kirinya terdapat buket bunga _baby's breath,_ mawar putih, dan _lily of the valley._ Sedang Nao terlihat tampan dalam setelan jas biru malam dan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah.

Mereka berjalan menyusuri jalan selebar satu meter dari batu warna-warni yang sengaja disiapkan untuk acara hari ini, ke arah Ichigo yang tatapannya tak bisa lepas dari Rukia. Dan ketika Rukia tersenyum padanya, Ichigo tahu bahwa bersama wanita itulah ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya.

"Ichigo-ji, setelah ini aku akan memanggil Ichigo-ji _tou-san_." Nao tersenyum lebar sembari menyerahkan ibunya. Ichigo menepuk kepala bocah itu sebelum meraih tangan Rukia dan menyelipkannya di lengannya yang terbungkus kemeja dan jas putih.

"Apa kau gugup?" Ichigo berbisik.

"Tak lebih parah darimu," sahut Rukia.

"Semoga aku tidak salah menyebutkan namamu," ujar Ichigo, matanya berkilat jahil.

Rukia menyikut Ichigo dan memelototinya. "Awas saja kalau sampai salah." Acaman berdesis di telinga Ichigo.

Ichigo mencuri satu ciuman di pipi Rukia lalu berkata, "aku tidak akan salah."

Upacaranya singkat, khidmat, dan tak terlupakan. Ucapan selamat, tepuk tangan, dan _confetti,_ menghujani mereka, membuat senyum di wajah Ichigo tak pernah menghilang. Ichigo mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang Rukia, tak merelakan wanita itu menjauh darinya barang sedetik pun, sampai...

"Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!"

Teriakan itu diikuti guncangan hebat di tubuh Ichigo. Membuatnya dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mata. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum matanya bisa beradaptasi dengan cahaya sekitar. Sinar mentari menelusup dari celah-celah tirai, membuat berkas berbentuk garis memanjang di lantai kayu berpelitur. Tak terdengar lagi suara tepuk tangan atau ucapan selamat, hanya dengung samar dari mesin pemanas ruangan menemaninya. Pernikahan itu hanya terjadi dalam mimpinya. Tak ada letupan _confetti_ atau potongan kertas yang melayang di udara, namun wajah cantik itu masih ada di sana.

"Sudah bangun? Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi, Tuan Pemalas, dan kita punya konferensi yang dimulai jam delapan."

Tanpa menjawab Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, menangkap pinggang langsing Rukia, dan menarik wanita itu hingga jatuh ke atas tubuhnya. "Aku tidak ingin bangun." Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Rukia, menjaga agar wanita itu tidak bisa membebaskan diri. Ia mengubur wajahnya di leher Rukia, aroma manis lavender bercampur vanila langsung memenuhi indra penciumannya. "Kau harum sekali," ujarnya sembari mencium pangkal leher Rukia.

Rukia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Ichigo yang tertutup kaos tidur, membuat mereka sedikit berjarak hingga dapat bertatapan. Wajahnya semerah tomat matang. "Harusnya tadi aku tidak membangunkanmu," gerutunya sembari mendorong lebih keras untuk membebaskan diri, namun tenaganya tak cukup kuat untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ichigo. "Lepaskan aku."

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak mau. Karena kau sudah merusak mimpi indahku."

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "O ya? Aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku agar kita tidak terlambat ke konferensi. Soal mimpimu bukan urusanku."

"Tentunya itu urusanmu, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia jadi salah tingkah saat Ichigo memanggilnya dengan nama tak resminya itu. "K-kenapa itu jadi urusanku?" Ia memalingkan wajahnya agar Ichigo tak menyadari hal itu.

"Kau membangunkanku saat aku baru saja menyelesaikan upacara pernikahanku." Jawaban santai Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali menatap Ichigo, matanya berkilat marah. "Dengan siapa?"

"Cemburu, eh?"

"Siapa bilang." Rukia mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga, dan berhasil membebaskan diri dari Ichigo. Rukia berguling dan langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Wanita itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, matanya menyipit ke arah Ichigo. "Kau tidak bisa dipercaya," semburnya, "bagaimana bisa kau bermimpi menikahi wanita lain di malam yang sama saat kau melamarku?"

Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, menyamankan diri di antara bantal dan selimut yang letaknya tak karuan. Bibirnya melengkung menahan geli saat melihat tunangannya mengomel. "Kau terlihat manis."

"A-apa?!" Rukia hampir tak memercayai pendengarannya sendiri ketika tiga kata itu masuk ke telinganya.

"Kau terlihat manis saat cemburu begini."

"Jangan tertawa! Ini tidak lucu, aku sud—"

"Itu kau." Luncuran kata-kata Rukia berhenti seketika. Ichigo turun dari tempat tidur, dan menghampiri Rukia. Tangan Ichigo terangkat membelai pipi Rukia. "Aku bermimpi menikah denganmu," ucapnya selembut bisikan. "Dan menciummu..." Napas Ichigo menyapu hangat bibir Rukia. "Mungkin impian menikah itu baru bisa diwujudkan berbulan-bulan lagi, tetapi untuk yang satunya ... bisakah aku mendapatkannya sekarang?"

Tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Rukia, hanya gerak samar serupa anggukan. Ichigo menunduk dan mencium Rukia, sangat lembut, hanya berupa sapuan ringan di bibir ranum itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku suka menciummu."

Rukia tersenyum perlahan. "Aku juga suka menciummu."

"Itu sebabnya kau menciumku semalam?"

Wajah Rukia memanas, tetapi ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata madu Ichigo. "Itu tindakan implusif."

"Sejak kapan Rukia-ku yang tenang berubah jadi implusif?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Sejak bertemu denganmu aku menampilkan citra diri yang berbeda."

"Citra diri yang baik kuharap," ujar Ichigo.

"Jika berkaitan denganmu selalu begitu. Selalu hal yang baik."

"Itu bagus." Ichigo menunduk dan mencium Rukia dengan ringan, dengan kelembutan yang manis. Ichigo baru akan melanjutkan ciuman itu menjadi lebih intim saat sebuah dehaman tak setuju mampir di telinganya.

"K-Kurosaki-san?!"

Rukialah yang pertama kali bersuara. Saat Ichigo menunduk menatapnya, wajah Rukia memucat dan Ichigo tahu jika wanita itu berharap lantai di bawah mereka terbelah dan ia dapat terhindar dari momen canggung ini.

"Aku tak tahu _Tou-san_ akan datang." Ichigo mencoba menyelamatkan situasi.

"Aku dan Masaki berniat memberi kejutan, tapi ternyata aku yang mendapat _kejutan_ ," ujar Isshin, matanya bergantian menatap Ichigo dan Rukia. Ia bertahan cukup lama pada Rukia.

"Kurosaki-san, a-aku..."

"Tak apa, Rukia, tenang saja," bisik Ichigo, "semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Kami datang bersama Nao juga, dia menunggu bersama Masaki di ruang tamu, mungkin kau mau menemuinya, Rukia?" Isshin menepi, memberi ruang yang lebar agar Rukia bisa keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tapi—"

Ichigo menepuk pelan pundak Rukia. "Pergilah," ujarnya. Rukia mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju pintu, ketika berpapasan dengan Isshin ia berhenti sebentar, mulutnya terbuka ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dengan cepat Ichigo menghentikannya. "Temui Nao, dia pasti merindukanmu." Rukia menoleh sekali lagi pada Ichigo kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kurasa _Tou-san_ tidak suka dengan kejutan yang _Tou-san_ dapatkan." Ichigo membuka percakapan setelah langkah Rukia tak terdengar lagi.

Kilat marah terlihat jelas saat Isshin mengarahkan tatapannya pada Ichigo. Tatapan itu cukup membuat Ichigo ngeri, tetapi tak sampai membuat nyalinya ciut. Ia bukan pemuda ingusan yang kedapatan mencuri oleh ayahnya. Ia pria dewasa, dan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bukan sebuah kesalahan. Ia mencium wanita yang ia cintai, dan akan segera ia nikahi, tak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Nak. Rukia bukan untuk dipermainkan."

"Aku tidak berniat untuk mempermainkan Rukia." Ichigo menjawab dengan yakin. "Aku mencintainya."

Pernyataan terakhir Ichigo membuat Isshin terkejut sehingga untuk beberapa detik pria itu tak dapat berkata-kata. "Aku ingin memecayaimu, Nak, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku manusia, _Tou-san_ , dan aku juga punya hati. Aku bisa mencintai seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Rukia."

Isshin mengamatinya seraya membisu karena terpana. "Yah, cinta saja—"

Ichigo menggertakkan giginya. "Aku ingin menikahinya, aku bahkan sudah melamarnya, dan Rukia sudah mengatakan ya untuk lamaranku."

Cukup banyak kejutan yang Isshin dapatkan pagi ini, seandainya ia punya penyakit jantung kejutan bertubi-tubi ini pasti sudah membuatnya berakhir di IGD rumah sakit terdekat. "Berita ini sangat mengejutkan, Ichigo, karena setahuku sebelum ini kau tidak pernah menginginkan hubungan permanen."

Ichigo memandangi ayahnya lalu mengenyakkan diri di tempat tidur. "Aku juga awalnya tak percaya," ujarnya letih, senyum masam mengambang di wajahnya saat mengamati keheranan di wajah ayahnya. "Aku ingin bersamanya, _Tou-san_ , hanya itu yang aku tahu."

"Masa lalu Rukia..." Isshin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena bercerita tentang masa lalu Rukia bukanlah haknya.

"Aku tahu semuanya, bahkan sudah bertemu dengan mantan suaminya," ujar Ichigo.

Isshin mengangguk-angguk tak jelas. "Apa kau serius?"

"Amat sangat serius." Ichigo mengangguk mantap.

Untuk semenit penuh Isshin mengamatinya, mencari keraguan dalam diri Ichigo, namun ayahnya tak menemukannya sedikit pun. Amarah menghilang dari wajah ayahnya, digantikan dengan rasa bahagia dan sekelumit rasa geli. Dari sekian banyak wanita yang mondar-mandir di kehidupan putranya ternyata malah Rukia yang berhasil masuk ke dalam hati si _playboy_ itu dan membuatnya bertekuk lutut, itu hal yang lucu tapi juga membahagiakan. "Dari sekian banyak pilihan, kau memilih yang terbaik, Nak."

Wajah Ichigo berubah cerah. "Jadi _Tou-san_ setuju?"

"Kau takkan bisa memilih orang yang lebih baik lagi untuk dicintai."

Ichigo menyeringai. Ayahnya benar, ia tak akan bisa menemukan wanita yang lebih baik lagi untuk dicintai.

.*.

Rukia meninggalkan kamar dengan perasaan tak nyaman. Ia menduga-duga bagaimana tanggapan Isshin tentang apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Isshin tampak tidak senang tadi. Pria itu jelas tidak setuju dengan hubungannya dan Ichigo. Janda satu anak dengan seorang pria lajang, tampan, mapan, dan karir cemerlang, bukanlah pasangan yang sempurna. Mungkin ia dan putranya harus bersiap-siap berkemas dan meninggalkan Karakura dan pekerjaannya setelah ini. Memikirkan akan pindah dan mencari pekerjaan baru membuatnya takut, ia tak yakin akan bisa menemukan pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal senyaman yang diberikan Isshin dan Masaki. Dan yang pasti ia tak akan menemukan pria seperti Ichigo. Tak akan pernah ada yang seperti Ichigo, karena itu tak ada jalan lain kecuali membuat Isshin mengerti dan menerima hubungan mereka. Rukia berbalik, siap kembali ke kamar Ichigo.

" _Kaa-san!_ "

Rukia urung melangkah dan memutar tubuhnya. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat Nao berlari ke arahnya. Rukia membungkuk untuk memeluk Nao yang amat sangat bersemangat bercerita tentang melewatkan malamnya bersama Isshin dan Masaki.

"Coba tebak, _Ojii-san_ dan _Obaa-san_ membolehkanku tidur di ranjang lipat di kamar tidur mereka." Nao begitu bersemangat menceritakan pengalamannya. "Kemarin benar-benar luar biasa, _Kaa-san. Ojii-san_ bilang kalau cuacanya cerah kami akan pergi berkemah sungguhan, boleh kan _Kaa-san?_ "

"Wah, itu ide yang hebat." Rukia tersenyum ke arah putranya, lalu menoleh ke arah Masaki. "Kuharap dia tidak merepotkanmu."

Masaki menggeleng pelan. "Sedikit pun tidak, kami senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Nao."

"Syukurlah. Bagaimana kabarmu, Masaki-san?"

"Kabarku baik," jawab Masaki seraya mendekat, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Rukia mengigit bibir, sesaat ia ingin menjawab tidak tetapi akhirnya jawaban ya yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau mau teh?"

"Tentu."

Mereka melangkah menuju dapur, sementara Nao memilih duduk di ruang tamu dengan mainannya.

"Kau pasti terkejut kami datang tiba-tiba," ujar Masaki sambil duduk di meja makan.

Rukia mengangguk sembari mengisi cerek dengan air keran lalu meletakkannya ke atas kompor. "Aku senang bisa bertemu Nao."

"Besok sekolah Nao meliburkan siswanya, jadi kami pikir tak ada salahnya mengajaknya kemari untuk jalan-jalan. Apa kami mengganggu?" Rukia hampir menjatuhkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya, ia menatap Masaki. "Kalian sama sekali tidak mengganggu," jawabnya setelah jeda cukup lama. "Ini rumah putra kalian, kalian tentu bisa datang kapan pun yang kalian inginkan. Aku—"

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Masaki bangkit dan mendekat. "Apa putraku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu tak nyaman? Aku akan memukulnya jika dia menyakitimu."

Rukia memandang Masaki, menimbang baik dan buruknya jika berkata jujur pada istri atasannya itu atau bisa dibilang calon mertuanya. "Dia tidak menyakitiku." Akhirnya ia memberikan jawaban diplomatis.

"Tapi dia melakukan _sesuatu_ kan?" selidik Masaki.

Rukia tak menemukan alasan untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya darimu lebih lama." Rukia mengulurkan tangan kirinya, memperlihatkan cincin pemberian Ichigo pada Masaki. "Ichigo melamarku."

Saat Masaki mendengar berita itu, ia terdiam dan memandangi Rukia lama. "Dan kau menerimanya kurasa."

Rukia mengangguk. "Sangat sulit menolak putramu, Masaki-san, dia sedikit pemaksa."

"Dia lebih dari itu, Rukia, dia perayu ulung," ujar Masaki. Wanita itu menarik napas dalam sebelum bertanya, "apa dia mengatakannya?"

Teringat pada cara Ichigo memandangnya ketika menyatakan cinta membuat wajah Rukia merona, dan Masaki mendesah. "Jujur saja aku hampir tak percaya, dia punya daftar panjang mantan kekasih, perayu yang tak bisa berkomitmen tetapi dia anakku. Ichigo mengambil langkah besar, dan aku yakin dia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak. Dan ... dia sudah melakukan hal benar dengan melamarmu." Masaki memeluk Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Masaki-san, tapi kurasa Kurosa—maksudku Isshin-san tidak akan senang mendengar berita ini," ujar Rukia hati-hati.

"Kata siapa aku tidak senang?" Isshin muncul di pintu dapur dan langsung menghampiri mereka. "Mendapatkanmu sebagai putri kami adalah hal yang sangat membahagiakan bagiku." Isshin tersenyum pada Rukia. "Ichigo tidak akan menemukan calon yang lebih baik darimu."

"Aku sepenuhnya setuju denganmu." Ichigo muncul di pintu dapur dengan kaos polo dan celana panjang, serta rambut yang masih lembab. Dari jauh Rukia tersenyum padanya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Isshin. "Cepat sekali."

Ichigo memberengut. "Aku bukan tuan putri yang mandinya lama," sahutnya sebal. Keduanya lalu terlibat adu mulut yang tak jelas. Rukia ingin menghentikan mereka tapi ditahan oleh Masaki.

"Biarkan saja, nanti juga berhenti sendiri. Yang penting akhirnya kau benar-benar jadi putri kami, dan jagoan kecil itu jadi cucuku. Aku tak sabar memberitahu Karin dan Yuzu." Masaki mencium sayang pipi Rukia.

"A-anu, Masaki-san ... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Rukia terlihat ragu-ragu. Ichigo dan Isshin menghentikan perang mulut mereka, dan dengan serius memerhatikannya.

"Begini..." Rukia memandang Masaki dan Isshin bergantian. "Apa kalian tidak masalah denganku?"

Kening Masaki berkerut bingung, begitupula Isshin, sementara Ichigo dengan santai menarik kursi di meja makan dan duduk. Pria itu tahu apa yang ingin Rukia sampaikan dan tak ingin menyela, sebab Ichigo tahu betapa penting jawaban Isshin dan Masaki untuk pertanyaan Rukia nanti.

"Apa maksudmu, Rukia?" tanya Masaki. "Apa yang salah dengan dirimu?"

"Statusku, Masaki-san," jawab Rukia hati-hati. Ia menarik napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "aku hanya seorang perawat, dan janda dengan satu anak berumur enam tahun."

Masaki melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Rukia. "Sejak awal kami sudah menganggapmu seperti putri kami sendiri, dan saat kesempatan itu datang mengapa aku harus mempermasalahkan tentang pekerjaan atau statusmu? Aku menyayangimu, dan aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Nao. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau dan Nao menjadi bagian keluarga kami. Tak ada keluhan dariku, bahkan aku harus berterima kasih kau mau mengurus putraku yang bandel ini." Masaki mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut jingga Ichigo.

Ichigo mengerling pada ibunya. "Bandel? Biasanya _Kaa-san_ menyebutku tampan."

"Tapi kau memang bandel Ichigo, dan untunglah sekarang ada Rukia yang mau berkorban untuk mengurusmu," sahut Isshin.

" _Tou-san_. Justru di sini akulah yang berkorban." Protes Ichigo sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh orangtuanya.

"Dia juga terkadang sangat manja, Rukia," Isshin menambahkan tanpa memedulikan Ichigo yang memelototinya.

Rukia mengedip pada Ichigo. "Yang itu aku sudah tahu, dia memang sangat manja."

"Rukia..." Ichigo memprotes.

"Dia juga terkadang keras kepala dan menyebalkan, narsis dan merasa dirinya selalu benar. Ah, dia juga suka memaksa, tapi..." Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Aku terlanjur menerima lamarannya."

Ichigo menyeringai. "Inilah sebabnya aku harus menikah denganmu," ujarnya.

" _Kaa-san_?"

Seketika dapur menjadi hening, semua mata mengarah ke sosok Nao yang tanpa mereka sadari sudah berada di dekat mereka. Bocah itu berdiri di ambang pintu, mata cokelatnya mengarah ke ibunya. Rukia melepaskan diri dari Masaki dan menghampiri Nao. Ia berjongkok di depan Nao sehingga bisa menatap matanya.

"Nao-kun..." Rukia memulai dengan hati-hati. " _Kaa-san..._ "

"Apa _Kaa-san_ akan menikah dengan Ichigo-ji?" tanya Nao langsung.

Rukia mengangguk. "Ya, Ichigo-ji melamar _Kaa-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ menerimanya." Jantungnya mengentak cepat penuh antisipasi saat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut putranya selama beberapa saat. Lalu saat Nao tersenyum dan berkata, "sekarang kita akan punya keluarga sungguhan." Rukia langsung merengkuh Nao ke dalam pelukannya. Dada Rukia penuh sesak dengan kebahagiaan. Semua terasa lengkap, karena kini ia dapat memberikan hal yang paling diinginkan putranya, sebuah keluarga.

.*.

Konferensi hari kedua berjalan cepat, mungkin karena suasana hati Rukia hari ini sedang amat sangat baik, dan lagi di hari terakhir konferensi ditutup lebih awal. Bahkan ketika melewati Renji Rukia dapat menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang membuat Renji melongo dan Ichigo mengernyit bingung.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah akur," ujar Ichigo tak senang.

Rukia mengangguk. "Kau tahu, semalam aku bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Renji," ujar Rukia ketika dirinya melangkah bersisian dengan Ichigo keluar ruang konferensi.

Seketika Ichigo mengerem langkahnya dan pria itu memutar tubuh ke arah Rukia. "APA?!" Kening Ichigo berkerut tak senang. "KENA—" Ichigo menurunkan volume suaranya ketika melanjutkan, "kenapa kau harus berterima kasih pada si brengsek itu?"

"Bahkan si brengsek ini punya nama."

Ichigo hanya melirik sekilas pada tamu tak diundang itu. "Sebaiknya kita pulang," ujarnya pada Rukia tanpa mengacuhkan Renji.

"Tunggu. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Kurosaki," ujar Renji.

"Kurasa tidak, aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu," sahut Ichigo sembari mulai melangkah.

"Jika kau ingin menikah dengan Rukia kita harus bicara." Langkah Ichigo kembali terhenti dan ia berputar menghadap Renji, mengambil satu langkah lebar dan berdiri tepat di depan Renji. "Aku tak memerlukan izinmu untuk menikah dengan Rukia."

"Aku pun tak berharap kau meminta izinku, aku bicara di sini sebagai ayah Nao."

"Ayah Nao? Masih pantaskah kau menyebut dirimu seorang ayah? Apa yang kaulakukan pada Nao sama sekali tidak mencerminkan hal itu."

Ichigo mengira akan menerima kata-kata pedas sebagai balasan tetapi yang ia dapat justru jauh dari itu.

"Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik, oleh karena itu aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama."

Kening Ichigo berkerut bingung, Abarai Renji yang ia temui kemarin tidak seperti ini. Ia menoleh pada Rukia meminta penjelasan, tetapi jawaban yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mari kita bicara."

.*.

Ichigo dan Renji memilih kafetaria sebagai tempat bicara. Kedua pria itu duduk berhadapan di meja bagian sudut entah membicarakan apa, Rukia tak pasti sebab dirinya duduk beberapa meja dari keduanya. Tapi yang jelas dirinya dan Nao akan menjadi topik pembicaraan utama. Apalagi yang akan mereka bicarakan selain itu? Dan itu yang membuat Rukia khawatir, kedua pria itu membicarakannya tanpa menyertakan dirinya dalam pembicaraan.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan baku hantam." Kata-kata Tatsuki mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. Sedari tadi dirinya sibuk mengamati Ichigo dan Renji sehingga mengabaikan keberadaan Arisawa Tatsuki, tetapi sepertinya Tatsuki tak berniat untuk terus-menerus diabaikan. "Aku tahu, aku yakin mereka bisa bersikap layaknya pria dewasa," sahut Rukia, dalam hati ia berharap tak ada obrolan lanjutan.

"Sudah sejak lama aku ingin menemuimu," ujar Tatsuki.

Rukia sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dimaksud Tatsuki. "Lalu apa yang menghalangimu?" tanyanya.

"Renji melarangku menemuimu." Rukia mendengus. "Untuk melindungimu." Rukia ternganga. Itu sebuah alasan yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Rukia ingin tertawa namun kata-kata lanjutan Tatsuki membuatnya tak bisa melakukannya. "Renji pikir jika kau bertemu denganku, kau akan kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Kau akan terus membandingkan dirimu denganku dan akhirnya merasa rendah diri."

Kata-kata itu terasa seperti tamparan, pipi Rukia memanas karena malu sebab semua yang dikatakan Tatsuki adalah kebenaran. Bahkan ia sudah membandingkan dirinya dengan Tatsuki meski mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Mau tak mau ia mengakui jika dirinya bertemu Tatsuki setahun lalu, ia akan merasa persis seperti yang Renji prediksi. Patah hati dan rendah diri adalah dua racun mematikan, yang pasti tak akan sanggup Rukia hadapi. Ia melirik Renji. Haruskah Rukia berterima kasih pada Renji untuk penundaan itu? Entahlah.

"Kau wanita yang hebat, Kuchiki."

Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Kurasa tidak."

"Tangguh?"

"Itu tidak akan membantu," sahut Rukia ketus.

Tatsuki tersenyum kecut. "Pujianku tak akan membuat kebencianmu padaku berkurang, ya kan?"

Rukia mendesah. "Tak akan berguna." Mata violet Rukia mengamati wanita di depannya. Dulu ia sangat membenci wanita itu, mengutuknya berkali-kali. Namun sekarang, bahkan setitik kemarahan pun tak dirasakannya. "Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang kurasakan padamu sekarang," ia mengakui. "Aku menyalahkanmu untuk kepergian Renji, tapi kuakui dengan menimpakan semua kesalahan padamu membuatku bisa bertahan. Kehadiranmu membuatku mendapat pengalaman yang tak menyenangkan tapi sangat berharga."

"Kehadiranku menghancurkan keluargamu." Tatsuki menghela napas berat. "Bahkan seribu maaf tak akan cukup untuk membayar apa yang kulakukan," ujar Tatsuki penuh penyesalan.

Rukia menatapnya. Inilah wanita yang sempat ia benci. Dulu ia berpikir Arisawa Tatsuki adalah seorang wanita sombong yang tak punya hati, namun kenyataan tak selalu sama dengan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran. "Cukup dengan satu maaf." Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja, sebuah pengampunan yang begitu mudah terucap. Bukan karena Rukia merasa kasihan, tetapi lebih karena ia tak ingin terganggu dengan masa lalu. Ia tak ingin ada dendam di hatinya ketika ia ingin memulai kehidupan baru.

Rukia hampir tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Tatsuki, terkejut lalu bingung lalu tampak hampir menangis, dan pada akhirnya benar-benar menangis. "B-bagaimana bisa kau begitu baik?"

Hanya sebuah senyum kecil yang bisa Rukia berikan, sebab ia tak tahu apa kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia bukanlah seorang malaikat berhati mulia, ia hanya seorang wanita yang sedang bahagia, yang tak ingin kisah suram masa lalu menghancurkan masa depannya.

.*.

Butuh waktu setengah jam bagi Ichigo untuk berbicara dengan Renji, dan setelah pembicaraan itu selesai kemarahannya menguap. Bukan berarti ia membenarkan tindakan Renji, ia hanya tak tega untuk terus marah. Setidaknya kini ia tahu bahwa Renji tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu, dan jika Rukia saja bisa memberikan maaf, mengapa dirinya harus menyimpan dendam?

"Jaga mereka," ujar Renji sembari mengulurkan tangan.

Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan Renji dan menjabatnya erat. "Tanpa kau suruh pun akan kulakukan."

Renji tersenyum. "Itu bukan perintah, tapi permintaan."

Satu anggukan adalah jawaban untuk permintaan itu. "Permintaan yang tak akan kutolak."

"Terima kasih."

Jabat tangan mereka terlepas, namun janji yang mereka ucap akan terus terjaga.

.*.

Rukia menunggu dengan tak sabar ketika Ichigo dan Renji berjabat tangan lalu melangkah ke mejanya. Andai ia tak mengenal keduanya, Rukia pasti berpikir mereka adalah sahabat lama yang baru bertemu kembali. Kedua pria itu pastinya sudah menyelesaikan perselisihan di antara mereka, karena atmosfer di antara keduanya tak lagi menegangkan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rukia saat Ichigo sudah sampai di sisinya.

"Tenang, tak ada yang berbahaya. Setidaknya tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang menangis," jawab Ichigo enteng.

Rukia melirik Tatsuki, dari hidungnya yang memerah dan matanya yang sembab, memang terlihat jelas apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan," ia membela diri. "Kami hanya bicara, lalu dia menangis."

"Kuchiki membuatku menangis, tetapi bukan karena hal buruk," Tatsuki ikut membelanya, namun penjelasan itu lebih ditujukan pada Renji bukan Ichigo.

"Aku mengerti," ujar Renji, "aku tahu Rukia tak akan dengan sengaja menyakiti orang lain. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu."

"Tak ada terima kasih untuk pujian itu," sahut Rukia.

"Dapat dipastikan," kata Renji.

Rukia mendengus. "Jadi, apa kalian akan memberitahuku apa yang kalian bicarakan atau tidak?" Ia menatap Ichigo dan Renji bergantian.

"Tidak." Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

"Apa?!" Rukia membelalak tak percaya.

"Rahasia lelaki, kau tak perlu tahu," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi itu ada kaitannya denganku." Rukia memprotes.

"Memang, tapi tetap saja kau tak perlu tahu," sahut Ichigo enteng.

"Tapi—" Ichigo meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Rukia. "Sekarang dengarkan apa yang ingin Renji katakan padamu," ujarnya kemudian. Meski masih kesal—dalam hati Rukia berjanji akan mengorek semua informasi dari Ichigo nanti—Rukia memusatkan perhatiannya pada Renji. "Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Bahu Renji tampak tegang. "Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Nao?"

.*.

 **bersambung...**

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Guest:**

Halo~ Makasih dah RnR ya.

Mau tisu? *nyodorin tisu*

Karena Ichigo yang jatuh cinta duluan, dan perasaan Rukia sebelum ini nggak terlalu jelas padanya.

Masih lanjut kok. :3

Udah apdet nih.

 **Damai:**

Halo, Damai. Makasih juga sudah mau mampir lagi di fic saya.

Yah, sayang banget. Amin... terima kasih untuk doanya. Saya nggak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi nih. Hehe...

 **Ai Lucia Kurosaki:**

Hai, Ai, makasih dah RnR ya.

Ea... tapi endingnya nggak bikin galau kan? Hehe...

Wkwkwk... pada minta adik buat Nao nih.

Udah lanjut nih. Makasih semangatnya.

 **Vianna Cho:**

Makasih dah RnR ya.

Udah tuh di awal chap ini. Hehe... Masih ada 2 atau 3 chap lagi kok.

Udah next neh.

.*.

Halo~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya. Apa kabar kalian? Semoga semuanya dalam keadaan baik saja. Adakah yang kaget saya apdet secepat ini? Hehe... Saya sendiri kaget sebenarnya, kok bisa selesai secepat ini. Wkwkwk... Mungkin karena _mood_ nulis saya lagi baik dan kerjaan nggak terlalu banyak, makanya chapter ini selesai lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bisa dibilang di _chapter_ ini nggak ada konflik berarti, tapi _next chapter_ bakal ada kok, tenang aja. Hohoho... Untuk kalian yang penasaran tentang perbincangan Ichigo dan Renji, nanti bagian ini akan saya rincikan di chapter/fic khusus tentang Renji. Nanti di sana juga akan dibeberkan alasan kepergian Renji dan apa yang terjadi padanya setelah itu. ;)

Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca fanfik ini, untuk semua dukungan lewat kotak review, favorit, dan _follow_ , saya tak akan bisa sampai di chapter 16 tanpa dukungan kalian semua. Akhir kata, maafkan apabila ada kekurangan dalam fanfik ini, and ...

See ya,

Ann *-*


	17. Let Me Say, I'm Sorry

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : Au, Ooc, typo(s).

Tidak suka? Bisa klik 'Close' atau 'Back'.

dan

Selamat membaca!

.*.

 **Bab XVII**

 **Let Me Say, I'm Sorry**

.*.

 _Selalu ada alasan di balik sebuah tindakan. Tetapi apa pun alasannya, apa yang kuperbuat di masa lalu adalah sebuah kesalahan._

.*.

Persahabatan bisa menjadi awal segalanya. Itulah yang dahulu Renji percayai. Renji percaya persahabatan bisa mengawali sebuah pernikahan. Ia dan Rukia berteman, begitu lama hingga rasanya ia mengenal wanita itu luar-dalam. Dan ia menyukainya. Rukia wanita yang baik, mandiri, dan cantik. Dalam diri Rukia ia menemukan sosok sempurna untuk dijadikan pendamping hidup, sebab itulah ia melamarnya. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan Rukia menerima pinangannya. Mereka menikah setelah lulus dari akademi, seperti yang diharapkan orang-orang dari mereka. Ketika itu dirinya baru diterima bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di Soul Society, dan Rukia bekerja di sebuah apotek. Mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen sewaan, mencoba bertahan dengan gaji yang tidak terlalu besar sementara Renji mengambil sekolah malam untuk mendapatkan gelar _nurse._ Awalnya mereka bisa bertahan, namun semenjak Nao lahir dan Rukia memutuskan berhenti bekerja untuk fokus menjaga anak mereka yang kurang beruntung karena mengidap asma, ekonomi mereka menjadi kocar-kacir. Renji bahkan harus meminjam uang untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Beban hutang dan bunga yang harus mereka tanggung membuat Rukia harus kembali bekerja di usia Nao yang menginjak dua tahun. Kehidupan mereka membaik, setidaknya masih ada atap untuk bernaung dan makanan di meja makan. Namun, hubungan mereka memburuk. Meski tidak bertengkar mereka berdua jarang bicara. Situasi itu bertahan lama, tak ada seorang pun yang mencoba memulai untuk memperbaiki. Persahabatan itu koyak, mereka layaknya orang asing yang tinggal di bawah atap yang sama. Rumah tangga yang semula hangat menjadi dingin.

Persahabatan yang menjadi penopang utama rumah tangga mereka tak lagi bisa menjadi pengayom. Sedikit demi sedikit Renji mulai menyadari bahwa pernikahan merupakan pilihan yang salah untuknya. Dan rasa sesal itu pun menghampiri. Seringkali Renji berandai-andai jika dirinya belum menikah dengan Rukia. Mungkin kehidupannya akan lebih baik, ia tidak harus bekerja siang-malam untuk menghidupi anak dan istrinya, bahkan mungkin sekarang ia bisa memenuhi mimpinya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di fakultas kedokteran.

Ketika kegundahan itu semakin merajai hatinya, saat itulah Renji bertemu Arisawa Tatsuki, seorang dokter muda yang membuatnya tertarik. Mereka tidak berteman, bahkan hubungan keduanya jauh dari itu. Mereka sering bertengkar dan beradu mulut. Namun, hubungan layaknya kucing dan anjing inilah yang justru memberi semangat bagi Renji. Memberi warna dalam kehidupannya yang kini abu-abu. Renji mulai melupakan rumahnya, waktunya lebih banyak di habiskan di rumah sakit, ia bahkan rela mengambil pelatihan khusus agar bisa satu tim dengan Tatsuki. Ia begitu berusaha mendekati wanita itu sehingga lupa jika ada wanita lain yang menjadi jauh darinya.

Renji tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah, namun ia tak bisa mencegah dirinya yang ingin terus dekat dengan Tatsuki. Cinta. Itu satu-satunya alasan mengapa dirinya melakukan ini. Cinta yang membuatnya lupa bahwa dirinya memiliki tanggung jawab pada seorang istri dan anak.

"Kau sudah menikah, Abarai, karena itu menjauhlah dariku!"

Tatsuki pernah dengan tegas menolak pendekatannya, namun Renji terlalu bebal untuk bisa mengakui bahwa dirinya salah. Dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk meninggalkan keluarganya demi bisa mengejar cintanya.

Hari itu Renji memutuskan pergi. Sebuah surat ia tinggalkan di meja sepatu untuk istrinya. Hanya itu. Beberapa baris tinta di atas kertas putih, yang ditutup dengan sebuah kata maaf. Surat yang akhirnya dibawa Rukia ke hadapannya beberapa hari kemudian. Istrinya meminta penjelasan, meminta alasan mengapa dirinya ditinggalkan, dan alasan yang bisa Renji berikan adalah keegoisannya. Keegoisan yang dibalut dengan beragam alasan klise yang membuat Rukia menangis.

Rukia memohon padanya, namun hatinya begitu beku kala itu. Keegoisan menutup hatinya, bahkan ketika nama putranya disebutkan, ia malah berkata: "Nao akan lebih baik bersamamu, aku tidak ingin membuatnya bingung dan tertekan dengan perpisahan kita."

"Kenapa kau begitu egois?"

Pertanyaan itu terus menghantuinya selama bertahun-tahun, dan kini pertanyaan itu kembali diajukan padanya, bukan oleh Rukia tetapi oleh pria yang akan menikahi mantan istrinya

. Namun kini ia memiliki kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Karena aku begitu bodoh," akunya.

Pria berambut jingga di depannya mendengus. "Itu tak perlu diragukan lagi."

"Hei, kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu ya." Renji mendelik sebal.

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, matanya tak lepas dari Renji. "Kau menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik Rukia itu artinya kau bodoh," ujarnya enteng.

"Kau beruntung aku tidak sedang ingin berkelahi," sahut Renji.

"Kadang tinju lebih ampuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah daripada mulut."

"Kau pasti sangat ingin meninjuku sekarang." Renji menyeringai. Rupanya lelaki pilihan Rukia kali ini tak jauh berbeda darinya. Ia dan Ichigo serupa, namun tak sama. "Kau benar, tapi itu hanya berlaku bagi kaum pria. Untuk perempuan ..."

"Selalu tak mudah menyelesaikan masalah dengan perempuan." Ichigo mengiyakan.

"Pengalaman pribadi, eh?" pancing Renji.

Ichigo bersidekap, dari sikapnya pria itu terlihat tidak senang ketika Renji mengorek masa lalunya. "Aku sudah dengar dari Rukia bahwa kau tidak suka aku mendekatinya."

"Kelihatannya Rukia membicarakan segalanya denganmu," ujar Renji setengah merenung. Mau tak mau ia membandingkan hubungannya dahulu dengan Rukia dan hubungan yang kini Rukia jalani dengan Ichigo. Dahulu Rukia lebih sering menyembunyikan pendapat atau perasaannya. Rukia jarang membicarakan hal-hal kecil dengannya, bahkan hampir tidak pernah, apalagi di akhir-akhir pernikahan mereka.

"Bukankah itu yang dilakukan pasangan, terbuka satu sama lain," kata Ichigo.

Sudut bibir Renji terangkat membentuk senyum masam. "Tidak semua pasangan begitu, ada pasangan yang tidak bisa saling terbuka. Mereka tidak saling membicarakan perasaan masing-masing hingga akhirnya ..." Ia mengangkat bahu. " ... berpisah."

"Apa itu yang terjadi padamu dan Rukia?"

Jika pertanyaan itu ditanyakan oleh orang lain Renji pasti akan mengelak. Tetapi ia di sini memang untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan calon suami mantan istrinya. Renji ingin memastikan bahwa Ichigo mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ia dan Rukia dahulu, sehingga tidak mengulangi kesalahannya menyakiti Rukia. Renji pikir inilah hal kecil yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Rukia. Upaya kecil untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu. "Ya, itulah yang terjadi pada kami. Kami tidak bicara, aku tidak mengatakan apa yang kurasakan dan Rukia pun sama. Kami diam, dan itu sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Lalu ketika Rukia mencoba bicara denganku, aku menutup kesempatan baginya. Kala itu aku begitu egois dan tak mau mendengarkannya, bahkan aku tak mengacuhkan putraku. Aku seorang paramedis tapi membuat putraku sendiri mengalami trauma psikis."

"Tak hanya Nao, Rukia pun mengalami trauma, dia hanya tak mau mengakuinya," ujar Ichigo. "Dia menutup diri dari dunia luar, enggan memulai hubungan bahkan sebuah pertemanan."

"Tapi kau sanggup meruntuhkan tembok kokoh itu," kata Renji.

"Dengan usaha yang keras tentunya," Ichigo menambahkan.

"Kupikir dengan semua pesonamu, kau bisa memikat Rukia dengan mudah," kelakar Renji.

Ichigo tergelak. "Bahkan dengan semua pesona yang kaukatakan itu, aku tak sanggup membuatnya melirikku."

Renji menggelengkan kepala. "Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana usahamu menaklukkannya. Kau pasti jatuh bangun mengejarnya. Biar mungil begitu dia keras kepala, dulu aku sering memanggilnya jenderal kecil."

"Dia memang begitu," Ichigo sepakat. "Jenderal kecil panggilan yang cocok untuknya."

"Itu panggilan sayangku untuknya," kata Renji.

Tawa hilang dari wajah Ichigo. "Panggilan itu tak bisa kaugunakan lagi sekarang," sahutnya dingin.

"Cemburu, Kurosaki?" Hanya dengusan tak senang yang didapat Renji sebagai jawaban. "Walau bagaimana pun kau tidak akan bisa menghapus keberadaanku sebagai masa lalu Rukia."

"Itu yang membuatku ingin meninjumu," sahut Ichigo marah.

"Lain kali kita mungkin harus membuat janji di sasana tinju bukannya di restoran," ujar Renji.

Ichigo mendelik padanya. "Aku masih bisa melemparimu dengan piring atau sumpit," ujar pria itu.

Renji tergelak. "Kau benar-benar cepat panas."

"Jika menyangkut Rukia, iya." Mata cokelat Ichigo menyipit ke arah Renji. "Untuknya aku bisa melakukan hal di luar kebiasaanku." Ia menambahkan dengan keyakinan penuh. "Entah kau suka padaku atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan ada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, dan jika kau─"

Renji mengangkat tangan, memberi isyarat agar Ichigo menghentikan kata-katanya. "Sebelum kau melanjutkan ancamanmu terhadapku, sebaiknya aku meluruskan satu hal di sini. Ketidaksukaanku bukan seperti yang ada di pikiranmu," ujar Renji. "Aku tidak suka kau mendekati Rukia bukan karena aku ingin kembali padanya. Kami sudah mencoba sekali dan tidak berhasil, itu pelajaran yang berharga bagi kami. Yang membuatku tidak suka adalah masa lalumu. Kau berpotensi besar menyakiti Rukia."

Jemari Ichigo terkepal. Melihat dari ekspresinya Renji tahu pria itu sangat ingin melayangkan bogem mentah itu ke rahang atau perutnya. "Dan kenapa kau peduli?" Pertanyaan itu diliputi ketenangan yang dipaksakan.

"Karena aku tidak ingin Rukia terluka lagi, sekali denganku dia masih bisa bangkit, jika kau melakukan yang sama, dia tidak akan mampu bertahan."

Ichigo menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, kini pria itu tampak lebih tenang, tangannya pun tak lagi mengepal. Perlahan pandangannya menyapu Rukia, senyumnya perlahan terbit. "Dia wanita yang kuat, seperti Dandelion yang bisa bertahan melawan angin, terbang menjelajah angkasa, lalu tumbuh di tempat ia bersinggah, di mana pun itu."

Bukan kata-kata Ichigo yang membuat Renji yakin akan perasaan pria itu terhadap Rukia, melainkan caranya mengatakannya. Jika ada yang bisa mencintai Rukia sepenuh hati, Ichigolah orangnya. "Aku tak punya keluhan lagi."

"Eh?"

Renji mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku punya pertanyaan," ujarnya. "Apa mungkin Rukia mengizinkanku menemui Nao?"

"Kenapa tidak kautanyakan sendiri? Ayo temui dia, jika kita menunggu lima menit lagi, dia yang akan ke sini." Ichigo berdiri, begitu pun Renji. Lalu Renji mengulurkan tangannya, yang langsung disambut Ichigo dengan sebuah jabat erat yang mengawali pertemanan di antara mereka.

"Jangan lupa mengundangku di acara pernikahan kalian," ujar Renji.

"Pasti."

.*.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Rukia penuh curiga saat Renji bersama Ichigo menghampirinya.

"Tenang, tak ada yang berbahaya. Setidaknya tidak ada salah satu dari kami yang menangis," jawab Ichigo sebelum Renji sempat mengeluarkan suara.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan." Rukia langsung membela diri, padahal Renji sama sekali tidak mencurigainya melakukan _sesuatu_ pada Tatsuki. "Kami hanya bicara, lalu dia menangis."

Tatsuki menatap Renji dan ikut membela Rukia. "Kuchiki membuatku menangis, tetapi bukan karena hal buruk."

"Aku mengerti," ujar Renji, "aku tahu Rukia tak akan dengan sengaja menyakiti orang lain. Dia terlalu baik untuk itu."

"Tak ada terima kasih untuk pujian itu," sahut Rukia, jelas sekali wanita itu tidak dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik. Mengingat sifatnya, Rukia pasti sedang menahan kesal karena tidak dilibatkan dalam obrolan Renji bersama Ichigo.

"Dapat dipastikan," kata Renji.

Rukia mendengus. Wanita itu bersidekap dan menatap Ichigo dan Renji bergantian. "Jadi, apa kalian akan memberitahuku apa yang kalian bicarakan atau tidak?" tanyanya.

Tanpa dipandu, keduanya serempak menjawab, "Tidak."

"Apa?!" Violet Rukia membelalak tak percaya.

"Rahasia lelaki, kau tak perlu tahu," ujar Ichigo seraya duduk di samping Rukia. Lalu keduanya terlibat adu mulut.

Senyum Renji merekah saat memandangi keduanya. Mungkin Ichigo memang memiliki masa lalu yang kurang bagus, tetapi melihatnya bersama Rukia sekarang, siapa pun akan berkata jika mereka adalah pasangan yang cocok.

"Bagaimana?" bisik Tatsuki.

"Tak ada yang bisa kukeluhkan," jawab Renji. "Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Rukia."

"Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Renji menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Nao."

Tatsuki menepuk pelan tangan Renji. "Dia akan mengizinkanmu." Kepala Renji tertoleh ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau yakin?"

Tatsuki tersenyum. "Dia wanita yang baik, dia pasti akan memberimu kesempatan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Nao. Percayalah."

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" Renji mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Mantan istrinya itu terlihat kesal sehingga ia menjadi ragu untuk menyatakan keinginannya. Namun senyuman Tatsuki dan isyarat dari Ichigo membuatnya membulatkan tekad. "Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan Nao?"

Hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya Rukia memberikan jawaban, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan menanyakan pada Nao dulu apakah dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

.*.

 _Satu minggu kemudian:_

Nao duduk di ruang tamu rumahnya dengan wajah semringah. Ransel biru tua setia menemani di sisinya. Tas itu sudah diisi oleh ibunya dengan semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya termasuk inhaler jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya mendapat serangan.

"Nao, ingat! Kau tidak boleh rewel."

"Ya, _Kaa-san_ ," Nao menjawab sambil memerhatikan ibunya yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan kepergiannya. Berulang kali Rukia mengecek isi ransel Nao agar tidak ada satu pun barang yang terlupa.

"Jangan minum minuman yang terlalu dingin, dan makanan yang terlalu berbumbu. Kau harus─"

"Kalau _Kaa-san_ tidak ingin aku pergi, aku akan tinggal di rumah dengan _Kaa-san,_ " potong Nao, dan kata-katanya langsung menghentikan gerakan ibunya.

"Nao tidak mau pergi? Tidak mau bertemu _Otou-san_?" selidik ibunya.

"Mau!" jawab Nao. Lalu ia turun dari sofa dan menghampiri ibunya. "Apa _Kaa-san_ sudah tidak marah lagi pada _Otou-san_?"

Rukia berjongkok hingga matanya sejajar dengan Nao. "Sekarang semua sudah baik-baik saja, Nao."

Nao menatap ibunya. "Apa kita akan kembali ke rumah yang dulu dan tinggal bersama _Otou-san_?"

Rukia terdiam, menatap dalam putranya, mencoba membaca keinginan Nao. "Kau ingin kembali ke rumah yang lama dan tinggal bersama _Otou-san_?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Bisakah kita tinggal di sini saja?" pinta Nao memelas. "Aku suka di sini. Aku suka sekolah, ibu guru, teman-teman, juga aku suka Ichigo-ji, juga Masaki-san dan Isshin-san. Aku sayang mereka semua, jadi bisakah kita tinggal di sini saja, _Kaa-san?_ " ujar Nao. "Aku sayang _Otou-san_ tapi aku juga ingin Ichigo-ji jadi ayahku. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku punya dua ayah?"

Rukia menangis dalam tawanya. "Tentu saja kau boleh punya dua ayah, dan kau akan punya dua ibu juga."

Nao memeluk erat Rukia. " _Kaa-san_ satu-satunya ibu untukku." Rukia menangis haru di bahu kecil Nao, merasa begitu beruntung mendapatkan seorang malaikat di dalam hidupnya. Seorang penguat kala dirinya hampir putus asa dan menyerah.

" _Kaa-san_ menyayangimu," bisik Rukia di tengah isakannya.

"Aku juga sayang _Kaa-san, Kaa-san_ jangan menangis lagi nanti jadi jelek. Ichigo-ji nanti nggak suka lagi sama _Kaa-san._ " Nao menepuk-nepuk kepala Rukia, meniru gerakan yang sering dilakukan sang ibu saat menenangkannya ketika menangis. Namun gerakan itu tidak membuat ibunya berhenti menangis malah sebaliknya, tangis ibunya semakin menjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ichigo yang baru datang memandang bingung keduanya.

"Ichigo-ji, _Kaa-san_ tidak mau berhenti menangis," teriak Nao panik. Ia pun terlihat hampir menangis.

"Rukia?" Ichigo membelai bahu Rukia.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rukia seraya melepas pelukannya dari Nao untuk menghapus air matanya. "Aku hanya sangat bersyukur karena memiliki anak seperti Nao. Dia ..." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Ssshhh ... Kau akan membuat Nao ikut menangis," ujar Ichigo sembari mengeluarkan saputangan dan menyapu air mata dari pipi Rukia. Lalu ia menoleh pada Nao dan berkata, "Nah, Nao tadi itu buka tangisan sedih, justru ibumu menangis karena bahagia," ujarnya.

"Menangis karena bahagia?" Nao kebingungan.

"Iya." Ichigo mengangguk. "Ibumu bahagia karena diberikan seorang malaikat kecil dalam kehidupannya."

"Malaikat?"

"Malaikat bernama Nao."

Nao menelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku tidak punya sayap Ichigo-ji. Bukankah malaikat seharusnya memiliki sayap?"

Ichigo menepuk pelan puncak kepala Nao. "Tidak semua malaikat memiliki sayap, terkadang malaikat yang muncul ke dalam kehidupan kita tak bersayap, namun mereka sama baiknya dengan yang bersayap."

"Aku mengerti," sahut Nao senang. Ichigo tak yakin anak itu benar-benar mengerti tetapi untuk sementara ia akan membiarkannya. Kelak di saat Nao sudah dewasa, anak itu akan mengerti apa yang Ichigo sampaikan.

.*.

Hari ini kelenjar air mata Rukia memproduksi air mata dalam jumlah berlebihan, oleh karena itu ia banyak mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Bahkan hari belum beranjak siang ketika ia kembali menyusut air mata dari pipinya, dan semua tangisan itu karena Nao. Tadi pagi anak itu membuatnya merasa sangat beruntung menjadi seorang ibu dari anak yang begitu kuat, dan sekarang sekali lagi membuktikan bahwa memberi maaf dapat memperbaiki semua hubungan. Ketika Nao bertemu ayahnya, tak ada kemarahan di matanya, anak itu malah terlihat begitu senang bertemu ayahnya dan langsung memeluk sang ayah seolah pria itu tak pernah meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lalu saat Nao melambai dari dalam mobil Renji, Rukia menangis lagi. Melihat itu Ichigo yang berdiri di sampingnya tertawa geli.

"Nao hanya pergi dengan ayahnya ke taman bermain dan akan pulang nanti sore, bukannya pergi ke medan perang," ujarnya tanpa bisa menahan tawa.

Rukia memelototinya lalu membalas, "Kau tidak akan mengerti perasaan seorang ibu."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. "Tentu saja, karena aku memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi seorang ibu." Rukia langsung menyikutnya. "Aku serius, Tuan Jeruk!"

"Tuan Jeruk? Panggilan sayang untukku, eh?" Ichigo cengengesan.

Wajah Rukia seketika memerah. "Siapa bilang, itu karena rambutmu yang seperti jeruk," elaknya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo seraya mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Rukia.

"ICHIGOOO!"

.*.

Mentari sudah bergeser dari tahtanya, turun perlahan hingga kembali ke peraduan. Dunia yang semula terang benderang kini meredup berganti menjadi malam, penerangan dari rembulan maupun lampu-lampu elektrik tak dapat menggantikan cahaya sang mentari, namun malam memberikan kesannya tersendiri. Membawa ketenangan bagi penghuni kota Karakura, tetapi tidak kepada Rukia. Wanita itu resah. Ia mondar-mandir di ruang tamu, menatap pintu dengan cemas, lalu berganti memandangi ponselnya. Di layar ponsel itu tampak sepuluh panggilan keluar ke nomor yang sama. Nomor ponsel Renji. Dan kali ini ia melakukan panggilan ke sebelas, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Ia hanya mendapat jawaban dari operator bahwa nomor yang ia hubungi tidak menjawab.

"Masih belum bisa menghubungi Renji?" Ichigo muncul dari dapur membawa dua cangkir teh.

Rukia menggeleng. "Dia membawa pergi anakku!" ujarnya panik.

Ichigo meletakkan teh di meja dan menghampiri Rukia, meraih kedua bahunya, dan membimbing wanita itu hingga duduk di sofa. "Tenanglah," ujarnya seraya memberikan cangkir teh ke tangan Rukia. "Minum tehmu."

"Tapi, Ichigo─"

"Minum dan tenangkan dirimu, kau tidak akan bisa berpikir saat panik, dan aku akan mencoba menghubungi Arisawa."

Rukia menurut. Perlahan ia menyesap tehnya, membiarkan cairan hangat itu masuk ke mulut lalu kerongkongannya. Aroma mint memberinya bantuan untuk merasa rileks. Sementara ia minum, Ichigo berbicara di telepon, dan setelah pria itu selesai ia menatapnya, bertanya tanpa suara.

"Arisawa juga belum bisa menghubungi Renji," kata Ichigo. "Aku bertanya di mana hotel tempat Renji menginap, tapi ternyata dia juga tidak tahu. Arisawa berjanji akan menghubungi kita jika mendengar kabar dari Renji."

Rukia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menghampiri Ichigo. "Kita harus mencarinya, Ichigo! Mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada mereka. Kecelakaan atau ... atau apa pun," desaknya.

"Tenanglah, Rukia ..."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang kalau putraku belum pulang?! Aku─" Rukia menggigit bibir. "Aku tahu terjadi hal buruk pada Nao."

"Aku tahu, tetapi panik sama sekali tidak membantu kita. Kita─" Dering ponsel Rukia menghentikan kalimat Ichigo.

"Renji!" seru Rukia senang dan langsung mengangkat telepon. "Di mana Nao?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi.

" _Dia bersamaku dan baik-baik saja, Rukia. Kau tak perlu khawatir,"_ jawab Renji dari seberang telepon.

Rukia menghela napas lega, namun hanya sesaat ia bisa tenang, detik berikutnya ia berubah bak naga yang menyemburkan apinya pada Renji. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir kau membawanya sampai semalam ini dan tidak mengabariku, aku meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi kau tidak menjawab? Kapan kau akan memulangkan anakku?!"

" _Nao tertidur. Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, jadi malam ini biarkan dia bermalam denganku."_

"Tapi ..."

" _Hanya semalam, Rukia. Kumohon ..."_

Rukia menghela napas. Meski setengah tak rela ia akhirnya mengiyakan. "Baiklah, tetapi besok pagi kau harus mengantarkannya."

" _Aku janji."_

"Jaga dia baik-baik," pesan Rukia. "Inhalernya ada dalam ransel."

" _Ya, aku tahu. Rukia ..."_ Renji terdengar ragu.

"Ada apa, Renji? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" selidik Rukia. Ichigo mendekat dan Rukia langsung mengubah ponselnya ke mode _loudspeaker_.

" _Begini ... aku pikir kita harus membicarakan tentang hak asuh Nao,"_ ujar Renji hati-hati.

Mata violet Rukia membelalak, lalu mengarah ke Ichigo.

" _Rukia ...?"_

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia dan memberi isyarat agar Rukia menarik napas dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Rukia menurut, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum berkata, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan tentang itu Renji. Nao akan tetap denganku, dan kau boleh mengunjunginya kapan pun."

" _Aku ingin Nao tinggal denganku juga, Rukia. Aku ingin memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai ayahnya. Lagipula kau akan segera memulai keluarga baru, jadi kupikir lebih baik jika kita bergantian menjaga Nao,"_ kata Renji.

Rukia kehilangan ketenangannya. Permintaan Renji tidak akan dia penuhi. Ia bisa melepaskan apa saja, tetapi tidak Nao. "Nao anakku dan dia akan tetap bersamaku! Dan kau─"

Ichigo mengambil ponsel Rukia, mematikan _loudspeaker,_ dan berbicara dengan Renji. "Kita bicarakan ini besok, Abarai."

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Ichigo?!" Rukia marah. "Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan orang itu. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Nao padanya, tak akan pernah."

"Aku tahu," jawab Ichigo.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kita harus duduk dan membicarakannya dengan Renji. Kita coba dengarkan apa yang dia inginkan lalu merundingkannya. Dan kau tidak bisa melakukannya tadi, kau terlalu emosi karena berpikir Renji akan mengambil Nao darimu." Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan.

"Dia memang ingin mengambil Nao, Ichigo!" seru Rukia. "Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya membawa Nao. Harusnya ... Bagaimana jika Nao tidak kembali padaku? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpanya?" Tangis Rukia pecah, dan Ichigo langsung memeluknya.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif, Nao akan kembali padamu besok. Bersabarlah ... Besok aku akan membicarakan hal ini dengan Renji, aku akan meyakinkannya bahwa kalian tidak perlu berbagi hak asuh, dan aku akan melakukan apa saja sampai dia menyetujui hal itu. Sekarang tenanglah, karena semua akan baik-baik saja."

.*.

Semua tak baik-baik saja seperti yang Ichigo katakan malam sebelumnya. Saat pagi datang keresahan Rukia semakin menjadi. Ia bangun dengan perasaan tak tenang, ia mencoba menghubungi Renji namun tak mendapat jawaban, lalu ia menghubungi Ichigo dan mendapat hasil yang sama. Ichigo tak menjawab telepon, tetapi satu pesan pendek masuk ke ponselnya lima menit setelah ia menghubungi Ichigo. Pesan itu mengatakan bahwa Ichigo mendapat panggilan darurat dari klinik, dan pria itu berjanji akan langsung ke tempat Rukia setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai. Tepat saat ia hendak menghubungi Renji sekali lagi, ponselnya berbunyi. Panggilan masuk dari Renji.

"Kau di mana? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku? Di mana Nao? Kalau kau tidak bisa mengantarnya aku yang akan─"

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit, Rukia," ujar Renji. "Nao mendapat serangan."

.*.

 **Bersambung ...**

.*.

Review's review (buat yang nggak login ya):

 **Damai**

Makasih dah RnR lagi, Damai. Seharusnya saya yang ngucapin terima kasih karena kamu selalu mereview fanfic saya, dan jadi reader setia karya saya. Doain aja semoga buku-buku saya bisa nangkring di rak toko buku ya. ;)

 **Vianna Cho**

Makasih dah RnR lagi Vianna. Clear ya? Nggak juga, ada masalah baru yang muncul di chapter ini. Hehe ...

 **Ai Lucia Kurosaki**

Makasih dah RnR ya, Ai.

Wkwkwk ... Ichigo-nya ngebet ampe terbawa mimpi.

Sepertinya Nao emang anak idaman deh, polos dan manis banget gitu. Hehe ...

Selesai ya? Hm ... sepertinya tidak.

 **Rini**

Ini udah lanjut kok, Say.

Rencananya emang ada di last chap nanti.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **BLEACHvers**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

Maaf, adegannya terlalu vulgar ya?

Eh? Jadi suka ato nggak nih ama scene kissu-nya?

Wkwkwk ... itu baru mimpi, semoga bisa jadi kenyataan.

 **Shinichi**

Ini udah apdet, walau makan waktu sekitar 2 bulan. Hehe ...

Amin ... semoga mimpi Ichigo jadi kenyataan.

Makasih dah RnR ya~

.*.

Chap 17 up! Bagaimana pendapat teman-teman tentang bab ini? Semoga kalian terhibur membacanya.

Di bagian awal saya mengupas sedikit tentang Renji, bukan untuk membelanya, hanya untuk memperlihatkan kepada pembaca apa yang menjadi alasan dia melakukan hal itu. Jujur, bab ini agak berat bagi saya makanya untuk menuliskannya saya memerlukan waktu yang lebih lama dari bab sebelumnya. Saya meminta maaf untuk keterlambatan saya mengupdate fic ini pada pembaca semua. *deep bow*

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah singgah dan membaca cerita saya, dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	18. Couple

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri), bagian author note-nya panjang loh, semoga aja yang baca nggak bosan.

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **Bab XVIII**

 **Couple**

.*.

 _Karena kau adalah anugerah terindah di dalam hidupku._

.*.

Rukia berdiri menunggu, dengan wajah pucat pasi dan panik, saat tim gawat darurat merawat Nao. Melihat anaknya susah payah bernapas membuat dirinya gemetar karena panik. Tapi ia tahu tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menunggu dan membiarkan tim itu melakukan tugasnya.

"Napas 55, nadi 140," seru seorang perawat sembari memasangkan masker oksigen di wajah Nao.

Rukia melangkah maju, tidak sanggup berdiam diri lebih lama lagi, dan sang dokter melihat sekilas ke arahnya dengan wajah menyiratkan simpati.

"Ini pasti sangat menyedihkan bagi Anda, Kuchiki-san. Kenapa Anda tidak menunggu di ruang tunggu keluarga?" sarannya pelan, tetapi Rukia menggeleng, ngeri mendengar usulan itu.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Sang dokter itu ragu-ragu tapi lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, tapi kalau Anda berubah pendirian ..." Pria itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke Nao.

"Skala embusan napasnya kurang dari empat puluh persen skala maksimalnya dan dia kelelahan. Aku akan memberinya _aminofilin intravena_ lalu kita akan memasang infus." Ia memandang ke arah Rukia. "Apa dia juga minum _theofilin_?"

Rukia menggeleng dan dokter itu kembali menatap seorang perawat di situ. "Kalau begitu kita akan mulai memberinya _loading dose─_ dosis awal, dan beri juga dia cairan _hidrokortison_. Apa kau sudah menghubungi dokter spesialis anak?"

Perawat itu mengangguk. "Dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

Rukia gemetar begitu parah sehingga sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana hebatnya serangan asma tadi. Bagaimana seandainya Nao tidak bisa bertahan? Sebagai perawat dan seorang ibu yang anaknya mengidap asma, ia lebih memahami daripada sebagian besar orang bahwa asma masih merupakan penyakit yang mengancam jiwa.

"Rukia?"

Ia berbalik mendengar namanya dipanggil dan langsung melemas lega ketika ia melihat Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu. Ichigo tampak terengah-engah dan ekspresi di wajah pria itu memberitahunya bahwa dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pria itu itu pasti sudah mendengar pesan suara yang ia tinggalkan untuknya. Ia tadi sangat panik saat Renji mengatakan bahwa Nao mendapat serangan. Ia langsung menghubungi Ichigo tetapi hanya bisa terhubung dengan kotak pesan, dan ia mencurahkan semua kepanikannya di sana. Rukia ngeri membayangkan bagaimana isi pesannya tadi. Semua kata campur aduk dan dipenuhi ketakutan. Entah bagaimana Ichigo dapat menangkap inti pesannya dan datang kemari.

"Itu Nao," ujarnya memberitahu, lalu tersedak ucapannya sendiri. "Dia─" Rukia terdiam saat air mata membuat tenggorokannya tecekat, dan Ichigo mengumpat lirih lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, merengkuh Rukia dalam pelukannya. Tetapi seketika itu juga Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan beranjak menghampiri sisi tempat tidur Nao, mata madunya menyorot tajam.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Hai, Ichigo!" Paramedis gawat darurat itu tersenyum singkat ke arahnya dan wajah Ichigo berubah cerah.

"Shuhei? Ya Tuhan, aku senang ternyata kau di sini." Ia mengusapkan sebelah tangannya ke rambut. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Yah, dia terkena serangan cukup parah." Shuhei menyerahkan tabel kepada Ichigo, jelas-jelas tidak ingin berbicara banyak di depan Nao. "Aku sudah memberinya dosis awal _aminofilin intravena_ dan kami sedang mengatur infusnya sekarang."

Ichigo mengangkat wajah dari tabel. "Bagaimana dengan oksigen saturasinya?"

"Sebenarnya, baik-baik saja," sahut sang perawat seraya membaca monitor. "Sekarang 99 persen."

"Dia merespon perawatan yang diberikan," gumam Shuhei. "Pertahankan _high-flow oxygen─_ aliran oksigen dengan kecepatan tinggi."

Dua dokter masuk ke dalam ruangan Shuhei memperkenalkannya sebagai dokter spesialis anak, lalu mendiskusikan kasus ini bersama mereka sementara Ichigo menyimak.

"Ada yang tahu apa penyebabnya?"

Mereka semua memandang Rukia, tapi ia menggeleng dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan di mana Renji berdiri tanpa suara sejak tadi. Rukia melangkah mendekati mantan suaminya itu, dan bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi Renji untuk merespon. Pria itu tampaknya terguncang hebat. Matanya yang memandang Rukia tak fokus, dan pria itu hanya menggeleng seolah tak memahami pertanyaan Rukia.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi?" Rukia bertanya sekali lagi. Renji tetap tak memberikan jawaban. "Renji!"

Ichigo menyentuh bahunya. Menggeleng pelan sebagai isyarat agar ia berhenti.

Para dokter dan perawat bekerja sama dan akhirnya menyatakan bahwa kondisi Nao sudah cukup sehat untuk dipindahkan ke bangsal rawat-inap anak-anak.

Masih sangat khawatir, Rukia mencengkeram lengan Ichigo. "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tadi tidak begitu menyimak apa yang mereka katakan."

Ichigo melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Rukia dan merengkuhnya. "Kondisinya sudah stabil sekarang dan semakin membaik. Mereka akan mengukur skala embusan napas maksimumnya setiap lima belas menit untuk sementara ini, dan oksigen saturasinya. Mereka akan berusaha menjaga oksigen saturasinya berada di atas 92 persen, dan sejauh ini itu sudah terpenuhi."

Rukia berusaha agar tidak melihat wajah pucat Nao─atau masker oksigen─saat bocah itu didorong ke bangsal rawat-inap anak-anak. Ia mengikuti dalam diam dengan Ichigo berada tepat di sisinya. "Renji?" bisiknya pada Ichigo.

"Aku sudah meminta Shuhei untuk mengurusnya, kau jangan khawatir," ujar Ichigo.

"Yah, dia lebih membutuhkan perawatan dibanding Nao," kata Rukia.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku tidak khawatir padanya," sahut Rukia. Ia menghentikan langkah dan memandang Ichigo. "Aku baru memercayakan Nao padanya satu hari, dan lihat apa yang terjadi? Walau bagaimana pun aku tidak akan menyerahkan Nao padanya."

Jemari Ichigo meyentuh pipi Rukia, menghapus air matanya. "Kita akan membicarakannya nanti, sekarang fokus pada kesehatan Nao." Rukia mengangguk, lalu dengan patuh mengikuti bimbingan Ichigo memasuki kamar rawat Nao.

Begitu Nao sudah dipindahkan ke tempat tidur, Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Terima kasih telah datang."

Ichigo memandangnya, meraih tangannya, dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku langsung datang setelah mendengar pesanmu. Maaf, aku tidak bersamamu dari awal. Ini pasti mimpi buruk bagimu."

Rukia mengangguk lalu melangkah maju dan menggenggam tangan Nao setelah bocah itu merasa nyaman.

Ichigo menunduk di depan Rukia seraya berbisik. "Wajahmu sangat pucat, Rukia. Kenapa kau tidak keluar dulu dan minum segelas teh atau kopi sementara aku menunggui Nao di sini?"

Seketika itu juga Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya," ujarnya tegas, dan Ichigo hanya bisa mendesah dan mengalah. Tak ada gunanya memaksa.

"Kalau begitu biar kuambilkan segelas teh untukmu."

Rukia menoleh ke arah perawat. "Apa boleh membawa minuman ke dalam bangsal?"

Perawat itu ragu-ragu. "Biasanya tidak boleh, tetapi Anda kelihatannya membutuhkan itu, jadi saya pura-pura tidak lihat."

"Terima kasih," ucap Rukia pada perawat itu, lalu ia berkata pada Ichigo, "Aku ingin kopi."

.*.

Ketika Ichigo keluar dari ruang rawat-inap, ia berpapasan dengan Renji. Pria itu terlihat berantakan, tetapi tidak sepucat sebelumnya. "Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Ichigo.

Renji menggeleng. "Bagaimana keadaan Nao?"

"Sudah stabil, dan akan membaik. Aku akan membelikan kopi untuk Rukia, kau mau?" tawar Ichigo.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Renji melangkah bersama Ichigo. "Aku ayah yang buruk," ujarnya setelah beberapa langkah.

"Jangan menghakimi diri sendiri hanya karena satu kejadian," ujar Ichigo sambil memesan dua gelas kopi.

"Ini kali kedua aku mencelakakan Nao." Renji tertunduk lesu.

Ichigo menepuk pelan bahu Renji dan menyerahkan satu _paper cup_ berisi kopi hitam kepadanya. "Kali ini kau melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja. Lagipula kau tahu sendiri seorang anak penderita asma bisa terpengaruh oleh berbagai macam hal." Ia mencoba menenangkan Renji. "Ayo kita lihat Nao."

Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Rukia duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Nao sambil menggenggam tangan bocah itu.

"Kopimu." Ichigo mengulurkan _paper cup_ ke hadapan Rukia.

"Terima kasih." Rukia memandang Ichigo penuh syukur, lalu ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Renji ia memberengut. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengomeli Renji, namun Ichigo menghentikannya. "Jangan di depan Nao." Rukia menahan lidahnya. Ditariknya napas dalam sebelum bertanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Renji mendekat. Matanya mengawasi Nao dengan saksama. "Tadi kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahmu." Renji mulai berbicara. "Kami melewati toko hewan peliharaan. Nao terlihat sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan seorang teman yang memiliki seekor anjing, jadi kupikir dia akan senang jika kuajak mampir dan melihat anjing. Dan kalau dia menyukainya, aku akan membelikan satu untuknya. Kami berhenti di sana dan Nao bermain dengan anjing. Awalnya tidak apa-apa, lalu tiba-tiba Nao merasa sesak dan ..."

"Anjing." Perawat muncul di belakang mereka dan mengangguk. "Baiklah, sekarang kita tahu apa yang harus dihindari putramu lain kali."

"Aku tak tahu," ujar Rukia. "Selama ini Nao tidak pernah bermain dengan anjing. Tak satu pun temannya di Soul Society yang memelihara anjing, dan di sini dia jarang keluar. Aku bahkan tidak menduga bahwa itulah pemicunya, tapi seharusnya aku tahu. Dalam banyak kasus bulu binatang memang tak baik untuk penderita asma."

"Harusnya aku tidak membawanya ke toko hewan peliharaan." Renji merasakan penyesalan yang sama. "Aku bahkan berniat membelikannya anjing. Sungguh bodoh!"

Ichigo meremas bahu Rukia untuk menenangkannya dan menepuk bahu Renji pelan. "Jangan salahkan diri kalian, terutama kau Renji. Kau atau pun Rukia memang tidak tahu bahwa bulu hewan bisa menjadi pemicu baginya. Anak-anak penderita asma dipengaruhi berbagai hal yang berbeda. Tapi mungkin lain kali kita harus selalu mengawasinya."

Rukia memandang Ichigo, bertanya-tanya apakah pria itu menyadari dia baru saja mengucapkan kata "kita". Apakah Ichigo ingin ia berdamai dan berbagi hak asuh Nao dengan Renji? Seraya mengatakan pada dirinya untuk tidak menduga-duga apa pun yang tersirat dalam ucapan itu Rukia pun tertidur di samping tempat tidur Nao.

.*.

Nao menginap di rumah sakit selama dua hari, dan begitu mereka akhirnya mengizinkannya pulang, Rukia merasa sangat kelelahan.

Ichigo datang menjemput mereka, sosoknya terlihat jangkung dengan dada bidang saat pria itu melangkah memasuki bangsal. Pria itu terlihat berantakan meski semakin seksi, seolah dia juga tidak bisa tidur lelap, yang mungkin memang benar, renung Rukia. Bagaimanapun, Ichigo telah menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di bangsal bersama Rukia dan Nao. Pria itu hanya meninggalkan mereka untuk memenuhi komitmennya di klinik. Renji melakukan hal yang tak jauh berbeda dari Ichigo. Pria itu mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk menunggui Nao. Renji sepertinya memang berniat untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Nao. Rukia besyukur sekaligus merasa takut. Takut apabila Renji mengambil Nao dari sisinya.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ujar Rukia letih seraya mengaitkan sejumput rambut gelapnya ke belakang telinga. "Kami sudah membuat janji untuk periksa ulang dua minggu lagi."

"Aku akan menemanimu," ujar Ichigo. "Sekarang ayo kita pulang, Jagoan."

Ichigo mengangkat Nao dan membopongnya ke mobil sementara Rukia menempel ketat di belakangnya sambil memegang erat tas berisi obat-obatan Nao. Mereka berkendara ke apartemen dalam hening. Sesekali Rukia melirik Ichigo, bertanya-tanya tentang sikap tak biasa pria itu, dan mulai merasa pria itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

.*.

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat. Kesehatan Nao mulai membaik, dan bocah itu kini sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Rukia pun kembali ke rutinitasnya di klinik. Renji datang beberapa kali untuk menengok Nao bersama Tatsuki. Namun dalam kunjungan-kunjungan itu tak sekali pun pria itu menyebutkan tentang hak asuh Nao. Hal ini membuat Rukia semakin gelisah dan ketakutan. Ia takut Renji menyiapkan rencana di belakangnya, dan tiba-tiba ia menerima surat panggilan sidang dari pengadilan. Dan ketika ia melontarkan ketakutannya pada Ichigo pria itu hanya berkata, "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Bagaimana semua akan baik-baik saja, jika setiap hari Rukia dihantui kemungkinan kehilangan putranya. Di malam hari ketika ia mengantar Nao tidur ia akan memeluk erat bocah itu, sampai seringkali Nao yang meminta untuk dilepaskan. Tak jarang dirinya terlelap di sisi tempat tidur Nao karena takut saat pagi tiba anak itu menghilang dari sisinya.

.*.

Pagi ini Rukia bekerja tanpa semangat, bahkan ia sering melakukan kesalahan karena konsentrasinya yang terbang entah ke mana. Dan kesalahan terparah adalah ketika ia mengukur skala embusan napas seorang pasien. Kesalahan itu hampir saja membuat pasien tersebut mendapat dosis yang salah untuk obatnya, beruntung Ichigo menemukan dan memperbaiki kesalahan Rukia, dan memberi resep dengan dosis yang benar.

"Ada masalah apa?" Ichigo sengaja mampir di ruangan Rukia saat jam istirahat makan siang.

"Tidak ada," sahut Rukia sambil menyimpan spirometri ke lemari kaca.

"Lalu kenapa dengan tadi pagi?"

"Apanya?" Rukia balik bertanya.

"Sekarang kau berpura-pura bodoh." Ichigo bersidekap dan menatapnya. "Aku sedang membicarakan kesalahan yang kaulakukan tadi pagi."

"Hanya satu kesalahan dan kau memarahiku," sahut Rukia tanpa memandang Ichigo.

Ichigo mendesah. "Aku tidak memarahimu. Aku hanya bertanya, ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya sembari berusaha bersabar.

Rukia mengangkat matanya, dan memandang Ichigo dengan marah. "Tidak ada. Seperti yang kaukatakan semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Berarti memang ada masalah," ujar Ichigo seraya melangkah mendekati Rukia. Lembut diangkatnya dagu Rukia sehingga mereka bertatapan. "Katakan ada apa?"

"Kau tahu, tapi kau mengabaikan masalahku," kata Rukia.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut. Pria itu memutar otaknya berusaha mengartikan kata-kata sang kekasih. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Abarai dan masalah hak asuh Nao?"

"Syukurlah kalau kau ingat," sahut Rukia penuh sarkasme.

Senyum terbit di bibir Ichigo, lalu pria itu memeluk Rukia. "Kukira apa, ternyata hanya itu."

 _Hanya?_ Jadi bagi Ichigo masalah Nao cuma hal kecil yang tidak dianggap penting. Rukia melepaskan diri dan mendorong Ichigo menjauh. "Bagimu mungkin ini hanya masalah kecil, tetapi bagiku Nao adalah segalanya."

"Tenanglah, Rukia," ujar Ichigo. Pria itu meraih tangan Rukia dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tahu betapa pentingnya Nao bagimu, karenanya aku sudah mengurus semuanya. Aku sudah bicara dengan Renji dan dia sudah setuju untuk tidak menuntut hak asuh Nao. Nao akan tetap bersamamu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentang hal itu. Nao tidak akan pergi darimu."

Seharusnya Rukia merasa lega, namun bukan perasaan tenang yang muncul di hatinya. Justru ia merasa kesal. Ia marah karena Ichigo melakukan semuanya sendiri, tanpa melibatkannya, atau berbicara padanya.

Rukia, berhenti! Ichigo hanya berusaha melindungimu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Memangnya aku bilang aku butuh bantuanmu?"

Dahi Ichigo mengerut, tak menyangka akan menerima amarah Rukia. "Aku melakukannya untukmu," ujarnya.

"Terima kasih," sahut Rukia, "Tapi aku tidak memintanya."

Rahang Ichigo mengeras. "Kau tidak perlu memintanya. Tanpa kau minta aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan memastikan kau aman dan tenang. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, dan itu yang kulakukan sekarang." Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan.

Tetapi Rukia terlalu marah untuk mendengar penjelasan. Berhari-hari ia diliputi dengan perasaan gelisah dan takut. Lalu sekarang Ichigo menyuruhnya merasa tenang karena semua sudah dibereskan oleh pria itu. Rukia ingin merasa tenang, namun yang muncul adalah perasaan ditinggalkan. Ichigo seharusnya melakukan semua itu bersamanya bukan di belakangnya.

"Aku bukan boneka porselen yang harus disimpan di lemari agar tidak pecah. Selama ini aku melakukan semuanya sendiri, Ichigo. Dan semua baik-baik saja. Aku tidak memerlukan orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sendiri."

" _Orang lain?_ " Ada luka di mata madu yang kini menatap Rukia. "Kau memakai cincinku tetapi masih menganggapku orang lain? Bagaimana bisa?" Rukia tidak pernah melihat Ichigo seperti itu. Suaranya terdengar rapuh penuh emosi.

"Ichigo ... bukan itu maksudku. Yang ingin kukatakan adalah─"

Ichigo mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar. "Jangan bicara lagi, Rukia." Pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah ke pintu.

.*.

 _Aku menyakiti hatinya, dan aku pantas mendapatkan balasan untuk itu._

Rukia memutuskan, bahwa waktu adalah fenomena yang aneh. Satu minggu berlangsung tanpa akhir ketika kau merasa luar biasa sengsara, namun ketika kau tak pernah ingin waktu berakhir, minggu yang sama juga dapat berlalu secepat cahaya.

Rukia menghabiskan tujuh hari dalam ketidakjelasan yang begitu menyengsarakan. Tujuh hari hatinya hancur. Bahkan berita dari Renji tentang dirinya yang tidak akan menuntut hak asuh Nao, tidak mengirimkan sedikit pun kebahagiaan. Ia merindukan Ichigo ...

 _Aku melakukannya untukmu._

Kata-kata itu menghantam Rukia, bagaikan pukulan brutal pada luka yang belum sembuh. Segalanya adalah tentang Rukia. Semua pengorbanan, dan usaha yang Ichigo lakukan hanyalah untuknya. Tetapi Rukia memberikan kemarahan sebagai balasan. Harusnya ia bersabar, memberi penjelasan pada Ichigo tentang apa yang ia inginkan. Tentang bagaimana seharusnya mereka menjalani hubungan ini.

Ichigo pergi. Tidak secara harfiah memang. Pria itu masih ada di sana, berpapasan dengannya di lorong klinik, berbicara padanya tentang pekerjaan, tetapi hanya itu. Pria itu diam, ia pun diam. Seolah mereka adalah orang asing. Sekali lagi badai kebisuan itu melanda Rukia, siap menghancurkan istana kebahagiaan yang baru mulai ia bangun kembali. Namun kali ini, jika benar semuanya benar berakhir. Itu adalah kesalahannya. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah ia ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?

.*.

 _Aku sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar._

Sudah ratusan kali Ichigo mengulang kembali kejadian ketika ia bertengkar dengan Rukia. Dan ratusan kali pula ia bertanya-tanya, kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tetap tinggal dan memberi kesempatan pada Rukia untuk menjelaskan. Berkali-kali dalam seminggu ini Ichigo mencoba untuk bicara dengan Rukia. Tiap kali mereka berpapasan Ichigo ingin menangkap tangan Rukia dan membawanya pergi, lalu mengunci diri mereka di sebuah ruangan dan bicara. Tetapi ketika ia akan melakukan itu, egonya berkata bahwa bukan dirinya yang harus memulai. Rukialah yang harus melakukannya. Rukia yang harus membuka kata di antara mereka.

Apa pun cara pandang Ichigo, ia tak pernah dapat menemukan jawaban yang menentramkan─karena, meskipun sudah merasa bertindak benar, Ichigo menduga apa yang dilakukannya, entah bagaimana sudah menyakiti Rukia. Dan itu terasa bagaikan kematian.

Kursi Ichigo berputar ketika ia berdiri dan melangkah ke wastafel. Setelah mencuci tangan, ia berdiri bersandar pada bak itu sambil mengamati air mengalir ke lubang saluran air. Menghilang ke dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Begitulah ia melihat masa depannya sekarang.

"Kau akan membuat tagihan air klinik meningkat dua kali lipat, Nak."

Ichigo menoleh ke pintu dengan gerak lambat. "Tidak akan separah itu," sahutnya kepada sang ayah yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dengan satu gerakan cepat ia mematikan keran dan mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet.

"Memang tidak parah, tapi kronis," kata Isshin sambil melangkah masuk.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut, memperlihatkan kebingungannya.

"Yang kumaksud itu kau."

Ichigo mengangkat bahu, enggan mengakui bahwa apa yang dikatakan ayahnya benar. Ia memang sedang menderita penyakit hati kronis, dan obatnya hanya ada satu di dunia. "Apa ada yang Ayah inginkan?"

"Jika kau bertanya begitu, jawabannya adalah aku menginginkan banyak hal," ujar Isshin seraya duduk.

Ichigo mendengus. "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya."

"Ya, kau benar, Nak. Kau tidak usah bertanya, biar aku saja," kata Isshin. "Ada apa?"

Kernyitan muncul kembali di dahi Ichigo. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _Tou-san_ tanyakan."

"Kau dan calon menantuku. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?"

"Tidak ada," sahut Ichigo sembari mengitari meja dan duduk di kursinya.

"O ya? Kau yakin?"

Ichigo tak yakin. Ia tak tak tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Rukia. Haruskah ia datang meminta maaf, meski ia tidak merasa melakukan salah, atau menunggu. Pilihan terakhir sepertinya akan membawanya ke penderitaan tanpa ujung.

"Apa _Tou-san_ akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi _Kaa-san_?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Ichigo.

"Tentu saja." Isshin menjawab dengan cepat. Matanya menyipit ke arah anak sulungnya. "Apa maksud pertanyaan ini? Apa ada hubungannya dengan calon menantuku?"

Ichigo membisu sejenak, dan ketika akhirnya menyahut suaranya terdengar sangat pelan. "Aku tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Aku melakukan itu untuk melindunginya."

"Melakukan apa?" selidik Isshin.

Ichigo menceritakan semuanya, hingga pertengkarannya dengan Rukia. "Aku tak paham mengapa ia marah, bukankah seharusnya ia senang aku membantunya."

Bibir Isshin melengkung ke atas. "Di matamu Rukia wanita seperti apa?"

Ichigo memandangi ayahnya, lalu mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Rukia wanita yang baik, lembut, perhatian, cantik, dan yang terutama dia kuat. Rukia tidak mudah menyerah, ia akan terus berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk dirinya dan Nao. Dia─" Ichigo menegakkan tubuh.

"Nah, sepertinya kau sudah sadar di mana letak kesalahanmu," ujar Isshin.

Ichigo seketika bangkit dengan gerakan luwes. "Terima kasih, _Tou-san,_ " ucapnya senang. Isshin ikut berdiri dan menepuk bahu putranya pelan. "Perbaiki hubungan kalian secepatnya." Isshin memutar tubuhnya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia membuka pintu tepat saat seseorang ingin mengetuk pintu.

.*.

Di sinilah Rukia sekarang. Berdiri di depan pintu berpelitur dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang. Papan nama bertuliskan Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo tergantung di depan matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam dan mengangkat tangan untuk mengetuk pintu tepat saat pintu di depannya terbuka. Kurosaki Isshin berdiri di depannya dengan seringai lebar.

"Ah, dia baru saja ingin mencarimu," kata pria itu.

Rukia menatap dengan bingung pada Isshin, lalu mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui sela tubuh Isshin dan pintu. Ketika mendapati Ichigo balas menatapnya dari dalam ruangan, Rukia langsung menyembunyikan dirinya di balik tubuh Isshin. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyelipkan helaian rambut yang terlepas dari gelungannya ke balik telinga.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu." Isshin keluar, sebelum pergi ia mengedip pada Rukia.

Kini tak ada lagi yang menghalangi Rukia dari Ichigo. Ia punya dua pilihan. Lari, dan kehilangan Ichigo. Atau masuk, dan berusaha mencoba memperbaiki keadaan.

Ichigo melangkah mengitari meja dan bersandar di depan meja. Menunggu. Rambut jingga Ichigo yang agak panjang, bahu bidangnya, kemeja biru berlengan panjang yang digulung hingga siku, senyumannya. Ichigo ... betapa Rukia merindukan pria itu.

Pikiran Rukia mendidih─untuk sedetik ada desakan untuk berlari ke dalam pelukan Ichigo, tetapi detik berikutnya ia ingin berlari ke arah berlawanan. Astaga, mengapa hatinya tidak bisa memilih dengan tegas sekarang?

Mengapa ia menemui kesulitan melangkah? Padahal setiap hari dalam hidupnya kakinya selalu digunakan untuk berjalan. Hanya perlu mengambil satu langkah. Tetapi kakinya begitu gemetar, matanya buram, jantungnya berdebar, dan ...

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Rukia melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin apa yang mereka bicarakan menjadi konsumsi publik dengan membiarkan pintu terbuka.

Ichigo mengambil tiga langkah lebar, dan kini mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari setengah meter. Mereka berhadapan, berdiri tak bergerak.

"Hai," sapa Ichigo lirih.

"Hai."

Tak seorang pun tersenyum dn Rukia dapat merasakan kekikukan yang menggantung, memisahkan mereka bagaikan zona terlarang.

"Maaf."

Rukia mendongak. _Amethyst-_ nya bertaut dengan _hazel_ Ichigo. "Harusnya kata itu milikku."

Bibir Ichigo mengurva, membentuk senyum nakal seperti yang pertama kali ditunjukkan pria itu di pertemuan pertama mereka. "Kau juga boleh mengatakannya," kata pria itu.

Mau tak mau Rukia ikut tersenyum. "Maaf," ucapnya, "Dan ... terima kasih."

"Lain kali aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apa pun darimu, atau bertindak di belakangmu, meski itu demi kebaikanmu," kata Ichigo.

Rukia meraih kedua tangan Ichigo, menggenggamnya di masing-masing tangan. "Lain kali aku tidak akan mendiamkanmu, aku akan dengan lantang mengatakan apa yang kurasakan dan kupikirkan."

"Itu bagus," ujar Ichigo. "Di masa depan kita harus jujur satu sama lain. Tak ada rahasia, itulah cara yang tepat untuk menjalani hubungan ini."

"Dan kau akan selalu meminta pendapatku saat mengambil keputusan, apa pun itu."

"Bahkan untuk memilih kaus kaki?" canda Ichigo, yang langsung dijawab Rukia dengan tinju pelan di dadanya.

Ichigo terkekeh. "Aku tahu, dan akan mengingatnya dengan baik. Bahwa Rukia-ku adalah wanita yang kuat, yang akan berdiri di sisiku bukan di belakangku."

Rukia mengangkat matanya, sekali lagi tatapan mereka bertaut. "Kita akan berjalan bersama, bersisian. Kau akan menjagaku, begitupun sebaliknya. Itulah yang kuinginkan dalam hubungan ini."

"Apa pun yang kauinginkan."

Sebuah janji telah terucap. Terjalin dalam benang merah yang menautkan keduanya. Benang merah yang tak akan terputus dengan mudah, yang menyatukan hati keduanya dalam cinta.

Cinta yang akan bertahan selamanya.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

 **Review's review:**

 **Damai**

Makasih Damai. Saya masih banyak kekurangan makanya belum bisa jadi penulis pro, tetapi saya akan terus mengasah kemampuan agar mampu menjadi penulis yang lebih baik ke depannya. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menyemangati saya selama ini, dan selalu mampir di fanfik saya. =D

 **Ciro**

Silakan jambak rambutnya, saya nggak ngelarang. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Tiwie ichiru**

Semua memang berakhir happy end kok.

Jawabannya ada di chap ini. Udah saya update nih. Makasih dah RnR.

 **Yuliita**

OK. Udah next nih. Makasih dah RnR ya~

 **Guest**

Makasih dah RnR ya~

Semua baik-baik saja kok. Wkwkwk ...

Makasih semangatnya. ;)

 **Vianna Cho**

Nggak terlalu ribet kok sebenarnya. Renji hanya terbawa suasana kok. Hehe ... makasih dah RnR lagi ya.

 **Rini**

Makasih dah RnR ya, ini dah lanjut kok. :3

.*.

Last chapter done! Akhirnya~ padahal saya hampir nggak bisa menyelesaikannya mengingat ending Bleach yang ... ah, sulit menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan saya setelah membaca epilog Bleach. Itu akhir yang tidak saya harapkan, bukan hanya karena Ichigo dan Rukia tidak bersatu, tetapi karena begitu banyak lubang menganga dalam manga yang sudah mengisi hari-hari saya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Tite Kubo saat menggambar akhir Bleach, saya benar-benar tak tahu dan tak bisa mengerti, mengapa beliau membuat ending yang seperti itu. Tetapi apa yang bisa saya lakukan, pada akhirnya pilihan ending berada di tangan beliau. Saya hanya bisa menerima dan mencoba berdamai dengan keadaan. Namun, saya tetap mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Tite Kubo karena telah menciptakan karakter Rukia yang begitu kuat dan tangguh, serta karakter Ichigo untuk melengkapinya, dan tentunya Bleach secara keseluruhan. Saya bersyukur mengenal Bleach dan menikmati manga (tidak untuk bagian akhir) dan animenya, karena berkat Bleach dan IchiRuki saya mengenal fanfiksi lebih dalam dan menemukan teman-teman hebat yang tak akan bisa saya miliki di dunia nyata.

Perlu banyak usah untuk menyelesaikan bab ini. Dengan hati yang masih remuk saya mencoba menyusun kata demi kata. Itu sulit, tetapi akhirnya saya berhasil. Dan keberhasilan ini bukan hanya milik saya, namun juga milik kalian pembaca setia fanfik ini. Karena kalianlah saya masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menamatkan fanfik ini.

Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian untuk saya selama ini. Saya tahu apa yang saya tuliskan di sini jauh dari kata sempurna, begitu banyak kekurangan, tetapi saya sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik dalam membuat setiap chapter fanfiksi ini. Saya hanya bisa berharap semoga kalian semua puas dengan ending yang saya buatkan.

 **Special thanks to:**

, loly jun, Arya U Dragneel, LastMelodya, Alyssa Viola, Knight95, Azura Kuchiki, 1, yuko, hamidah, Naruzhea AiChi, malas login, darries, Reengie Eege-14, Louis, Starlight, Fidyagami, genie luciana, Chrisanne Sakura, Maulidya653, kirito2239, LuciaKuchiki, ikmah saputra, kurosaki2241, 3nd4h, Lucya Namikaze, Damai, rukii ku, HyperBlack Hole, Wekaweka, NickyBernett, jeje, yuliita, D, , Haruba Aoi, rosie, Mari Baek, BLEACHvers, Ai lucia kurosaki, 15Death, hane ale, Shinichi, rini, hikarishe, ciro, Ella Mabby, Amai Sora, Anix2311, Black Rose Girl, CherryPhia, Chizuru Mey, EmptyTell, HanaLoveYourFic, HannaLuchetta, Hichiberry, Izumi Kagawa, Kira Mourir, Lee Rila, Neko no Kitsune, Phieea, Siswa, Sora Hinase, The Great Unknown89, Vianna Cho, VynnVenusVroughenberg, XI-hime, Yuiko Narahashi, 14, anak mecin, , charisinme, dindachan06, enzeroo86, , kHaLerie Hikari, , ningKyu, sisteraptor, starlinkk, sunghyun1307, tawr, , aRchangeLuka, alfitrah-kun, eenzichiru, hikarishe, misshyo, nenengyuni.22, ruwettoyo, so9975, dan para guest reviewer.

Terima kasih sudah memberi saya semangat, baik melalui review, fav, atau follow kalian. Karena kalian jualah saya bisa mengakhiri kisah ini.

Terakhir, maafkan saya karena tidak bisa membuat scene pernikahan IchiRuki, dengan _mood_ saya yang sekarang, saya tidak bisa membuatnya. Mungkin di cerita lain (jika ada) saya akan membuatnya. Tetapi saya tetap membuat epilog untuk mengakhiri kisah ini.

See ya,

Ann *-*


	19. Epilog

Disclaimer © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya saja)

.*.

 **Dandelion**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

Peringatan : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo(s), Gaje (Silahkan berpendapat sendiri).

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

Dan untuk kalian yang berniat meneruskan membaca,

selamat menikmati!

.*.

 **Epilog**

 **The perfect Ending (?)**

.*.

 _Kau tak dapat memilih siapa yang akan menjadi keluargamu. Mereka adalah karunia Tuhan untukmu._

.*.

Ichigo turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa sebuah _paper bag_ berukuran besar. Melangkah di jalan setapak berbatu yang mengarah ke pintu depan sebuah rumah berlantai dua bercat biru muda. Langit berwarna oranye menaungi perjalanannya menaiki undakan. Dari dalam rumah terdengar suara berisik, suara tangis dan tawa anak kecil serta omelan khas bercampur menjadi satu. Dan suara itu membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Munculnya perasaan memiliki terhadap rumah mungil di pinggiran kota ini dengan penghuni rumah yang berisik, terkadang masih mengejutkannya, tetapi tentu saja tinggal di rumah dengan semua keributan berarti hidup bersama Rukia dan itulah yang membedakannya.

Ichigo memasuki rumah, di ruang tamu tak ada seorang pun, sepertinya semua penghuni rumah itu tengah berkumpul di halaman samping atau dapur mengingat sebentar lagi jam makan malam. Dengan cepat ia melangkah ke lantai dua, melewati ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi dua meja kecil bergambar, setumpuk lego, boneka dan bermacam mainan anak lainnya. Sebelum melanjutkan langkah, ia meletakkan _paper bag-_ nya di meja bergambar kelinci. Kemudian ia menaiki tangga, dan memasuki kamar pertama di lantai dua, mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian ia sudah kembali menuruni tangga dan langsung melangkah ke arah dapur. Dalam perjalanan, disadarinya meja makan telah ditata, menyajikan berbagai makanan yang membuat air liur menetes. Namun ia melewati semua, sadar apabila ia duduk dan makan lebih dulu ia akan mendapati istrinya memelototinya sambil mengomel panjang-lebar.

Ketika Ichigo melangkah ke dalam dapur, Rukia berbalik dari bak cuci piring dimana ia sedang mengupas kulit stroberi, dan mata violetnya menari-nari ketika ia tersenyum pada sang suami. Tuhan, Ichigo mencintai wanita ini. Tak sehari pun berlalu tanpa rasa terima kasihnya pada bintang-bintang keberuntungannya karena Rukia menikah dengannya.

"Semuanya tampak dan berbau enak," kata Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangan, memilih satu stroberi yang paling besar dan memakannya. "Kapan kita makan?"

"Kita akan makan setelah aku menyelesaikan ini." Rukia melambai pada kue berlapis krim putih.

"Kue untuk pencuci mulut?" Tangan Ichigo bersandar ringan di bahu Rukia.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat. "Kau lupa?"

Dengan lembut Ichigo menyundul leher Rukia, tepat di bawah telinga. "Aku tidak akan lupa ulang tahun putra sulungku, Nyonya," ujarnya sambil mengambil stroberi lagi. Ketika ia akan mengambil stroberi ketiga, Rukia pura-pura memukul tangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Nao dan Haruka sudah menghabiskan kotak pertama. Aku hanya punya satu kotak lagi untuk menghias kue."

"Aku tak berniat menyingkirkan tanganku," gumam Ichigo. Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, ia memeluk Rukia dan dengan ringan mengusap-usap perut Rukia yang membuncit. "Bagaimana keadaan wanita hamil favoritku?"

"Penuh dengan energi saat ini," jawab Rukia, senyumnya mengembang ketika Ichigo mencium cekungan di dasar lehernya. Ia berputar dalam pelukan Ichigo agar dapat mendongak pada suaminya. "Itu sebabnya aku memasak semua masakan sendiri dan kuenya juga. Seminggu sebelum melahirkan Haruka, aku juga merasakan ledakan energi luar biasa seperti ini, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak pergi keluar kota minggu depan. Mungkin aku akan membutuhkanmu."

"Tenanglah, Nyonya. Aku sudah mengosongkan jadwalku untuk minggu depan, selain pergi ke klinik, aku tak akan ke mana-mana."

"Bagus." Rukia berjinjit untuk mencium pipi Ichigo. "Karena aku tak berencana melahirkan bayi ini tanpamu."

Ichigo menelusuri garis lembut pipi Rukia dan mengecup ujung hidung wanita itu. "Coba saja singkirkan aku, Manis."

Di pekarangan terdengar suara mobil, dan ciuman mereka mendadak terputus oleh angin puyuh yang menyerang dapur─angin puyuh yang terbuat dari manusia kecil dalam gaun merah muda.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru Ichigo.

" _Oji-san! Oba-san!_ " teriak anak perempuan Ichigo yang baru berusia empat tahun.

"Hei!" Ichigo balas berteriak. "Haruka! Berhenti!"

Gadis mungil itu berputar di pintu dapur, dan di balik poninya yang sewarna langit senja, sepasang mata violet membelalak pada Ichigo. Tak jauh darinya Nao yang kini berusia hampir dua belas tahun memandangnya dengan senyum.

Anak perempuannya berseru kepada Ichigo. "Aku tak bisa berhenti, _Tou-san_. _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ sudah datang. Juga Paman Renji dan istrinya."

Ichigo menyeberangi dapur dan berdiri di depan putrinya. "Kau akan berhenti, kalau tidak kepalamu akan pusing," sahutnya tegas.

Haruka menghentikan gerakannya. Bibir bawah Haruka mencebik dengan keras kepala. "Haruka tidak akan pusing, kalaupun Haruka pusing _Nii-chan_ akan mengobatiku."

Kening Ichigo berkerut, dan pandangannya berpindah ke Nao yang hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya.

"Ya, ya, kau selalu lebih mengandalkan kakakmu daripada ayahmu ini." Kini Ichigo yang meberengut.

Dua tangan gemuk berwarna merah muda bertengger di pinggul kecil itu. "Aku akan mengandalkan _Tou-san_ untuk hal-hal yang besar."

Mulut Ichigo bergerak-gerak, tetapi ia berusaha menahan senyumnya saat berlutut di hadapan anak perempuannya. "Hal-hal besar apa yang harus _Tou-san_ tangani?"

Haruka menelengkan kepala, tampak berpikir keras. Selain warna rambut, anak itu juga mewarisi kernyitan di dahi dari sang ayah. " _Kaa-san_." Anak itu menjawab disertai dengan senyuman yang memperihatkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang kecil.

Ichigo menoleh pada Rukia, dan disambut dengan gelengan pelan oleh istrinya. "Ada apa dengan _Kaa-san_?" tanyanya pada Haruka.

" _Kaa-san_ akan mengeluarkan adik bayi, karena itu _Tou-san_ harus menjaganya."

Tawa Ichigo hampir tersembur mendengar jawaban polos putrinya.

"Bukan mengeluarkan, Haruka, tapi melahirkan," ujar Nao.

"Melahirkan," sahut Haruka patuh.

"Dan _Tou-san_ pasti akan menjaga _Kaa-san,_ Haruka, seperti yang sudah _Tou-san_ lakukan selama ini." Nao menambahkan.

Ichigo memandang Nao, berbagi tatapan yang hanya mereka berdua pahami. " _Tou-san_ akan menjaga kalian semua, _Kaa-san,_ Nao-kun _,_ dan Haruka-chan," ujar Ichigo, "Juga bayi kecil yang akan segera _Kaa-san_ keluarkan dari perutnya."

"Ichigo!" tegur Rukia dari belakang. Tapi sebelum Rukia mengomel lebih lanjut. Haruka sudah memberi ayahnya pelukan erat dan kecupan di pipi. Lalu dengan cepat gadis kecil itu melepaskan diri dan melesat ke ruang depan untuk menyambut nenek, kakek, dan para bibinya, diikuti Nao di belakangnya.

"Kau harus menjaga kata-katamu di depan anak, Ichigo," tegur Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuh. "Haruka harus diberi kosakata yang beragam," ujarnya membela diri.

"Kalau begitu biarkan Nao saja yang mengajarinya," sahut Rukia sambil mengembangkan tangan kepada Ichigo. Dan, sebelum keributan kembali ke dapur, mereka menyelesaikan ciuman yang tadi terputus oleh anak-anak mereka.

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Hola~ _meet me again, Minna-san._ Semoga kalian tidak bosan liat nama saya nangkring di arsip FBI. Wkwkwk ...

Ini epilog yang saya janjikan, nggak ada scene pernikahan tapi langsung menghadirkan keluarga kecil IchiRuki yang bahagia. Menurut saya inilah ending yang sempurna untuk IchiRuki. Hidup bersama dengan keluarga kecil mereka, saling mengisi dan berbagi. *yeah, ini hanya mimpi saya*

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah mengikuti fanfik ini sampai akhir, dan maaf apabila ada kekurangan apalagi di bab-bab terakhir. Semoga kita masih bisa ketemu di fanfik-fanfik saya berikutnya.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
